Shin Seikatsu
by HIME RIN
Summary: O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que..continua.
1. Chapter 1

**Recadinho: Todos sabem que os personagens de Inu Yasha pertencem a Rumiko-sensei né?! XD**

**Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.**

**Boa leitura.**

**Shin Seikatsu**

**(Uma Nova Vida)**

**Capítulo I: Odosu (Intimidar).**

**Sinopse: **O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

_Flashback!!!_

_Na porta da Igreja os recém-casados riam e brincavam, tentando se esconder do arroz que lhe jogavam sobre a cabeça. Estava tão feliz, seu marido era o amor de sua vida. Um homem bom, gentil que ela amava de forma divina._

_- Estou tão feliz, meu amor. – Kagome disse tocando os longos cabelos negros do marido._

_- Também estou. – Naraku sorriu tocando a face da mulher – Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu._

_A garota de olhos azuis e madeixas negras moveu seus lábios, avermelhados e bem desenhados pela maquiagem, num sorriso de forma esplendorosa. Com ele seria feliz até o fim de sua vida. Era isso que queria e nunca voltaria atrás ou era isso que pensava._

_Flashback!!!_

A mulher olhava algum ponto qualquer imersa na escuridão do quarto. O único barulho que ouvia era o arrastar da cama num vai e vem e os gemidos do homem que estava encima de si fazendo fortes movimentos sobre seu corpo. Naraku estava de olhos fechados, os lábios curvados para baixo tentando prolongar o prazer, levou uma das mãos a um dos seios da mulher e pressionou-o com força, Kagome franziu a testa e fechou os olhos soltando um gemido de dor, algo que fez o marido sorrir.

- Geme para mim. – ele disse quase chegando ao ápice.

Não queria fazer aquilo, não sentia prazer, não sentia a mínima vontade de fazer sexo com ele já havia algum tempo, fora por isso que apenas voltara a expressão sem vida que possuía antes de ele causar-lhe dor, contudo a ela não havia escolha. Naraku ergueu sua mão e estapeou a mulher fazendo-a soltar um gemido de agonia.

- Isso. Isso. – ele sorriu apertando fortemente os braços da mulher, enquanto chegava ao fim do orgasmo, parecia que ver as lágrimas escorrendo nas bochechas da mulher lhe dava mais e mais prazer – Ótimo. – ele suspirou caindo ao lado de Kagome e sem mais palavras adormeceu sem se preocupar.

Esperou alguns minutos até ter certeza que o homem, que estava ao seu lado, já havia dormido. Levantando-se devagar e fazendo o mínimo de barulho a mulher começara a se sentar, colocou os pés no piso gelado e quando foi se levantar as molas do colchão rangeram indiscretamente. Kagome olhara o marido, que apenas mudara a posição que estava dormindo, e suspirou aliviada.

Um pouco abalada ela coloca seu roupão sobre o corpo trêmulo e segue pelo corredor, tateando a parede. Abrira a porta de um quarto e olhara para dentro, não evitou entrar no local e ir até a cama para poder cobrir a filha, que ressonava inocentemente.

- Te amo, filha. – a mulher falou acariciando os cabelos negros da filha e beijando-lhe a testa.

Logo em seguida saíra do quarto e voltara a andar indo até o final do corredor, abrindo a porta e ao entrar chaveou. Recostou suas costas na frígida madeira e colocou a mão sobre a testa, fechando os olhos. Não sabia se agüentaria por tanto tempo. Tudo estava tão... difícil.

Com as mãos ainda trêmulas conseguira abrir o registro de água e ficara por alguns instantes observando a água cair e bater no piso, respingando para todos os lados. Colocara um pé a frente, certificando-se que a água estava em uma temperatura agradável, e sem perder mais tempo fez seu corpo ser atingido pela água morna. Queria se livrar da impureza, por isso pegara o sabonete e esfregava freneticamente na pele, seus olhos azuis focados na pele, que aos poucos ficava vermelha.

Um soluço quebrou o silêncio e depois mais outro, mais outro, por último ela já não mais se segurava e deixava as lágrimas rolarem livremente.

- Okaa-san, ojii-chan, dêem-me força. – ela sussurrava fechando suas pálpebras com força.

Após se acalmar, Kagome enxugara-se e colocando uma roupa para dormir desceu as escadas para poder descansar o que restava de sua noite no sofá da sala, não suportava mais deitar ao lado daquele homem, não conseguia. Colocou a cabeça sobre a almofada e aos poucos o sono a vencia, fechando suas pálpebras até seus pensamentos esvaírem-se dando lugar a sonhos em que o marido não poderia machuca-la.

O som do piano expandia-se pelo grande salão em uma melodia suave. As pessoas sentadas nas poltronas, frente ao grande palco, esboçavam sorrisos inconscientes, aquele som invadiam-lhe os ouvidos de forma que tranqüilizava suas mentes.

No centro do palco havia um grande piano, tocando suas teclas o homem de longos cabelos prateados movia-se suavemente de um lado a outro deixando a vibração do som guiá-lo. Mantinha-se de olhos fechados, a expressão em sua face alva era completamente serena, para ele se havia ou não uma multidão o observando não fazia diferença, naquele momento era apenas ele e seu instrumento numa bela melodia.

Na primeira fileira uma bela mulher vestida a rigor sorria segurando o braço de seu acompanhante que mantinha a face calma, apenas apreciando o ritmo melódico do som. Possuía uma grande semelhança com o pianista, os mesmos cabelos prateados, quase as mesmas alturas, os olhos eram de um dourado luminoso. InuYasha inicialmente não queria ir à apresentação do irmão, ou meio-irmão, como sempre dizia, mas Rin não queria ficar sozinha assistindo por isso pedira ao cunhado para acompanha-la.

- Obrigada InuYasha-sama. – Rin agradeceu ao cunhado num grande sorriso aos sussurros.

- Não há porque agradecer, Rin. – InuYasha deu um meio sorriso a mulher, Rin fora a única mulher que Sesshoumaru amara e isso o deixava feliz, claro que não demonstrava, as únicas "demonstrações de amor" que os irmãos tinham um com o outro eram xingamentos e brigas.

A música parou, todos observavam Sesshoumaru se levantar e ir até a frente do palco. Entre muitos aplausos, onde o público levantou-se para o parabenizar, o homem curvou-se em uma rápida reverência com sua face ainda serena e ergueu-se de forma que pôde olhar diretamente sua esposa. Um meio sorriso, quase imperceptível, passou por seus lábios ao vislumbrar Rin, os cabelos negros penteados perfeitamente em um coque, deixando dois fios de sua franja soltos e rebeldes atrapalhando seus orbes amendoados vez ou outra, sua pele alva e aveludada fazia os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru irem dos mais puros até os mais impuros dos sonhos. Amor era o que sentia por ela sem possuir qualquer dúvida. Meneou levemente a cabeça agradecendo InuYasha por fazer companhia a mulher, o que foi retribuído pelo outro no mesmo gesto.

Sentiu algo vibrar em seu bolso, retirou discretamente o celular e observou o visor vendo que era a agência que utilizava para investir na bolsa de valores.

"_- Mas logo nesse horário?" – InuYasha se perguntou pedindo licença a Rin e saindo do salão._

InuYasha atendera o celular e começava a debater metodicamente com a empresa que havia dito que investiu o dinheiro nas ações que ele havia mandado e que as ações haviam subido consideravelmente. Claro que o homem dera um sorriso, havia pesquisado sobre as ações e de intervalos a intervalos de tempos as ações subiam, contudo depois de algum tempo elas baixavam bruscamente.

- Daqui a uma semana quero que venda todas estas ações. – InuYasha ordenou apoiando suas costas em um grande pilar.

Houve alguns instantes em que provavelmente ele havia sido contestado sobre sua decisão, mas InuYasha apenas fechara seus olhos e voltara a ordenar o que fez quem estava do outro lado da linha consentir e logo em seguida desligar.

O homem suspirou havia algum tempo que estava tão solitário. Não teve muito tempo para ficar pensando, a multidão começava a sair, fazendo comentários positivos ao espetáculo visto. Logo em seguida apareceram Sesshoumaru e Rin. O mais velho estava com um dos braços envolta do ombro da esposa, enquanto ficava cumprimentando as pessoas que iam elogiá-lo.

- O que houve InuYasha? Clássicos não faz seu estilo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru se aproximando do mais novo.

- Na realidade eu fiquei entediado com as desafinações. – deu de ombros deixando um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Falou alguém que sabe algo de desafinação. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Pronto, meninos. – Rin se intrometeu – Que tal comermos algo antes de irmos embora?

- Agradeço Rin, mas vou para casa. Amanhã tenho uma palestra a participar. – foi a desculpa de InuYasha que sorriu sem graça.

- Está certo. Mais uma vez agradeço por ter me acompanhado, InuYasha-sama. – ela fez mais uma reverência em agradecimento ao que InuYasha achou desnecessário, mas era normal de sua cunhada.

Saindo sem rumo, InuYasha colocou suas mãos nos bolsos e caminhou em direção ao carro, enquanto olhava o céu estrelado.

- Seu irmão está precisando de uma namorada. – Rin disse mexendo nos longos cabelos prateados de Sesshoumaru.

- Talvez. – ele deu de ombros caminhando com Rin para o estacionamento – E é meio irmão.

- Que seja. – ela disse sorrindo ao ficar nas pontas dos pés e dar um beijo na bochecha do marido – Adorei o espetáculo.

- Você diz isso em todos que assiste.

- Porque todos são bons. – ela finalizou a conversa quando entrou no carro.

A região entre os olhos se franziu quando os raios de sol passaram pelos vidros da janela e iluminavam sua face, tentou relutar algumas vezes colocando a mão frente ao rosto, mas se já estava tudo claro era porque já havia amanhecido.

- Já é de manhã. – ela falou sentando-se rapidamente e olhando a hora, tinha que se apressar.

Apressou-se até a cozinha e começou a fazer o café da manhã, enquanto deixava a água do chá no fogo subia as pressas para o quarto da filha. Entrando no local ela abriu as cortinas e janelas indo até a cama da pequena criança.

- Acorda pequena. – a mulher sussurrou ao ouvido da menina, que apenas franziu a testa e suspirou – Kikyou, filha. Está na hora de acordar.

- Mãinha" quero dormir mais um pouquinho. – Kikyou falou sonolenta.

- Vamos lá. Fiz aquele sanduíche que você gosta. – Kagome disse vendo que a menina começava a ter interesse no assunto – Com aquele chocolate quente. – ela fez questão de ressaltar a última frase fazendo a menina abrir bem seus orbes negros e sorrir para a mãe.

Quando Naraku chegou a mesa ambas já esperavam o homem para iniciar o café. Os três sentaram-se em silêncio e Kagome começara a servir. Colocara um sanduíche cortado em duas partes para Kikyou, com uma grande xícara de chocolate quente e seguidamente virou-se para o marido começando a colocar o café no copo.

- Bom dia, querida. – Naraku olhou a mulher dando-lhe um sorriso.

- Bom... Bom dia. – Kagome cumprimentou olhando para a superfície lisa da mesa – Deseja sanduíche ou torradas?

Terminado o café da manhã, Naraku sai de casa para ir trabalhar. Trabalho que até hoje Kagome não fazia idéia do que fosse e todas as vezes que tentava tocar no assunto o marido exaltava-se de forma assustadora, por isso decidira deixar esse assunto de lado, até onde sabia as questões financeiras da família eram boas.

- Que tal passear? – perguntou Kagome para a filha.

- Kikyou vai gostar kaa-san. – respondeu a menina ajudando Kagome a guardar a louça.

- Ótimo. – a mulher terminou de guardar a última xícara e virou-se para a menina – Vamos nos arrumar.

Kikyou já estava rrumada, agora só faltava a mais velha terminar de se trocar. Retirara a camisa que estava vestida e olhara seus braços, estavam roxos nos lugares que o marido havia apertado. Tocara um dos hematomas e franzira a face em dor, agradeceu por ser inverno, assim ninguém a questionaria sobre as camisas de mangas longas ou o cachecol.

Já prontas, mãe e filha saíram caminhando para a pracinha. Kagome sempre levava Kikyou naquele local para poder brincar e pegar um pouco do sol da manhã, assim ficava horas sentada no banco, apenas observando a criança correr, pular e brincar alegremente com as outras. Próximo do meio dia a mulher chamara Kikyou para irem almoçar.

Andavam calmamente pela calçada, Kikyou dava saltinhos, enquanto andava segurando a mão da mãe e ia conversando sobre a manhã de tanta brincadeira. Havia muitas pessoas, apressadas, quase correndo de um lado a outro e as duas apenas riam e falavam. Num único instante, num simples olhar para sua filha sem querer esbarrou-se em alguém.

- Perdão. – Kagome desculpou-se olhando para o lado querendo olhar em quem havia esbarrado.

Encarar aqueles olhos dourados a fez estremecer por completo, não por medo e sim por ver um homem tão bonito, mas aquilo foi apenas por alguns segundos.

- Sem problemas. – InuYasha respondeu, observando discretamente a mulher e voltando a andar, enquanto falava no celular.

Ficou parada por alguns instantes só que o movimento a forçara a andar, então apenas deixou a visão do homem de olhos dourados em segundo plano aproveitando para contar aonde iriam almoçar a filha.

Depois de subirem pelas escadas rolantes do shopping Kagome e Kikyou voltaram a andar, indo na direção de uma joalheria. No momento em que entrara na loja já fora recebida por um belo rapaz, vestido muito formalmente, assim como os outros funcionários, e dando um simpático sorriso à mulher. A única diferença do rapaz para com os outros era o cabelo amarrado num curto rabo de cavalo, mas aquilo apenas dava um charme a boa aparência do rapaz.

- Bom dia, madame. Em que lhe posso ser útil? – perguntou o rapaz fazendo uma breve reverência a Kagome.

- Oh. Você é novo por aqui né senhor...

- Houshi, Houshi Miroku. – o rapaz sorriu sorridente – E sim, comecei hoje o trabalho.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Houshi-sama, mas gostaria de falar com Sango. – Kagome respondera dando uma olhada pela loja atrás da figura da amiga.

- Perdoe-me madame, mas Lady Sango está ocupada no momento e...

- Deixe de ser tão formal, Miroku. – Sango saíra de dentro de uma sala e ia em direção aos três – Kagome é uma amiga de infância.

Kagome começara a rir pelo embaraço do funcionário quando Sango apareceu. Sua amiga era uma grande empresária, montou sozinha uma pequena loja de vendas de jóias, teve momentos baixos e altos, porém agora era uma grande joalheria e possuía vários funcionários. Além de ter uma grande visão para os negócios, Sango era uma linda mulher, com um gênio bem difícil, mas mesmo assim era linda.

- Mil perdões, Lady Sango. – Miroku sorriu desajeitado.

- Está certo Miroku, chegaram mais clientes que tal atende-los? – Sango perguntou ao funcionário.

- Claro que sim. – ele respondeu ainda sem jeito indo atender outros clientes.

Sango, Kagome e Kikyou saíram da loja e começaram a caminhar sem rumo pelo shopping conversando.

- Vai aceitar minha proposta? – perguntou Sango ajeitando o terno cinza nos ombros.

- Você pergunta isso toda vez que me vê. – Kagome retrucou a oferta de trabalho de administração que a amiga havia feito.

- Mas K-chan, do que adianta ter um diploma se você não o usa? – perguntou a amiga fazendo bico.

- Não posso deixar Kikyou sozinha. – a outra respondeu automaticamente.

- Para isso que existem creches. E pensa que eu não sei que você só não aceita por causa daquele seu marido ogro? – a mulher ao pronunciar o marido de Kagome fez uma expressão de nojo.

- Sango-chan já conversamos sobre isso e sabemos onde o assunto vai parar não? – Kagome falou fazendo a amiga lembrar da briga feia que haviam tido.

- Eu sei K-chan, mas fico inconformada que você aceite isso tão fácil. – suspirou derrotada.

- Eu sei. – sussurrou Kagome olhando para o piso branco do shopping – Mas que funcionário simpático você arranjou hein.

E assim foram almoçar, conversando sobre outras coisas que não envolvesse de qualquer forma Naraku, parecia que o assunto havia sido banido das conversas das amigas, embora Sango sempre soubesse que as expressões de dor na face da outra eram conseqüências da brutalidade do marido de Kagome.

Quando o relógio soou as quatro da tarde Kagome olhara assustada o horário, não havia reparado como o tempo passara tão rápido e numa pressa inexplicável, despedira-se da amiga e com a filha quase disparou pelas portas automáticas do lugar. Ao chegar em casa fizera uma rápida limpeza em todos os cômodos deixando Kikyou brincar no quarto.

Ainda as pressas dera banho em Kikyou deixando-a pronta para dormir depois que jantasse.

Preparando o jantar num ir e vir de panelas acabou queimando a mão formando uma bolha em sua palma, a dor não passava de modo algum, mas simplesmente não poderia parar ou realmente as 'coisas' ficariam ruins. Fora pensando nisso que rapidamente tomara um banho, enquanto a comida da filha esfriava.

Ainda de roupão, após o banho, Kagome tentava entreter a filha para que a menina abrisse a boca e aceitasse o 'aviãozinho' entrar. Estava completamente cansada, mas seu dia ainda não havia acabado, se seu marido chegasse e tudo não estivesse perfeito da forma que _ele_ queria... Kagome simplesmente evitava pensar o que aconteceria se o que Naraku quisesse não fosse feito.

No momento que Kikyou dormiu Kagome suspirou, agora viria a pior parte. Fora até o quarto e pegara seu estojo de maquiagem, olhando sobre o colchão o kimono que vestiria. Era uma bela peça, mas não queria usá-lo daquela forma, naquele momento, com Naraku principalmente.

No momento que a chave tocou a fechadura a mulher engoliu a seco, estava esperando ao pé da escada pronta, do modo que ele exigiu.

Naraku a olhou e seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso sinistro.

- Esta na hora de lhe fazer mulher. – ele sussurrou fazendo a mulher estremecer em medo.

**... Continua...**

Aeeeeewww mais uma saga postada XD

Agora de Inu e Kagome... e Naraku também x.x

Pobre Kagome.

Quero seus comentários hein.

Beijos Beijos.


	2. Kaigi

**Recadinho: Todos sabem que os personagens de Inu Yasha pertencem a Rumiko-sensei né?! XD**

**Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.**

**Boa leitura.**

**-O**

**O-**

**Shin Seikatsu**

**(Uma Nova Vida)**

**-O**

**-O**

**Capítulo II: Kaigi (Encontro).**

**-O**

**-O**

**Sinopse: **O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

**O- - -O**

Fechou a porta atrás de si ainda observando a mulher. Estava em um belo traje escolhido e comprado por ele, morreria de orgulho se morrer não fosse algo trágico, mas que estava orgulhoso da bela 'beldade', como a chamava, estava. Aproximou-se em passos lentos até a esposa, seu caminhar parecia um felino espreitando sua caça, que estava logo ali na sua frente.

- Bom saber que se arrumou para mim. – ele sussurrou fazendo as mexas negras do cabelo dela dançarem entre seus dedos.

- Hai. – ela respondeu em um monologo, enquanto observava algum ponto no chão.

Ao tocar-lhe o ventre ela apenas prendeu a respiração, todos os dias eram assim. Todos os dias era obrigada a vestir-se e se maquiar do jeito que o marido queria. Seu coração batia mais forte toda vez que Naraku passava sua mão por seus seios sobre o tecido de algodão e cheirava seu pescoço, um ato que Kagome apenas criava repulsa.

O homem com uma de suas mãos segurou o queixo da esposa e o levantou, aproximara seu rosto à orelha dela e inspirou profundamente sentindo a doce fragrância da feminilidade da mulher, seu corpo excitou-se e num ataque súbito roubou-lhe os lábios num beijo violento, enquanto que com a outra mão explorava o corpo feminino deixando seus dedos deslizarem pelos seios de Kagome, quando a mulher acreditava que lhe faltaria ar ele muda a cabeça de posição, empurrando-a para trás pela força. Desceu sua mão pelo abdômen, enquanto se aproveitava para mordiscar-lhe os lábios, um gemido agonizante da mulher foi-se ouvido, mas ele nem ao menos se importava.

Não aguardou muito tempo, sentia desejo, algo ardia dentro do homem que o impulsionava a pegar Kagome pelo braço e quase arrastá-la escadas acima a puxando para dentro do quarto. Naraku estava ofegante olhava a esposa como se fosse um alvo, um prêmio.

- Exuberante. – falou deixando sua mão invadir por dentro do kimono, a pele fria em contato com à quente.

O laço do kimono afrouxou e o ombro desnudo da mulher ficou a vista deixando espaço para que Naraku beijasse o local, enquanto sua mão continuava a percorrer o corpo da esposa. Pressionou-a contra a parede a fazendo arfar, o homem não resistiria mais.

- Serás minha, Kagome. – e mais uma vez aquele sorriso que Kagome tinha medo se desenhara nos lábios dele, ela sabia o que vinha a seguir.

Sem mais palavras ele se desfez do tecido que encobria a mulher, o que veio em seguida simplesmente ferira mais Kagome, não apenas fisicamente como era notado, contudo tão profundo em sua mente.

Segurou-lhe pelas pernas, era uma mulher magra, fácil de segurar e ele simplesmente um monstro que se aproveitara da fragilidade para lhe penetrar sem prepará-la. O som das estocadas eram fortes em meio ao silêncio. A expressão de dor que invadiu o rosto de Kagome, no momento em que ele a invadiu, o excitou mais e com isso ele fez mais forte e mais forte. A mulher tentava segurar os gritos na garganta, soltando apenas murmúrios dolorosos até sentir o sangue quente escorrer-lhe entre as pernas, não era sua primeira vez, mas Naraku simplesmente amava fazê-la sofrer.

- Dói, por favor. – ela implorou com a voz embargada entre os "vais" e "vens".

Naraku mordeu os próprios lábios, a mulher estava lhe implorando, aquilo foi canção para seus ouvidos e com isso a soltou. Kagome estava despreparada, caíra sem suporte algum no chão sobre as pernas, as lágrimas tingiam-lhe a face copiosamente como em todas as noites anteriores. Tentou se levantar, apoiando-se nas mãos, porém apenas instigara mais a libido do marido.

- Isso. Tudo isso para mim. – ele exclamou vendo a posição em que a mulher havia ficado, aquilo era perfeito e a mente dele depravou-se fazendo-o ficar de joelhos atrás da mulher – A noite será longa. – ele sussurrou penetrando-a mais vez.

**O- - -O**

Estava dolorida e o sangue seco estava grudado em sua pele. Já passavam das três da madrugada e simplesmente respirar a fazia encolher-se de dor deitada ainda sobre o chão frio do quarto. Naraku quando havia acabado a empurrara para o lado e deitou-se na cama, dormindo minutos depois.

Criou coragem e se levantara aos poucos, suas expressões mudavam entre dor e muita dor em questões de segundos. Nem evitara o barulho, _ele_ não acordaria e sua filha estava adormecida, mais uma vez andava cambaleante para o banho. Depois disso a única coisa que poderia fazer era dormir.

**O- - -O**

A manhã começara como sempre, acordava cedo, preparava o café e esperava o marido sair para poder desfrutar o dia, contudo hoje foi diferente. Quando Naraku abriu a porta para sair avistara frente e ele, Sango. Por um momento a expressão dela era surpresa, mas imediatamente de surpresa tornou-se orgulho e desafio em erguer o queixo e encher o peito.

- O que deseja? – perguntou Naraku em tom sarcástico.

- Gostaria de falar com Kagome. – ela respondeu em mesmo tom.

- Queira entrar, já estou de saída.

- Bom saber. – ela deu o sorriso mais cínico que poderia esboçar e entrara na casa, enquanto Naraku saía.

Sango fora até a cozinha onde Kagome estava limpando a louça do café da manhã, as amigas olharam-se e sorriram.

- O que faz aqui Sango-chan? – perguntou Kagome dando um abraço na amiga quando a outra se aproximou.

- Uma visita. – Sango respondeu sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Que tal um chá? – Kagome mostrou-lhe a jarra e a amiga aprovou a idéia, depois de servir sentou-se na cadeira oposta a de Sango e a olhara observadora – Você não veio aqui apenas para uma visita.

- Tirei uma folga da loja. Que tal sair com sua amiga? – Sango propôs piscando um dos olhos para Kagome.

- Não sei, a Kikyou não tenho onde deixá-la. Okaa-san teve que levar ojii-chan no hospital. – Kagome disse suspirante apoiando o queixo na mão.

- Ele está bem? – perguntou Sango franzindo a região entre os olhos.

- Ah! Está sim. – Kagome respondeu tomando um gole do chá de sua xícara – Sabe como é meu vô, sempre acha que as receitas antigas resolvem, então okaa-san decidiu levá-lo. – terminou rindo ao lembrar-se do avô dando a Kagome uma linha enrolada num alho para resolver seu sono infinito, como ele falava.

- Oras leve-a. – Sango decidiu tomando o último gole de chá.

- Está bem Lady Sango. – Kagome finalizou batendo continência a mulher.

**O- - -O**

As três saíram juntas. Sango não tinha idéia de como fazia tempo que não se divertia, foi por isso que deixara nas mãos de Kagome seu dia de folga. A empresária não teve uma infância fácil, foi por isso que a amiga resolveu voltar a infância.

Levara Sango a um espaço de jogos, todos os tipos, para todas as idades. Kagome empurrara a amiga para todos, jogaram, pularam, dançaram, riram e falavam alegremente. Olhava para a empresária com um pouco de inveja, desde pequena era decidida, segura, sabia o que queria, era completamente independente, diferente de Kagome.

Enquanto comiam Sango ria sozinha com a manhã que passou.

- Não acredito que me trouxe num lugar de crianças. – a mulher ria entre as palavras.

- Vai dizer que não gostou. – disse Kagome rindo da amiga.

- Amei. – Sango respondeu dando um pouco de seu suco para Kikyou.

Depois do almoço Kikyou pedira a mãe e Sango para irem ao parque, a criança gostava de ir lá para brincar com outras crianças, algo que as outras duas mulheres não puderam evitar aceitar.

Correndo de um lado a outro, Kikyou ria e brincava com outras crianças da mesma idade. Sango e Kagome sentaram-se próximas o suficiente para ficar de olho na menina, enquanto as amigas colocavam a conversa em dia.

- Lady Sango. – Kagome iniciou a conversa fazendo a outra olhar assustada.

- Ah não, Kagome. Você não né?! Até Kohaku está me chamando assim por causa do Miroku.

- Mas que ele olha para você com outros olhos isso é verdade. – Kagome falou fingindo não notar a cara brava da outra.

- Não pense bobagens. – Sango virou o rosto para o outro lado, queria esconder o embaraço – Miroku é só um conhecido de infância.

- Vocês já se conheciam antes? – Kagome se interessou.

- Sim. Depois de meus pais falecerem Kohaku e eu nos mudamos. – Sango narrou descontraidamente certificando-se que sua face ainda não estava rubra – Agora ele se mudou para cá, quer terminar a faculdade de psicologia.

- Que lindos. – Kagome proferiu em palavras sonhadoras juntando suas mãos e deixando seu ombro empurrar levemente o da amiga.

- Nem vem K-chan. Sem essa. – a amiga falou estreitando os olhos – Mas ei, porque "tais" andando como se tivesse malhado o dia inteiro?

- ... – Kagome calou-se, olhou para o chão pedregoso e pensou no que responder, embora Sango já devesse saber o que houve – Bem, Naraku estrapolou um pouco.

Ouviu-se um murmúrio mal-humorado vindo de Sango ao ouvir o que a amiga disse.

- Ele sempre estrapola, Kagome. – a amiga disse inconformada com a comodidade de Kagome – Vai ter um dia que ele vai botar você no hospital.

- Credo Sango. Não fale uma coisa dessas. – Kagome disse abraçando seu próprio corpo.

- É sério K-chan. – Sango acalmou-se abraçando a amiga – Separe-se desse homem. Você não será nem a primeira nem a última mulher.

- Não sei Sango-chan. Tenho medo. E também seria mais uma boca para meus pais...

- Já disse que é para você trabalhar comigo. Eu ajudo você K-chan. – a amiga implorou notando que a outra começava a pensar.

- Eu sei Sango e... – Kagome não pôde terminar de falar, olhara agora para o lugar que antes Kikyou estava, mas não a viu – Ué, cadê a Kikyou? – perguntou-se levantando.

O assunto acabara naquele momento. As duas se levantaram e começaram a procurar.

**O- - -O**

O homem observava a criança descer o escorregador sorrindo e levantando os pequenos bracinhos, era tão bonita, mas ainda estava sendo bem observada, ele notara. Então esperou as mulheres que vigiavam Kikyou distraírem-se na conversa para começar a agir.

Andava distraidamente pelo parque, havia muitas mães que poderiam intervir na estranha presença dele, por isso acenava para algumas crianças, como se fosse um dos pais. Estrategicamente ele se colocou a frente da menina quando corria, na brincadeira de pegar, fazendo-a esbarrar nele. A criança caíra olhando para cima, o homem gentilmente a levantou e limpou a areia de suas roupas

- Você está bem pequenina? – ele perguntou sorridente agachando-se para ficar na altura dos olhos da criança.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e quando iria continuar a brincar foi parada.

- Poderia me ajudar? Meu cachorrinho correu para aquele lado... – disse apontando para o lado oposto que Kagome e Sango estavam - ... e queria alguém bem esperto para me ajudar a pega-lo.

Kikyou inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sua mãe sempre lhe dissera para não falar com estranhos, mas aquele "tio" parecia ser tão legal, tinha até um cachorro, o que haveria de mais? A menina sorriu e estendeu a mão para o homem deixando-o guiar.

Quando estavam fora de vista de mães e pais desconfiados e homem pegou a menina no colo e saiu correndo. O coraçãozinho de Kikyou acelerou, porque ele estava correndo consigo?

- Quero a mamãe. – ela se agitou, enquanto o estranho a carregava – Eu quero a mamãe! – a menina gritou fazendo o homem parar de correr.

Parado ele a colocou no chão e apertou seu braço fortemente para que não escapasse. Virou Kikyou para que olhasse bem em seus olhos que não eram mais gentis e davam muito medo no momento.

- Quero minha mãe. – ela disse tentando se soltar.

- Escute aqui sua pirralha. – o homem começou fazendo Kikyou encolher seu pequeno corpo – Se não ficar quieta, está me entendendo? Se não ficar quieta eu vou pegar sua mãe e você, ouviu? – ameaçou – Está me entendendo? – perguntou de novo apertando com mais força o braço da criança.

Assustada a criança apenas confirmou com a cabeça, os olhos cheios de lágrimas deixavam sua visão embaçada e logo escorriam pelas bochechas rosadas.

Do outro lado da rua algo havia chamado a atenção de Rin. Um homem robusto carregava nos braços uma criança, que aparentava gritar. A mulher chamara Sesshoumaru e mostrara o que estava vendo para o marido, o que fez InuYasha também observar.

- Aquele não parece ser o pai da menina. – InuYasha comentou com a região entre os olhos franzida.

- E não é. – Sesshoumaru apoiou o meio-irmão, algo raro entre os dois.

**O- - -O**

- Bom dia. – InuYasha cumprimentou o homem que lhe olhou desconfiado.

- Bom dia. – o homem falou segurando Kikyou pela mão e a puxando para trás de si – O que deseja?

- ... – InuYasha olhara a criança, estava com medo, os olhos vermelhos do choro e o braço machucado pelas sacudidas – Esta menina... – InuYasha apontou Kikyou com a cabeça - ... é sua?

- É claro que sim. – o homem fingiu-se ofendido.

Rin estava a vista de Kikyou que a olhou, acenando para a menina ficar calma e em silêncio. Estaria esperando o momento certo.

- Como se atreve. – o homem colocou Kikyou a frente do corpo – Fale que sou seu pai. – ordenou soltando a mão da menina, que ainda olhava fixa Rin.

A mulher não perdera um segundo sequer, chamara a menina no momento que o homem a largara e Kikyou correra para seus braços. Quando o homem foi segurar a criança de novo foi interrompido por InuYasha que lhe desferiu um soco no rosto fazendo-o cair de costas na calçada.

- Seu cretino. – InuYasha proferiu dando passos ameaçadores a frente – De quem é esta menina?

Sabendo que estaria encrencado se fosse enfrentar InuYasha o homem levantou-se para fugir, mas esbarrou com Sesshoumaru, que estava logo atrás do bandido, fazendo-o cair de novo.

Não demorou muito e a polícia chegara. Rin e InuYasha levaram Kikyou para se acalmar, estava trêmula em estado de choque. Sesshoumaru ficara para tentar pegar alguma informação que levasse a família da menina.

- Esta melhor? – perguntou Rin sentada ao lado de Kagome que tomava água.

Em resposta a menina balançara a cabeça afirmativamente ainda chorosa, queria sua mãe para lhe acalmar.

**O- - -O**

Estava desesperada, já havia perguntado para todas as pessoas do parque e a única informação que tivera era que Kikyou havia saído do parque com um homem. Como a menina havia ido de bem grado, as pessoas não desconfiaram, o que aterrorizou mais ainda Kagome.

- Minha filha, Sango. Meu bebê. – Kagome segurou as lágrimas, não era momento para choro, mas estava desesperada – Pegaram Kikyou.

- Calma Kagome. Vamos achá-la. – Sango tentou acalma-la, enquanto discava o número da polícia.

Kagome acenara que iria procurar por um lado e Sango apoiou, logo já estaria sendo transferida para um contato importante que tinha na polícia.

Andava desesperada pela rua, olhava para cada criança, cada homem que entrava em sua área de visão. Nem notara como havia se afastado do parque, mas não se importava, tinha que achar a filha.

**O- - -O**

- Então você se chama Kikyou? – Rin sorriu aliviada, a menina já começava a se acalmar – Está com fome, Kikyou-chan? – perguntou.

- Sim. – Kikyou respondeu segurando seu copo de água.

- Vou buscar algo para comer está bom? Tio InuYasha vai ficar aqui com você. – a mulher nem havia notado a cara espantada que o cunhado fez quando disse que teria que ficar com uma criança – Já volto. – e nisso levantou-se indo pegar alguma coisa para Kikyou.

Mexera atrapalhadamente no cabelo prateado, nunca se dera bem com crianças, elas tinham a tendência de chorar toda vez que o homem chegava perto.

- Você está com frio? – perguntou InuYasha vendo que a menina estava apenas com uma blusa de mangas curtas naquele inverno frio.

- Um pouco. – a menina respondeu.

Tirou a própria jaqueta e levantou-se colando-a envolta da menina que sorriu.

- Obrigada, InuYasha-sama.

Notou como a jaqueta ficava enorme naquele corpo pequeno, como alguém se atreveria a seqüestrar uma criança de sua mãe?

- InuYasha-sama? – a menina despertou InuYasha de seus pensamentos – Quero minha mãe. – pedira e seus olhos voltaram a encher de lágrimas.

- Calma nós vamos encontrá-la está bem? – ele a confortou fazendo cafuné no cabelo da menina.

- Tire suas mãos dela, seu depravado. – gritara Kagome.

Não houve nem tempo de InuYasha ver quem havia lhe falado isso, apenas sentira uma pesada bolsa atingir-lhe a cabeça fazendo-o cair de onde estava sentado. Kagome estava andando por todos os lados até passar frente áquela cafeteria e ver através da vidraça que sua filha estava sentada junto de um homem muito suspeito. Rapidamente havia entrado no local e quando viu aquele ser colocar a mão em sua criança uma raiva tomou-lhe conta fazendo-a lançar sua bolsa com a toda a força que havia arranjado.

- Você está maluca? – InuYasha levantou-se com a mão sobre a cabeça no local atingido.

- Seu infame, pervertido. – a mulher estava exaltada e completamente vermelha – Como se atreve a tocar em minha filha? – falou se aproximando de Kikyou que havia se levantado e corrido até Kagome.

- Do que está falando? – ele não acreditava naquilo, agora estava sendo acusado de seqüestro.

- Não seja hipócrita. – a mulher trouxe a criança para seus braços.

- Olhe aqui sua maluca. – InuYasha começou, mas o olhar de Kagome estreitara-se tanto, que por um momento acreditou que raios sairiam dos orbes azuis para acertar o homem – Eu não seqüestrei sua filha. Salvei a menina de um homem que tentava seqüestra-la.

Calara-se por alguns segundos olhando-o desconfiada. Todos da cafeteria já haviam parado tudo que faziam para observar abismados o escândalo.

- Se você está pensando que eu sou idiota em acreditar nisso. – ela iniciou apontando um dedo acusador para InuYasha.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Rin voltara de onde estava devido aos gritos – Você é a mãe de Kikyou?

Agora sim a coisas estavam ficando complicadas para Kagome, será que havia feito escândalo para as pessoas erradas?

- Kagome-chan. – Sango veio correndo em sua direção – Pelo que meu amigo disse já pegaram o seqüestrado e Kikyou está com...

- ... as pessoas que a salvaram? – Kagome perguntou sorrindo sem graça para InuYasha e Rin – Ops!

**... Continua...**

**O- - -O**

Olá pessoal XD

Mais um capítulo para vocês. Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura.

Parece que agora que começa a intriga toda.

Perdoem-me os erros, não pude corrigi-los. E no fic anterior houve um erro de caracteres que o site não aceita e eu só fui ver que ele os tirou depois que postei.

Quero muitos reviews hein XD

Postarei o próximo o mais breve possível.

**Agradecimentos aos reviews de:**

**Telma-san: **Também fiquei com pena dela, tadinha x.x maldito Naraku. Mas veremos até onde vai o sofrimento dela agora que conheceu InuYasha.

Espero que tenha gostado desse. Beijos.

**Ayame Gawaine: **Espero que continue interessante ;P

Obrigada pelo review.

**BChibi: **Que bom que gostou. É meio trágica a história, mas veremos no que vai dar. Espero que continue agradando. Beijos.

**Himura-chan: **Opaaaaa, fiquei feliz com seu review, espero que tenha gostado desse. Naraku é um chato mesmo, não gosto dele. XD

Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos.

**OoOoO -**

Beijos.

~HimeRin.


	3. Itami

Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]

Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.

Boa leitura.

Shin Seikatsu

(Uma Nova Vida)

Capítulo III: Itami (Dor).

Sinopse: O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

Sesshoumaru entrou no local em que os outros estavam, observou que o clima pesava, deveria ter ocorrido alguma coisa, pois InuYasha não parava de olhar, emburrado, uma mulher que estava sorrindo sem graça. O mais velho deduziu que aquela deveria ser a mãe da criança que havia sido seqüestrada. Andou até Rin aproximando-se o suficiente para poder sussurrar em sua orelha.

- Já está resolvido. – ele falou e deu uma rápida olhada em toda a cena – O que houve?

- A mãe de Kikyou achou que InuYasha era o seqüestrador. – respondeu Rin inclinando a cabeça para o lado e tentando não rir ao lembrar-se da bolsa voando na cabeça do cunhado.

- Hm... tem cara de bandido mesmo. – Sesshoumaru provocou o meio-irmão, que lhe lançou um olhar bem estreito.

Kagome estava completamente envergonhada, além de agredir alguém inocente todos da cafeteria olhavam o grupo, abismados.

"_- Que vergonha!" _– ela pensou imaginando uma cena em que a terra se abria e a engolia.

- Eu peço mil perdões! – ela pediu mais uma vez desculpas, agachando-se para pegar os objetos que haviam caído da bolsa, que por sinal a mulher não notara quando arremessara o objeto assassino – Foi uma reação impulsiva, desculpa.

- Porque não nos sentamos e conversamos? – perguntou Rin querendo que as outras pessoas parassem de olhar o grupo e cochicharem entre si.

Todos se sentaram e ficaram em silêncio, estavam encabulados com o que havia ocorrido. Até mesmo Sango, que não sabia do ocorrido já não estava gostando da situação.

- Senhora. – Rin assustou-se quando a funcionária levava o pedido que havia feito e olhava furtivamente todos os membros sentados a mesa – Mais alguma coisa?

Pediram café e chá, Rin entregou para Kikyou o que havia comprado para a menina comer e logo em seguida voltou a sentar. Como não tomavam iniciativa, Sango tomou a frente apresentando-se e à Kagome. Seguiram-se as apresentações até que voltaram ao silêncio.

- Alguma informação? – perguntou Rin a Sesshoumaru.

- Sim. – ele respondeu após bebericar o café em sua xícara – O homem já tem passagem na polícia por formação de quadrilha e estava sendo procurado por assassinato. – viu que Kagome colocou a mão sobre a boca para conter o espanto – O nome do indivíduo é Amarai Suikotsu, é um médico que desenvolveu dupla personalidade e até hoje esteve foragido.

- Porque minha Kikyou? – perguntou Kagome, que protetoramente envolveu seus braços na filha.

- Acredito que para saciar o desejo de sangue. – o mais velho respondeu, espantando mais Kagome.

- Mas agora ele está preso Kagome. – Sango tocou os ombros da amiga tentando acalmá-la.

- É melhor não assustarmos mais Kikyou. O pior já passou. – Rin falou tentando apaziguar a situação.

Concordaram e como se fosse um ato conjunto combinado, o grupo inteiro pegou suas xícaras e tomaram o líquido do recipiente.

- Poderia parar, por favor? – Kagome perguntou notando que InuYasha continuava a olhar estreitamente, com as bochechas infladas.

O irmão mais novo continuou daquela forma por alguns instantes e depois sua expressão se suavizou, afinal, era uma mãe preocupada com a filha e um homem estranho.

- Que seja. – ele deu de ombros levantando-se – Nos vemos numa próxima. – ele deu um meio sorriso que Kagome achou divino, mas tinha que se conter, era casada.

Colocou sua jaqueta e como se fosse uma filmagem em câmera lenta, ele começou a andar em direção a saída, todos prestavam atenção nos longos cabelos prateados que se moviam no seu andar, equiparava-se a um herói caminhando sob as luzes de holofotes. O grande erro de InuYasha foi manter-se de queixo levantando e não observar o degrau que existia na porta da cafeteria. Pisando em falso o homem desequilibrou-se, chegando a cambalear, naquele momento acabara de perder a pose de herói. Ele olhou para trás, averiguando que não haviam visto, porém notou que as pessoas cobriam suas bocas para rirem.

- InuYasha-sama as vezes é tão desastrado. – Rin comentou com uma gota na testa.

- É bom irmos também. – Sango disse começando a se levantar – Obrigada por tudo. – agradeceu com uma leve reverência.

- Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para demonstrar minha gratidão...

- Nós não fizemos isso por recompensas. – Rin a interrompeu com um sorriso no rosto – Fizemos por achar ser o certo.

- Rin-sama. – Kikyou a chamou fazendo a mulher olhá-la – Possa visitar Rin-sama, mamãe? – perguntou agora olhando na direção de Kagome.

Kagome olhara sem graça para Rin, que fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Como poderia alguém sorrir o tempo todo?

- Claro. – Kagome sorriu, respondendo à filha – Pegarei o telefone de Rin e vamos ir embora ta bom?

- Hai. – Kikyou desceu da cadeira e quando Rin terminou de anotar seu telefone em um papel a pequena menina a abraçou, dando-lhe um beijo na face – Obrigada Rin-sama.

Seguiu até Sesshoumaru e fez o mesmo gesto surpreendendo-o, normalmente as crianças tinham medo por ele ser tão sério, por isso não esboçara qualquer reação a não ser observá-la.

Após o susto Sango levara as outras duas até em casa de carro, não queriam que acontecesse algo de novo que lhes deixassem de "cabelos em pé" e também já estava tarde, tinha que fazer tudo as pressas novamente.

No automóvel Kagome ficava olhando as árvores e postes passarem diante de seus olhos, mas não os via, pensava que já havia visto aquele homem em algum lugar. Forçava a mente para trabalhar, mas não adiantava.

" – _Onde? Onde? Onde?" _– perguntava-se a todo instante.

Houve um momento em que desistira, suspirou profundamente e estava decidida a esquecer aquele rosto, mas no momento que se endireitou no banco a imagem de InuYasha esbarrando em seu ombro apareceu na sua cabeça e ela sorriu. Seria o destino? Voltou a realidade quando Sango começou a frear ao se aproximarem da residência de Kagome.

Como diariamente fazia arrumava a casa, preparava Kikyou dando-lhe o jantar e fazendo-a dormir, depois vinha o horário que mais lhe enojava. Hoje vestiria um novo kimono, de cores e estampa diferentes, fizera um coque nos longos cabelos negros e, por fim, decidira uma maquiagem leve, sabia que ele não gostaria, mas não queria ficar parecendo como as "mulheres da vida", ao menos aquela vez.

O som das chaves encontrando-se uma as outras faziam um som alto o suficiente para ecoar no silencioso corredor. Quando entrou jogara a jaqueta em algum lugar e retirou os sapatos. Depois de se vestir jogou-se no sofá, enquanto passava de canais. Não possuía nada para fazer, festas, bebidas, mulheres para uma única noite, tudo isso já não fazia mais parte de sua vida, queria algo que fosse além. Queria uma família. Inconscientemente levou a mão no local em que havia sido atingido pela bolsa.

" – _Aquela mulher..." _– pensou lembrando-se da perfeita imagem de Kagome sorrindo sem graça depois de quase o deixar com traumatismo craniano – _"... já a vi em algum lugar." _– trocou de canal uma última vez e desligou o televisão jogando o controle em algum lugar sobre o tapete.

Ficou pensando por horas tentando recordar-se daquele rosto delicado, fechando os olhos poderia lembrar-se perfeitamente da expressão serena dela, a de pavor e a gratidão. Não sabia por que estava pensando naquela mulher, apenas sabia que de alguma forma embrenhou-se em sua mente até o sono abatê-lo e começar a ressonar.

Mais uma vez a mulher o esperava ao pé da escada, completamente produzida como nos últimos anos já fazia. Estava tão sedento, tão esperançoso por uma experiência diferente das outras que nada falou, apenas seguiu até a mulher arrancando-lhe a faixa que entornava sua cintura. A parte de cima do kimono começou a abrir e ele a puxava não para a cama e sim para o sofá da sala.

- Naraku. – ela temerosa falou quando viu para onde estavam indo.

- Calada. – ordenou calando-a ao esbofeteá-la.

Jogou-a no sofá e subiu sobre seu corpo pressionando um contra o outro. Kagome fechou seus olhos, quando seus momentos horripilantes aconteciam ela tentava sair de seu mundo real e entrar em algum mundo inconsciente, mas o que não esperava e o que não havia ouvido eram passinhos descendo as escadas, observando a cena.

- Okaa-san? – ouviram a voz de Kikyou baixa e sonolenta.

Abriu seus olhos, a voz da filha despertou-a de seu mundo imaginário para o real fazendo-a empurrar o marido e levantar-se, arrumando o kimono e saindo correndo escadas acima para levar a filha para o quarto. Nem notou que a força que usara foi o suficiente para derrubar um Naraku cheio de raiva no chão.

- Vamos, kikyou. – Kagome olhou para trás vendo o olhar de fúria de Naraku, mas não se demorou muito observando, apenas entrou no quarto da filha e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Mamãe. – Kikyou a chamou já na cama, enquanto observava a mãe no escuro sentada ao seu lado – O que okaa-san e chichiue faziam?

- Mamãe apenas estava cumprimentando o papai. – Kagome respondeu hesitante.

- Pensei que se cumprimentava dizendo "oi". – a menina completou inocentemente.

- Oh. Esse é o modo que muitos pais e mães se cumprimentam. – Kagome tentou se sair e antes de ser questionada pela menina de novo, voltou a falar – Agora que tal dormir?

- Mamãe deita comigo? – Kikyou perguntou coçando os olhos de sono.

- Só um pouquinho ta bom? – Kagome deitou-se ao lado da filha e a abraçou.

As duas ficaram ali, deitadas, a mãe acariciando o cabelo da filha, que aos poucos adormecia. Kagome estava tão cansada, talvez ficar mais um pouco não fosse problema, suas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas mesmo, alguns minutos de espera não faria mal ao Naraku.

Estava tão aquecida, aquela sensação de estar bem. Havia tempos que não dormia tão tranquilamente do jeito que estava, mas algo, ou melhor, alguém interrompeu seu sono. Despertou bruscamente sendo segurada pelos cabelos, apenas não gritou de dor por estar sendo calada pela mão de Naraku.

- Você me paga. – ouviu o sussurrar do marido que a forçou se levantar da cama.

Segurava-lhe as mechas do cabelo e puxava-as com força em direção ao quarto. Kagome tentava lutar contra, mas o marido possuía tamanha força que não conseguia se libertar.

- Perdoe-me Naraku. Não era minha intenção. – ela tentava convencê-lo, mas não havia escolhas.

- Calada. – ele disse entre dentes abrindo a porta do quarto e jogando-a para dentro.

Caíra de costas no chão, os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, aquilo não seria o fim do tratamento dele. Naraku foi até ela puxou-a pelo braço, despiu-lhe a parte de cima do kimono e a empurrou para cima do colchão fazendo-a ficar de costas para cima.

- Você saberá porque não pode me desobedecer. – ele disse retirando o cinto que estava em sua calça e juntando as duas pontas.

Não enxergava daquela posição, mas ao sentir o couro do cinto bater em suas costas sentiu as primeiras camadas de pele rasgarem-se bruscamente, gritou sem nem ao menos ter tempo de tentar se conter. Tentou se levantar, mas Naraku não parava. Continuava, continuava, continuava até ela não mais agüentar e em meio a dor perder a consciência.

Se havia uma dor pior que aquela ela queria nunca descobrir qual seria. Apenas sentia uma forte ardência nas costas.

- Mamãe? – ouviu a voz de Kikyou chamá-la do andar debaixo.

Ainda estava atordoada, parecia que a voz da filha era apenas alguma alucinação de sua mente, afinal não deveria ser tão tarde a ponto de Kikyou ter acordado e a mulher não.

- Mamãe? – dessa vez ouviu o desespero na voz da filha e viu que era realidade.

- Aqui Kikyou. – ela falou com a voz fraca tentando se erguer, mas voltando a cair na cama, a filha não a teria ouvido.

- Okaa-san? – chamou a pequena subindo as escadas em lágrimas.

Tinha que levantar, sua filha precisava dela e também não poderia ver o estado que a mãe estava. Naraku nem estava, nem em casa deveria ter passado na noite anterior. Juntando forças ergueu-se chorosa da cama, sua pele repuxava de dor em qualquer mínimo movimento que fizesse. Colocou o mais rápido que pôde uma camisa larga e comprida, junto de uma calça qualquer fácil de colocar.

Limpando as lágrimas dos olhos e um pouco cambaleante a cada passo seguiu até a porta e a abriu ficando frente a frente com a filha.

- Okaa-san. – a menina abraçou as pernas de Kagome que se contorceu em dor.

- Desculpa. Parece que mamãe acordou tarde. – Kagome respondeu fracamente tocando a cabeça da filha.

- Kikyou pensou que estava sozinha. – a menina fungou escondendo o rosto.

- Não se preocupe. Não deixaria você sozinha, filha. – Kagome continuou.

Segurou a mão da filha e começou a andar na direção das escadas, estava suando e sua face estava vermelha, não poderia ficar aquele dia com Kikyou. Por isso pegara o telefone e discou um número que já tinha decorado, enquanto vestia a menina.

_- Residência dos Higurashi. _– atendeu o outro lado a voz da mulher que tanto amava.

- Okaa-san. – ela falou carinhosa quando reconheceu a voz da mãe.

_- Kagome, filha. Havia tempo que não me telefonava. _- desabafou a mulher – _Já estava preocupada._

- Hai. Desculpa, okaa-san. – pediu Kagome dando um gemido em seguida quando Kikyou sentou em seu colo, na cama.

_- Você está bem, kagome? _– perguntou a mulher preocupada.

- Sim okaa-san. Mas preciso que me faça um favor. – fechou os olhos respirando profundamente.

_- Claro meu bem. Pode falar._

- Poderia cuidar de Kikyou para mim? Só por alguns dias. – pediu Kagome tentano disfarçar o desespero.

_- Sim. Vou adorar. _– a mãe sorriu no outro lado da linha em pensar que veria a neta.

- Tenho alguns negócios para fazer que vão me deixar ocupada. – tentou se explicar.

_- Traga-a sim. Ojii-chan e Souta irão gostar de ter Kikyou conosco. Mas você vai nos visitar quando trazê-la né?_

- Hoje não dará, mas quando for pega-la ficarei o tempo que quiserem. – sorriu quando ouviu a mãe se alegrar do outro lado.

_- Estarei aguardando então._

- Está bem, mãe. Já estou indo. Matta ne.

_- Até._

Não demorou muito e já estava nas longas escadas do templo que a família cuidava a gerações. Avistou sua mãe ao longo da escada, varrendo os degraus e quando a mais velha avistou as duas acenou alegremente.

Kagome virou-se a filha, não poderia se abaixar, mas tentara expressar de todas as formas que a deixar com a avó era algo necessário.

- Mamãe virá busca-la o mais rápido possível está bem? – disse Kagome.

- Está bem, okaa-san. – Kikyou compreendeu aceitando a situação que não fazia idéia de que se tratava.

Na pontinha dos pés tentou se erguer para que a mãe viesse até ela para lhe dar um beijo. Com algum trabalho Kagome inclinou-se, fazendo algumas caretas de dor, até a filha e beijou suavemente suas bochechas macias.

- Não incomode a vovó hein. – alertou Kagome com o sorriso que poderia esboçar.

- Hai. – a menina sorriu dando um beijo na mãe e saindo correndo na direção da avó.

Esperou até que Kikyou chegasse no alto das escadas junto da mais velha e assim pôde acenar às duas, voltando a andar o que pudesse.

Parecia febril, as gotas de suor caiam de seu rosto, enquanto andava. Naraku se fez tão cretino que até o dinheiro de sua bolsa havia tirado, andou tanto que estava esgotada, a visão estava embaçada, mas tinha que continuar. A única pessoa que poderia recorrer, pedir socorro era apenas uma.

Subiu a escada rolante e avistou a joalheria, já estava perto. Mais um pouco e estaria em um lugar seguro. Sango sempre foi sua amiga até para essas situações embaraçosas. A amiga queria que Kagome se separasse de Naraku, não aprovava de forma alguma àquela situação, mas não poderia simplesmente forçar Kagome assinar os papeis de divórcio.

Entrando no local rapidamente foi recebida pelo sorridente Miroku.

- Kagome-sama, que bom vê-la aqui. Gostaria de ver Lady Sango? – perguntou observando o estado da outra.

- Sim, por favor. – a mulher quase implorou, fato que foi notado pelo funcionário.

- A senhorita está bem? – perguntou vendo os olhos da mulher encherem-se de lágrimas.

Estava claro que estava doendo, mas quando um outro cliente esbarrou o ombro nas costas de Kagome foi o suficiente para uma lágrima derramar e pareceu que a dor foi tão intensa que perdeu as forças que tinha nas pernas e começara a cair.

Não sabia ao certo o que aconteceu nas cenas seguintes, apenas sabia que alguém a segurou antes de cair, que provavelmente deveria ser Miroku e depois estava sendo levada no colo para algum local.

Estava concentrada na papelada que havia encima de sua mesa, a mão no queixo fixa no contrato, mas o alvoroço que simplesmente começara lá fora retirou toda a sua concentração, quando se levantou para ir dar bronca nos funcionários Miroku entra as pressas na sala dela e o mais desesperador foi ver Kagome em seus braços desmaiada.

- O que aconteceu? – acompanhou Miroku até o sofá que tinha na sala.

- Não sei. Ela estava febril. – ele respondeu colocando a mulher o mais suave possível no sofá – Acho que tem alguma coisa em suas costas. – não queria dizer que tinha algumas gotas de sangue quando a segurou, não queria ser considerado um intrometido.

- Ligue para a Doutora Midoriko. – queria tirar Miroku da sala e Midoriko era uma velha amiga sua – Rápido.

- Sim. – ele saiu rápido da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si e indo fazer o ordenado.

Esperou alguns instantes antes de voltar-se para a amiga.

- Ai Kagome, o que houve dessa vez? – perguntou-se virando a amiga no sofá, mas de modo que pudesse ficar confortável e levantar a sua camisa – Ai meu Deus. – ela exclamou desesperada e como se fosse automático seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas com a visão.

No mesmo momento que colocou a mão sobre os lábios Miroku abre a porta não evitando a mesma surpresa que a outra teve ao olhar.

- Mas... – ele estava abismado e fechou rapidamente a porta atrás de si -... que tipo de monstro faria isso?

**... Continua...**

Helloooooooooooooo.

Estou aqui para trazer mais um capítulo para vocês.

Embora tenha ocorrido uma queda de leitores ainda assim sou esperançosa desse dar certo o.O'

Peço desculpas pelos erros [sou obrigada a pedir sempre ne] é que infelizmente a cabecinha aqui termina de escrever o capítulo e já posta sem corrigir . para não ver os desastres que ocorrem na escrita XD

O que será que Kagome vai fazer? E onde estará InuYasha? Calmem calmem tudo se desenrolará aos poucos, ainda tem muita coisa pela frente x.x

Estarei esperando seus comentários hein.

Agradecimentos:

**BChibi: **Obrigada pelo reviewn, moça. Dessa vez o capítulo ta mais triste, mas mas futuramente... aaaahhh você verá. Até lá isso é segredo. Espero que tenha aproveitado.

Beijos.

**Ayame Gawaine: **Opaaaa... que bom que ta ficando mais interessante.

Inu e Sesshy é tudo de bom XD

Poisé, reação meio radical da K-chan não? Mas se sabe lá o que uma mãe desesperada faz né? XD

Obrigada pelo reviewn, moça.

Espero que tenha gostado desse,

Beijos.

Até o próximo.

Beijos.

~HimeRin.


	4. Nigeru

Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]

Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.

Boa leitura.

Shin Seikatsu

(Uma Nova Vida)

Capítulo IV: Nigeru (Fugir).

Sinopse: O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

- Você é um cretino, InuYasha. – o homem disse relaxando as costas na cadeira.

- Não tenho culpa se você desviou para o lado errado. – retrucou InuYasha fechando os olhos, enquanto bebericava o suco.

- Isso não é desculpa. – uma veia saltou na testa do outro que se inclinou para o lado de InuYasha – Você viu o que fez? – ele disse entre dentes apontando para o olho esquerdo, inchado e roxo.

- Pare de reclamar, Bankotsu.

O homem de cabelos prateados deu de ombros e ficou olhando através da parede de vidro da confeitaria. Não havia sido proposital ter acertado o amigo no treinamento, mas por um erro de reflexo, Bankotsu não conseguiu bloquear o golpe e InuYasha acabou lhe acertando em cheio no olho.

- Vou descontar na próxima. – o outro reclamou de novo bebendo de uma única vez o café.

O silêncio entre eles ficou por alguns segundos, InuYasha olhou mais uma vez para a rua pela parede de vidro observando uma senhora e uma pequena menina caminharem pela calçada. Notou que a menina olhou na direção que ele estava, quando o reconheceu a criança não deixou de sorrir, algo que InuYasha também fez.

Depois de cutucar a avó, pedindo que a deixasse entrar na confeitaria, a menina saíra correndo entrando no local e indo até InuYasha.

- InuYasha-sama. – falou e o abraçou.

- Tudo bem Kikyou? – perguntou InuYasha, não sabia o porque, mas estava feliz de ver a menina.

- Hai, hai. – confirmou balançando-se nos pés.

- Kikyou, deveria ter me esperado. – a senhora Higurashi se pronunciou logo atrás da menina.

- Desculpa vovó. – Kikyou olhou para a mulher sem graça.

- Prazer em conhecê-la senhora... – InuYasha levantou-se estendendo a mão na direção da mais velha.

- Higurashi Asami. – a mãe de Kagome respondeu cumprimentando InuYasha.

- Sou Taishou InuYasha. – o homem de olhos dourados se pronunciou.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, InuYasha-san. – a mulher sorriu, mas virou o rosto para a neta – Temos que ir, senão a loja ai fechar.

- Ah, mas Kikyou queria conversar com InuYasha-sama. – a menina fez biquinho ao abaixar a cabeça.

Bankotsu observava calmamente a cena, enquanto esperava o seu pedido chegar. Ao seu ver InuYasha estava sorridente demais, havia algum tempo que o amigo não se animava com algo.

- Porque Kikyou não fica conosco, tomando um sorvete? – perguntou Bankotsu do nada, quando viu que Asami o olhou ele prontamente se levantou e estendeu a mão dando aquele sorriso encantador – Saito Bankotsu. Desculpe-me a falta de modos.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Bankotsu-san. – a mulher sorriu.

Embora estivesse com o olho roxo e temporariamente deformado, Bankotsu possuía um porte nobre. De ombros largos e corpo definido os longos negros, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, encaixavam-se em seu perfil perfeitamente.

- Mas não quero que Kikyou os incomode. – a mulher respondeu receosa à proposta do moreno.

- Kikyou não incomodaria. – dessa vez InuYasha se pronunciou, colocando Kikyou sentada em uma cadeira de sua mesa.

Asami olhara os três, pelo que Kikyou contara o homem de cabelos prateados era quem a havia salvado do seqüestrador, a neta estaria em boas mãos e voltaria rapidamente.

- Está bem. – suspirou finalmente aprovando – Mas não irei demorar, voltarei o mais rápido possível.

- Estaremos aqui, senhora Higurashi. – InuYasha sorriu.

Os três olharam Asami se afastar até não poder ser mais vista. Pediram sorvete para Kikyou que por fim também os fez tomarem um de mesmo sabor. Quando deram a primeira colherada, de uma única vez, InuYasha, Bankotsu e Kikyou trincaram os dentes e fizeram quase a mesma careta.

- Gelado! – os três pronunciaram juntos.

- Mas que absurdo Sango. – Miroku se pronunciou para a mulher que lhe olhava feio – Isso é uma agressão grave. A polícia deveria ser avisada.

- Esperamos Kagome acordar e veremos o que fazer. – Sango disse em defesa da amiga.

- Acordar? Você viu o estado das costas dela? – ele apontou para Kagome, ainda desacordada, no sofá.

- É uma decisão dela. – Sango suavizou a expressão e foi até a amiga, a médica Midoriko estava demorando.

- Isso é loucura. – Miroku olhou abismado para a cena, lembrando o estado das feridas da mulher.

- Conversarei com ela está bem? – pediu Sango passando um pano úmido na testa da amiga que escorria em suor.

- Que seja. – Miroku disse indo na direção da porta – Esperarei a médica lá fora.

Quando ficou sozinha com Kagome, Sango tocou-lhe os cabelos de forma suave, não queria machucar mais a amiga. Sabia o que Miroku sentia sobre o que havia acontecido, mas também sabia o que a amiga passava com as constantes ameaças, queria acima de tudo que a decisão certa fosse tomada por Kagome e não por terceiros.

- Não. – Sango olhou para a amiga, o rosto de Kagome se contorcia em dor – Não faça isso Naraku.

- Kagome. Acorde. – pediu Sango, mas não foi ouvida.

Ouviu baterem, Sango levantou-se rapidamente secando as lágrimas e Miroku entrou furtivamente com outra mulher na sala.

- Midoriko. – Sango nunca esqueceria o rosto de detalhes simples, mas belos e a expressão séria que normalmente trazia no rosto, talvez pela grande carga de trabalho.

- Sango, é bom revê-la. – a mulher falou calmamente e deu uma olhada para a mulher inconsciente no sofá – Mesmo que seja nestas condições.

- Sim. Por favor, ajude-a. – Sango pediu abrindo caminho para a mulher passar.

Sem mais palavras Midoriko andou até o sofá, agachou-se levantando a camiseta de Kagome. Por alguns instantes esboçou nojo em sua face, não pelas feridas com sangue seco, mas pelo homem que fez aquilo.

- Aquele homem de novo? – perguntou relembrando que uma vez recomendou uma pomada para Kagome que diminuía o inchaço, provavelmente por ter levado algum golpe forte em local visível, contudo a mulher relutou em dizer que havia se machucado ao cair.

Nem teve coragem de responder, Sango apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Midoriko ficou novamente em silêncio, era uma médica e não deveria se meter na vida pessoal de seus pacientes, porém havia algo que deveria alertar.

- Sango, como uma profissional ética não posso declarar opiniões, mas, ainda assim, como profissional eu sou obrigada a denunciar violência doméstica. – Midoriko falou, enquanto tirava alguns medicamentos e instrumentos de sua maleta.

- Midoriko, já tentei de todas as formas fazer com que ela o denunciasse, mas há alguma coisa que a impede de fazer isso. Kagome tem todo o apoio necessário para isso, quero que ela o faça ou que pelo menos dê alguma explicação para isso. – Sango argumentou.

A médica mediu a pulsação de Kagome, a temperatura e começou a cuidar das feridas. Inicialmente as limpou, retirando o sangue seco, depois passou um remédio para não haver infecção. Midoriko examinou eram profundas, mas não o suficiente para colocar pontos.

- Não há muito que fazer. – Midoriko levantou-se observando Sango apoiada na mesa – Já limpei a ferida, coloquei remédio para que não infeccione e que também ajuda na cicatrização. – notou que a mulher a sua frente suspirou aliviada – Receitarei um antibiótico para não haver complicações, junto a um analgésico, já que ela sentirá dor. – completou indo até a mesa e retirando um bloco para começar a escrever.

Após alguns minutos em que só se ouvia o riscar da caneta no papel Midoriko tampou a elegante caneta grafada com seu nome.

- Receitei, também, a mesma pomada que passei nela agora. – a mulher começou a arrumar sua maleta – Minhas recomendações como médica é usar roupas largas para que o ferimento não fique abafado e gases para que o tecido não retire a pomada e fique na ferida. – ela andou até a porta e parou com a mão sobre a maçaneta virando-se para Sango – Não irei fazer a denúncia desta vez, mas, como mulher, recomendo que Kagome se afaste o mais rápido possível daquele homem. – abriu a porta e começou a sair – Até mais Sango.

- Obrigada Midoriko.

Viram a mulher fechar a porta atrás de si e suspiraram, Miroku e Sango se olharam por alguns segundos desviando os olhos para qualquer outro lugar.

- Que médica estranha. – Miroku comentou sentando-se numa das cadeiras que estavam na frente da mesa de Sango.

- É o jeito dela, mas Midoriko é uma boa pessoa. – a mulher disse massageando as têmporas ao se sentar na sua própria poltrona.

- Deveria descansar mais. – Miroku falou se levantando e indo atrás de Sango. Suavemente colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da mulher e começou a mexê-las calmamente – Está muito tensa Sango-chan. – ele falou pressionando um pouco mais forte os dedos no ombro da mulher.

- Havia tempo que não me chamava assim. – ela disse com os olhos fechados e dando um sorriso inconsciente.

- Porque só agora eu pude reencontrá-la Sango-chan. – sussurrou em sua orelha e notou que a pele dela arrepiou-se quando o hálito quente tocou.

- Melhor parar por aí Miro...

- Sango. – ouviu o murmurar fraco de Kagome vindo do sofá.

Num único movimento Sango levantou-se e foi até a amiga que começava acordar. Kagome mexeu-se mudando sua expressão às vezes de tranqüilidade para dor.

- K-chan. – agachou-se para que a amiga visse que estava ali.

- Até que não dói muito. – ela resmungou fazendo uma careta quando tentou se levantar, porém foi impedida por Sango.

- Não dói muito, porque Midoriko ajudou. – Sango disse emburrada para a amiga – Agora fique deitadinha aí. Pedirei a um dos funcionários para comprar os medicamentos receitados por ela. – completou indo até a mesa, pegando o dinheiro que havia em sua bolsa e entregando para Miroku – Compre o que tiver que comprar. – falou aos sussurros para que Kagome não o visse ali.

Concordando com o que a chefe havia pedido, saiu cauteloso para que Kagome não o visse. Quando Sango ia falar com a amiga viu que a outra estava se sentando, correu rapidamente até o sofá para fazê-la deitar-se, mas foi impedida.

- Agradeço por tudo Sango-chan. – Kagome sorriu para a amiga.

- K-chan você tem que dar um fim nisso amiga. – Sango pediu a amiga.

- Eu sei. – suspirou cansada – Mas tenho medo de perder Kikyou.

- E porque perderia? – perguntou a outra franzindo a testa.

- Naraku ameaçou tirar Kikyou de mim. Não poderia correr esse risco. – confessou a outra – Não posso mesmo.

Ele olhava fixamente o tabuleiro da praça, o queixo estava apoiado na mão e uma gota de suor escorregou por seu rosto.

- Meu Deus, InuYasha. – Bankotsu, que até o momento estava esparramado no banquinho da mesa olhando o amigo a meia hora ali parado pensar, exaltou-se e levantou – Quando é que você vai mexer a porcaria da peça?

- Calma! Eu 'tô' pensando. – rebateu InuYasha, sem ainda retirar os olhos do tabuleiro.

- É uma criança. – Bankotsu apontou para Kikyou no lado oposto ao de InuYasha – Como pode perder para uma criança de que? Cinco anos?

Depois de bufar uma última vez, InuYasha confiantemente moveu seu cavalo em 'L' retirando a torre de Kikyou de jogo.

- Cheque. – ele disse orgulhoso para a menina, que não havia se abalado.

Kikyou ficou em pé no banquinho, olhando de cima o tabuleiro, e astutamente moveu seu bispo em diagonal até retirar o rei de seu oponente de jogo.

- Xeque mate. – a menina finalizou sentando-se novamente e rindo da cara de bobo que InuYasha estava fazendo.

Caindo na gargalhada Bankotsu teve que se afastar para controlar a risada, não entendia como o amigo perdera para uma criança, embora admitisse que a menina possuía uma boa estratégia.

- Foi trapaça. – InuYasha se levantou inconformado – Eu iria ganhar. Você! – ele apontou para Bankotsu – Você ajudou ela.

- Não, você que é burro mesmo. – Bankotsu continuou rindo.

Voltando a sentar, InuYasha cruzou os braços frente ao peito, tentando lembrar aonde havia errado, mas seu pensamento foi interrompido com a chegada de Asami.

- Oh. Parece que Kikyou os convenceu de jogar. – falou analisando as peças que ainda estavam no tabuleiro.

- Kikyou venceu, vovó. – a menina ergueu os braços em comemoração.

- Estou vendo. – a mulher sorriu e olhou para InuYasha – Obrigada por me avisar que viriam aqui.

- Não precisa agradecer. – InuYasha disse coçando a nuca.

- Foi ótimo vê-lo perder para Kikyou. – Bankotsu se aproximou, limpava as lágrimas que haviam escorrido de tanto rir.

- Se você tivesse colocado este peão uma casa a frente. – ela começou a explicar apontando cada peça que comentava – Ela iria se empolgar pensando que seu rei estaria desprotegido e utilizaria o bispo dela, mas seria o momento apropriado para você usar sua torre e 'xeque mate'. – ela finalizou, piscando um dos olhos para o rapaz.

- Agora sabemos com quem Kikyou aprendeu. – Bankotsu completou, a mulher analisou todo o jogo, apenas olhando o tabuleiro.

- Está na hora de irmor, Kikyou. – Asami estendeu uma mão para a neta.

- Hai hai. – Kikyou disse segurando a mão da avó – Obrigada InuYasha-sama e Bankotsu-sama.

Despediram-se e viram as duas se afastarem. Os dois amigos se olharam e Bankotsu não agüentou, começando a rir mais uma vez.

- Vou te dar outro olho roxo se não parar. – InuYasha disse com uma veia saltada na testa, enquanto ia andando pela calçada.

- Não tenho culpa. – Bankotsu disse se apressando para acompanhar o outro – Mas você é um bom perdedor. – ele completou dando um tapa nas costas de InuYasha, que finalizou com um "Féh".

Máquinas de porte médio transportavam cuidadosamente grandes pacotes, embrulhados perfeitamente de um lado a outro de encontro aos caminhões 'baús'. Homens vigiavam, estando altamente armados, rondando o local.

No centro do depósito vários homens ficaram em um círculo, pareciam discutir alguma coisa, entre eles Naraku se destacou calando-os de imediato.

- Byakuya. – chamou Naraku com sua voz grave e rapidamente o homem de longos cabelos negros se pôs a frente – Conte-me.

- O carregamento seguia seu trajeto, como normalmente é feito. O problema é que na rodovia do kilometro cento e sete o caminhão foi abordado e a mercadoria roubada. – explicou firmemente sem deixar de encarar Naraku.

- E os homens? – perguntou Naraku, que tinha as mãos fechadas em punho.

- Foram mortos. – Byakuya respondeu como se fosse o ato mais simples do mundo.

- Quem foram os culpados? – fechou os olhos tentando manter a paciência.

- Há informações de que a mercadoria tenha ido para 'eles'. – Byakuya frisou bem a última palavra e Naraku entendeu perfeitamente.

- Precisamos trocar a rota. – ordenou.

- E de chefe também. – um dos homens sussurrou para o outro, pensando que ninguém além do colega iria ouvir.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, apenas os barulhos das máquinas foram escutados durante alguns segundos, até Naraku sacar uma arma das costas e atirar a queima-roupa, sem hesito algum, na cabeça do homem. O tiro da arma foi abafado pelo som das máquinas e quando o corpo, já sem vida, ficou estirado no chão alguns homens se adiantaram e retiraram o corpo dali.

- Mais alguém quer expressar sua opinião? – perguntou Naraku olhando para cada homem e mulher que estivesse ali – Ótimo. – guardou a arma e dispensou Byakuya, que voltou ao seu antigo lugar no círculo para observar – Quem estava vigiando Suikotsu?

- Eu. – alguns homens abriram caminho e dele surgiu um belo homem de olhos lilases que se prostrou frente a Naraku. Notava-se que o homem era um pouco mais alto que o chefe e o cabelo era de um tom prateado.

- Hakudoushi. – Naraku deu um meio sorriso ao avistar o "filho de criação" – O que houve com ele?

- Desde que constantes ameaças vieram da Shichinin-Tai, comandada por Jakotsu, venho seguindo Suikotsu, um dos membros da máfia. – começou a explicar, dando os detalhes que Naraku sempre gostava – Possuí uma personalidade volátil, se assim dizer, era médico que sofreu constantes baixas na carreira e que, por fim, deixou-se dominar pela segunda personalidade. Recentemente havia sido preso por tentar seqüestrar Onigumo Kikyou. – aguardou um momento para ver se Naraku falaria alguma coisa, viu que o chefe não interromperia, então continuou – Não ficou muito tempo na delegacia, foi redirecionado ao sanatório da cidade.

- Interessante. – Naraku falou, ainda mantendo a mesma pose – Continue.

- Na mesma noite houve uma chacina no sanatório. Seguranças, enfermeiros, qualquer pessoa que estivesse a sua frente foi morta. No dia seguinte o único 'paciente' que faltava era Suikotsu. – terminou Hakudoushi.

- Deve ter voltado para o exército 'deles'. – Naraku pensou alto.

- Senhor, devo designar homens para proteção de sua família? – perguntou Hakudoushi.

- Acha realmente que me importo? – perguntou Naraku voltando a olhá-lo, inicialmente Hakudoushi acreditou ser uma pergunte retórica, mas viu que seu chefe queria uma resposta.

- Não, senhor. – respondeu sério.

- Continue assim meu caro. – Naraku disse virando as costas e começando a andar – Está na hora de fazermos uma cobrança. – e assim se ouviu uma baixa risada vinda daquele homem, fazendo com que os outros o seguissem.

Entrando na sala, Miroku se deparou com uma estranha cena. Sango e Kagome, já um pouco melhor, estavam paradas olhando fixamente o telefone encima da mesa. O rapaz coçou a cabeça e andou o mais silenciosamente possível até elas.

Estava próximo e elas nem haviam notado a presença dele ali. Inflou todo o corpo, inspirando todo ar que podia e arqueou os braços.

- Senhoritas! – ele disse fazendo ambas saltarem, assustadas.

- Você está louco Miroku? – perguntou Sango, que havia saltado para o lado quase esbarrando na parede.

- O que as 'ladys' fazem tão concentradas no telefone? – perguntou curioso, observando Kagome com a mão no coração tentando acalmar as violentas batidas, causadas pelo susto.

Precisavam ligar para Naraku, dizer que a esposa não ficaria em casa durante alguns dias, pois era esta a forma que seguiam. Quando a situação era grave Kagome ia para o templo e ficava lá até se curar por completo, porém desta vez a mulher estava com medo.

- Na realidade estamos hesitantes em algo. – Sango disse, piscando para Kagome.

- Ah é? E eu poderia ajudá-las? – perguntou Miroku cavalheiro.

- Claro. – ambas responderam.

Nunca mais diria que faria algo, não acreditava naquilo. Não acreditava mesmo. Ouviu o telefone chamar depois de ter discado os números que lhe haviam sido entregues. Miroku olhava estreitamente para as duas mulheres que estavam sentadas no sofá rindo da cara dele.

_- Sim? _– perguntaram do outro lado da linha.

- Onigumo-sama, por favor. – Miroku pediu cordialmente.

_- O que deseja? _– perguntou novamente sem afirmar a identificação.

- Apenas gostaria de informar ao senhor que a senhora Onigumo encontra-se adoentada. – explicou cinicamente se a situação dependesse dele Naraku já estaria na cadeia – E que infelizmente terá que ficar em repouso por alguns dias, por isso não estará em casa durante alguns dias.

_- Seu recado será passado. _– finalizou desligando sem nem ao menos agradecer.

Ficou olhando por alguns segundos o telefone na mão, agora estava com vontade de enfiar aquilo "sabe-se lá onde" do Naraku por ser tão mal-educado. Por fim ele colocou o aparelho de volta no lugar e virou-se dizendo que já havia dado o recado e se retirando.

- Pronto. – Sango sorriu se levantando – Livre por alguns dias pelo menos.

Quando Sango começou a andar sua mão foi segurada pela amiga, a mulher virou-se e viu a expressão de contenção de Kagome.

- Que foi K-chan? – perguntou virando-se por completo para a amiga.

- Eu vou fugir, Sango-chan. – a amiga respondeu dando um sorriso travesso a outra que estava boquiaberta.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

**... Continua...**

Aeeeeeeeeeew cá estou, trazendo mais um capítulo de Shin Seikatsu.

O que acharam? Hein? Hein? XDDDDD

Tudo começa a se desenrolar *-*

E as coisas vão começar a ficar realmente perigosas [uiui]

Estou fazendo as coisas se desenrolarem bem tranquilamente. Não quero atropelar e apressar, por isso não me matem por ainda Inu e Kag não terem virado um super casal i.i~~

O que esperam para o próximo capítulo hein? Possuem alguma opinião do que vai acontecer? Alguma dúvida? Algum conselho?

É só me mandarem reviewn que estarei respondendo a todos e principalmente suas opiniões, pois estarei esperando-as.

Desculpem-me por não poder responder devidamente aos reviewns, mas é que tenho aula daqui a pouco e ainda nem me arrumei.

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Ayame Gawaine: **Obrigada pelo reviewn, moça. Espero mesmo que o desenrolar fique cada vez mais atrativo. Logo logo teremos mais Inu e Kag, por isso não me bata i.i

Beijos.

**BChibi: **Ui gelei com o "horrível" que tinhas escrito, mas depois aliviou XD

Desculpa não poder responder decentemente, mas eu realmente fiquei feliz com o comentário.

Obrigada, moça.

Beijos.

**Até a próxima gente.**

**Beijos.**


	5. Kensaku

Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]

Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.

Boa leitura.

-O-

-O-

Shin Seikatsu

(Uma Nova Vida)

-O-

-O-

Capítulo V: Kensaku (Procurar).

-O-

-O-

Sinopse: O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

- O -

- Vamos filha. – Kagome tentou apressar a menina, que quase corria, para acompanhar a mãe.

- Kikyou não consegue andar mais rápido kaa-san. – a menina choramingou para a mulher.

- Desculpa meu bem. – Kagome parou pegando a filha no colo com um braço, enquanto que com o outro segurava uma pasta completamente cheia de papéis – Mamãe tem que correr. – finalizou se apressando mais para chegar até as escadarias do templo.

Colocou Kikyou no chão e ficou agachada deixando seus olhos na altura dos da filha.

- Já sabe o que fazer? – perguntou a mulher ajeitando a franja da pequena.

- Hai. – a menina respondeu ficando na pontinha dos pés para beijar a bochecha de Kagome e sair correndo escadas acima.

Quando se levantou viu a mãe, Asami, acenando-lhe sorridente, esperando que Kikyou chegasse até ela. Kagome sorriu, estava feliz. Depois do incidente a mulher ficou com Sango e se recuperara. Decidira fugir de casa, mas não chegou a sair da cidade.

Sango possuía alguns imóveis alugados, dentre eles um estava vago e a amiga permitira que Kagome morasse lá com a filha, sem nem ao menos cobrar-lhe o aluguel, então o salário que recebia, por trabalhar na joalheria, era o suficiente para passar o mês com Kikyou.

Três dias depois do incidente já conseguia andar sem sentir muita dor, por isso foi até o templo da família e explicou a situação, seus parentes haviam ficado horrorizados e deram total apoio a mulher a começar de novo e entrar com o pedido de divórcio, sua mãe se comprometera a cuidar de Kikyou durante o tempo que ficaria trabalhando. Tudo parecia estar caminhando perfeitamente bem.

Despediu-se da mãe e andara rapidamente pela calçada, não poderia se atrasar. Era o primeiro dia de trabalho depois de tudo que passou e não queria decepcionar sua amiga.

**-O-**

Seu celular tocava incessantemente aquela típica música de guerra. Ele colocou o travesseiro na cara, mas ainda assim não era o suficiente para abafar o som. Rolou uma vez pelo colchão para se afastar do barulho, contudo não adiantou. Rolou mais uma vez e simplesmente ultrapassou o limite da estrutura caindo pesadamente no chão.

Estava enroscado no lençol da cintura para baixo e resmungava coisas ininteligíveis, pelo menos o barulho havia cessado e ele puxou o travesseiro tentando se acomodar no chão, porém o celular voltou a tocar fazendo-o levantar sua cabeça e escalar sonolentamente a cama, enquanto tateava o local para achar aquela "praga" de aparelho.

- Fala infeliz. – atendeu mal humorado.

_- Infeliz é você. _– ouviu a voz do meio-irmão no outro lado da linha.

- O que você quer Sesshoumaru? – perguntou InuYasha coçando os olhos e pegando o relógio encima do criado mudo.

_- Preciso que vá até a corretora. _– falou naquela típica voz de comando.

- Porque diabos eu iria lá? – perguntou já irritado o mais novo.

_ - Porque você é um idiota. _– o outro respondeu, mas antes que InuYasha retrucasse ele continuou a falar – _A corretora me convocou por causa de uma assembléia da empresa que você investiu para mim._

- Deve ter sido engano. – InuYasha deu de ombros – Investi em "preferencial nominativa"** (1).**

_- Não é o que eles dizem. _– o pianista comentou – _Por isso preciso que vá até lá resolver._

- Está bem. Está bem. – levantou-se da cama vencido – Quando obtiver uma resposta retorno a ligação okay?

_- Estarei aguardando. _– Sesshoumaru falou – _Até mais. _– e desligou sem nem ao menos esperar uma resposta.

- Féh. Ser acordado assim não é o sonho de todo homem. – InuYasha resmungava consigo mesmo, enquanto pegava no tapete, ou melhor, catava as roupas que usaria para sair naquele dia.

Estava frio e mesmo assim havia muitas pessoas na rua indo para seus trabalhos. O rapaz de cabelos prateados carregava nos braços algumas papeladas que utilizava em estudos e investimentos, enquanto caminhava para a corretora que ficava a algumas quadras de distância de seu apartamento. Estava tão entretido pensando em novas estratégias de xadrez, para desafiar a menina Kikyou de novo, que nem reparou na mulher vindo em sua direção, apressada, mexendo na grande quantidade de papéis que também segurava nos braços.

No meio daquela multidão, que caminhava rotineiramente sem nem ao menos prestar atenção nas pessoas envolta, houve a colisão. A papelada simplesmente se espalhara pela calçada fazendo muitos olhos serem direcionados às duas pessoas que haviam trombado.

Ela tinha certeza absoluta que havia batido contra um poste ou, talvez, uma parede de concreto, mas ao abrir os olhos, quando não sentiu atingir o chão, Kagome ficou admirada com o homem que a segurava pela cintura. Ficaram por alguns segundos na mesma posição, ele inclinado para frente segurando uma Kagome que quase caíra de costas.

Os orbes dourados não desviavam por um segundo sequer dos olhos azuis e a mesma coisa acontecia com ela. Os lábios femininos estavam entreabertos pela respiração pesada, enquanto que InuYasha vislumbrava a forma delineada de seu rosto e o corpo que ainda segurava.

- Vo-Você. – ela gaguejou sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Você também. – ele falou cortando o contato visual ao levantá-la completamente e ambos ficarem eretos – Temos que parar de nos encontrar. – ele disse sério, enquanto se agachava para pegar seus papéis.

- Temos? – ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. – respondeu e olhou para a mulher e dando seu melhor sorriso – Toda vez que nos encontramos alguma coisa acontece.

- Como? – perguntou a mulher de novo, que havia se perdido no sorriso sedutor que lhe foi lançado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou InuYasha se levantando ao terminar de recolher toda a papelada.

- Estou sim. – ela voltou a realidade quando InuYasha lhe chamou a atenção – O que estava falando?

- Que tal tomar um café? – o homem perguntou entregando alguns papéis para Kagome.

A mulher ficara parada por alguns instantes, aquele homem tão belo estava lhe convidando para tomar um café e novamente um sorriso em seus lábios surgiu. Era claro que queria, mas quando observou o grande relógio que estava a alguns metros atrás dele teve que suspirar derrotada.

- Estou atrasada. – ela disse sem jeito.

Pela primeira vez, havia muito tempo, sentiu-se animado ao ver uma mulher sorrir daquela forma para ele, seu coração bateu mais forte e o sorriso não lhe escapava dos lábios um minuto sequer, contudo quando ouviu a resposta dela seu ânimo desbancou violentamente, até sentia o rosto ficar meio corado.

- Mas eu aceitaria almoçar. – ela falou antes mesmo de perceber o significado do que havia dito – Claro. Se você quiser. – ela completou surpresa.

- Claro. Eu iria adorar. – e novamente um meio sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

**-O-**

Fechou a porta de vidro atrás de si e tirou as luvas, esfregando as mãos para poder esquentá-las. A joalheria estava em um completo silêncio naquele horário e parecia que Sango ainda não havia chegado. Chegara cedo demais, então iria arrumar suas coisas para o início de expediente.

Quando pensou que realmente não tinha alguém ali ouviu um estranho barulho vindo da sala de Sango, foi astutamente até a porta e olhou para dentro da sala vendo sua chefe dormir. A cabeça da mulher estava sobre uma grande quantidade de documentos e parece que mexeu sua mão fazendo o abajur cair.

Ele foi até a mulher e lhe acariciou os cabelos negros vendo-a resmungar algumas palavras, dentre elas o nome do rapaz. Miroku ficou surpreso e animado, ele inclinou-se sutilmente até a mulher beijando-lhe a face.

- Sango? – ele a chamou sussurrante.

- Hm? – ela resmungou ao ouvir chamarem seu nome.

- Acorde Sango-chan. – ele pediu.

A mulher abria seus olhos sonolentamente, vendo um borrão ao seu lado que ainda não havia focado, depois de passar a mão nos olhos pôde notar que era Miroku, inicialmente ela sorriu pensando ser um sonho, contudo, quando notou ser realidade, seus olhos arregalaram-se.

- O que faz aqui, Houshi? – perguntou Sango se levantando.

- Cheguei cedo demais. – ele explicou sorrindo.

- Vou terminar esses documentos aqui. – ela falou olhando para a superfície da mesa.

Miroku a parou segurando seu braço e a virando para si.

- Senti sua falta. – ele sussurrou.

- Acho melhor parar Houshi. – pediu.

Quando tentou sentar na cadeira de novo o rapaz a impediu fazendo-a olhar para si.

- Você me abandonou. – ele disse.

- Você me traiu. – ela suspirou pesadamente tirando a mão dele de seu braço – Saía da sala, tenho coisas a fazer.

- Isso não é...

- Saía Miroku. – ela bateu a mão um pouco mais forte na mesa e olhou o rapaz com raiva.

O rapaz estava inconformado, nem nesses dias ela acreditava mesmo que implorasse e se ajoelhasse. De cabeça baixa saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si e ainda assim tentava compreender porque ela não acreditava que foi seu único amor.

_-o- flashback on -o-_

_Teve que abotoar as pressas a camisa social preta, vê-la sofrer não era algo que gostava de presenciar, mas era obrigação dele estar ao seu lado. Penteou o cabelo e saiu em rápidas passadas de casa, não era muito longe ambos moravam perto._

_Quando chegou na humilde casa a viu, naquele momento mantinha-se forte perante a presença de amigos e colegas, contudo ele sabia, que por trás daquele olhar vago, perdido em algum pensamento sofria mais que qualquer um naquela sala._

_Viu o irmão dela, Kohaku, com os olhos um pouco inchados, era o mais novo da família. Miroku se aproximou do garoto que era, alguns anos, mais novo que Sango e deu suas condolências, sendo agradecido apenas com um confirmar de cabeça e um sorriso triste._

_Voltou a andar e foi até sua namorada, a morena continuava firme em sua postura olhando os dois caixões que estavam na sala, sabia acima de tudo que Sango não iria querer que ele desmanchasse a compostura que garota havia conseguido firmar, por isso apenas ficara ao lado dela segurando sua mão durante todo o velório._

_A noite, depois do enterro e das várias pessoas lhe dando os pêsames Kohaku fora dormir. Desde o início do dia Sango não deixara escorrer uma única lágrima sequer e nem falara com ele, agora a namorada estava sentada sobre o sofá, enquanto Miroku lhe trazia uma xícara de chá._

_- Sango... – ele iria começar a falar, mas foi pego de surpresa quando Sango começou a falar._

_- Ele disse que foi o culpado. – ela falou olhando algum ponto qualquer._

_- O que Sangozinha? – perguntou ele deixando a xícara na mesinha de centro e sentando-se ao lado dela._

_- Disse que discutia com meu pai, enquanto mamãe tentava segurar as lágrimas no carro. – ela continuou como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta do outro, mas Miroku já sabia a quem Sango se referia._

_- Continue. – ele a incentivou falar._

_- Aumentaram o tom de voz e papai virou-se para trás, muito alterado, porém Kohaku estava sobre efeito "daquilo" então ficava o desafiando. – uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos negros da mulher – Quando papai ouviu o alerta de minha mãe já era tarde demais. Um carro veio contramão na direção deles, chichiue tentou freiar e desviar... – um soluço escapou-lhe da garganta e ela fechou os olhos com força, sentindo-se ser abraçada pelo namorado, ainda assim continuou - ... o carro capotou diversas vezes e... – dessa vez ela havia desabado em lágrimas._

_- Calma Sangozinha. Podemos falar disso uma outra hora. – Miroku colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha._

_A morena ficou naquele estado atônito por alguns minutos, tentava parar as lágrimas de qualquer maneira, porém parecia algo impossível naquele momento._

_- Sempre estarei ao seu lado. – ele colocou a cabeça dela sobre seu peito até notar que a namorada se deixara vencer pelo sono._

_-o- flashback off -o-_

Miroku suspirou ao lembrar daquela cena, Sango estava tão diferente do que era antes. O homem foi até uma salinha, que havia para os funcionários, colocar suas coisas ali e apenas esperar dar o horário de seu expediente.

Abriu os olhos, espantado com o enorme barulho que o assustou, foi quando olhou para o chão e viu Kagome juntar uma enorme papelada e tentar arrumá-la dentro da pasta.

- Kagome-sama. Bom dia. – Miroku cumprimentou com aquele grande sorriso se levantando e indo ajudar.

- Bom dia Miroku-sama. Desculpe-me por acordá-lo. – Kagome falou ainda juntando a papelada.

- Não se preocupe. Já estava na hora de acordar mesmo. – ele disse pegando um maço de papéis e seus olhos leram o que havia num deles – Não sabia que investia na bolsa de valores.

- E não invisto. – ela estranhou a pergunta dele, mas mesmo assim continuou a juntá-los.

- Porque tem um contrato com uma corretora então? – o homem perguntou fazendo a mulher parar de juntar a papelada e olhá-lo.

Miroku lhe entregou o contrato e ela começou a lê-lo verificando que o nome que se referia era Sesshoumaru Taishou. Pelo que ela se lembrava esse homem era parente de InuYasha, então...! Kagome deu um leve tapa na própria testa e começou a olhar toda a papelada e só agora notou que alguns eram referentes a investimentos na bolsa.

- Eles não são meus. São de um conhecido e acabamos trocando. – ela suspirou – Vou ter que ir atrás da papelada.

- Lady Sango não se importará de esperar mais um dia para fechar seu contrato. – ele terminou de juntar o resto da papelada e entregou à mulher – Irei abrir a joalheria. – levantou-se e saiu da sala.

- Arigatou. – a mulher sorriu e colocou tudo dentro da pasta, depois devolveria a papelada no almoço para InuYasha.

-O-

InuYasha conversava com o responsável pela corretora e argumentava o que estava no contrato. Ficou indignado, pois aquele homem estava teimando com ele, teve que contar várias vezes até dez e buscar o contrato que o meio irmão, Sesshoumaru, havia assinado, mas quando puxou o maço de papéis que acreditava ser o que queria saíra um contrato de um administrador.

- O que é isso? – InuYasha se perguntou, voltando a vasculhar a papelada até tirar uma foto de Kagome sorrindo abraçada a Kikyou, que gargalhava por algum motivo, enquanto olhava para quem ia bater a foto.

Ficou observando a foto por alguns segundos até ser tirado do transe pelo corretor. InuYasha teve que explicar a situação e pediu que o homem trouxesse o contrato que havia ficado com eles para que pudessem resolver.

Enquanto o homem adentrava no "arquivão" InuYasha vasculhava a papelada teve algo que lhe chamou muita atenção, um pedido de divórcio. Kagome era casada, mas pelo menos estava entrando com o processo de separação e isso fez sua mente trabalhar chegando a conclusão de que estaria solteira em pouco tempo.

" – _Ela nem se separou ainda e você já quer dar o bote." _– o homem pensou consigo mesmo, balançando a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos quando viu o corretor chegar com o contrato.

-O-

A manhã passara rapidamente, Kagome estranhou o comportamento da amiga, mas a outra simplesmente mudou de assunto, quando desistiu de tentar descobrir o que havia acontecido a mulher simplesmente despediu-se na hora do almoço.

Kagome saíra quase saltitante na direção do espelho para retocar a maquiagem e ajeitar o cabelo, do porque estar tão animada não fazia idéia. Ainda era casada, mas o pensamento de estar livre e poder sair para almoçar a animava, pegou sua bolsa e foi para o local marcado, já estava cinco minutos atrasada.

Quando entrou no restaurante não deixou de avistá-lo, seria difícil não o notar, até mesmo sua pose se destacava entre as outras pessoas que estavam ali. Ela ajeitou a saia e o casaco e começou a andar na sua direção notando que o homem tirou os olhos do cardápio e a olhava.

Ao avistá-la vir em sua direção ele se levantou cumprimentando-a cordialmente e puxando a cadeira para que a mulher pudesse se sentar. Kagome ficou olhando InuYasha ali com a cadeira, mas algo a incomodava.

- Pode se sentar. Não irei puxar a cadeira. – InuYasha brincou e ela sorriu sem jeito e mesmo um pouco hesitante se sentou – Que desconfiança toda foi essa?

- Desculpe-me, não estou acostumada a tais gentilezas. – ela sorriu desconfortável com o assunto, Naraku com certeza puxaria a cadeira para ela cair, esse fora o pensamento dela.

- Já disse que não precisa se desculpar tantas vezes. – InuYasha ficou um pouco surpreso quanto ao não estar acostumada a gentilezas, mas tentou disfarçar o olhar interrogativo – Creio ter algumas coisas suas. – ele disse retirando da pasta os documentos que havia pegado por engano.

Ela não deixou de rir explicando para InuYasha animadamente a reação que teve ao ver um contrato de investimento, o homem fez a mesma coisa contando a ela o quão sem graça ficou quando no meio de uma discussão puxou a papelada errada e os dois riram animadamente.

Quando Kagome fora pegar a papelada das mãos de InuYasha sua face "ferveu" ao sentir tocar os dedos do homem o que o fez rir com a timidez dela.

- Outra coisa que queria dizer é que Kikyou-chan é muito bonita. – ele disse mostrando para a mulher a foto das duas – Puxou a mãe.

- Oh! Obrigada. – ela disse sem jeito olhando a foto de um ano atrás com a filha

- O que desejam pedir? – perguntou o garçom interrompendo a conversa dos dois.

-O-

Estava calmo em sua sala, com os olhos fechados tentava visualizar o tanto de dinheiro que ganharia com a nova remessa, chegara até dar um sorriso pensando nos montes de notas que conseguiria com compradores lhe pedindo mais e mais. Antes ele apenas vendia pequenas quantidades de drogas para viciados, agora ele era um grande "comerciante" que vendia a traficantes menores.

Bateram na porta duas vezes, ele esperou alguns segundos dando um último vislumbre de notas de dinheiro até abrir seus olhos e mandarem entrar. Pela porta entrou Hakudoushi que fez uma rápida reverência ao chefe para que pudesse ser autorizado a falar.

- Kagura disse que me mandou chamar. – Hakudoushi falou.

- Pode se sentar. – Naraku lhe indicou a cadeira frente a mesa dele.

Hakudoushi sentou-se e esperou Naraku começar a falar, mas notou que o homem estava apenas lhe estudando.

- Algum problema, Naraku? – perguntou Hakudoushi.

- Quero que faça uma coisa. – Naraku falou quando notou que o outro não havia gostado de ser estudado.

- E o que seria? – o outro passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçando-os.

- Quero que procure Kagome. – o homem respondeu dando um meio sorriso.

**... Continua...**

**[1] - **Preferencial Nominativa é um termo utilizado no investimento na bolsa de valores. Este tipo de ação não dá direito à votações na empresa investida, mas os lucros são obtidos mensalmente ou trimestralmente, sendo divididos pela proporção de ações que se tem.

-O-

Gomen Gomen! Eu tenho uma preguiça de revisar o capítulo . desculpem-me mesmo pelos erros x.x'

Hoje eu estou afim de conversar, então vamos lá discutir sobre o capítulo.  
Rumo ao romance Inu e Kagome? Esse almoço resultará em algo a mais? =P  
E Miroku traiu Sango? Que acidente horrível aconteceu com os pais da exterminadora hein! =/  
Porque será que Kohaku discutia com os pais? E o outro carro que causou o acidente?  
Que negócio é esse de Inu já querer dar o bote na futura separada? XD  
E porque diabos Naraku ta mandando procurarem Kagome se ele não se importa com a família? U_ú

Sugestões? Críticas? Todos os comentários são lidos e respondidos com muito carinho cada um é especial e eu adoro ler e reler a todos. Por isso mandem um comentário para dizerem o que estão achando.

**Agradecimentos:**

**BChibi: **Poisé Inu ta com instinto paternal XD

Ahuahuauhahuahuhauuha

E o que achou do almoço dos dois? Gostou? Rumo ao romance Inu e Kagome?

Obrigada pelo comentário, moça.

Beijos.

**Shirlaine: **Na realidade ela tem todo o direito de ficar com a Kikyou, só que o medo de Naraku é mais forte e ela não pensa que a polícia seria capaz de afastá-lo. Acho que é o medo que as mulheres que sofrem violência doméstica tem né? Espero que tenha gostado desse.

Beijos.

**Ayame Gawaine: **Aix o problema ta é que a K-chan não sabe quem é o Naraku de verdade ne, por isso ela ficou na cidade, o que acha que vai acontecer agora que o chefão mandou procura-la?

E agora? Sua duvida sobre Sango e Miroku foi respondida?

E você está desconfiada de Bankotsu né? Eu também ficaria ligada x_x

Obrigada pelo comentário, moça.

Beijos.

**Carin-chan: **Oi moça, agradeço muito o comentário e a sugestão. Eu realmente separo as cenas para que elas não fiquem confusas, mas todos os caracteres que eu coloquei para separa-las o fanfiction[ponto]net some com eles. E a coisa toda se torna meio confusa, mas agora estou tentando novos símbolos para separar certinho, acho que talvez seja isso que esteja confundindo.

Meu único e grande problema está na revisão dos capítulos, eu tenho uma preguiça suprema de corrigi-los x.x

Agradeço mesmo o comentário, tentarei ficar mais atenta ao que me sugeriu.

Obrigada, moça.

Beijos.

Até o próximo.

Beijos.

~HimeRin.


	6. Omoide

Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]

Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.

Boa leitura.

-O-

-O-

Shin Seikatsu

(Uma Nova Vida)

-O-

-O-

Capítulo VI: Omoide (Lembranças).

-O-

-O-

Sinopse: O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

- O -

Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão bem, também era claro que havia se tornado tão insociável que até mesmo conversar com outro homem tornou-se uma ação difícil, parecia que estava enferrujada. Kagome passou a mão pelas madeixas negras, colocando-as atrás da orelha, ato observado por InuYasha, que estava do outro lado da mesa.

Entre conversas dos mais variados assuntos e risadas animadas, olhares interessados eram lançados pelo casal, era fato que o homem de orbes dourados lhe interessou, contudo era uma mulher casada e pela primeira vez se amaldiçoou por ter dito "sim" no altar.

- Então você é uma "adm"? – perguntou InuYasha observando Kagome deixar o garfo sobre o prato para lhe responder.

- Sim. Só que não exerço a função desde que... – ela hesitou um pouco para terminar o resto da frase - ... casei.

O homem mexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira, o velho ditado de que _as melhores já têm um par_ parecia ser verdade, mas ela tinha uma papelada de divórcio não? Ou será que teria se arrependido. Na mente de InuYasha não custava arriscar.

- Espero que seu marido não leve a mal o almoço então. – ele iniciou o assunto.

- Hmm... – ela murmurou abaixando a cabeça para prestar atenção no prato - ... meu casamento não tem estado muito bem há algum tempo.

- Sinto muito. – InuYasha se fez de rogado – Se quiser mudar de assunto...

- Não, não. Já saí de casa, pretendo me separar. – ela olhou para o rapaz e sorriu.

Novamente InuYasha mexeu-se na cadeira, porém desta vez foi para melhor observá-la.

- Devo dizer que muitos homens ficarão felizes. – falou no plural, para não ter que especificar ele mesmo, e a mulher gargalhou.

- Não acredito nisso. – Kagome bebeu seu chá – Tenho uma filha, os homens não querem estar com uma mulher que já venha com "bagagem".

- Eu não me importaria. – falou inconscientemente InuYasha.

Ambos se silenciaram por instantes, apenas trocando olhares até InuYasha engolir em seco e se recompor, havia pensado na frase, mas não era para sua boca falar.

- Quero dizer, Kikyou é uma ótima menina. Quem não iria gostar dela? – perguntou InuYasha e a imagem de Naraku apareceu na mente de Kagome como resposta, porém não queria lembrar do marido, não agora.

- Sim, ela é uma ótima menina. – ela tomou mais um gole de seu chá tentando disfarçar o rubro de suas bochechas.

**-O-**

Desde o que acontecera de manhã Sango não saíra de sua sala, tentava ler a papelada, mas depois que releu o parágrafo três vezes e ainda não havia entendido a primeira linha decidiu deitar no sofá.

Colocou o braço sobre os olhos e tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Miroku, mas parecia ser em vão.

_-o- flashback on -o-_

_- Nee-san. – Kohaku a chamou ao pisar no último degrau das escadas._

_- Estou aqui Kohaku. – a jovem lhe chamou da cozinha vendo o mais novo aparecer de repente, preocupado._

_- O que faz a essa hora na cozinha? – ele perguntou olhando o relógio soar 2h:00 da madrugada._

_Nem acreditou quando se virou na cadeira e olhou o ponteiro do relógio apontar para o dois, estava tão absorta nas várias contas que não fazia idéia de como o tempo passou rápido, foi por isso que Sango suspirou e encostou a testa na superfície da mesa._

_- Você está bem nee-san? – Kohaku perguntou preocupado com o estado da mais velha._

_- Nada com que deva se preocupar. – ela ergueu o rosto e sorriu – Porque não volta a dormir? Irei para meu quarto, só vou terminar de arrumar estes papéis. – ela levantou-se e começara a juntar a papelada._

_- Está certo, onee-san. – o mais novo sorriu também e levantou-se, dando boa noite e se retirando._

_Ficou parada ouvindo os passos do irmão subirem as escadas, passarem pelo corredor e, por fim, fechar a porta do quarto. Deixou seu corpo tombar na cadeira, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e tentava, ao máximo, segurá-las. Estava numa situação difícil, havia despesas com o tratamento de Kohaku, a hipoteca da casa e tantas outras contas que "passeavam" por seus sonhos mais tranqüilos._

_O pai tinha tudo sobre controle era um famoso chefe de segurança de uma Corporação de sucesso, o salário que ganhava era o suficiente para manter a ordem em casa, mas agora que havia falecido a poupança e o que havia recebido da empresa não foram o suficiente para quitar, nem ao menos manter as dívidas equilibradas. O salário dela de atendente na joalheria não daria nem para passar metade do mês e a única coisa que aparecia na sua cabeça era 'o que fazer?'._

_Abalada e cansada, ela dormira ali mesmo, sentada na cadeira e com a cabeça recostada nas mãos, que estavam sobre a mesa._

_-o- flashback off -o-_

A mulher se remexeu, no sofá, já sonolenta, havia ido para casa noite passada, mas acordou cedo demais para tentar adiantar a documentação e por fim seu descanso durou pouco. Enquanto se deixava levar pela inconsciência uma nova lembrança atingiu-lhe os pensamentos sem ter direito a qualquer tipo de defesa.

_-o- flashback on -o-_

_Estava sem soluções viáveis, não conseguia arranjar qualquer meio de contornar a situação, mas recebeu uma proposta de um emprego melhor na grande capital do Japão, porém o que aconteceria com seu relacionamento com Miroku? Como iria abandoná-lo? Assim como ela, o namorado era órfão e não queria deixá-lo._

_Foi por isso que largou tudo que estava fazendo e se arrumou para ir atrás da pessoa que lhe apoiou desde o momento em que se conheceram._

_Miroku também não possuía uma vida fácil, fora abandonado pela mãe ao nascer e ficou com o pai que morreu quando o menino completou seis anos. Viveu num orfanato, pois não tinha parentes, ninguém para acudi-lo._

_Passando de lar em lar o rapaz, por fim, voltava ao orfanato em menos de dois meses. Os pais adotivos alegavam que a criança era uma depravada completa._

" – _Bem coisa do Miroku." – ela pensou, rindo ao lembrar do namorado lhe contando sua história._

_Quando chegou a maioridade teve que partir do orfanato, sorte do rapaz que o local possuía boas pessoas que o indicou a um trabalho e lhe ajudou com os estudos. Agora Miroku já adquirira um pequeno apartamento e crescia na clínica que trabalhava como auxiliar. E agora ele pensava em começar a fazer faculdade._

_Virou a esquina e estagnou, o prédio era próximo, mas o que viu fez seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Miroku, seu namorado, aquele que tanto amava estava beijando outra mulher. Ele não a viu e Sango não tinha coragem de ir questioná-lo, simplesmente se virou e correu o mais rápido que pudesse._

_-o- flashback off -o-_

**-O-**

Chamou o garçom para pedir a conta, por mais que quisesse ficar mais tempo com ela, tinha outros compromissos que não poderiam ser adiados e Kagome também teria que trabalhar. InuYasha levantou-se, após pagar, e foi até a mulher para ajudá-la com a cadeira.

- Você é tão cavalheiro assim? – perguntou Kagome rindo com a cara pensativa dele após a pergunta.

Teve realmente que pensar, pois era verdade o que Kagome falou, havia tempo que não era tão cavalheiro assim. Para pensar bem, nunca puxara a cadeira para alguém sentar. Aquela mulher o fez agir de uma forma que nem ao menos sabia que existia em si.

- Para falar bem a verdade, não. – ele respondeu coçando a nuca.

- Fiquei lisonjeada agora. – ela falou ajeitando pela enésima vez o cabelo e foi só nesse momento que notou estar flertando com aquele homem.

- Pode ficar. – ele confirmou pegando a papelada, que havia colocado numa pasta.

Saíram do restaurante e ficaram parados na calçada olhando qualquer outra pessoa que passasse pela rua.

- Foi bom ter almoçado com você. – InuYasha se interessou pela pedrinha que estava próxima de seu sapato, enquanto falava.

- Eu quem o diga. – Kagome também disse se balançando nos pés.

Mais alguns segundos sem se falarem que pareceu durarem horas e dessa vez Kagome quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Tenho que ir. – ela anunciou fazendo InuYasha desviar seus orbes dourados do chão para a face rubra da mulher.

- Que pena. – InuYasha disse calmamente – Será que posso convidá-la uma outra vez?

- Claro, porque não? – seu sorriso se estendeu ao pensar na possibilidade de um novo "encontro" com o homem de olhos dourados.

Era o suficiente para InuYasha se alegrar, estava tão animado com a idéia de sair com Kagome, que até pensou nos vários lugares que poderia levar a mulher e Kikyou para passearem juntos e talvez... ele moveu a cabeça para os lados quando os pensamentos foram além. Trocaram os números dos telefones e se despediram.

- Esperarei a ligação. – Kagome disse dando acenando para ele, enquanto esperava o sinal para poder atravessar a rua.

" – _E como ligarei." _– ele pensou pegando o celular e procurando um número.

**-O-**

Estavam no dojo, ambos possuíam habilidades genuínas, embora se notasse que o homem estava se contendo para não usar tudo que sabia. A mulher ameaçou utilizar a perna para atacá-lo, mas por fim desferiu-lhe um golpe com o punho e que foi completamente bloqueado quando Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe o pulso.

O homem de longos cabelos prateados arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto dava seu meio sorriso de superioridade. As bochechas de Rin foram ficando vermelhas, não de vergonha, mas raiva. A mulher deu um giro completo no corpo, livrando o pulso segurado e aproveitando o impulso para tentar um novo golpe... que igualmente foi amparado pelas fortes mãos de seu marido.

- O que houve? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a bufar.

- Você não leva nossos treinos a sério. – ela disse suspirando, ainda com o pulso sendo segurado.

- É porque tem coisas mais importantes que podem ser feitas nestes tatames. – ele sussurrou aproximando seu rosto do dela.

A mulher se preparou, sentiu as respirações se misturarem e ele entreabrir seus lábios para tocar os dela, faltavam apenas milímetros, quando Rin colocou sua perna atrás da dele e o empurrou.

Novamente se enganou ao pensar que o marido cairia em um truque tão sujo. Num súbito contra ataque, Sesshoumaru conseguiu envolver a perna dela e ambos caíram. Ele, ainda com seu sorriso vitorioso, por cima e Rin, surpresa, por baixo.

- Não gosto que você não me leve a sério. – ela falou fazendo bico.

- Não tenho culpa se sua beleza me distrai. – ele contra atacou fazendo a mulher sorrir.

Tocaram seus lábios uma vez, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar por seus corpos. Com os olhos fechados ambos deixaram-se levar pelo desejo que sentiam um pelo outro aumentando o beijo para algo mais profundo e apaixonado.

As línguas brincavam entre si, enquanto Sesshoumaru deixava sua mão passear pela pele macia da mulher. Aquele era um daqueles momentos em que queriam viver numa ilha deserta e se amarem pelo resto de suas vidas. Quando o homem estava abrindo o kimono, que Rin usava para treinar ouviu, o som do celular, ecoar pela sala vazia do dojo.

De imediato Rin tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida pelo marido que estava de olhos fechados e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela.

- Não é importante. – ele sussurrou de uma forma que fez Rin estremecer.

- Mas Sesshy... – e ela foi calada pelos lábios de Sesshoumaru quando o celular parou de tocar.

- Viu? – ele disse entre beijos e carícias – Sempre estou certo. – parou de falar quando seus lábios foram até p abdômen da mulher e assim poder fazer uma trilha de beijos, contudo ficou parado quando o celular novamente tocou.

Dessa vez ela não foi impedida, mesmo ofegante e risonha correu até o celular para atendê-lo. Sesshoumaru havia se sentado sobre o tatame, continuava de olhos fechados tentando controlar a raiva que o "maldito(a)" havia lhe dado ao ligar.

- Oi InuYasha-sama. – ela atendeu o cunhado quando viu o nome do mesmo no visor.

Só podia ser o meio-irmão mesmo. Maldito seja, iria lhe pagar na próxima vez que o mais velho o visse.

- Passarei para o Sesshoumaru sim. – ela afirmou mais alguma coisa e passou o celular para o marido.

Ainda sentado Sesshoumaru pegou o celular e esperou alguns segundos para atender.

- O que é InuYasha? – perguntou Sesshoumaru bruscamente.

_- Já falei com a corretora e está tudo arrumado. _– e antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse falar alguma coisa o mais novo desligou.

Os orbes dourados olharam para o aparelho em sua mão, aquele bastardo havia desligado daquela forma. Iria matá-lo com certeza.

- Já resolveu seu problema? – perguntou Rin.

- Si... – Sesshoumaru ergueu seus olhos e viu sua mulher completamente nua.

O corpo de Sesshoumaru queimou em desejo ainda mais quando ela se aproximou e ficou por cima dele ao empurrando-o para trás.

- Que tal terminar o que começou senhor "sempre estou certo"? – a mulher finalizou a conversa com um beijo.

Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça quase arrancando as próprias roupas.

**-O-**

Já era final da tarde e Kagome tinha que sair para pegar a filha no templo, queria se despedir de Sango e lhe entregar o restante da documentação que faltava para seu contrato, porém a amiga estava dormindo e não queria incomodá-la. Foi até a sala, mais uma vez, e escreveu um bilhete deixando-o encima da mesa junto a papelada com um pedido de desculpas por não esperá-la acordar. Provavelmente quando a outra acordasse veria e entenderia a situação.

Ao sair da sala deu mais uma olhada na amiga e sorriu, era raro ver Sango descansar e com certeza não seria ela, Kagome, que iria interferir. Quando estava saindo pediu a Miroku para explicar a "chefa dorminhoca" o acontecido e o rapaz apenas confirmou.

**-O-**

Jogado no sofá e as pernas encima do encosto do móvel InuYasha olhava atentamente o comprovante de residência que estava em suas mãos. A titular da fatura estava no nome de Higurashi Kagome, isto quer dizer que ela estava usando o nome de solteira e não o de casada, isso era animador, embora mantivesse a face impassível.

Ficou mexendo o papel de um lado a outro, sabia que não deveria ter ficado com o comprovante de residência dela, mas seu instinto masculino foi mais alto, pelo menos era isso que ele pensava toda vez que o nome da mulher aparecia em sua mente. Contudo as imagens que surgiam eram a de uma família e não apenas algo de uma única noite.

Continuou na mesma posição por mais longos minutos, em que apenas se mexeu para terminar de beber sua latinha de refrigerante. De repente ele se sentou e deu uma última olhada na fatura levantando-se subitamente para colocar o sapato, pegar as chaves e sair do apartamento.

**-O-**

Sentia-se renovada, embora um pouco sonolenta. Permaneceu naquela mesma posição em que estava no sofá apenas por pura preguiça, porém tinha a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada, abriu os olhos e se deparou com um Miroku a observando minuciosamente. Fechou os olhos inspirando e expirando o ar, queria ao máximo se acalmar e esquecer todos os sonhos e lembranças que teve durante o sono.

- O que faz aqui Miroku? – calmamente ela perguntou se sentando e arregalando os olhos ao ver o horário – Porque não me acordaram?

- Admito que não tive coragem. – ele iniciou dando de ombros – Nem Kagome-sama. – ele completou – Estava tão bonitinha dormindo Sangozinha.

- Você quem diz. – ela deu de ombros e virou as costas indo até o espelho que possuía na sala para tentar arrumar o cabelo.

Nem havia notado que ele se levantou da cadeira e foi na sua direção. Uma vontade súbita de bocejar atingiu a mulher, fazendo-a erguer os braços e fechar os olhos com força sentindo os músculos se contraírem e relaxarem.

O único problema desse movimento é que foi o exato momento que Miroku aproveitou-se para passar a mão na modelada "bagagem" que a ex-namorada possuía. A mulher virou-se bruscamente estapeando o rapaz. De imediato a face de Miroku ficou vermelha pelo golpe, porém não tanto quanto à de Sango de vergonha.

- Qual o seu problema Houshi? – a mulher enraivecida esbravejou gesticulando contra o rapaz.

- Você é linda demais Sangozinha. – ele disse a seguindo na direção da mesa.

- Você continua uma criança. – ela falou entre dentes se virando para o rapaz, que parou a centímetros dela.

- E você cresceu demais. – ele sussurrou vendo-a arquear as sobrancelhas de surpresa pelo que foi dito – Mas eu ainda te amo. – admitiu dando-lhe um rápido beijo e saindo o mais rápido possível da sala, antes que a mulher saísse de seu estado catatônico.

**-O-**

- Okaa-san. – a menina a chamou sentada na cadeira da cozinha.

- O que foi filha? – a mulher perguntou entrando na cozinha.

- Kikyou queria visitar Rin-sama. – ela falou olhando a mãe olhar as prateleiras para fazer algo no jantar.

Kagome virou-se para a filha e se recostou no balcão, pensativa. Talvez não fosse algo ruim, precisava se socializar, conhecer novas pessoas e também poderia ver InuYasha, embora ele não morasse com o meio-irmão, Sesshoumaru, talvez...

- Okaa-san? – Kikyou a chamou mais uma vez fazendo-a voltar a realidade.

- Acho que podemos fazer uma visita a Rin-chan. – a mulher respondeu sorrindo para a filha – Ligarei para ela amanhã que tal?

A menina ergueu os braços e sorriu comemorando. No dia que conheceu Rin, a mulher contou a menina que tinha um cachorro bem brincalhão que adorava crianças e Kikyou sempre adorou animais só que nunca pôde ter um.

- Posso ter um cachorro okaa-san? – a menina arriscou.

- Vou pensar. – respondeu pegando o pacote de arroz da prateleira, mas quando foi abri-lo a campainha tocou – Quem deve ser? – a mulher se perguntou deixando o pacote encima da pia e indo até a porta.

Nunca pensou que se surpreenderia tanto ao observar no "olho mágico" e ver _quem_ estava do outro lado se mexendo de forma desajeitada. Ela abriu a porta e o homem a olhou surpreso, talvez acreditando que não iria atendê-lo.

- Oi Kagome. – ele a cumprimentou dando-lhe um meio sorriso daqueles que não sabia como surgiam em seus lábios quando a via.

- InuYasha. Que surpresa. – Kagome abriu um enorme sorriso ao ouvi-lo e comprovar que aquilo não era um sonho.

- Achei algo perdido na minha pasta. – ele mostrou o comprovante de residência da mulher – Espero que não se importe de eu ter vindo trazer.

- Porque me importaria? Entre. – ela abriu espaço para que o rapaz entrasse, mas InuYasha não se moveu.

- Na realidade. – ele começou temeroso – Gostaria de convidar você e Kikyou para jantar.

- InuYasha-sama. – Kikyou apareceu na sala e viu o homem na porta indo correndo de encontro ao rapaz para lhe dar um abraço.

- Parece que não terei escolha. – ela respondeu ao rapaz observando o quão feliz sua filha havia ficado ao vê-lo.

**... Continua...**

Como se ela não quisesse sair para jantar com ele né?

Então o que acharam?

Hey minna-san como estão todos?

Quero pedir mil desculpas pelo atraso. Final de semestre é assim mesmo, mas eu peço:

**NÃO ME ABANDONEM PLEASEEEEEEEE!**

Eu com certeza continuarei este fanfic. Estou adorando escrevê-lo.

Sugestões? Críticas? Algum erro ou dúvida? Só me mandarem reviewn e falarem o que acharam do capítulo XD

Acham que devo fazer hentai de Sesshy & Rin? [viram que o clima esquentou entre eles? =X~~ ]

_Diinda sua sugestão será seguida, estarei futuramente [provavelmente no próximo capítulo] colocando em prática. [Muaahahahaha]_

**Agradecimentos a todos os reviews que me foram enviados:**

**Telma-san: **Kagome finalmente se "livrou" da praga de Naraku, mas será que é por muito tempo? XD

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

Agradeço o reviewn, flor.

Beijos.

**Zana Uchiha: **É sempre bom ler as teorias/sugestões dá uma idéia do que estão esperando da história, fico muito feliz que tenha lhe agradado. E espero que continue agradando ne XP

Mas realmente alguém que trata a família dessa forma deve considerar como objeto mesmo. Veremos o que acontecerá futuramente... o que acha que acontecerá?

Obrigada pelo reviewn, moça.

Beijos.

**Ayame Gawaine: **Consegui responder de novo as perguntas criadas? .-.

Muitas perguntas pairaram no ar! [muahahahaha]

Será Kagome a portadora de alguma chave importante de Naraku? =O~~

Veremos nos próximos capítulos, espero!

xDDDD

Valeu pelo reviewn Ayame-san ^-^v

Beijos.

**BChibi: **Obaaaaaaaa sempre fico boba com seus reviewns XD

Vamos ver agora se tenho as respostas para todas as suas perguntas ^-^

Questão sobre Miroku e Sango respondidas? =X Ou surgiram mais perguntas? [hoho]

Consegui fazer um clima legal no almoço? Gostou? .-. [HimeRin chata i.i~~]

Aaaahh quero fazer os dois se aproximarem aos pouquinhos XD não adianta apressar as coisas né? [muahahaha]

Espero que tenha gostado desse.

Obrigada pelo reviewn, flor.

Beijos.

**Himura-chan: **SEJA BEM-VINDA!

Oxa Inu e Cia fizeram você chorar? i.i que malvados! [HimeRin leva pedrada] -

Nháááá fico tão feliz que tenha gostado. É sempre o que desejo quando escrevo os capítulos ^-^v

O que está achando do Inu-kun? Indo depressa demais? [hoho]

Nhá Kikyou pequenina é uma graça né? Adorei escrever sobre ela nessa idade.

Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo *-*~

Obrigada pelo reviewn, moça.

Beijos.

Até a próxima gentem.

HimeRin~~


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE! LEIAM!

**AVISO**

INFELIZMENTE COM APROXIMIDADE DO FINAL DO SEMESTRE O NÚMERO DE PROVAS E TRABALHOS DA FACULDADE AUMENTARAM CONSIDERAVELMENTE.

POR ISSO PEÇO HUMILDEMENTE SUA COMPREENSÃO. VOLTAREI A POSTAR POSSIVELMENTE NA PRÓXIMA SEMANA.

E PARA COMPENSAR A TODOS IREI DAR UMA CAPRICHADA NO PRÓXIMO.

DIGAM-ME O QUE QUEREM PARA O PRÓXIMO?

UM HENTAI?

UM CAPÍTULO MAIOR?

ALGUMA CENA EM ESPECIAL COM OS PERSONAGENS?

MAS NOVAMENTE PEÇO...

**POR FAVOR NÃO ME ABANDONEM! NÃO LARGUEI O FIC DE MODO ALGUM!**

**É APENAS UM PEQUENO PERÍODO PARA EU PODER ME AJEITAR NA FACULDADE.**

OBRIGADA A TODOS.

BEIJOS E ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.

~Hime Rin.


	8. Miryouku

******Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]**

******Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.**

******Boa leitura.**

******-O-**

******-O- **

******Shin Seikatsu**

******(Uma Nova Vida)**

******-O-**

******-O-**

******Capítulo VII: Miryoku (Encanto). **

******-O-**

******-O-**

******Sinopse: **O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

******- O -**

- Okaa-san! – a menina chamou, dá sala, a mãe – Vamos.

Já esperavam há mais de meia hora Kagome se arrumar, Kikyou já estava pronta com casaco e tudo mais, enquanto InuYasha esperava sentado no sofá olhando na direção em que Kagome havia desaparecido.

- Já vou. – ouviram o berro de Kagome de dentro do quarto e logo em seguida um enorme barulho de algo caindo soar – Droga. – resmungou a mulher.

- Ela é sempre assim? – perguntou InuYasha a Kikyou e a viu afirmar com a cabeça – Deve dar trabalho.

- Uhum. – a menina respondeu sorrindo.

- Prontinho. – Kagome apareceu na sala sorridente fazendo os outros dois quase caírem de susto.

**-O-**

Depois de ter tentado, de todas as formas, buscar seu nome em agências telefônicas e de cartões de crédito encostara-se na cadeira com os olhos lilases focados em algum lugar a sua frente. Aonde havia se enfiado a mulher de Naraku? Hakudoushi mexera no seu cabelo e suspirou, acreditava ser um elemento mais importante para ter que ficar atrás de uma mulher e uma pirralha.

Levantou-se, pegando às chaves do carro, para poder refrescar a mente. Hoje estaria perdendo um evento importante, não sabia se deveria, por fim, ir até onde estaria seu chefe ou ir aleatoriamente em algum lugar para encontrar seus alvos.

**-O-**

Dentro do carro observavam calmamente a movimentação dentro daquele enorme armazém. Fazia mais de três meses que haviam monitorado internamente a máfia adversária e agora seria o tão esperado momento.

Havia instantes que Naraku mal continha o sorriso de vitória naquele rosto maléfico e até mesmo seus subordinados sentiam-se reprimidos pela energia que seu corpo exalava. Viu a porta da frente ser aberta de lá saíra uma mulher que o homem reconheceu imediatamente.

- Só mande o sinal. – sussurrou animalescamente o chefe.

Kagura retirou o cigarro do maço, olhando discretamente a BMW estacionada havia algumas horas no mesmo local. Ela acendeu o cigarro virando-se de costas para o automóvel e, com a mão, abaixou a manga da longa camisa mostrando uma detalhada tatuagem de aranha em seu ombro.

- É o sinal. – disse Moryoumaru a Naraku.

Saíram do carro e viram, a tempo, uma grande quantidade de homens entrarem no local de forma rápida e agressiva, carregando os mais variados tipos de armas. Em instantes o som de tiros iniciou-se dentro do grande armazém. Não demorou muito e Naraku entrara no lugar sendo muito bem escoltado por Moryoumaru.

Retirou de dentro do paletó sua arma, enquanto seus passos adiantavam-se naquele chão acimentado, os tiros eram disparados sem um único erro e cadáveres foram se amontoando no chão. Quando avistou as pessoas que há muito o atormentavam sorriu mais uma vez, naquele dia estava sorrindo atoamente.

Três dos comparsas, no segundo andar do refúgio da máfia inimiga, miravam e atiravam em seus subordinados, _"pobres tolos..."_, ele pensou virando sua arma na direção dos homens, puxando o gatilho três vezes seguidas para vê-los definhar ao caírem num único baque no chão de concreto. Naraku ouviu um disparo atrás de si, apenas teve o vislumbre da fumaça do cano da arma de Moryoumaru, quando se virou e viu mais dois caídos no chão nos pés de seu capanga.

- Ótimo. – ele falou mais para si do que para o outro.

Do outro lado do armazém cinco homens bloqueavam os tiros ficando atrás de placas de metais e colunas de concreto. Todos esboçavam uma grande raiva, com exceção, do mesmo homem que tentara seqüestrar Kikyou, sua face expressava o mais puro prazer em um sorriso com o sangue de seus comparsas e inimigos jorrando

- Os homens não agüentarão por muito tempo, Jakotsu. – um homem calvo, de pele branca e estranhas tatuagens nos olhos gritou para o homem que estava ao seu lado.

- ... – o rapaz de aparência feminina resmungou algo ininteligível, enquanto via as vidas de "seus" homens esvaírem-se subitamente – Mukotsu? Cadê ele, Renkotsu? – sentiu o vento balançar seu longo cabelo negro, quando um dos tiros acertou o vidro da janela.

- No laboratório. – o primeiro respondeu olhando pro segundo andar, como se pudesse ver através da parede de cimento.

- Mantenham a posição. – Jakotsu com sua voz afeminada, porém completamente firme ordenou, enquanto procurava o líder que maquinou toda àquela invasão.

Aquele que notoriamente era o líder, Jakotsu, estreitou seus olhos ao ver a imagem de Naraku à alguns metros a sua frente. Apontou a arma para aquele ser que tanto odiava e por um momento hesitou, queria torturá-lo, capturá-lo vivo e depois matá-los aos poucos, mas foi por não ter puxado o gatilho que um de seus companheiros adiantou-se e viu que Naraku iria notá-lo.

- Não Kyoukotsu. Não faça. – Jakotsu tentou se adiantar, mas foi impedido por Renkotsu que estava próximo, a ordem do líder havia sido dada tarde demais.

Kyoukotsu era um homem de dois metros de altura com cento e cinquenta quilos de músculos, raramente utilizava armas já que normalmente seus punhos e seu corpo em si eram uma grande e poderosa arma. Havia muito tempo que o homem queria vingança de Naraku e vê-lo, tão perto, fez seu sangue ferver eriçando os fios de cabelo de sua nuca. A adrenalina o fez virar a mesa de madeira maciça, segurando-a em seguida, com um forte urro seus músculos saltaram exageradamente e num único impulso lançou a mesa na direção de seu alvo.

- Morra, seu maldito. – Kyoukotsu berrou com sua voz rouca e monstruosa, fazendo seu rosto contorcer-se numa expressão sinistra.

Moryoumaru adiantou-se e Naraku desviou tranquilamente. A expressão de ódio na face daquele enorme homem que mais parecia um monstro, ao ver a mesa passar ao lado de seu alvo e se estilhaçar contra uma coluna de concreto, faria até o mais impassível homem temer, mas Kyoukotsu não havia desistido, batera duas vezes no peito saltado de músculos e correu na direção de Naraku, fazendo seus companheiros prenderem a respiração.

Ouviu-se um disparo, dois, três e mesmo que as balas perfurassem o corpo daquele homem ainda não era o suficiente para o parar. Moryoumaru apertou o gatilho mais uma vez e apenas ouviu o 'clic' da arma não havia mais balas, tentou buscar rapidamente mais balas, contudo não daria tempo.

Naraku não demonstrava o mínimo de medo, ao contrário achava aquele ser grotesco um pobre coitado sem escrúpulos. Esticou seu braço com a arma apontada a Kyoukotsu, esperou-o se aproximar mais e disparou, novamente fora um tiro certeiro entre os olhos. Cento e cinqüenta quilos arremataram o chão e só naquele momento todos, até os que antes não haviam prestado atenção na cena, ficaram em silêncio para observarem aquele enorme corpo estirado no piso frio.

- Não. – Ginkotsu se manifestou dando um passo a frente.

- Pare. Ele já está morto. – Jakotsu falou para o homem que possuía uma grande diversidade de armas em mãos – Recuem. – completou com desprezo.

- Agora. – um homem baixo que de alguma forma se identificava muito com um sapo aparecera no segundo andar jogando uma granada de fumaça onde todos estavam – Corram. – ele berrou correndo pelos corredores e descendo as escadas.

Rapidamente Jakotsu e seus companheiros retiraram-se agilmente, enquanto a fumaça se alastrava pelo lugar. Moryoumaru e Naraku não ficaram para trás e partiram sem nem ao menos olharem para trás, contudo ao se afastarem começaram a ouvir gritos agonizantes dos homens que respiraram aquela fumaça.

- Veneno. – Moryoumaru falara saindo, atrás de Naraku, pela porta que haviam entrado.

- Queime o galpão. – Naraku ordenou.

- Nossos homens ainda estão lá. – o outro falou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Aqueles não essenciais. – o líder respondeu caminhando na direção de seu carro.

Não demorou muito depois que havia entrado no carro e o enorme galpão começara a pegar fogo.

**- O -**

- Hmmmm... – a menina passou a mão na barriga dando um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios depois de terminar seu pedaço de torta – 'Tava' maravilhoso.

- Que bom filha. – Kagome repousou a xícara de café na mesa e apoiou seu queixo na mão.

- Eu também amei. – InuYasha terminou de comer seu terceiro pedaço de torta batendo fracamente na barriga.

Ambas riram à reação dele.

- O que querem fazer agora? – perguntou Inu ficando reto na cadeira e olhando as duas.

- Não seria abuso? – Kagome retrucou receosa.

- Eu quem convidei oras, porque seria abuso? – ele voltou a pergunta, mas antes que a mulher respondesse ele chamou o garçom – Farei uma surpresa então.

Depois de muito brigar com InuYasha por querer dividir a conta do jantar Kagome desistiu quando o homem, por fim, entregou o dinheiro ao garçom e saiu para buscar o carro. A mulher segurou a mão de Kikyou e foram até a porta do restaurante esperando o rapaz chegar com o carro.

**- O -**

Já estava dirigindo faziam duas horas e nada, mas era claro, dentre os milhares de lugares que existiam ali, porque ele iria olhar para o lado e encontrá-la? Hakudoushi passou a mão no cabelo e bufou, aquela seria uma missão quase impossível. Era como procurar uma agulha específica entre milhares de outras agulhas.

- Onde você está hein Higurashi? – ele se perguntou virando a esquina e se deparando com a imagem feminina da mulher de Naraku – Pelos céus, que os deuses sejam compensados. – ele sorriu dentro do carro ao ter certeza que era Kagome.

Hakudoushi ia parar o carro e pedir para que a mulher entrasse, mas quando ia fazê-lo um carro prateado de películas que impossibilitavam a visão do motorista parou ao lado das garotas.

- Ora, ora... quem deve ser? – o capanga de Naraku se perguntou dentro do carro.

Esperou até que a mulher e a filha entrassem no veículo e partissem, imediatamente começou a segui-las de forma discreta.

**- O -**

Depois de dez minutos dirigindo InuYasha olhou mais uma vez pelo retrovisor e notou que aquele carro continuava o seguindo. Entrava em outras ruas para ter certeza se não era apenas um outro carro fazendo o mesmo caminho, porém quando fez um retorno e o veículo continuou o seguindo não teve dúvidas. Será que seria alguém dos tempos 'obscuros' de Sesshoumaru? Não desceria do carro para saber, simplesmente acelerara o carro e seguira em frente.

**- O -**

Seus dedos tatearam sobre as teclas, mas não as tocava. Fechou os olhos suspirando profundamente, aquele não era um bom dia para ensaiar. Apoiou a cabeça no piano e tentou tirar aquelas lembranças ruins "daquela" época e se focar em outra coisa, contudo era algo difícil naquele momento.

Encostada na entrada da sala Rin sabia exatamente o que o marido pensava, todos os anos naquele mesmo dia ele ficava dessa forma e claro, a mulher tinha que fazer algo. Andou até o marido e tocou-lhe os longos cabelos.

- Você sempre aparece nas horas certas. – ele disse com a cabeça encostada no piano ainda.

- Eu sempre sei as horas certas. – Rin respondeu sentando-se ao lado dele no banco do piano – Você está bem?

- Porque não estaria? – ele perguntou a olhando.

- É que eu acabei de abrir a torneira para encher a banheira e queria tanto ganhar uma massagem. – disse com voz arrastada passando a mão pelo pescoço e percorrendo até a barriga fazendo o marido acompanhar o trajeto.

- Hmm... – ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua - ... é mesmo?

- Uhum. – ela respondeu com voz manhosa – Mas se estiver ocupado... – ela se levantou fazendo o roupão esvoaçar sutilmente aos seus pés - ... eu posso me ensaboar sozinha. – ela saiu saltitante escadas acima.

O homem de cabelos prateados olhou fixamente a mulher, observava até de uma forma meio 'abobada' deixando os lábios ligeiramente abertos. Não se demorou muito, levantou-se e seus passos apressaram-se para chegar até a mulher. **[ * ]**

**- O -**

- Para que ir tão rápido? – Kagome perguntou olhando de soslaio para um InuYasha concentrado.

- Hm? Oh. – ele estava tão concentrado em despistar seu seguidor que nem havia prestado atenção inicialmente no que Kagome havia dito – É hábito. Direção ofensiva. **[ 1 ]**.

- Ah sim. – ela respondeu olhando para trás confirmando que Kikyou ainda estava com o cinto – Direção ofensiva. E o que mais se faz?

- Quer ver uma manobra? – InuYasha perguntou dando uma olhada pelo retrovisor e planejando algo.

- Desde que não nos mate. – a mulher riu sem jeito vendo que havia uma curva em alguns segundos.

- Pode deixar. – InuYasha falou observando uma pequena abertura em meio aos carros de um intenso trânsito, que estava por vim.

O rapaz freou, bruscamente, fazendo a traseira derrapar para o lado esquerdo, na curva, e alinhar-se seguidamente. Ele acelerou novamente e infiltrou-se na abertura que havia entre os outros automóveis, adiantando-se. Hakudoushi faria o mesmo, mas no instante seguinte vários, carros "cortaram" a frente do capanga.

Estacionou o carro, no acostamento, depois que seus olhos não mais avistaram àquele estranho. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios, anotou num papel a placa, que antes havia memorizado, e simplesmente deu meia-volta no veículo seguindo para a sede, quem o havia despistado não era um qualquer.

**- O -**

Estacionou o carro e deu uma boa olhada envolta, pelo que parece havia conseguido fugir de seu perseguidor, sua expressão suavizou e se espreguiçou olhando Kagome.

- Adrenalina? – perguntou InuYasha abrindo a porta do carro.

- Muita. – ela respondeu respirando profundamente, mesmo que a sensação de aventura fosse boa, ainda assim, seu coração continuava a bater descontroladamente.

InuYasha abriu a porta para Kagome e não demorou muito em fazer o mesmo com Kikyou, ambas olharam aonde o rapaz as havia levado e um grande sorriso, de orelha a orelha, surgiu nos rosto da criança.

- Parque de diversões. – ela falou risonha de olhos brilhantes, enquanto olhava para a mãe.

- Pois é filha. Você nunca foi em um. – a mulher afagou o cabelo da menina agradecendo InuYasha.

- Posso comer algodão doce? – a menina pediu.

- Mas você já comeu um monte no jantar, amor. – Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas ao pedido da menina.

- Hoje é a noite de vocês duas. – InuYasha disse indo na direção da entrada – Comida e bebida livre. – ele sorriu com a cara assustada da mulher e a diversão da mais nova.

Kagome olhou os outros dois irem na frente e sorriu, ainda havia bons homens no mundo e InuYasha parecia ser um deles.

**- O -**

Já estava tarde e os olhos pesavam, contudo a noite estava tão boa, que não possuía o mínimo de coragem para se despedir. O homem desligou o carro e olhou para o banco de trás, vendo uma Kikyou adormecida.

- Parece que ela está exausta. – InuYasha comentou virando-se para Kagome.

- Sim, adoramos a noite de hoje. – Kagome disse mexendo aleatoriamente na bolsa.

- Vou levá-la até o apartamento se não houver problema. – ele propôs já saindo do carro, abrindo a porta de Kagome e pronto para segurar Kikyou no colo.

- Realmente não sei como agradecer InuYasha. – a mulher disse olhando-o com sua filha no colo, algo que Naraku nunca havia feito.

- Não precisa. Havia tempo que eu estava precisando de uma noite divertida assim. – acompanhou Kagome até o prédio, esperando ela abrir a porta de entrada.

Depois permaneceram em silêncio no elevador até chegarem no andar correspondente e Kagome abrir espaço para o rapaz entrar no local. Acomodou Kikyou na cama e a cobriu, enquanto era observado pela mulher de orbes azuis encostada na porta.

Saíram devagar para não acordar a pequena menina e foram até a sala. Viraram-se frente a frente, pouco mais de trinta centímetros de distância entre o homem e a mulher. Ela estava grata por tê-lo conhecido. Ele estava querendo conhecê-la mais e mais.

- Obrigada InuYasha. – Kagome agradeceu desviando seus olhos para o chão.

- Não há porque agradecer. Adorei a noite. – o homem respondeu estando absorto em cada movimento feito por ela – Se permitir, quero repetir a dose outro dia. – disse dando um curto passo a frente sem perceber.

Era óbvio que ela havia ficado feliz e para conter o sorriso mordeu seu lábio inferior, não queria que seu coração, desapercebidamente, vandalizasse seus batimentos todas as vezes que o via, contudo era aquilo que o fazia tão incrível.

- Claro que poderemos repetir. – ela olhou para o rapaz e o viu tão próximo de si, seu tom de voz abaixou-se quando continuou – Mas da próxima vez eu pago. – seus olhos não desviavam do olhar hipnotizador dele.

- Veremos isso. – ele retrucou deixando que seus lábios seguissem na direção dos dela e parecia que Kagome não queria evitar.

O som estridente do celular tocou e, simplesmente, uma onda invisível os separou num único milésimo de segundo. Kagome piscou várias vezes tentando procurar com os olhos o celular, enquanto o rapaz afastara-se, sem jeito.

- Acho melhor eu ir. – InuYasha falou pensando que mais uma vez seus planos foram interrompidos por um celular, malditos aparelhos tecnológicos.

- Sim. – ela voltou a prestar atenção nele, acompanhando-o até a porta – Boa noite Inu. – ao ouvir o apelido o rapaz ruborizou.

- Durma bem Kagome. – despediu-se e começou a andar pelo corredor silencioso prédio da mulher até sumir, ao descer de elevador.

- Você também. – ela sussurrou depois que ouviu as portas do elevador se fecharem.

Procurou seu celular, mas não o achava. Depois de meia hora de busca resolveu sentar-se no sofá e a região entre seus olhos franziu-se ao perceber que o aparelho estava embaixo das grandes e fofas almofadas. Estava alegre e sorridente, contudo, ao ver o número que havia lhe ligado seu rosto mostrou-se amedrontado e apreensivo quando viu o nome de Naraku na tela.

**- O -**

Seus dedos tateavam habilmente as teclas do computador ao digitar a placa do carro de seu "fugitivo". Apertou "enter" e a tela mudou rapidamente aparecendo todos os dados que havia sobre o dono do carro.

- Taishou Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi recostou-se na cadeira – Quer dizer que você é bom Taishou, mas o quão bom deve ser?

Passaram-se alguns minutos que Hakudoushi ficou observando a tela e os dados do documento do suposto dono do carro. Parou para pensar mais uma vez querendo achar Kagome de qualquer forma, até que algo lhe veio a mente. Voltou a digitar rapidamente e seus olhos não desprenderam da tela ao ver uma série de dados atuais da mulher.

- Como eu não havia pensado Higurashi. – o rapaz passou a mão na cabeça e riu sozinho – Quem pensou que voltaria a usar o nome de solteira.

Levantou-se da cadeira, pegando a chave do carro encima da mesa e saindo.

- Dessa vez eu te pego.

**- - - Continua - - -**

**[ * ]** – Não briguem comigo por não fazer hentai, culpem o Seraphs (Ryu).

**[ 1 ] **– Na auto-escola aprendemos a direção defensiva que é um modo de prevenção e minimização de acidentes seguindo algumas regras como habilidade, conhecimento das regras e outras. A direção ofensiva é um modo mais ousado de dirigir, fazendo manobras mais arriscadas e difíceis.

**- O -**

Opa opa, demorei, mas cheguei. Eu disse que não vou abandonar isso.

Dessa vez a demora é por um bom motivo. Estou estudando para um concurso que vou fazer dia 22/08 por isso torçam por mim.

Então o que acharam? O clima ficou bom entre Kagome e Inu hein hein. Próximo capítulo a sugestão da Diinda será seguida. Por isso se tiverem sugestões a dar fiquem muito a vontade.

Estarei esperando muitos reviewns de vocês e acima de tudo, agradeço a compreensão de todos pela minha demora. Obrigada mesmo. Agradecimentos a:

**Zanita Uchiha: **Então moça, gostou desse? Demorou um pouco, mas chegou. Desculpa a demora e agradeço o apoio aí com a faculdade, com muita sorte e estudo consegui passar em todas as matérias.

Enfim o clima entre Inu e Kagome está sendo cada vez mais romântico não acha?

Obrigada por comentar, flor.

Beijos.

**Himura chan: **Oww flor, agradeço cada comentário seu e cada momento em que se interessou, agradeço os emails e sabe que quando quiser é só mandar. Esse capítulo postei antes do previsto ainda porque me animei com cada palavra sua. Obrigada.

E diga a sua mãe que não está com depressão O.O

Ela daqui a pouco vai proibir você de ler i.i

Mas e então o capítulo ficou a altura? ^^

Gostou? Espero que tenha agradado.

Obrigada mesmo flor.

Beijos.

**Ayame Gawaine: **Ixi dessa vez Naraku apareceu e apareceu para ferrar (sempre ne). Acho que daqui a pouco Sango cai nos braços do amore dela. Quem mandou ela sair por aí falando o nome dele enquanto estava dormindo não é mesmo? XD

Não dei muitos detalhes da saidinha, mas acho que deu para saber por onde a rota segue.

Obrigada pelo comentário Ayame-san *-*

Beijos.

**BChibi: **Ai ai ai espero que não tenha ficado decepcionada pela demora, flor. As coisas entre Sesshy e Rin parece que sempre estão quentes ne? XD

E esse clima de romance que rolou no capítulo com Inu e K-chan?

Mas com Sango falando o nome de Miroku nem parece que ele a traiu ne?

Obrigada pela compreensão flor.

Beijos.

**Kaos: **Opaaaa obrigada pela força. Com muito esforço e batidas de cabeça na parede consegui passar em todas as matérias da facul. Obrigada pela espera.

Beijos.

**Kagome e InuYasha: **Uia leu tudo de uma vez só? *-*

Nossa que feliz que eu que continue gostando.

Obrigada mesmo pelo comentário n_n

Beijos.

**Trisk-chan: **Soooorryyy não pude fazer hentai. Por causa de um amigo meu que mostrou o fic para quem não devia eu tive que "amaciar" um pouco as cenas. =/

Mas quando a poeira abaixar estarei postando algo mais quente.

Beijos.


	9. Fushin

Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]

Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.

Boa leitura.

-O-

-O-

Shin Seikatsu

(Uma Nova Vida)

-O-

-O-

Capítulo VIII: Fushin (Desconfiar)

-O-

-O-

Sinopse: O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

- O -

A mulher discou os números do telefone, marcado em belas letras arredondadas, de Rin. Era cedo e Kagome esperava que já estivessem acordados, caso contrário, ficaria muito envergonhada. Chamara duas vezes até que alguém do outro lado atendera.

_- Residência dos Taishou. _– Kagome ouviu a voz da mulher do outro lado da linha.

- Rin-sama? – perguntou receosa.

_- Sim. Quem fala? _– voltou a pergunta.

- Aqui é Kagome, Rin-sama. – a mulher se apresentou – Mãe de Kikyou.

_- Oh! Kagome-chan, pode me chamar de Rin. _– a outra começara a falar – _Um dia desses vi uma linda menina e recordei, imediatamente, de Kikyou. Como ela está?_

- Está ótima. – respondeu animada com a receptividade da outra – Para falar a verdade liguei a pedido dela.

_- Ah é?_ – perguntou e Kagome sabia que a mulher estava sorrindo, pois Rin parecia ser a felicidade em pessoa.

- Ela ficou insistindo a semana inteira para ligar e pedir permissão para visitá-la. – concluiu, esperando a resposta da mulher.

_- Mas é claro que pode vim. _– respondera dando alguns saltinhos – _Que tal vim passar o dia conosco?_

" – _Nossa! Que rápida." _– pensou Kagome, acreditava que marcariam para o próximo final de semana por ser muito encima da hora.

- Se não for encima da hora para você. – disse Kagome depois de sua reflexão.

_- Com certeza que não. _– a outra enfatizou – _Venha._

Depois que Rin passara seu endereço a outra, Kagome colocara o aparelho no gancho e saíra correndo para a cozinha, não chegaria de mãos vazias em sua visita na casa de Rin.

**- O -**

Adentrou a cozinha e viu seu marido, sentado a mesa, lendo seu jornal. Sesshoumaru desviou seus olhos do seu objeto de leitura e observou a esposa, ela estava com cara de quem iria aprontar algo no momento em que havia sentado ao seu lado e abraçado seu braço.

- Quem era? – perguntou voltando a ler seu jornal na seção de política.

- Kagome-sama. – respondeu despreocupada – Café ou chá?

- Café, por favor. – ele pediu vendo a mulher se levantar novamente para servi-lo – É a mãe daquela menina?

- Sim. – confirmou colocando duas colheres de açúcar na xícara, da forma que ele gostava.

- O que queria? – segurou a mão da mulher e a beijou em agradecimento por servi-lo.

- Perguntou se poderiam nos visitar. – ela serviu chá para si – Disse que poderia, você se importa?

- Claro que não, pequena. – ele lhe deu aquele meio sorriso, que a fez derreter por inteira.

- Vou convidar InuYasha, então. – levantou-se num salto e correu para o telefone.

- Tem que convidar ele? – Rin ouviu o marido perguntar.

- Claro que sim. – ela respondeu ouvindo o telefone tocar do outro lado da linha.

_- Fala Rin. _– InuYasha atendeu receptivo a cunhada.

- InuYasha-sama. Gostaria de vim passar o dia aqui? – perguntou a mulher.

Estava cansado da noite anterior e queria hibernar aquele dia, mas quando iria agradecer o convite e dizer que não poderia ir, a cunhada continua a falar.

- Kagome-sama e Kikyou-chan vão vim nos visitar. – ela completou – Então vou fazer aquele bolo.

_- Ah! Não posso negar seu bolo né Rin-chan?_ – InuYasha falou mudando de idéia rapidamente ao saber que Kagome iria.

- Ebaa. Estarei aguardando. – terminou.

_- Até Rin-chan. _– despediu-se.

- Até. – ela fez o mesmo e foi para a cozinha.

Começou a pegar formas e variados ingredientes de dentro dos muitos armários, que havia na cozinha, seu bolo era conhecido e adorava receber visitas, por isso preparava-o com todo o carinho.

- Porque convida InuYasha? – perguntou Sesshoumaru sentado a mesa.

- Porque ele precisa se divertir vez ou outra. – respondeu não sabendo da noite anterior de InuYasha – Já que você não o faz, eu faço.

- Você quem sabe, pequena. – falou beijando a mulher na bochecha e indo para a sala.

**-O-**

Colocou a última peça de roupa na filha, ainda meio sonolenta, afinal aquele estava sendo um inverno rigoroso. Certificou-se que a criança estava bem agasalhada e sorriu ao ver que Kikyou começava a inclinar-se para o lado prestes a cair deitada, de novo, na cama.

- Acorde filha. – Kagome a chamou, acariciando o cabelo da mais nova.

- Posso dormir mais um pouquinho, mamãe? – perguntou puxando mais o cobertor para cima de seu minúsculo corpo.

- Vou ter que ir sozinha à casa de Rin-sama, então? – perguntou Kagome se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

- A casa de Rin-sama? – levantou-se rápido e esfregou os olhos para acordar completamente.

- Sim. – Kagome olhou para a filha, a menina ainda estava com sono, contudo parecia que já estava pronta para outra – Vamos?

- Hai. – a menina saltou da cama e as duas saíram com destino a casa de Rin.

**-O-**

A campainha tocara uma vez, alertando aos donos de que um de seus convidados chegou. Sesshoumaru sabia que Rin estava concentrada na preparação do almoço, por isso, o homem fora até a porta para atender a quem havia chegado.

Destrancou a porta e a abriu, InuYasha estava parado a frente da mesma, aguardando. Encararam-se por alguns segundos e, sem nada a dizer, Sesshoumaru voltou a fechá-la, na cara do irmão, chaveando-a em seguida. Como se não houvesse ninguém, o mais velho voltou a sala, ouvindo alguns resmungos e xingamentos do mais novo.

A campainha tocara várias vezes seguidas, chamando a atenção de Rin. A mulher foi até a sala e viu que Sesshoumaru não estava acompanhado.

- Você não havia atendido? – perguntou ao marido, que respondera afirmativamente – E...?

- Era InuYasha. – ele completou, vendo que a duvida da esposa havia se dissipado.

Com um grande pedido de desculpas, Rin deixou o cunhado entrar na casa. Ambos passaram pela sala e ao ver o mais velho InuYasha estreitara seus olhos, enquanto Sesshoumaru apenas terminava de ler seu jornal, sem qualquer interesse na visita. O mais novo acompanhou Rin até a cozinha para não ter que ficar junto do outro.

**-O-**

Havia algum tempo que não observava tanto o que ocorria em sua volta. As pessoas envoltas usavam gorros e cachecóis, encolhiam-se quando uma brisa fria passava por elas, mas sempre continuavam a andar. Kagome sorriu e ergueu seu braço para chamar a atenção do taxista, que estava se aproximando. Deixou a entrar primeiro e depois fez o mesmo, dizendo ao motorista aonde deveria levá-las.

De longe seus olhos espreitavam a mulher e a criança, não sabia porque Naraku queria que as procurassem, já que não dava o mínimo de atenção a elas, contudo eram ordens de seu chefe, o mais viável era que obedecesse cegamente, sem qualquer questionamento. Observando mais fixamente, Kagome parecia bem feliz ao modo que dava sorrisos diretos sem ter quaisquer motivos aparentes. Hakudoushi ligou seu carro e muito sigilosamente se pôs a seguir o táxi, quando chegassem ao destino ele ligaria para seu chefe.

**-O-**

Naquela pequena sala mal iluminada o homem andava de um lado a outro com uma expressão nada agradável na face, passava a mão na cabeça, fechava a mão em punho e batia na parede e entre um ir e vir mais dois homens entraram. Os cinco homens, que agora estavam na sala, pararam qualquer coisa que estivessem fazendo, com exceção daquele que apresentava possuir uma grande raiva.

- Pare com isso Ginkotsu. – na sua familiar voz afeminada, Jakotsu, o líder da Shichinintai, falou, sentando-se em um lugar qualquer.

- Quer que eu pare? – o outro parou de andar, voltando-se para Jakotsu – Para o inferno você. Kyokotsu morreu sem ajudarmos. Onde está o companheirismo que nos comprometemos ao formarmos isto? – ele urrou se referindo à máfia.

- Ele morreu por não seguir ordens. – Jakotsu se levantou e, mesmo sendo muito mais baixo que o outro, ficou o encarando seriamente – Nós prometemos lealdade uns aos outros, mas não arriscaria a vida de mais um, porque ele não soube controlar a raiva insana dele. – alterou sua voz dando um passo a frente – Você acha que não lamento a perda de um de nós?

O corpo de um metro e oitenta de Ginkotsu relaxou, seu líder tinha razão. Não poderiam ter feito nada e se fizessem mais alguém poderia ter morrido. Massageou a região entre os olhos e sentou-se fazendo a poltrona ranger ante o peso do homem.

- Mas isto não ficará assim. Naraku pagará da pior forma. – Jakotsu falou pegando uma faca e fincando-a na pequena mesa de madeira.

**-O-**

Mais uma vez, naquela manhã de sábado, a campainha toca, antes mesmo de Sesshoumaru levantar-se para atender, avistou Rin, saltitante, indo na direção da porta, sendo seguida por um InuYasha, ansioso. Havia tempo que o mais velho via seu irmão estar tão animado com uma "simples" visita. Embora sua mulher não percebesse, ele, Sesshoumaru, sabia perfeitamente o que passava por aquela mentezinha de seu irmão.

Alguns segundos depois ouvira os vários cumprimentos e não demorou muito para que Kagome, Kikyou e os outros dois aparecessem na sala. A pequena criança, ao ver Sesshoumaru, fora até ele e o cumprimentou com um abraço, do qual o homem não esperava.

- Cuidado Kikyou, ele ainda não foi vacinado contra raiva. – InuYasha cruzou os braços e recostou-se na parede vendo a cena, apenas observando o estreitar de olhos que o mais velho lhe direcionava.

- Obrigada por permitir que viéssemos, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome fez uma reverência ao anfitrião, que foi respondida por um balançar de cabeça.

Não sabia o porquê, mas Kikyou não tinha medo dele como as outras crianças, era algo que o surpreendia, de alguma forma.

- Anou, Rin-chan. – Kagome chamou fazendo a outra mulher prestar atenção – Trouxe um empadão. – mostrou o refratário com um belo e, pela aparência, apetitoso empadão de frango.

- Parece delicioso, Kagome-chan. – a outra falou observando o prato – Vamos até a cozinha, tenho que terminar o almoço. – ela sorriu, como Kagome imaginava, e foi na direção da cozinha.

Sesshoumaru observou, sua mulher foi seguida por uma Kagome animada e um InuYasha completamente deslocado, apenas impulsionado pela sua mente fértil na tentativa de atrair Kagome. E Kikyou... ele olhou para a menina e viu que a criança continuava ali, encarando-o. É, parece que aquele seria um longo dia.

**-O-**

Sorriu ao ver aquela mulher quase despida, apenas escondida sob uma minúscula calcinha de renda e um sutiã do mesmo tecido. Ela dançava em sua frente e rebolava sensualmente sem o mínimo de pudor. Naraku olhava cada dançarina e a imagem de sua mulher aparecia em sua mente numa voraz e insaciável alucinação, nenhuma daquelas prostitutas, pois eram isso, se igualaria aos gemidos de dor de Kagome, isto, o homem tinha certeza.

Levantou-se repentinamente e mesmo que o ambiente daquele prostíbulo fosse escuro, ao sair, o sol raiava no topo do céu. Naraku mexeu nos cabelos, arrumando os fios desgrenhados pela madrugada "agitada". Ligaria para Hakudoushi ao chegar no seu carro, queria seu prêmio, afinal era isto que Kagome era para ele, um prêmio utilizado apenas para saciar sua vontade de prazer mesclado a violência. E "prêmios" não podem ir embora a menos, que seu dono, os joguem fora, o que não era o caso.

A rua não estava tão movimentada, algumas pessoas ali, outras aqui, nada interessante na visão do mafioso. Porém fora atravessando a rua que algo, ou melhor, alguém lhe chamou atenção. Havia crescido, mas continuava magro, não se desfizera do pequeno rabo de cavalo e da forma que andava, vindo na sua direção, não permitira ao garoto ver quem o estava observando.

- Kohaku. – pronunciou o nome do outro lhe tocando o ombro firmemente. O rapaz observou Naraku e seus olhos arregalaram-se – Há quanto tempo.

- Naraku? – Kohaku tremeu dos fios de cabelos aos pés ao olhar e ter certeza que quem estava a sua frente nada mais era do que aquele que acabou com sua vida.

_-O- flashback on -O-_

_Estavam em um beco, a iluminação em nada ajudava, apenas duas sombras gesticulavam, uma mais agressiva que a outra. Tentavam controlar o som das suas vozes, mas houve um momento em que não mais pareciam se conter._

_- Você vai me pagar Kohaku ou as coisas ficarão ruins para você. – o mais velho ameaçava._

_- 'Me' dê mais alguns dias e eu pagarei o que devo, Naraku. – o adolescente gesticulava, tentando acalmar o outro._

_- Já dei prazos a você, garoto. – Naraku deu um passo ameaçador ao garoto apontando-lhe o dedo indicador._

_- Apenas alguns dias e pagarei, juro. – Kohaku implorou juntando ambas as palmas das mãos._

_Não dera tempo de Naraku falar, ouviram um barulho de motor e, em seguida, os freios fizeram o pneu ranger fazendo-os olharem um carro parar no inicio do beco._

_- Entre no carro agora mesmo Kohaku. – gritara o homem que saíra do carro e começava a ir à direção dos dois._

_- Pai. – Kohaku falara inconscientemente._

_- Seus dias acabaram Kohaku, você se lembrará de mim. – Naraku disse, passando ao lado do terceiro que havia surgido._

_- Fique longe de meu filho seu vândalo. – o homem ameaçara Naraku, que nem ao menos se importara com as palavras – Você ouviu?_

_Naraku passara pelo carro e viu que havia uma mulher no lado do carona também, notara que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e que se segurava para não continuar a chorar. O mafioso sorrira, pegando seu celular e discando um número qualquer._

_- Faça. – foi apenas, desligando, em seguida._

_O pai de Kohaku segurou-lhe o braço, não conseguia controlar a força que exercia em sua mão, possuía uma grande vontade de surrá-lo. O garoto tinha um cacoete de fungar, mesmo sem ter motivo para isso, conseqüência do freqüente uso de cocaína e outros entorpecentes, algo que deixava seu progenitor muito irritado._

_- Calma pai. – Kohaku dizia, enquanto era puxado pelo mais velho até o carro._

_- Não fale. – o pai do garoto quase o jogou dentro do veículo._

_Ligou o carro e acelerou, as ruas estavam silenciosas naquela madrugada. O pai de Kohaku tentava se controlar para não assustar mais a mulher, mas seu queixo tremia pela cena que presenciou. O filho fungou mais uma vez, passando a mão pelo nariz._

_- Pare com isso. – estourou o pai de Kohaku batendo com o punho fechado no volante._

_- Acalme-se, querido. – sua esposa pediu chorosa, tocando-lhe o ombro para se acalmar._

_O homem virou a esquina e acelerou, era uma longa avenida e tinha que chegar em casa antes que Sango, sua filha mais nova, acordasse e se visse sozinha._

_- "Se" drogando de novo. Sem cérebro. – o homem não se agüentava e se exaltava sem nem ao menos pensar – Qual o seu problema garoto?_

_- Desculpa pai. – o garoto pediu desculpas e mais uma vez sua mania de fungar veio a tona._

_- Faltou uma surra para você cair na realidade. – o pai virou-se para trás, queria que o filho o olhasse nos olhos, sentisse a frustração e o desgosto que estava tendo._

_Depois disso tudo ocorrera mais rápido do que qualquer um, dos três, pensaria. Kohaku ouvira sua mãe gritar cuidado e apontar, o rapaz apenas teve de mover a cabeça para o lado e ver um grande carro vir na direção deles. O patriarca virou o volante bruscamente, o veículo saíra da pista e descontrolara-se capotando várias e várias vezes. A porta de Kohaku se abriu o lançando para fora do automóvel._

_- Okaa-san. Chichiue. – Kohaku falou, atordoado com a queda._

_Ele tentou levantar-se, mas a vertigem o atingiu fortemente fazendo-o cair. Ergueu apenas a cabeça e seus olhos, embaçados, viram o carro completamente destruído, chocado contra uma árvore_

_- Está feito. – ouviu alguém falar, Kohaku virou a cabeça e viu a imagem embaçada do outro motorista falar no celular – Até mais Naraku. – o homem desligou o celular e entrou no carro, dando partida._

_Depois disso, nem o corpo e nem a mente de Kohaku aguentara, seus olhos fecharam-se e sua mente se apagou num desmaio._

_-O- flash back off -O-_

- Como está meu caro? – perguntou Naraku analisando o mais novo de cima a baixo.

- Is..isto não é da sua conta Naraku. – o garoto respondeu engolindo em seco, temia Naraku, mas tinha que sair dali de qualquer forma, conversar não é uma opção.

- Ora, ora. O garoto tem voz, agora. – Naraku sorriu, colocando umas das mãos nos bolsos – Então Kohaku, depois que saiu daquele cubículo de vilarejo onde comprou seus "docinhos"? – perguntou passando a língua nos lábios.

- Parei com isso faz tempo. – respondeu recuado, olhava para os lados, esperando poder fugir para algum lugar.

Ao longe, eles não haviam notado, mas alguém conhecido, de ambos, observava-os surpreso. Carregada de sacolas, Sango parou, no meio do caminho, apenas para olhar bem e ver se não estava enxergando mal. Seu irmão, mais novo, Kohaku ao lado de Naraku, o que estava havendo ali? Como ele conhecia o marido de sua amiga, Kagome?

Naraku estava pronto para abordar o menor, novamente, mas seu celular começara a tocar, sem muito pestanejar pegou-o e atendeu. Ouviu por alguns minutos o que lhe falavam e olhou para o outro lado, dando as costas para Kohaku.

- E qual o nome do proprietário da casa, Hakudoushi? – perguntou Naraku franzindo a região entre os olhos, começando a demonstrar raiva.

_- Pelo que consta aqui no computador... – o rapaz digitava freneticamente no computador de bolso, enquanto olhava para a casa, que Kagome havia ido, e esperava que ninguém desconfiasse dele - ... a casa é de Taishou Sesshoumaru, de novo._

- Continue observando. – ordenou Naraku – Se ela sair a contenha, mas estarei indo até você em algumas horas.

_- Okay. Aguardarei contato. – Hakudoushi confirmou, procurando mais informações de Sesshoumaru._

- Até. – Naraku desligou o celular e virou-se, Kohaku havia sumido. O mafioso sorriu e voltou a guardar o aparelho – Você tem que aprender que não há escapatória Kohaku.

**-O-**

Quando chegou a casa Kohaku já havia chegado. Ela guardou as compras que havia feito e respirou fundo, o mais novo entrou na sala e observou a irmã.

- O que foi onee-san? – perguntou passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- O que fazia com o marido de Kagome? – ela retrucou não deixando de notar a surpresa do outro.

- O marido de sua amiga? Nem sei quem é. – respondeu sentando-se no sofá.

- Como não? Vi você falando com Naraku, Kohaku. – a mulher estreitou os olhos ao ver o espanto estampado na cara do irmão.

- Naraku é marido de Kagome-chan? – estava muito surpreso com aquilo, era quase impossível acreditar que alguém como Kagome se casaria com Naraku.

- Sim. – dessa vez ela havia sido mais grosseira, queria respostas e não as estava tendo – Responda.

- Nee-san. – Kohaku se levantou e passou mais uma vez a mão nos cabelos, demonstrando seu nervosismo – Não importa o que aconteça, não se meta com esse homem. – ele saiu da sala e subiu, as pressas, as escadas.

- Kohaku. "Me" Responde. – a mulher ordenou mais uma vez, mas ele havia lhe dado as costas. Passou a mão no queixo e foi se arrumar, teria que descobrir de alguma outra forma.

**... Continua ...**

Tcharam... voltei XD

E não demorei tanto quanto da outra vez.

Aos poucos eu retorno a minha rotina de postar fanfics.

Fiz o concurso, mas não fui muito bem, espero que muitos outros concorrentes não tenham ido muito bem também. XD

Enfim, sobre o capítulo. O que acharam? Naraku e Kohaku se encontram mais uma vez, só que agora Sango os vem juntos, será isto um problema? Não pude abordar Sango e Miroku nesse capítulo por ainda não ter oportunidade, mas haverá um capítulo basicamente deles futuramente. Quais "questões" serão essas da Rin para ainda não ter filhotes? .

E... eu adorei fazer a cena de Sesshoumaru ensinando para Kikyou piano.

Próximo capítulo Naraku reencontrará Kagome, o que será que vai acontecer?

Agradecimentos a:

**Ayame Gawaine: **Voltei sim *-*

Estou demorando um pouco, mas é apenas uma época de adaptação.

Celulares tem que permanecer no silencioso nessas horas não é verdade?

Poisé... explicarei futuramente o porque da confusão aí dos nomes de Inu e Sesshy, mas será que Naraku vai pra cima de Sesshy? =O~~

Muito obrigada pelo comentário Ayame-san.

Beijos.

**BChibi: **Inu é um amor né? *-*

Aaaahhh essa época negra de Sesshoumaru será explicada daqui há alguns capítulos =X (segredo a sete chaves até lá)

Ah! Como você foi na prova? Tenho certeza que foi bem.

Obrigada por cada comentário, flor.

Beijos.

**Trisk-chan: **Tentarei fazer hentai, mas tenho que aguardar alguns capítulos, por causa de um "bendito" amigo meu que passou o fanfic para pessoas que não poderia x.x

E como o assunto é forte sabe como é né? X.x

Mas terão beijinhos e muitos amass... er... caham XD

Obrigada pelo comentário, flor.

Beijos.

**Millady: **Opa, aí está a continuação.

Obrigada pelo reviewn flor.

Beijos.

**Zanita Uchiha: **Próximo capítulo ele encontra K-chan de novo. X.x

Próximos capítulos a partir de agora pretendo colocar muita emoção.

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Obrigada, flor.

Beijos.

Até o próximo gentem.

Beijos.

~HimeRin.


	10. Watashi no Sei

Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]

Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.

Boa leitura.

-O-

-O-

Shin Seikatsu

(Uma Nova Vida)

-O-

-O-

Capítulo XIX: Watashi no sei (Minha Culpa)

-O-

-O-

Sinopse: O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

**-O-**

No tatear das teclas o som ecoava como uma doce melodia, todos sorriam automaticamente, parecia-lhes, que no balançar do ritmo, memórias boas atingiam-lhes. Kikyou aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru aos poucos e o observou, ele parou de tocar e arqueou uma sobrancelha, era a segunda vez que a menina lhe encarava daquele jeito naquele dia.

- Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela o chamou e quando viu que o homem prestava atenção em suas palavras continuou – Ensina Kikyou a tocar?

Pareceram palavras mágicas para chamar a atenção de todos os outros três, que haviam voltado a sala.

O anfitrião da casa sentou-se mais para o lado e pediu a menina para sentar-se ao seu lado, o que foi feito quase de imediato. Calmamente ele explicou a criança quais teclas deveria tocar, indicando-as com o dedo. Kikyou prestou atenção em todas as coisas explicadas pelo homem e confirmou com a cabeça se ela havia entendido.

- Então, comece a tocar. – ordenou.

A menina começou a tatear as teclas fazendo um som comum, mas logo em seguida, Sesshoumaru deixara a canção mais complexa quando começara a tocar junto da menina.

- Uau! – Kagome exclamou vidrada nos dois, que estavam no piano – Muito boa a melodia.

- Kikyou aprende rápido. – InuYasha se pronunciou, sempre achou instrumentos complexos demais.

- Concordo. – Rin também falou risonha – Verei o almoço. – disse se levantando e indo para a cozinha, sendo seguida pelos outros dois adultos, enquanto Sesshoumaru continuava a ensinar outras músicas para Kikyou – Você deveria ir a um dos concertos de Sesshoumaru, iria adorar.

- Ah, eu até gostaria, mas o problema é Kikyou. – Kagome suspirou apoiando o queixo na mão ao se sentar.

- Isso não seria problema. – a mulher falou – Eu cuidaria de Kikyou sem problemas e InuYasha não se incomodaria de acompanhá-la. – completou – Não é Inu? – piscou um dos olhos a ele.

InuYasha tinha certeza de uma coisa, adorava a cunhada.

- Isso. – confirmou InuYasha coçando a nuca.

- Não quero incomodar. – Kagome ficou rubra com toda a hospitalidade da família e os havia conhecido há tão pouco tempo.

- Não será incomodo. – Rin concluiu – Adoro crianças.

- Anou, Rin-chan. – agora que Rin havia dito aquilo uma grande curiosidade a afligiu – Deveria ter filhos, será uma ótima mãe.

- Quem sabe futuramente, mas ainda tenho algumas "questões" a resolver. – a mulher respondeu desligando o forno – Está pronto. – ela sorriu se referindo ao almoço.

Almoçaram tranquilamente, Kagome estava maravilhada com o sabor da comida de Rin, perguntava-se se esse tipo de mulher realmente poderia existir, parecia ser tudo tão perfeito, então se alegrou, foi bom ter conhecido estas pessoas.

Depois que terminaram de almoçar foram até o jardim, lá Kikyou se animou em brincar com os dois cachorros que os anfitriões possuíam, havia tempo que não estava tão animada, adorava animais.

- Okaa-san, posso brincar com os cachorros? – perguntou a menina cruzando os dedinhos para que a mãe permitisse.

Aos olhos de Kagome os animais de estimação, que o casal Taishou teria, seriam lindos poodles, ou melhor, nem ao menos precisavam ser esta raça, contudo imaginava um pequeno ser dócil, cheio de amor para dar, mas ao ver dois cães enormes da raça pitbull e doberman, a mulher de olhos azuis, simplesmente gelou.

Os animais em momento algum demonstraram agressividade, porém eram enormes assemelhavam-se a bezerros de tão grandes que eram. Quando Rin aproximou-se, ambos os cães, começaram a mexer seus rabinhos animados com a chegada da dona.

- Kikyou, filha, esses cachorros vão engolir você. – a mulher falou pasma ao continuar observando a cena, com certeza, se um dos dois pulasse em Rin, a mulher cairia sem forças.

InuYasha ao ouvir o que a mulher disse a criança começou a rir, sabia que os cachorros eram muito bem ensinados e nem ao menos pular nas pessoas eles o faziam.

- Não se preocupe. – o homem sorriu também observando – Eles são mais dóceis que qualquer outro cão.

O temor de Kagome passara no instante em que Rin caminhava para se aproximar do resto do grupo e os dois cachorros a seguiam fielmente. Depois descobrira que o nome do Doberman era Zeus e o do pitbull era Arurun, o que mais a fez sorrir foi ver a forma que sua filha ria ao brincar com os animais e como eles respeitavam a situação de criança, da menina, pois eles não pulavam, apenas trotavam ao lado da criança e mexiam seus corpos para lá e para cá numa calma brincadeira de pegar.

**-O-**

A morena entra, elegantemente, na loja. Seu cabelo negro, amarrado num belo rabo de cavalo, movia-se suavemente de um lado a outro. Os olhos da mulher olharam de soslaio para um atendente, em específico, de sua joalheria, seus olhos cruzaram-se por alguns segundos até que Sango ergueu o rosto, dando um leve bufar, e caminhando pesado a sua sala.

Deu um sorriso ao cliente que havia comprado um lindo anel de brilhantes para pedir a namorada em casamento, direcionou os olhos, mais uma vez, para a jóia e sorriu.

- Tenho certeza que ela amará a escolha. – Miroku fechou a caixinha de veludo negra e a colocou num embrulho – Mas tenho mais certeza que ela amará mais ao seu pedido. – completou entregando a jóia ao cliente.

Muito satisfeito, o futuro noivo, agradeceu ao bom atendimento e se retirou da loja, enquanto era observado por um "suspirante" Miroku. O vendedor olhou para a sala da chefe e depois para a movimentação do local, havia muitas pessoas, porém todas estavam sendo bem atendidas, ardilosamente ele caminhou e parou frente a porta de Sango, desde a cena do beijo ela havia estado distante do rapaz e isso corroia mais e mais seu coração.

Desde que a encontrara, depois de alguns anos, muitos 'acontecimentos' ocorreram naquela sala sendo a contratação dele até o beijo roubado que o rapaz deu na chefe. Um pouco receoso entrou no lugar e fechou a porta atrás de si vendo uma Sango pensativa, estando com o queixo apoiado na mão, e esta se apoiava na mesa. Ela o observa vir na sua direção e sentar em uma das cadeiras, que ficavam em frente a mesa da mulher.

- O que deseja Houshi? – a mulher pergunta olhando-o tranquilamente.

- Algo a perturba? – retrucou inclinando-se um pouco a frente, não gostava do modo que Sango o olhava, queria que fosse algo a mais do que calmaria.

Por alguns segundos ela hesitou em falar, mas era Miroku por mais que não quisesse contar o que ocorria sua boca se adiantava à sua vontade e simplesmente, quando notara, já estava falando que viu Naraku e Kohaku conversando e que, para finalizar o arremate, o irmão mais novo não se atrevia a falar, queria, contudo, descobrir alguma forma que pudesse fazer o garoto desabafar.

- Pode haver algo que constranja Kohaku a falar. – pensava alto o lado psicólogo de Miroku – Mas uma das formas de abordá-lo seria conversando com ele.

- Ele fugiu do assunto quando o abordei a primeira vez e quando saía de casa para vim aqui. Não falará. – Sango suspirou frustrada.

- Não é muito ético, porém... – Miroku coçou o queixo com o dedo indicador e voltou a olhar para a mulher - ... pode pressioná-lo.

- Não gostaria de fazer isso. – seus olhos agora observavam o teto de sua sala fazendo-a lembrar das cenas – Ele foi pressionado, por mim, para largar as drogas.

_-O-_

_- Nee-san. – o irmão mais novo iniciara falando de forma trêmula – Eu sei que é para meu bem... – passou a mão pelo nariz e se mexeu desconfortavelmente - ... mas poderia me arranjar uma pedrinha? – ela observou uma gota de suor escorregar pela lateral do rosto do garoto – É a última. Eu juro. – olhou-a com olhos de quem estava sendo torturado._

_Depois que saíram de sua cidade natal, Sango decidiu arranjar uma clínica de reabilitação para o irmão, porém como não possuíam dinheiro para isso ela teria que arranjar uma pública. Por alguns dias ela procurou em sua nova cidade e achou esta clínica._

_Não era uma das melhores. Era extremamente cuidadosa, mas não poderia oferecer algo melhor ao irmão. Quando perguntou o procedimento aos médicos, eles responderam que iriam parar completamente com a ingestão do entorpecente utilizado por Kohaku, mas agora que ela o via em uma forte crise de abstinência vira que aquela clínica não fora uma boa escolha._

_- Calma! – ela o abraçou em lágrimas – Superaremos isso juntos. – fechou seus olhos e escondeu seu rosto no ombro do irmão, para não deixá-lo ver suas lágrimas._

_-O-_

Miroku ouviu cada palavra com toda a atenção, observava que sua pronuncia vinha acompanhada de dor, o rapaz tinha a expressão suavizada, enquanto a outra olhava para cima como se lembrasse de cada segundo como se fosse ontem. Sango suspirou e parou de falar, olharam-se por alguns segundos até Miroku criar coragem.

- Eu não a traí. – falou repentinamente.

- ... – Sango o observou, sua expressão de surpresa não era contida e demorou alguns instantes até se recompor – Meus olhos não me enganaram Houshi.

O rapaz mexeu-se desconfortavelmente e se colocou a frente ao inclinar suas costas. Esta seria a última vez que tentaria explicar o que houve.

- Não Sango. Foi um engano. – Miroku começou a explicar – Koharu** [1]** e eu vivíamos no mesmo orfanato prometemos um ao outro que quando conseguíssemos sair daquele lugar e ter um emprego voltaríamos para buscar o que ficou. – o rapaz suspirou apoiando o queixo na mão – Naquele dia Koharu havia me encontrado, o que eu não imaginava é que ela havia se apaixonado por mim.

_- O -_

_O rapaz estava saindo de seu prédio, devidamente arrumado e cheiroso para poder visitar sua amada, mas ao colocar o pé na calçada foi imediatamente abraçado por alguém. Miroku olhou e viu sua antiga amiga, Koharu, abraçar-lhe com o rosto escondido em seu peito._

_- Koharu-chan. – o rapaz sorriu segurando-a pelos ombros para poder olhar e seus olhos – Há quanto tempo._

_- Você demorou Miroku-kun. – a garota respondeu abraçando-lhe mais forte._

_- Peço desculpas. – sorriu gentil, havia tempo que não a encontrava._

_- Eu esperei por você Miroku-kun. – a garota ergueu seu rosto com seus olhos lacrimejantes._

_- Não chore. – ele limpou lágrima por lágrima da garota._

_- Mas agora eu o encontrei... – ela sorriu fechando seus olhos - ... e não irei mais me separar de você Miroku-kun. – terminou se aproximando dele e o beijando sem deixar-lhe ter qualquer reação._

_- O-_

- Tudo não passou de um mal entendido Sango-chan. – Miroku se levantou e a olhou suplicante.

- Como posso acreditar nisso? – a expressão da mulher enrijeceu, ela com certeza não acreditava naquilo.

- Não continuarei forçando Sango. Por muito tempo venho procurando por você e acreditava realmente que você confiaria em mim. – ele ficou sério – Você nem ao menos me deu oportunidade de explicar. – ele se levantou e deu a volta na mesa indo até a mulher – Mas me dê esta chance Sango. Confie em mim pelo menos desta vez. – segurou as mãos de Sango e as apoiou no peito masculino – Eu não faria nada que a machucasse, nem hoje e nem naquele dia. – beijou suas mãos num ato carinhoso – Eu te amo Sango-chan, mas irei embora se não me houver uma outra saída.

**-O-**

Kikyou e Rin brincavam no jardim com os dois cachorros e num rápido agito a mais velha caiu se enrolando na mangueira, que tinha o hábito de regar as plantas. InuYasha e Kagome quase cuspiram a bebida que tomavam, mas foi Sesshoumaru quem se levantou e foi calmamente ajudar a mulher.

- Eles parecem ser tão felizes. – Kagome sorriu observando Sesshoumaru tentar acalmar Rin e os dois cachorros – Só não entendo porque ainda não têm filhos.

- Ah. Talvez eu possa explicar. – InuYasha suspirou – Sesshoumaru nem sempre foi um pianista. – ele observou a mulher lhe olhar curiosa.

- Não? – perguntou não sabendo o que vinha a seguir.

- Há alguns anos Sesshoumaru era o mais conceituado coronel da polícia. – InuYasha respondeu vendo a surpresa da outra – Ele era capitão e em pouco tempo conseguiu o posto do mais jovem coronel já existente.

- Mas porque a mudança radical de profissão? – observou Rin abrir a torneira com o pé, sem querer, e dar um banho de água fria no marido.

Os olhos de InuYasha desviaram do irmão para Kagome, então ele lhe pediu segredo sobre o assunto fazendo-a ficar receosa e confirmar com a cabeça prometendo.

- Ele trabalhava normalmente com o departamento de narcóticos, então convivia com traficantes dos mais perigosos. Um dia quando voltou do serviço e entrou em casa encontrou nossa mãe... – ele hesitou um pouco, não sabia muito bem da história, pois Sesshoumaru contou o mínimo possível - ... morta.

Havia perdido a voz, nunca imaginaria que aquela família que parecia tão feliz passara por uma difícil situação dessas.

- Sinto muito fazê-lo lembrar de algo assim. – Kagome fez uma reverência em desculpas.

- Sesshoumaru me disse que ela não havia sofrido, por isso consegui superar mais rápido, mas ele ainda não conseguiu, acredita que a culpa da morte de nossa mãe foi dele. – ele bebericou mais um pouco de sua bebida – Rin o ajudou e ainda está ajudando a superar, ela foi um porto seguro para esse cabeção.

Viram Rin abraçar Sesshoumaru fazendo ambos caírem na grama encharcada pela água da mangueira. Kikyou apenas ria fazendo carinho em Zeus e Arurun.

- Foi graças a ela que Sesshoumaru saiu daquele poço sem fundo em que ele se encontrava. – InuYasha colocou as mãos atrás da nuca – Por isso acredito que não estejam prontos para terem filhos, Rin ainda está ajudando Sesshoumaru.

- Eu realmente não esperava Inu, mas e seu pai? – perguntou querendo saber mais sobre aquela família.

- Meu pai faleceu quando eu ainda era pequeno, mal me lembro dele. Sesshoumaru que o conheceu seguiu o ramo da carreira militar. Inu no Taishou era um coronel honrado e permaneceu digno até o dia de sua morte. – terminou de falar orgulhoso.

Viram Kikyou correr na direção dos dois, seguida dos dois cães e parar segurando-se na borda da mesa, respirando ofegante e sorrindo.

- Okaa-san, Rin-sama perguntou se poderia pegar toalhas para que eles possam se secar. – ela tampou a boca com a mão para poder controlar as risadinhas que dava.

Como a mulher não sabia aonde as toalhas estavam, InuYasha prontificou-se a ajudá-la. Kikyou voltou até Rin e Sesshoumaru, enquanto os outros dois entravam na casa.

- Você sabe onde está? – perguntou Kagome seguindo InuYasha.

O rapaz apenas confirmou com a cabeça e seguiram em silêncio até o armário que Rin guardava as toalhas. Observava a morena de olhos azuis pegar duas toalhas calmamente e parecia que cada gesto simples fazia o coração de InuYasha bater, ela o olhou e sorriu.

Estava completamente envergonhada por ser tão bem observada por InuYasha, porém não se importava e o homem não sabia o porque, mas aquela mulher deixava seu corpo quente a um ponto de quase não se controlar, parecia mais uma deusa que o enfeitiçava com sua beleza. Kagome deixou uma das duas tolhas cair, ambos abaixaram-se e num ato inconsciente InuYasha colocou sua mão sobre a dela. Encararam-se de forma persuasiva, o celular da mulher tocou, mas ele não a deixaria escapar.

Deixou sua mão percorrer o braço da mulher até alcançar-lhe o celular, tirou-lhe o aparelho suavemente e o desligou, enquanto a conquistava com seus olhos âmbares. Suas respirações misturaram-se numa essência almíscar junto a de jasmins e num único ato uniram seus lábios em um beijo adornado de desejo.

Seus corações batiam descompassados, seus corpos aproximaram-se até a mulher sentir-se pressionada contra a parede. Aproveitou-se para deixar sua mão tocar o peito de InuYasha e mesmo por cima de sua blusa sentiu a firmeza de seus músculos fazendo-a perder o ar.

Não sabiam exatamente onde iriam parar, mas graças, ou infelizmente, a voz de Kikyou ambos despertaram e como um choque separaram-se em um olhar assustado ao outro.

- Okaa-san. – Kikyou chegou risonha no local sem notar o clima que havia entre os dois adultos – A toalha.

- Claro. – a mulher falou baixo pegando a toalha que havia caído e o celular das mãos e InuYasha, enquanto via sua filha voltar correndo para fora da casa – Já ia levar. – falou mais para si do que para a filha que já havia saído.

- ... – InuYasha observou a mulher lhe de forma envergonhada e começar a andar - ... Kagome! – ele a chamou, vendo que a mulher virava-se para ele – Perdoe-me. – parecia que havia sido erro avançar para cima da mulher daquela forma – Eu não sei o que houve comigo.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que a mulher permaneceu com aquela expressão assustada até ele notar que a tensão em sua face suavizou até esboçar um frágil sorriso para o rapaz.

- Não se preocupe Inu. – ela com certeza não queria dizer aquilo, mas ainda era casada e não queria perder a amizade de InuYasha – Vamos esquecer isso. – o que falou feriu ambos – Afinal, somos amigos não? – a verdade é que ela queria ir até o rapaz e voltar a beijá-lo até não conseguir mais respirar.

- Sim. – falou em tom baixo tentando se conformar – Você tem razão.

Levaram as toalhas para os anfitriões. Kagome entregou a toalha para Rin, que estava completamente encharcada e depois foi até Sesshoumaru. Quando estendeu a toalha ao homem seu celular voltou a tocar e sem preocupar-se em verificar o número ela atendeu dando um singelo sorriso ao anfitrião.

- Moshi, moshi. – atendeu.

_- Espero que esteja aproveitando as férias. _– os dedos de Kagome pressionaram o tecido da tolha, que ainda segurava, sendo observada por Sesshoumaru. Ao ouvir a voz de Naraku o medo instalou-se quase que imediatamente em sua face.

- Naraku. – disse baixo apenas para si.

_- Que tal... _– como ela não havia respondido, Naraku preferiu continuar a falar - _... você sair daí e vim conversar com seu marido?_ – mais uma vez ela não respondeu e o homem continuou – _Estou aqui fora esperando. _– terminou – _Venha rápido. _– e isso foi mais uma ordem, do que um pedido.

O corpo de Kagome tremia compulsivamente quando olhou para o aparelho já desligado. Sesshoumaru arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao notar a expressão da visitante e aquela não era uma cara feliz.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru e só agora é que os outros dois adultos prestaram atenção.

- H-hai. – gaguejou tentando disfarçar o medo que saía em sua voz – In-infelizmente terei que ir.

- Mas já? – perguntou Rin se aproximando da mulher, enquanto secava seu cabelo.

- Uhum. – ela engoliu seco procurando desviar o máximo que pudesse seus olhos de Sesshoumaru, parecia que ele conseguia ler cada pensamento da mulher – Surgiu um imprevisto.

- Quer que eu a leve, Kagome? – InuYasha perguntou preocupado, sabia que a mulher estava assustada, mas não sabia o porque.

- Eu agradeço Inu, mas não precisa. – ela sorriu nervosamente ao rapaz.

Em poucos minutos estava pronta para ir embora. Agradeceu cada momento daquele dia e foi acompanhada por Sesshoumaru e Rin até a porta.

- Temos que repetir. – Rin sorriu dando um beijo na bochecha da mulher e de Kikyou.

- Claro. – Kagome retribuiu o sorriso ouvindo algo quebrar vindo do jardim.

Rin despediu-se mais uma vez e correu até o jardim para ver o que havia acontecido. Kagome já havia dado tchau para InuYasha, que permanecera na sala, e agora estava frente a frente com Sesshoumaru.

- Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda? – perguntou abrindo a porta, mas sem deixar de encará-la, sua experiência na polícia em muito ajudava nesses momentos.

- ... - ela hesitou por alguns segundos, mas seu corpo voltou a estremecer ao lembrar do marido. – Obrigada.

- Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kikyou fez uma reverencia em agradecimento.

Sesshoumaru afagou o topo da cabeça da criança e apenas aceitou que a mulher estava com medo o suficiente para não pedir ajuda. O homem as viu partir e fechou a porta atrás de si seguindo para a sala.

O mais novo estranhou a reação da mulher, mas não iria abordá-la sobre o assunto. Permaneceu na sala, contudo deixou-se levar pelo desejo de vê-la uma última vez naquele dia e se surpreendeu com o que havia visto.

**-O-**

Segurando a mão de sua filha Kagome chegara até a calçada da rua e começou a caminhar, mais a frente tinha um ponto de táxi, porém o que não esperava era que Naraku chegaria por trás da mulher lhe segurando o braço.

- Bem vinda de volta, "amor". – sussurrou no ouvido dela apertando mais o braço da esposa.

Kikyou contraiu seu pequeno corpo em medo, embora não soubesse o que aquilo tudo significava sabia que o pai não era um dos melhores. A criança olhou para a casa que acabara de sair e num vislumbre de socorro viu InuYasha os observando através da janela, a menina queria pedir ajuda, mas quando pensara em qualquer coisa já estava sendo empurrada, junto da mãe para dentro de um carro.

Num último olhar para trás, Kagome observou que InuYasha saíra de dentro da casa as pressas para tentar alcançá-las, mas o carro já havia partido.

**[1] – **Koharu é uma personagem que aparece nos episódios 41 e 42 de InuYasha. Ela é uma menina que havia conhecido Miroku e que por ele se apaixonou.

**... Continua...**

Etooooooo mais um capítulo para vocês.

Dessa vez um pouquinho maior que o normal XD

EEEEEE prontinho, sugestão de Diinda-san apareceu no final do capítulo, finalmente InuYasha viu Naraku junto de Kagome e viu que ele não foi nada carinhoso com a mulher.

E esse passado de Sesshoumaru?

O PRIMEIRO BEIJO MUAHAHAHAHAHHA finalmente não acham?

O que acharam? Gostaram?

Eu bem doida disse no capítulo anterior sobre a aula de piano, mas na real é que eu havia tirado essa cena do capitulo anterior para colocar nesse [doida].

Infelizmente terei de ser rápida por estar indo para a aula i.i

Mas meus agradecimentos à:

**Ayame Gawaine: **Até que o Sesshy não ficou muito anti-social nessa reunião XD

Ixi parece que no fim ela foi abordada x.x

AAHHHH o que achou do passado de Sesshy hein?

E o beijo de Kag e Inu?

Muahahahaha

Acho que é meio arriscado colocar Naraku na cadeia u_u capaz dele fugir u_u ou ficar impune por ter dinheiro. Humpft

Desculpa a pressa flor.

Mas to indo pra aula. Adorei o comentário.

Beijos Ayame-san.

**Trisk-chan: **Ta sendo fofo as cenas com os dois não?

AEspero que esteja apreciando.

O que achou desse capítulo hien?

Beijos.

**BChibi: **Ahááááá aos poucos as coisas se esclarecem não?

O passado de Sesshoumaru.

A traição de Miroku.

Só ta faltando Kohaku x.x

Obrigada pelo comentário flor.

Beijos.

Bem minna-san dessa vez os comentários foram poucos, mas eu não os culpo XD

Sei que dá próxima estará melhor XP

Adoro escrever essa fanfic *-*

Nos encontramos no próximo capítulo.

Beijos a todos.

~HimeRin.


	11. Yume

Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]

Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.

Agradecimento especial a Gabby que me animou a continuar esse capítulo.

Boa leitura.

-O-

-O-

Shin Seikatsu

(Uma Nova Vida)

-O-

-O-

Capítulo X: Yume (Sonhar)

-O-

-O-

Sinopse: O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

**-O-**

A porta num único baque fechou-se atrás da 'família' que havia entrado. A casa estava silenciosa e deveras bagunçada na análise de Kagome. A mulher cruzou os braços ao ficar de frente para Naraku e encará-lo, a filha, bem a observou, estava atrás da mulher, assim como uma boa mãe iria protegê-la.

Esfregando as mãos, Naraku a observa atentamente dando um meio sorriso ao ver a postura defensiva que ela tomava em sua frente, estreitou os olhos em seguida e estufou seu peito.

- Aproveitou os dias de férias? – perguntou, notando um leve tremor percorrer o braço da mulher.

- Quem era aquele homem que estava no carro? – Kagome rebateu se referindo a Hakudoushi.

Dentro do silêncio repentino ele serpenteou até Kagome com seu olhar felino, lendo todas as expressões e gestos que a mulher fazia com a aproximação de Naraku.

- Isso não é de sua conta. – respondeu, olhos nos olhos, nariz a centímetros do outro.

Kagome sentiu o coração acelerar com o marido tão próximo, não era por felicidade de vê-lo ou algo assim e sim por simples receio do que poderia fazer. Engoliu em seco e deu um passo para trás virando-se para a filha. Tocou o ombro da pequena criança e pediu-lhe para subir para o quarto. Seguiu-a com os olhos, enquanto tão pequenino ser subia as escadas olhando para trás, com medo de que algo pudesse acontecer a mãe.

- Quem é Sesshoumaru? – Naraku chamou a atenção da mulher para si ao pronunciar o nome de Sesshoumaru.

- ... – com a testa levemente enrugada, devido a surpresa, Kagome tentou descobrir, em pensamentos, como ele sabia o nome de Sesshoumaru, mas ignorou a pergunta e imitou o gesto dele, estufando o peito para falar – Quero o divórcio Naraku.

Os segundos iam se passando, enquanto Naraku ouvia a mulher lhe pedir o divórcio, inicialmente parecia que não passava de uma piada, até conseguir absorver por completo o que realmente o pedido queria dizer e que era verdadeiro.

- O que você disse? – sibilou entre os dentes.

- Não me obrigará a mais nada. – ela respirou fundo, era a primeira vez que se impusera frente ao marido – Você não pode me forçar.

Ela se aproximou sorrateiramente, parecia um caçador analisando sua presa, que estava descuidada no campo. Kagome continuava encarando-a, mas era tão difícil manter-se firma quando se tem a impressão de que algo ruim irá acontecer.

- Se tocar em mim o denunciarei para a polícia, Naraku. – ela deu um passo para trás oscilante, quando ele estreitou os olhos na direção dela.

**-O-**

Os cães estavam deitados no piso da cozinha, vez ou outra abanavam seus rabinhos quando Rin os provocava. Enquanto lavava a louça, o marido abstinha-se em ficar, apenas, observando e tomando seu café.

- Kagome-chan reagiu tão estranhamente. – Rin olhou para o marido enquanto o outro fazia o mesmo gesto.

- Estava com medo. – completou o marido voltando a atenção para o café.

- Mas... – ela virou-se, deixando seu corpo se apoiar na pia. Cruzou os braços e continuou a olhar o marido, intrigada - ... porque?

A única resposta vinda do marido foi apenas o seu silêncio, dentro de tamanha discrição.

**-O-**

Nem mesmo o sol daquela tarde poderia iluminar aquele beco escurecido. Jakotsu observava o homem a sua frente inquieto, olhava para um lado e depois olhava para o outro, evitando, ao máximo, o contato visual com seu 'superior'. O subordinado engoliu em seco e pigarreou, estava totalmente inquieto.

- Você está em minhas mãos. – Jakotsu se pronunciou deixando seu braço direito se apoiar no punhal da espada, não havia uma única pessoa naquele estranho lugar isolado.

O homem olhou, novamente, para os lados e deu um passo para trás, deixando suas costas pressionarem a parede pichada atrás de si.

– E dependendo do que escolher poderá ser a decisão errada. – deu seu sorriso afeminado, enquanto, que com a mão livre, arrumava seus cabelos amarrados em um coque

- Não tem como eu fazer isso, Jakotsu. Naraku me mataria. – o homem esfregou as mãos uma na outra, demonstrando seu nervosismo.

O sorriso de Jakotsu tornou-se uma linha tênue em seus lábios de desagrado. O integrante da Shichininta-i suspirou e firmou seu olhar em uma expressão séria, não havia sido a resposta que queria ouvir.

- Escolha errada. – desembainhou a espada e prolongou seu movimento passando sua lâmina pela pele do suposto subordinado. Peito e garganta cortaram-se e o sangue espirrou fortemente formando uma funda poça quando o corpo, sem vida, caíra em um baque no chão.

Em um segundo movimento, em diagonal, o sangue incrustado, da lâmina, manchou a parede limpando seu fio quase completamente. Se Naraku poderia matá-lo, o Exército do Sete também poderia o fazer, como também, poderia fazer coisa pior. Vingariam a morte de um dos integrantes da máfia.

- Inútil. – Jakotsu terminou, falando com sua voz afinada – E agora? – perguntou para a escuridão que havia ao seu lado.

Quase que imediatamente, duas pessoas apareceram das sombras, deixando seus rosto encobertos bob a penumbra produzida entre a escuridão e a luz daquele final do dia. Era claro que ambos faziam parte do Exército dos Sete.

- Vamos ao próximo informante. – um dos dois falou imperativo, virando-se e andou em direção ao carro, movimento repetido pelos companheiros.

**-O-**

O ambiente parecia obscuro, Kagome não sabia ao menos como reagir, diante de um marido perigosamente em silêncio. Naraku deixou sua língua umedecer seus lábios, seu olhar fixo no alvo fazia com que a mulher tivesse fracos espasmos de medo. O homem deu alguns passos a frente até chegar próximo ao ouvido da mulher, notava que as narinas da outra estava infladas pela respiração agitada.

- Não há como escapar de mim, Kagome. – seu sussurro foi ouvido pela mulher, que manteve a postura firme, embora quisesse sair correndo e chorando, para pedir ajuda – A partir de agora, haverá regras nesta casa e se não as obedecer... – ele fez um gesto de positivo com a mão, deixando o polegar em pé, contudo aos poucos foi virando sua mão até seu dedo ficar completamente voltado para o chão.

**-O-**

Não sabia o que dizer. Seu rosto aflito em dúvidas deixava sua cabeça ponderar cada palavra que ele disse. Miroku parecia tão sincero quando disse tudo, porém, ela havia visto, sofrera tanto desde aquela época e agora a mulher se encontrava naquela situação duvidosa. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, baixando seu olhar para a papelada, que havia na mesa, e tentou de todas as formas não deixar seus olhos lacrimejarem.

Todas as palavras do rapaz passaram em sua lembrança e Sango realmente pensou, por um momento estar errada, seu dedo indicador passava superficialmente pelos papéis de documentos importantes e vez ou outra se deparava com algum tipo de barreira, como uma borracha, ou lápis, que existiam como barreira.

Inspirou profundamente e soltou, aos poucos, o ar quente de dentro de seus pulmões. Deixara de passar tantas coisas importantes na vida por não ter lhe dado a oportunidade de se explicar e agora estava naquela situação, em que o remorso lhe apertava o coração como uma mão aperta a outra.

Olhava-o, estava tão atento a cada gesto dela, a cada suspirar, que nem ao menos piscar ele o fazia, estava ansioso para a resposta dela. Miroku mantinha a expressão tão gentil, tão amável, simplesmente, independente do que ela fosse falar, o rapaz iria manter aquele mesmo olhar de paz, amizade, de... amor. Era isto, ele a amava e Sango, por orgulho, estragou tudo uma outra vez. Agora, ela simplesmente ficava sem ações.

- Eu sei o quão orgulhosa é, Sangozinha, mas só dessa vez. – ele inclinou o rosto para o lado numa súplica sussurrada.

Deu um passo na direção dela e depois dera outro até chegar na frente da mulher e apreciar cada traço de beleza, cada delinear de seus lábios, cada fechar e abrir de olhos naquele gracioso piscar. Tocou-lhe a pele macia vendo-a fechar seus olhos negros.

- E então, Sangozinha? – ele perguntou baixinho deixando-se, mais uma vez, sussurrar.

- Eu... – ela colocou a mão dela sobre a dele e permaneceu com seus olhos fechados - ... perdoe-me, Miroku. Eu...

Aproximara seus lábios do dela, sentindo o hálito fresco que ela exalava a cada palavra, o simples agir de tomar-lhe a boca num beijo apaixonado, naquele momento o fizera lembrar-se de cada bom momento junto a ela.

Sango também não se segurou, esperara experimentar àquele beijo mais uma vez desde a última vez, porque o amara desde o início. Colocara a mão atrás da nuca do rapaz deixando seus dedos enroscarem-se no cabelo dele, aos poucos os fios de Miroku soltaram-se de seu singelo "rabo-de-cavalo" e caíram uniformemente, indo para seus devidos lugares.

Naquele momento de felicidade e euforia ele deixou-se caminhar até a parede pressionar as costas dela, suas mãos másculas e firmes segurara o corpo curvilíneo entre seus dedos. Suas línguas brincavam e reexploravam o gosto um do outro e apenas descobriram, que tudo, ainda, continuava muito bom. Em poucos segundos, o terninho de Sango já estava no chão e a camisa social do rapaz desabotoada até o meio do abdômen, deixando a mostra parte do corpo do mesmo e mesmo que não fosse extremamente musculoso, possuía uma definição genuína permitindo que a mão dela rastreasse cada ondulação de seus 'gominhos'.

Mesmo por cima da regata ele passou a mão por seus seios volumosos, notando a forma que a mulher prendia a respiração. Deixou sua mão descer até encontrar o fim da peça e aos poucos a subir, para que pudesse tirá-la completamente, deixando a chefe apenas com a peça íntima do sutiã.

Aquela pele sedosa passava por seus dedos, seus beijos deixaram a boca da mulher e, agora, fazia trilhar de selinhos descendo pelo pescoço dela até estagnar entre a curva do pescoço e do ombro. Teve que tirar as mãos do corpo dela por alguns segundos, no momento em que Sango tirava-lhe, por completo, a camisa.

O calor do corpo dela enlaçava-se ao seu, deixou suas mãos na cintura dela e foi descendo seus dedos, passando pelo quadril da mulher e ir até ao bumbum excitante de Sango. E mesmo que ambos, ainda, estivessem de calça a mulher notava a protuberância que se formou na calça do rapaz.

- Parece que está gostando. – ela falou ofegante, em um sorriso gostoso, deixando-se morder e segurar o lábio inferior do rapaz.

- Mais do que imagina. – respondeu deixando suas mãos impulsionarem o bumbum dela para cima, fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas na cintura dele.

Caminhou, entre beijos e mordiscadas até o sofá, que ela tinha na sala e lá a deitou, ficando por cima daquele corpo que lhe tirava o fôlego. O cinto de Miroku já estava aberto pronto para ser retirado, enquanto o botão da calça de Sango quase foi arrancado. Por mais um momento aproveitaram o sabor dos lábios um do outro, mas o que não esperavam era que a porta fosse, repentinamente aberta.

- Sango-sa... – uma das funcionárias, da relojoaria, estagnou na porta, olhando a cabulosa cena.

O casal ergueu-se rapidamente, Miroku virou-se de costas ajeitando o cinto e fechando o zíper da calça preta social, enquanto Sango não possuía reação a não ser permanecer com os lábios entreabertos na surpresa.

- Desculpe-me eu deveria ter batido. – a garota simplesmente fechara a porta atrás de si o mais rápido que pôde.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, como se perguntassem o que houve e, do nada, começaram a gargalhar e assim permaneceram por vários minutos.

**-O-**

Na madrugada do dia seguinte Rin mexeu-se na cama virando-se de um lado para o outro, inquieta. Seus olhos abriram-se e ela suspirou, ainda era cedo demais para levantar, só que não sabia o motivo de acordar, já que ainda estava com sono. Moveu-se, mais uma vez, na cama e ficou observando o marido. Havia algo de errado naquela expressão normalmente pacífica.

_-O-_

_Depois de um dia cansativo ele dirigia para a casa da mãe. Sua farda estava impecavelmente arrumada, mesmo que em sua manga esquerda tivesse um corte, onde uma bala de raspão havia passado por sua pele. Ele estava perfeitamente bem, mas havia perdido um de seus subordinados em uma ação contra a máfia._

_Ligou o pisca para virar a esquerda e girou o volante levemente para entrar na vaga da garagem da casa da mãe. Uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueou-se ao ver que uma das luzes, ainda estava acesa. Era estranho já que a mãe normalmente dormia cedo._

_Desligou o veículo e retirou o cinto de segurança. Saiu do carro, colocando devidamente o alarme e deu uma ajeitada na arma, que carregava consigo. Foi andando normalmente buscando suas chaves em um de seus bolsos. Não morava com a mãe, mas como já estava tarde e cansado, decidira que a casa dela, mais perto que o apartamento do policial, era a melhor opção._

_Fora colocar a chave na fechadura, mas ao fazê-lo a porta se abriu, havia sido arrombada. O coração do homem deu uma forte batida, retirou a arma do coldre, destravando a trava de segurança, e cautelosamente entrou na casa. _

_Empunhou devidamente a arma e começou a dar calmos passos, estava um silêncio absurdo no ambiente, que o fazia ter um mau pressentimento._

_- Izayou? – chamou pela mulher no corredor._

_Vasculhou a sala e nada havia, tudo estava em seu devido lugar, depois a sala de jantar, não havia nada. A mesma coisa na cozinha, nada. Subira a escada apontando a arma para cima._

_- Izayou? – chamou-a mais uma vez, só que mais alto, mas nenhuma resposta vinha._

_No segundo andar havia vários quartos, fora um a um e nada encontrara. Faltavam um cômodo para chegar ao quarto da mãe, mas a voz fraca da mulher chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo-o correr na direção do som. Entrara no quarto e vira sua mãe, de camisola, estirada no chão. Correra até ela deixando a arma ao seu lado, enquanto olhava o estado de sua progenitora._

_A peça de dormir azul claro, estava completamente encharcada de sangue, a respiração era descompassada e pesada._

_- Sesshoumaru. – chamara o nome do filho ao abrir os olhos, as pupilas da mulher estavam perigosamente dilatadas e parecia que falar o nome do filho era uma dor insuportável._

_- Izayou. – ele segurou a mãe entre os braços, colocando-a em seu colo, com uma das mãos livres buscou o celular e ligou para a emergência. Ao terminar a ligação voltara seu olhar para a mulher – A ambulância logo cheg..._

_- Não há tempo, meu filho. – falara com alguma dificuldade, dando um pequeno sorriso ao filho._

_- Não diga isso, Izayou. – observara que em sua camisola havia vários rasgos, como se houvesse levado várias facadas – Poupe sua energia._

_- Você sempre foi um orgulho, meu bem. – ela gemeu em dor, mas não possuía força suficiente para erguer a mão e colocar onde doía – Sempre sério e calmo. – deu um pequeno sorriso e uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de sua mãe._

_- Não fale essas coisas Izayou, isso não é uma despedida. – ele tentou estancar os lugares onde o sangue escorria mais._

_- Por favor, meu bem. InuYasha é descuidado e um pouco atrapalhado, por isso não fale de meu estado e... – parara de falar por ter a necessidade de tossir, sentindo o gosto de sangue - ... cuide dele, por favor. – suplicou em sua voz fraca._

_- Fique comigo mãe. – Sesshoumaru pediu a mulher, mas ela apenas moveu os lábios em um "Te amo" e fechou seus olhos, deixando sua vida esvair-se por completo – Mãe! Mãe! – o rapaz tentou utilizar seus conhecimentos de primeiros socorros, mas de nada adiantava, a vida de sua mãe havia terminado por completo._

_Socara o chão fazendo um baque forte e olhara para a parede, seus olhos dourados arregalaram-se ao observar uma grande aranha desenhada a sangue. O sangue de sua mãe._

_-O-_

Os olhos de seu marido abrira-se abruptamente. Seus orbes direcionaram-se para uma Rin assustada, que provavelmente estava tentando acordá-lo. O suor, que escorria de seu corpo, encharcara o lençol fino do colchão, ele suspirara e passara a mão na testa sentindo as gotículas que estavam no local.

- Acabou amor. – Rin passava a mão pelo cabelo prateado de seu marido, tentando acalmá-lo – Tudo já acabou, Sesshy. – tentou consolá-lo da forma que poderia.

**... Continua...**

**Epaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... XD**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês.**

**Um pouquinho menor que o normal, mas ainda assim emocionante, eu pelo menos acho.**

**Estamos entrando na reta final do fanfic.**

**Demorei a postar esse capítulo por diversos motivos, um deles é que eu tinha feito um roteiro para os capítulos até o nono, então, agora, estou meio perdida para ajeitar as cenas.**

**Tentarei postar o amis rápido possível na próxima vez.**

**Agradecimentos à:**

**Ayame Gawaine: **Agora temos que esperar que Inu faça algo para salvar K-chan ne? . sabe-se lá o que o Naraku vai fazer x_x

E agora? Gostou de Sango e Miroku? Que bom que ela pensou bem sobre o assunto não é mesmo? Achei engraçado escrever essa cena caliente e cômica ao mesmo tempo.

OMG! Sesshy fardado todo gostoso , ótimo por demais tchê! Sonho de consumo em série _

Mas foi triste o que aconteceu com Izayou-sama i.i

Tadinha dela, e do Sesshy né, que disse pro Inu que ela morreu sem sofrer.

A Kikyou nesse fanfic está tão inocente, estou adorando mesmo escrever sobre ela dessa forma.

Poooooooooowwww exílio-labirinto ... isso é legal hein O_O'''

Bom tema para um fanfic não? XD

Desculpa a super-hiper-mega-ultra-power-demora _

Estou sem o roteiro dos próximos capítulos, por isso essa semana vou aproveitar para ver se consigo fazer os roteiros para não me perder na história.

Espero que ainda tenha paciência para ler minhas doideras XD

Obrigada pelo reviewn, flor.

Beijos.

**BChibi: **Wowwwwww espero que tenha gostado desse também.

Miroku e Sango e seus casos amorosos [entre amassos e beijos né?]

O Sesshy e o trauma de ver sua mãe morrer. E agora descobriu-se a grande aranha de sangue na parede x.x

Vamos ter que esperar e ver o que acontece coma K-chan x.x

Inuuuuuuuu tem que salvar K-chan não é mesmo? XD

Obrigada pelo reviewn, flor.

Espero que conitnue tendo paciÊncia para ler o fanfic, mesmo nessa minha suprema demora.

Beijos.

**Trisk-chan: **Sesshy sabe lidar com crianças ne?

Mesmo com sua cara séria ele consegue agir bem com elas *-*

Não teve Inu e K-chan hoje, mas teve bastante Miroku e Sango. O que achou?

Espero que continue lendo o fanfic e peço desuclpas pela demora, flor. i.i

Beijos e até a próxima.

~HimeRin.


	12. Kurushimu

Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]

Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.

Boa leitura.

-O-

-O-

Shin Seikatsu

(Uma Nova Vida)

-O-

-O-

Capítulo XI: Kurushimu (Sofrer)

-O-

OBS: Este capítulo possui hentai. Se você, leitor, não gosta deste tipo de cena recomendo que pule a parte **sublinhada**.

-O-

Sinopse: O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

**-O-**

Havia acreditado, faz algum tempo, que Sesshoumaru já conseguira superar o passado. Os muitos momentos de sonhos aterrorizantes pararam fazia alguns anos, pensou, mesmo que por pouco na estabilização dele. Agora estava preocupada, um dia o marido caíra tanto, por causa disso, que não gostaria de vê-lo naquele estado, mais uma vez.

Observou o marido erguer-se e se sentar. Só agora ela recordara que o aniversário da mãe dele seria em alguns dias. O homem colocou a mão sobre o rosto cansado, como se esperasse que aquilo fosse um sonho e que iria voltar em um sono tranqüilo em poucos segundos. Rin o amava tanto, o marido, desde que Izayou morrera, cuidou de InuYasha e nunca deixou que o irmão mais novo descobrisse, que a mulher havia sofrido antes de morrer, Sesshoumaru, na visão da esposa, era um homem forte, honrado e, acima de tudo, preocupava-se tanto com sua família, que até mesmo o sofrimento era guardado para ele.

Queria ajudá-lo da forma que pudesse, tirar-lhe a dor e, se fosse necessário, tomá-la para si, mas por mais que pudesse ajudá-lo fisicamente ou, até mesmo, amenizar, um pouco, sua dor... internamente, apenas ele poderia superar. Repetiu o mesmo gesto do marido, sentando-se ao seu lado. Seus olhos castanholados passavam pelos detalhes, não tampados pelas mãos dele, do rosto. Inconscientemente ela levou a própria mão até as mechas do cabelo dele, colocando-os atrás da orelha. Inclinou-se para frente e beijou-lhe a testa, reconfortando-o. Sesshoumaru não deixou de olhá-la, quando a viu se levantar. Ela segurou-lhe a mão e, em um sorriso tranqüilo, puxou-o.

Mesmo que a questionasse, pelo que fazia ele a seguiu, sem muito argumentar, apenas deixando na face a sobrancelha arqueada, numa forma de se expressar. Em poucos passos entraram no banheiro do quarto, a mulher soltou-lhe a mão e abriu o registro do chuveiro. A água morna respingou no piso, enquanto Rin retirava a roupa de dormir do marido.

Não era difícil despi-lo, o peito já estava desnudo, apenas tivera que se livrar da calça, de tecido leve, e empurrá-lo para baixo do chuveiro. O homem fechou seus orbes dourados e apenas parou seus segundos para apreciar as gotas de água passearem por seu corpo nu. Sentiu o toque da mulher passar-lhe pelos ombros tensos, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, deixando os dedos macios tamborilarem por seu pescoço. Suspirou calmamente quando a sentiu pressionar, suavemente, sua fonte, deixando o corpo feminino aproximar-se do seu.

Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe a pequena mão e virou-se olhando a mulher. Rin o ajudava tanto, era como se desse um passo por vez e a mulher estivesse ali, se necessário iria levantá-lo, mas se caísse junto iria rir, apenas para poder ver o marido feliz. Viu-a sorrir e aquele doce sorriso aqueceu o homem de uma forma que o fazia esquecer de qualquer coisa. Ele deixou que seus lábios formassem um sorriso imperceptível e suas mãos, inconscientemente, acariciaram aquela doce face aveludada.

A esposa apenas fechou os olhos, apreciando a carícia que o marido lhe fazia. Sesshoumaru não deixou de notar que a camisola, branca, dela, que começava a grudar no pequeno corpo, a cada momento que a água respingava, passando de uma coloração clara para uma transparência sedutora.

Deixou-se levar ao ser puxada, pelo marido, para baixo, do chuveiro. O tecido, que antes ele tanto observava, agora, contornava os seios voluptuosos, os olhos âmbares desceram por entre os contornos daquele corpo feminino até se aconchegar na cintura delineada. O desejo lascivo percorreu o corpo masculino e o fez tomá-la entre os braços, enquanto deixava seus orbes apaixonarem-se pelas amêndoas castanhas, da mulher. Como em um campo magnético, onde a força atrativa é forte demais para resistir, ele deixou-se percorrer o caminho até os lábios dela roubando-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

Da simples atração o beijo foi se aprofundando na paixão. Seus lábios úmidos inchavam na medida que a selvageria, entre as carícias, crescia. E entre um beijo e outro o lábio de Sesshoumaru fora fisgado em uma mordiscada pela mulher, o peito másculo inflou-se de orgulho e prazer, apertando o abraço ele sugou o lóbulo da orelha da mulher fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Aos poucos os botões da camisola da mulher foram se abrindo pelas mãos leves do marido, até que houvesse espaço suficiente para que Sesshoumaru pudesse retirar a peça por completo daquele corpo esbelto. Com a visão ele não pôde evitar, jogou a camisola o mais longe que poderia e escoltou a mulher contra a parede tomando seu mamilos entre os lábios deliciando-se com o suspiro de Rin.

O que poderia fazer? Amava-a de uma forma pura e suja. Uma forma que o possuía fazendo seus pensamentos estarem voltados apenas a ela. Sesshoumaru apertou um dos seios entre seus dedos e ouviu a mulher gemer mais forte. Um leve rosnar saíra da garganta dele quando sentiu o membro ser tocado pela mão de Rin e as trocas de carícias continuaram deixando-os quebrarem o pecado capital da luxúria e avareza.

Sentiram seus corpos aquecidos. A água tocava-lhes a pele naquele silêncio, apenas quebrado pela respiração sôfrega e atenuante do casal de amantes. Sesshoumaru segurou ambas as coxas da mulher e a puxou para cima fazendo-a enlaçar suas pernas envolta da cintura dele. Firmou-se, para não escorregar e num encaixar perfeito adentrou o corpo da esposa. Ambos suspiraram em tesão, sentindo a corrente elétrica passar por seus corpos, como o fogo que se alastra em chamas ardentes e, aos poucos, Sesshoumaru começara a se movimentar em um ir e vir suplicante.

Começara em um ritmo calmo, sedutor e aclamativo. Sentia sua genitália preencher o espaço da esposa tornando-os 'um'. Mexera-se, mais uma vez, e o calor tomou-lhe o corpo na sensação única de prazer. Estocou-lhe com um pouco mais de força e sentiu seu corpo contrair de tesão. Viu-a morder os lábios e isso lhe instigou a movimentar-se mais rápido... e mais rápido... e mais rápido... era algo impulsivo, ouvindo os gemidos da mulher queria poder continuar apreciando a forma que a expressão dela tomava a cada adentrar e sair daquele corpo desnudo.

Ele sabia que se continuasse naquela forma, não agüentaria por mais tempo, mas ouvir a voz de Rin suplicando-lhe para ir mais rápido o fizera perder a cabeça por completo. O barulho do atrito entre os corpos intensificou-se, assim como seus gemidos, que ecoava pelo banheiro, até ambos chegarem ao clímax e poder se ouvir o urro de Sesshoumaru soar finalizando o pecado da carne, que é, ao mesmo tempo, a prova mais pura do amor.

Algumas semanas se passaram, o inverno foi embora abrindo espaço para a primavera passar. E enquanto as flores desabrochavam e o tempo esquentava Kagome permanecia sentada no sofá, observando a hora passar. Mantivera contato com InuYasha e os outros, mas era pouco comparado ao que queria. Na realidade ela não queria estar naquela casa, não queria permanecer no mesmo domicilio que Naraku, pois o marido era imundo e tornara-se mais, ainda, depois que a obrigara voltar. Suspirou, deixando os ombros abaixarem, desanimadamente. Kikyou apareceu descendo as escadas, em passadas rápidas, com um aparelho celular em mãos, a menina tinha um sorriso largo no rosto e ia até a mãe.

- Mãe! Mãe! InuYasha-sama. – ela disse balançando o aparelho na mão.

Quase que instantaneamente um sorriso brotou de seus lábios ao ouvir a filha falar aquele nome mágico. Ela segurou o aparelho e o encaixou na orelha, ajeitou-se no sofá, como se ele fosse capaz de vê-la.

- Alô. – a mulher falou calmamente

_- Kagome, queria convidá-la para tomar café. _– o homem foi direto ao ponto.

A mulher mordeu o lábio inferior, queria muito ir, mas e se Naraku os visse, ou se ela chegasse tarde em casa? Ou, o mais importante de tudo, e se InuYasha a beijasse de novo e ela simplesmente não conseguisse resistir?

_- Rin-chan irá conosco e, claro, que você levará Kikyou ne? _– o rapaz complementou ao notar o receio da mulher em aceitar.

- ... – não poderia negar àquele pedido, seus dentes apareceram, quando sorriu ao responder – Claro Inu. Aonde vamos?

**-O-**

Mesmo o tempo começando a esquentar, Kagome continuava a usar roupas de inverno, pelo simples fato de precisar esconder quaisquer hematomas que lhe fossem causados. Quando Naraku a obrigou voltar exigiu algumas regras como estar em casa antes das cinco horas da tarde e fora pensando nas novas normas, que adentrou o estabelecimento, marcado para o encontro de todos.

Kagome sorriu ao avistar Rin e InuYasha, sentados a uma das mesas próximas as enormes janelas de vidro. Segurando a mão da filha, a mulher andara até os amigos e os cumprimentara dando-lhes um abraço, algo seguido pela pequena Kikyou.

- Kagome não está com calor? – o rapaz questionou ao notar as longas mangas da camisa da mulher – Porque está com manga comprida?

- Só não estou com calor. – ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça ao falar.

- Não está com calor? Como isso? – ele tocou a testa da mulher para sentir sua temperatura e ao mesmo tempo, a outra mão pousou sobre o braço dela.

Apenas não pudera conter a dor. Na noite anterior o marido a segurara pelo braço a ponto de formar um grande hematoma da mão dele e, agora, InuYasha acabara de tocá-lo, sem ter como reagir, ela apenas contraíra o rosto em uma careta de dor e, logo em seguida, tentou disfarçar, olhando para o menu sobre a mesa.

Mesmo que não falassem, o olhar de Rin, que se cruzou ao de InuYasha, já dizia tudo. De alguma forma ela havia se machucado e ambos tinham apenas uma resposta para isso.

**-O-**

Corria com a filha nos braços para que chegasse em casa a tempo. Mais uma vez havia se perdido no tempo, enquanto conversava com InuYasha e Rin. Porque era tão difícil? Mesmo que estivesse arfando e seu abdômen, dolorido parecia que a residência não se aproximava. Quando chegou frente a porta, revirou, rapidamente, dentro da bolsa em busca de suas chaves, mas até isso a atrapalhava.

Um pouco trêmula, por já passar das cinco horas, ela pega o maço de chaves e tenta localizar a certa, quando o faz, um tremor percorre seu corpo ao notar que a porta já estava destrancada. A mulher fecha os olhos e apoiasse na parede, tentando criar o mínimo de coragem para poder entrar na própria casa. Pedia aos céus, naquele silêncio, que a protegesse de qualquer mal.

Empurrou a porta até que a abrisse por completo. Observou dentro de casa e o silêncio predominou ali. Por alguns segundos acreditou que havia deixado a porta do local destrancada, mas ao continuar andando e fechar a porta atrás de si viu que o marido estava sentado sobre o sofá.

Prendeu a respiração, seu coração saíra de batidas ritmadas para descompassadas numa aceleração irregular. Ver Naraku sentado no sofá de braços cruzados e ameaçadoramente silencioso a fazia temer. Ela inicialmente acompanhou o silêncio do marido, mas depois deu um passo a frente chamando a atenção do marido.

- Desculpe-me Naraku... eu...

Fora surpreendente a velocidade que ele havia usado para encurtar a distância entre os dois, parecia surreal a imagem dele vindo na sua direção de forma covarde e assustadora. O homem segurou-lhe o pescoço e a trouxe para perto dele.

- Você está atrasada. – ele sibilou baixinho, enquanto a mulher começava a tomar um tom avermelhado nas bochechas.

- Deixe-me explicar, Naraku. – ela tentou falar, enquanto segurava as mãos dele numa forma inútil de pará-lo.

- Não há o que _explicar_! – ele enfatizou a última palavra, enquanto utilizou-se de sua força para jogar Kagome contra um móvel da sala.

Ela não tinha muito o que pensar, tudo acontecera rápido demais. Apenas se entristecia por Kikyou estar presenciando aquilo. Tentou erguer-se por completo, depois de desequilibrar-se e bater na estante que havia na sala, porém uma dor incomoda passou por seu ombro e atingiu-lhe todo seu braço.

Da mesma forma que a mãe, Kikyou também não soube como reagir. Sabia que o pai não era presente tanto para a criança quanto para Kagome, mas ver aquilo e numa forma tão repentina a assustou. Assim como a mãe queria lhe proteger, a pequena também o faria se pudesse, seus olhos arregalaram-se, seu estômago revirou dentro de sua pequena barriga e nada fazia sentido naquele momento.

- Papai...

Falara baixinho, como se apenas falar aquilo o faria parar, mas se enganara. Então a menina saíra de seu estado de choque e vira que aquilo era real.

- Para papai. Por favor. – ela disse, em choramingos, dando um passo a frente – Por favor. – ela repetiu mais uma vez dando outro passo.

Ver sua mãe caída sobre a estante e fazendo cara de dor cortou-lhe o coraçãozinho. Notou que uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pela face rosada e pendurou-se no seu queixo, até cair no tapete da sala.

- Okaa-san. – e menina, chorosa, correu na direção da mãe, havia tempos que não chorava, isso porque Kagome sempre fora a melhor de todas que apenas lhe deixava ver a felicidade das coisas – Okaa-san.

- Que comovente. – Naraku ficou frente a Kikyou e a empurrou para cima do sofá, fazendo a menina cair sobre as almofadas do móvel.

Não sabia de onde havia tirado forças, muito menos coragem, mas ver o marido tocar em sua filha fora o suficiente para se erguer completamente e estufar o peito para encará-lo.

- Não toque em minha filha seu cretino. – falou entre dentes frente ao marido, seus calafrios haviam desaparecido, parecia que vê-lo se rebelar contra Kikyou a fez criar a coragem necessária.

- O que você disse? – questionou-lhe, estava, de alguma forma, surpreso, nunca havia visto sua mulher reagir assim.

- Você ouviu muito bem. – ela alterou um pouco sua voz.

Kagome havia criado coragem, porém a força física não era uma de suas vantagens, por isso não conseguira amparar o primeiro estapear que veio em sua face. E ele não havia parado por aí, não iria apenas desequilibrá-la. Naraku retomou sua posição e puxou a mulher de volta dando-lhe mais um tapa e mais outro.

Aos olhos de Kikyou seu pai havia enlouquecido, mataria sua mãe se não parasse, contudo apenas chorava horror, paralisada pelo medo. Começara a soluçar quando as coisas começaram a piorar, do estapeamento passou para socos e já não conseguia imaginar como todo aquele sangue saía de sua mãe.

Depois de um tempo, consideravelmente longo, uma eternidade aos olhos de Kikyou, Naraku soltara sua mãe. A mulher caíra num baque abafado sobre o tapete, manchando sua tonalidade bege para o vermelho em fúria. O pai passara por ambas, sem dar o mínimo de atenção para Kagome e mesmo com a roupa manchada de sangue, ele saíra de casa, deixando-as a sós.

Tinha medo e isso não a deixava se mover. Apenas permanecia com os lábios entreabertos, olhando para a porta, que havia sido fechada depois de ele sair. Sua mente se perguntava se ele voltaria a qualquer instante. Respirou profundamente e mesmo que suas pernas estivessem enfraquecidas pelo tremor descera do sofá e fora até a mãe.

- Okaa-san? – chamou agachada ao lado da mulher.

Esperou alguns segundos para que a mãe respondesse... mas nada.

- Okaa-san? – soluçou mais uma vez, enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo da frente do rosto, inchado, da mulher.

No fim a menina concluiu que a mãe não iria acordar e isso lhe doeu. Olhou para os lados e mexera as mãozinhas uma na outra demonstrando seu nervosismo. O telefone encima do criado mudo do outro lado da sala. Era isso que iria fazer, tinha que fazer isso pela mãe.

- Já volto mamãe, resista. – ela pediu a Kagome, enquanto corria para o aparelho.

Depois do incidente do parque, com o seqüestrador, Kagome fizera questão de ensinar a Kikyou a gravar alguns números importantes. Discara freneticamente alguns números e colocara o aparelho no ouvido. Ouvira chamar uma vez... duas... três... até que a ligação caísse. A menina recostara a testa na parede tentando recordar outro número já que sua avó provavelmente não estava em casa. De repente seus olhos abriram-se, como se tivesse lembrado de outro e voltara a tocar os números respectivos do telefone que lembrara.

**-O-**

- Aconteceu algo Sangozinha? – Miroku perguntou a mulher que estava sentada no outro lado da mesa, na sala dela da joalheria.

- Não. – ela apoiou a mão no queixo, suspirando – Apenas um mal pressentimento.

- Ah, não deve ser nada. – ele sorriu e inclinou-se a frente para que sua mão pudesse acariciar o rosto da mulher.

- Provavelmente. – ela concluiu, fechando os olhos ao sentir a mão dele acariciar sua bochecha.

Mas o que a empresária não esperava era que no momento em que terminara de falar seu celular tocara estrondosamente fazendo ambos saltarem de susto.

- Precisa de um toque tão escandaloso? – perguntou Miroku que voltara a sentar na cadeira que inicialmente estava.

Ela nem dera atenção ao rapaz, apenas olhara no visor que a ligação vinha da casa de Kagome.

- Alô. – a mulher atendeu, estava preocupada.

_- Sango-sama. _– a menina falou aos prantos.

- O que houve Kikyou? – ao ouvir o choro da criança, a mulher ergueu-se da cadeira, seu pressentimento ruim seria referente a isso?

_- Okaa-san não acorda, Sango-sama._ – a menina soluçou mais uma vez – _Ela não abre os olhos._

- Estou indo aí Kikyou. Não saía daí. – a mulher ao terminar de falar já estava com a bolsa e a chave do carro em mãos e indo na direção da porta.

_- 'Tá bom. _

Quando a empresária girou a maçaneta da porta, já havia guardado o celular e agora olhava para Miroku.

- Pode vim comigo? – ela perguntou, sua expressão rumava da preocupação para o medo.

- Claro. – mesmo que ela não perguntasse, com certeza, iria com a mulher.

**-O-**

Estacionou frente a casa da amiga. Nada parecia fora do normal naquela vizinhança, mas ela sabia, tinha certeza que quando entrasse naquele local tudo estaria agitado. Saíram as pressas do carro e foram até a porta, mas estava trancada. Ela batera uma vez e ninguém atendera, batera duas e nada. Ficara em silêncio para ver se ouvia algo e notou que alguém lá dentro estava aos soluços, deveria ser Kikyou.

- Ela deve estar com medo. – a mulher olhara para Miroku em um quase desespero.

- Está bem. – ele respirou fundo – Dê-me licença, Sango.

Retirou-se da frente da porta quando notou o que Miroku iria fazer. Viu-o ganhar impulso e bater o ombro contra a porta e numa única tentativa a arrombara. Correra para a sala e seu corpo paralisara ao ver a cena.

Uma poça de sangue se formava envolta de Kagome, enquanto Kikyou tentava com um paninho, úmido e já manchado de sangue, tirar o sangue que havia na mãe. A criança nem ao menos notara a chegada dos outros dois, parecia estar em estado de choque, enquanto seu corpo tinha fortes espasmos, fazendo-a estremecer por completo.

- Por Kami-sama. – Miroku inconscientemente falou sem conter o espanto.

- Sango-sama. – somente agora a menina notara-os com seus olhos inchados e vermelhos, correria até a empresária, mas não queria abandonar a mãe. – Socorro, onegai.

**-O-**

**Onegai – por favor.**

**Okaa-san – mãe**

**-sama – tratamento formal**

**Kami - deus**

**... Continua...**

HÁ! Consegui postar antes do ano novo chegar. [risada maléfica]

Gente como eu disse no capítulo anterior estamos entrando na reta final do fanfic. Entããããão mais alguns capítulos e terminamos mais uma história. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e aproveitado cada momento de amizade e ação/terror.

Vamos ver o que se segue a partir de agora. Como cada personagem reagirá ao descobrir o que houve com Kagome?

Não percam o próximo episódio XP

Desculpem-me por quaisquer erros tolos. Tenho uma suprema preguiça de revisar, mas espero que tenha ficado entendível.

Meus agradecimentos aos reviews de:

**Ayame Gawaine: **Que sensação horrível não? X.x

Você estar voltando de um dia todo de trabalho e acabar se deparando com a mãe morrendo. Trauma total né? XD

Mas pelo menos ele tem a Rinzinha dele XP [adoro a Rin .]

Aix pena que Kagome não soube se defender =/

Por isso apoio quebrar esses caras de porrada ò.ó vê se ele mexe com um Sesshoumaru da vida U_U

O que o Jakotsu vai aprontar? Quem sabe [malvada]

Bem, não sei se ele comeria carne humana, mas quem duvida ne? x.x

Do jeito que é... humpft...

Eles voltaram já fazendo graça XD escrevi aquela cena rindo.

Mas agora... ainda bem que Kagome conhece Sango ne, aquele tipo de amiga para todas as horas.

Bem obrigada pelo comentário Ayame-san *-*

Beijos.

**Trisk-chan: **momento Miroku e Sango foi um sarro não é?

Aix espero que tenha gostado do capítulo flor.

E desculpe o hentai meia boca x.x

Não sei escrever hentai x_x

Mas pelo menos só o amor dos dois personagens já conquista corações n_n

Obrigada pelos comentários ^-^v

Beijos.


	13. Raibu

Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]

Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.

Boa leitura.

-O-

-O-

Shin Seikatsu

(Uma Nova Vida)

-O-

-O-

Capítulo XII: Raibu (Viver)

-O-

Sinopse: O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

**-O-**

A cena cortou-lhe o coração, assim como sua alma. Os lábios levemente entreabertos esboçava sua reação ao deplorável estado daquela que considerava uma irmã. Sua pele arrepiou-se e seu corpo estremeceu com o sangue que via ao redor daquele corpo maltratado. E sem pensar correra, a roupa cara manchou-se quando se ajoelhou sobre o sangue da amiga.

- Kagome. – a mulher tocara-lhe o rosto suavemente – Kagome-chan. Responda Kagome. – a amiga balançou-lhe os ombros, mas nenhuma resposta viera – Temos que levá-la ao hospital Miroku. – a mulher erguera o rosto para o rapaz que já discava os números da ambulância.

- Não mexa nela Sango, deixe que os médicos a estabilizem. – ele sabia que depois de uma surra daquela qualquer impacto poderia trazer conseqüências mais graves a Kagome.

O rapaz após chamar a emergência, vai até Kagome e mede sua pulsação, notando estar mais fraca a ponto de quase não a notar. Ele olha o estado da mulher e balança a cabeça para os lados, nunca deveria tê-la deixado voltar para o monstro do marido. Como um psicólogo e, principalmente, como um amigo ele falhou.

- Desculpe, Kagome. – ele pediu aos sussurros, enquanto ouvia o som de sirenes se aproximando.

A emergência agira rapidamente. Em poucos minutos estabilizaram Kagome e já estavam a colocando dentro da ambulância, sendo acompanhada por Sango e Kikyou. Antes da empresária entrar, completamente, no automóvel ela olha na direção de Miroku.

- Leve o carro para mim, por favor. – a mulher pega a chave do próprio carro e as lança para Miroku, que apenas acena, afirmativamente, para a mulher e as deseja boa sorte em seu silêncio.

Mais uma vez o som da sirene soou naquela rua silenciosa no final do dia indo na direção do hospital mais próximo, enquanto Sango mantinha a criança no colo apenas orava para que a amiga se recuperasse.

**-O-**

Já passara algumas horas desde que eles haviam levado Kagome para dentro da área de emergência e nenhuma informação fora dada a Sango, que estava absorta em seus pensamentos. Vez ou outra olhava de um lado para outro, observando a turbulência de pessoas e profissionais da saúde correndo para todos os lados. Existiam momentos em que os médicos saíam das portas e noticiavam algo bom, fazendo as famílias ou conhecidos comemorarem alegremente, enquanto outros davam más notícias fazendo com que os choros se misturassem a tamanho barulho do hospital.

Esperava, ela, que a notícia que lhe dessem fosse boa o suficiente para sair dando pulinhos. Suspirou com o pensamento e olhou para seu lado, Kikyou estava de cabeça baixa, os dedos de suas pequenas mãos entrelaçavam-se uns aos outros e havia momentos em que se notava uma pequena lágrima rolar por seu rosto. Miroku já havia tentado animar a menina, mas de nada adiantara, ele estivera ali por alguns minutos, mas a pedido da empresária voltara a joalheria para ver se estava tudo nos devidos eixos.

- Kikyou-chan. – a mulher falara suave para não assustar a menina – Kagome ficará bem, não se preocupe. – acariciara as mechas negras do cabelo da menina e tentara dar seu melhor sorriso, o que tinha certeza que não fora um sucesso.

- ... – vira o peito da criança oscilar três vezes seguidas, por causa de soluços abafados, Sango sabia que ela estava em choque – Foi minha culpa. – as palavras saíram trêmulas e quase inaudíveis.

- Foi não meu amor. Olhe par...

- Foi minhas culpa. – ela repetira e Sango notou que os espasmos no corpo da criança aumentaram.

Sem muito esperar pegara a criança no colo e pedira uma pediatra para que a examinasse. Demorara um pouco, o que a deixou mais apreensiva já que sentia o corpo inteiro de Kikyou estremecer em cada respirar. Estava quase gritando com a recepcionista, pela demora, quando uma pediatra surgira pela porta chamando pelo nome de Kikyou.

Dentro do consultório, depois de relatar o que houve, observava a médica ruiva, com seus olhos esverdeados, analisar Kikyou. Calmamente ela pediu para que Kikyou deitasse, o que não fora ouvido pela criança e, mesmo assim, a médica, em sua extrema paciência, fez com que a menina deitasse.

- Pronto, pequenina. – a médica acariciou a face pálida da criança – Pode ficar tranqüila. – falou tentando acalmar a criança, enquanto afrouxava a roupa infantil – Pode ficar tranqüila. – repetiu quando colocou um elevado para que Kikyou ficasse com as pernas apoiadas para o alto.

Ao notar o questionamento estampado no rosto de Sango a médica, enquanto continuava os cuidados com Kikyou começara a lhe explicar as causas e os procedimentos.

- Kikyou está em estado de choque. Por isso a pele pálida, a pulsação rápida e a pressão arterial baixa. – a mulher pegara um tubo de oxigênio e o ligara deixando a menina respirar na pequena máscara – Nesse estado a circulação está diretamente instável, pois não leva o oxigênio necessário para os órgãos. – agora pegara um pequeno cobertor e o colocara sobre o corpo da criança – Assim precisamos fazer com que a temperatura, pressão e batimentos voltem ao normal. – a forma que a pediatra explicava era como se estivesse contando um conto infantil às crianças.

Como a pediatra parecia, realmente, importar-se com cada paciente, ela ligara a recepção e pedira, ou melhor, exigira que qualquer notícia sobre Kagome fosse dada na sala dela e que qualquer outra emergência que houvesse era para lhe chamar.

- Eu agradeço muito a atenção, doutora. – Sango agradeceu em uma reverência.

- Não há o que agradecer, faz parte do meu trabalho. – a médica de um pequeno sorriso voltando a medir a pulsação de Kikyou – Parece que está começando a normalizar.

Não ficaram muito em silêncio, pois o bater na porta lhes chamou a atenção. A porta se abrira e Midoriko apareceu atrás dela.

- Doutora Ayame, permita-me entrar? – falara de seu jeito sério e formal.

- Claro, senpai. Fique a vontade. – a outra médica mostrara a cadeira para que Midoriko sentasse o que foi negado pela outra.

- Midoriko, não sabia que trabalhava nesse hospital. – Sango arqueara as sobrancelhas pela surpresa.

- Estava aqui a pedido de um colega, mas ao ver Kagome pedi para que pudesse atendê-la pessoalmente. – a mulher respondera o que, provavelmente, seria a próxima pergunta de Sango. Midoriko observara Kikyou por alguns segundos – Se não se importar gostaria que viesse comigo, não quero que a menina escute.

- Claro. – Sango pedira licença para a pediatra e seguira Midoriko até o corredor.

No local, ambas permaneceram na mesma posição encarando-se. Sango notara, mais uma vez, como a rotina conturbada da saúde marcava as expressões da médica.

- Sango. – a médica chamou-lhe a atenção – Kagome está em um estado grave. Quando chegou aqui tive que a entubar, devido a respiração precária.

- E o estado atual dela? – Sango perguntou.

- Está estável. – respondeu – Mas com algumas fraturas, no braço, principalmente.

- Mas e todo aquele sangue?

- Existem pontos do corpo que quando são atingidos liberam mais sangue que o "normal". – Midoriko tentava explicar de alguma forma que não saísse tão formalmente médico – Kagome bateu a cabeça e essa região libera sangue em excesso. Sem contar outros ferimentos, não menos importantes, pelo corpo.

- Ela ficará bem? – perguntou ainda tensa.

- As próximas horas são importantes, mas ela está recebendo os melhores tratamentos, creio que ficará boa. Estamos fazendo nosso melhor. – concluiu.

- Agradeço Midoriko. Obrigada mesmo. – Sango fez uma reverência a Midoriko que foi retribuído por um singelo sorriso da médica.

- Não agradeça. Vamos entrar agora para saber como Kikyou está.

Ao entrarem na sala a criança já estava num estado melhor, pelo que a pediatra Haia falado os batimentos e temperatura de Kikyou já estavam normais, apenas a pressão que estava minimamente alterada.

- Kikyou-chan. A doutora me contou que a mamãe está melhor. – Sango havia pedido permissão para contar a menina sobre a melhora de Kagome, o que Haia sido autorizado pela pediatra – E que se você melhorar nós poderemos vê-la.

A menina abriu seus olhos negros e observou Sango, ergueu suas mãozinhas e tocou a da mulher, os olhos da criança encheram-se de lágrimas, tirou a máscara que lhe fornecia oxigênio e, mesmo com os lábios trêmulos, começara a falar.

- Okaa-san tentou defender Kikyou, Sango-sama. – a menina dizia – Chichiue havia empurrado Kikyou e okaa-san, mesmo com o ombro machucado, foi defender Kikyou. – a menina sentou-se e começara a chorar como nunca havia antes.

Sango olhara para a pediatra que apenas disse para deixar a criança desabafar. Midoriko estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o que Kikyou dizia e apenas pedira licença para poder voltar a cuidar de Kagome.

Por fim, naquele final de noite, a pequenina criança adormecera nos braços de Sango, deixando uma última lágrima rolar por sua bochecha rosada até desaparecer no tecido da calça de Sango.

**-O-**

No decorrer dos dias a melhora de Kagome era evidente. No dia seguinte ao "incidente" a mulher acordara e os médicos a desintubaram. A primeira coisa que perguntara era onde estava Kikyou, o que foi logo respondido pela amiga, Sango. Como sentia muitas dores os médicos aplicavam-lhe uma dosagem alta de um analgésico que a fazia dormir por boa parte do dia.

Devido a um imprevisto, Sango teve que ir até a joalheria. Levara Kikyou junto e pedira para que Miroku cuidasse da criança, enquanto ela se reunia com um de seus bons clientes.

Miroku notava que Kikyou não era a mesma criança, mesmo com a melhora da mãe, ela andava com um ar sério e sempre atenta, como se alguém pudesse vir a qualquer momento para fazer algo de ruim. Para o rapaz aquilo seria uma ferida que apenas com muito carinho poderia cicatrizar.

- Está com fome Kikyou-chan? – o rapaz perguntou sorridente ficando na mesma altura da criança ao se agachar.

- Pode ser. – ela suspirou, tentando dar um sorriso ao rapaz, o que fora em vão, já que Miroku provavelmente não acreditava na sinceridade do sorriso dela.

**-O-**

Pegara a chave da casa e destrancara a porta abrindo-a de uma vez. Jogara a maleta em um lado e o terno em outro. Fechara a porta, num baque, atrás de si e desabotoara alguns botões da camisa social preta. Andava na direção da sala e no meio do caminho ia deixando os sapatos, sem se preocupar com a bagunça que ia fazendo. Jogou-se no sofá e desamarrou o baixo rabo de cavalo que prendia os cabelos prateados. Tinha um charme com eles presos daquela forma, mas preferia deixá-los livres.

Inspirou e expirou calmamente verificando pela milésima vez o celular. Nenhuma ligação. Nenhum retorno das centenas de ligações que havia feito para Kagome. Perguntava-se o que ocorrera para ela não lhe retornar, será que havia acontecido algo? Teria que esperar até que ela retornasse para saber.

Apoiou-se no sofá e colocou as mãos atrás da nuca, olhando para o teto, observando o nada. Teria que esperar apenas se ele quisesse _esperar_, era isso que ele ouvia uma vozinha, a sua consciência, falar. Passou rapidamente, por sua mente, o contrato de trabalho que ela tinha com uma joalheria no shopping. O rapaz ergueu-se e se sentou ereto, pensativo. Kagome havia falado sobre o lugar que trabalhava e se ele fosse até o local para comprar um presente de "aniversário" para Rin e se deparasse com a morena de olhos azuis?

Então fora isso que fizera. Erguera-se, rapidamente e se trocara, colocando uma roupa mais confortável. Em poucos minutos já estava no carro dando a marcha ré para sair da garagem e seguindo para o shopping, que por sinal não era longe.

**-O-**

Perguntava-se como em um dia de semana havia tanta gente no shopping, parecia que o povo não tinha mais nada a fazer além de gastar. Havia demorado quase meia hora apenas para achar uma vaga de estacionamento no lugar. Saiu emburrado do carro xingando, em pensamentos, enquanto acionava o alarme do veículo.

Caminhava atento a qualquer estabelecimento que vendesse jóias, o que não era difícil de notar, no térreo. Ia de um a outro para saber se avistava Kagome, mas fora em vão já que em nenhum deles achara. Fora até a escada rolante e enquanto subia, ficava observando a multidão sem prestar atenção, as crianças correndo, os pais atrás delas para que não se machucassem. Ele suspirou e foi obrigado a sair de seus pensamentos quando chegou ao seu destino, no primeiro andar.

Colocou as mãos no bolso e começou a andar descontraidamente, avistara uma joalheria e iria passar pela frente para ver se algum rosto conhecido estaria ali.

**-O-**

Sentada numa cadeira próxima ao balcão da caixa Kikyou observava através da vitrine, deixando seus pés balançarem sobre o chão. Via as pessoas passarem e toda vez que via uma mãe passar com seu filho, o pequeno coração da criança apertava em dor. Sabia que sua mãe estava melhor, mas poderia não estar e se ela não tivesse melhorado? Quem iria acordar a menina todas as manhãs com um beijo na testa?

Quem não esperava era aquela figura masculina de olhar distraído, mas ao mesmo tempo atento a cada passada. Kikyou sentiu um nó na garganta, não sabia o motivo, mas rever InuYasha lhe dava a sensação de proteção, talvez tenha sido por isso que a menina saltara do banquinho em que estava e correra para fora da loja na direção do homem de orbes dourados.

- InuYasha-sama. – ela o chamou.

- Kikyou. – ouvira Miroku pronunciar seu nome, enquanto a seguia.

Surpreso em ver Kikyou, InuYasha esboçaria um sorriso, se não fosse pelo fato de ver que a criança estava chorando. Instintivamente a abraçou, limpando suas lágrimas com a parte de cima da mão.

- O que houve Kikyou? – o rapaz perguntou, agora observando que um homem corria na direção dos dois.

- Kikyou-chan. – Miroku parou frente aos dois, notavelmente aquele não seria Naraku senão a criança não correria na direção dele, mas mesmo assim ficaria atento.

- ... – Kikyou colocou as duas mãos sobre as bochechas de InuYasha, o que o fez olhar diretamente para ela – Protege okaa-san InuYasha-sama. – a menina pedira em um tom quase suplicante.

- Kagome? O que houve com Kagome? – ele perguntou sem entender o que a criança falara.

- Miroku. – Sango havia sido avisada por uma das funcionárias o que houve e ao avistar InuYasha não conteve a surpresa – InuYasha não?

- Isso. Você é Sango, amiga de Kagome se bem me lembro. – ele observou que a empresária confirmou com a cabeça – O que houve com Kagome?

- Temo que aqui não seja um local apropriado para conversarmos. – a mulher começou – Se me permite, irei apenas me despedir de um cliente e peço que vá até meu escritório.

Ele não negara, apenas balançara a cabeça afirmativamente. O rapaz seguira Sango e a esperara terminar seu negócio. Quando adentrou a sala da mulher e sentou-se na cadeira, não esperava o que iria ouvir. Inicialmente nada esboçara, ficara em um silêncio mortífero, enquanto Sango terminava de falar o que ocorreu. Fechara as mãos em punho, a raiva o consumiu de uma forma que até mesmo a imagem da empresária a sua frente embaçara-se por alguns segundos. Se o marido de Kagome estivesse na frente dele, agora, com certeza o mataria.

- E como ela está agora? – perguntou entre dentes depois de recuperar o mínimo do controle.

- Por causa da dor os médicos lhe dão remédios fortes, que a fazem dormir quase que o período integral do dia. – a mulher respondeu jurando ter escutado um rosnado ser abafado na garganta pelo rapaz – K-chan comentou que manteve contato com você e Rin, eu os teria avisado, porém não tinha o número de vocês.

- E o marido? Já denunciaram a polícia? – perguntou com uma frieza, capaz de fazer um fraco estremecer.

- Sim, mas ele está foragido. A polícia não o encontrou na casa e não possuí dados de onde ele possa trabalhar. – respondeu mantendo a firmeza.

- Desculpe-me Sango, eu nem sei como reagir diante a notícia. Estou indignado, para não dizer, extremamente enraivado, com a notícia. – ele mexeu nos longos cabelos prateados colocando-os para trás dos ombros.

Foi naquele momento que a mulher viu que InuYasha era uma boa pessoa.

- Acredito que todos tenhamos ficado sem reação. – a mulher suspirou acomodando-se na cadeira.

- Será que eu poderia visitá-la? Tenho certeza que Rin, minha cunhada, também irá querer ir. – InuYasha perguntou notando que a mulher erguera a cabeça para observá-lo melhor.

- Acredito que não terá problemas. – ela finalizara pegando a chave do carro na gaveta – Creio que Asami queira ir para casa tomar um banho e descansar. – a morena esfregara as têmporas, tentando relaxar.

**-O-**

Ao se aproximar do quarto de Kagome, no hospital, não evitara hesitar alguns segundos na entrada, para respirar. Vira Sango entrar e o esperar para que fizesse o mesmo. Quando entrou no local seus orbes focalizaram Kagome e não escutara mais nada.

Estava adormecida. O braço esquerdo enfaixado com talas e longas faixas. Aquele belo rosto cheios de traços femininos e delicados estava deformado, pelo inchaço, e num tom roxo amarelado, seus lábios, olhos, tudo com, no mínimo, uma leve alteração na perfeita forma original.

Era indescritível o que ele sentia, era como se uma onda de raiva, culpa, dor, tristeza, entre outros viessem e batessem contra seu peito. Agora entendia porque Kikyou pedira para que protegesse a mãe. Agora sim tinha mais do que certeza que mataria o marido se o encontrasse.

- InuYasha, Asami e eu sairemos por alguns segundos. – Sango se pronunciou tirando-o de seu pensamento, a morena sabia que ele precisava de alguns instantes junto a amiga.

- InuYasha-sama, seria um prazer revê-lo se não fosse nessas condições. – Asami fez uma breve reverência ao rapaz que retribuiu o gesto.

Observou ambas saírem de dentro do quarto e fecharem a porta. InuYasha novamente hesitou em ir até a mulher, mas aos poucos, mesmo que seu peito apertasse, deu seus passos até o leito de Kagome. Ao ficar ao seu lado, notou o som que a respiração dela fazia, algo parecido com um ronco, mas ele sabia que era por causa do inchaço na face dela.

Tocou-lhe as mexas de cabelo negro, numa área em que não atingisse os pontos que havia levado na cabeça. Ele piscou seus olhos âmbares e relembrou, se tivesse a questionado, naquele dia, se tivesse ao menos perguntado o que ocorrera, talvez pudesse ter evitado aquilo. Sesshoumaru havia lhe avisado de um possível temor vindo dela, mas InuYasha apenas acreditou que fosse algum devaneio do mais velho. Arrependia-se agora.

Inclinou-se a frente, deixando sua cabeça a centímetros da dela, sua boca próxima ao ouvido da mulher e sua mão, em nenhum momento sequer, deixava de acariciar os longos fios negros da morena.

- Eu irei protegê-la, Kagome. – agora ele entendia o porque Kikyou suplicara pela segurança dele, aquele sentimento de proteção atingiu-lhe de uma forma tão arrebatedora – Eu irei protegê-la. – repetiu, sabendo que aquele sentimento não era apenas por indignação por uma amiga ferida e sim raiva por ver alguém que tanto gostava naquele estado – Eu te amo, Kagome. – nem ao menos pensara ao falar, apenas deixara sair, surpreendendo-se ao rever o que havia falado.

Ficou ereto ao ver a mulher se mexer desconfortavelmente na cama. Relaxou os ombros quando notou que ela continuava a dormir. Iria até ao restaurante que Sango e os outros estariam, mas ao colocar a mão na maçaneta Kagome voltou a mexer-se na cama.

- InuYasha. – ele ouviu a morena dizer seu nome, virou-se para ver se havia acordado, contudo continuava a ressonar. Não sabia o motivo, mas ouvir seu nome ser dito, enquanto dormia havia o deixado feliz.

Dera um último sorriso na direção da mulher e saíra. Tinha assuntos a resolver com Sango e ligaria para Sesshoumaru, aquilo não ficaria assim.

**... Continua ...**

**Chichiue – **pai

**Okaa-san – **forma mais respeitosa para mãe

**Onegai - ** por favor

Olááááááa minna-san XD

Mais uma vez aqui postando weeeeeeeeeeee \o/

E mais rápido que o comum não é mesmo?

Presente de ano novo? *-*

AAAH EM FALAR... FELIIIIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOS *-*

Amei caminhar com vocês até aqui xP~~

Agradeço cada comentário, cada sugestão, cada apoio *-*

Enfim, sobre o capítulo... parece que Kagome já está fora de perigo e agora InuYasha está mais enraivecido que nunca. Finalmente a polícia procura Naraku ò.ó

Será que Sesshoumaru ainda possuí contatos na polícia?

Volto a dizer, reta final do fanfic XP

Pooor issoooo vou pedir muuuuitos reviews ^-^~~

Meus agradecimentos a:

**BChibi: **Bem teve que chegar a ter que levá-la ao hospital, mas pelo menos agora Naraku está sendo procurado ne?

Ahhh não se preocupe, flor. Já sabendo que você está gostando é o suficiente ^-^v

Então, estamos entrando na reta final, talvez vá até o capítulo XV talvez um pouco, mas do XX não passa.

Espero que tenha aproveitado esse capítulo.

Beijos, flor.

**Trisk-chan: **Woooah que bom que gostou do hentai ^-^v

Eu normalmente não sei escrever esse tipo de cena x_x''

Mas que bom que gostou.

Kikyou viu o que jamais iria querer ver e agora Naraku finalmente está sendo caçado XP

Por um momento eu pensei em fazer ela ligar para o Inu, mas preferi optar pela Sango.

Espero que tenha gostado desse *-*

Beijos.

**Ayame Gawaine: **Ah isso é verdade, seria um romance muito sem graça esse da Kagura e do Sesshoumaru. Prefiro a Rin *-*~~ dá mais brilho ao romance, lembra muito yin e yang.

Bem, ele pode ter vencido em força com Kagome, mas vamos ver agora que todos [InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Sango e Rin] estão juntos dela ò.ó

Com o Sesshy ninguém pode ui ui [limpa a baba]

UHAUHAUHA

Pois é, acho que ficaria muito apelativo ele bater nela também nessa situação, até porque capaz da Kagome voar nele com os dois pés e não queremos que chegue a esse ponto [queremos sim XD]

Vai dizer que não foi uma pura demonstração de força e concentração ele arrombar a porta de uma única vez? Sango deve ter gamado [eu gamei XDD]

Aaaah verdade, parece que a pessoa sabe onde ta machucado e vai ali só pra machucar mais i.i

Agora que Inu sabe a coisa vai ficar preta ò.ó7

AAAAH FELIZ ANO NOVO *-*~~~~~~

Tudo de bom pra nós não é mesmo? 2011 cheio de sucessos.

Espero que aproveite o capítulo Ayame-san *-*

Beijos e até a próxima.


	14. Hogo

**Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]**

**Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.**

**Boa leitura.**

**-O-**

**-O- **

**Shin Seikatsu**

**(Uma Nova Vida)**

**-O-**

**-O-**

**Capítulo XIII: Hogo (Proteger)**

**-O-**

**Sinopse: **O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

**-O-**

Quando terminara de pegar alguns dados de Naraku com Sango, InuYasha se ergueu e pediu licença, já retirando o celular do bolso. Seus dedos eram ágeis, enquanto digitava os devidos números do meio-irmão. Ouviu tocar uma vez, outra e na terceira a voz do mais velho falara do outro lado.

- Sesshoumaru. – o rapaz sabia que mesmo entre as intrigas entre os irmãos, Sesshoumaru com certeza ajudaria, embora fosse daquela forma mal humorada dele – Preciso de um favor.

_- Não vou lhe emprestar dinheiro, InuYasha. _– do outro lado o mais velho esboçou um meio sorriso sabendo que isso irritaria o meio-irmão.

- Não é isso, baka. – InuYasha rangeu os dentes, da forma que Sesshoumaru imaginara – Kagome está no hospital. – notou que o outro tomara uma postura mais séria quanto ao assunto – Você estava certo, o marido dela...

_- Apenas me passe o nome do indivíduo. _– sabia o que o mais novo sentia por aquela mulher e mesmo ante as constantes discussões entre eles, Sesshoumaru não seria covarde de deixar o irmão sozinho.

Terminando de passar os dados de Naraku, InuYasha pede para o mais velho dizer em qual hospital Kagome estava para Rin, tinha certeza que a cunhada iria querer saber. E ninguém melhor para cuidar de um enfermo do que ela. Confirmado por Sesshoumaru e com a certeza de que não demoraria, ambos se despediram naquela típica forma 'amável' e desligaram sem mais delongas.

No restaurante, em que estavam, Sesshoumaru repassou o que houve para Rin e viu o quão assustada ficou a mulher. O marido a tranqüilizou dizendo que o estado de Kagome já não era de risco e que já estava sentindo menos dores. Por fim, ambos já não estavam mais com os ânimos bons para terminarem o almoço, por isso simplesmente pediram a conta e partiram do local.

**-O-**

A recuperação de Kagome havia sido mais rápido que o normal, com InuYasha indo constantemente visitá-la a fazendo rir, não havia motivos para não melhorar e também Rin levava as mais saborosas refeições, o que, com certeza, a fez engordar alguns quilos. Até mesmo Sesshoumaru, que não era um exímio demonstrador de sentimentos, tentava animar Kikyou. Claro que ela não poderia esquecer-se de seus anjos da guarda, Sango e Miroku, que sempre a resguardavam. E por pior que fosse a situação, estar nela mostrou que possuía amigos... e bons. Era gratificante para a mulher, observar seu quarto cheio de grandes pessoas, que riam e se divertiam.

Hoje era um daqueles dias tão esperados. Kagome receberia alta e, com exceção de Miroku, todos estavam lá para comemorar, cada um com sua devida individualidade de demonstrar a satisfação de ver a mulher sair daquele leito e renovar sua vida. Ouviram o bater na porta e olharam ansiosos, esperando que Midoriko aparecesse no lugar, mas demonstraram surpresa quando Houshi aparecera todo sorridente no quarto.

- Estavam esperando por mim? – o rapaz perguntou todo animado ao ver como os outros observavam a porta.

- Esperavamos alguém mais importante. – Sango retrucou, maldosamente, da poltrona.

- Não fale assim Sangozinha. – ele abaixou a cabeça fingindo desapontamento.

- Miroku-sama? – todos olharam surpresos ao ver que Rin estava com o semblante sério observando o rapaz.

- Sim... – ele fez o mesmo gesto acreditando que já havia visto aquele rosto de traços infantis em algum lugar.

Todos, simplesmente, emudeceram. Rin ainda não havia sido apresentada à Miroku e agora estavam curiosos para saber de onde se conheciam.

- Rin? – o rapaz arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas e colocou um sorriso no rosto quando a outra confirmou – Há quanto tempo Rin-chan. – eles abraçaram-se amigavelmente.

- Miroku-sama se abaixar mais essa mão, meu marido está logo ali atrás e ele já foi da polícia. – ela falou quando notou que a mão boba do rapaz estava começando a descer.

- Quanta desconfiança, Rin-chan. – ele habilmente desvencilhou-se da garota, sem deixar de dar uma olhada nos orbes dourados estreitados na sua direção.

Os dois olharam ao redor e notaram o quão observados estavam sendo.

- Conheci Miroku-sama no orfanato. – Rin falou quando notou o questionamento no olhar dos outros.

- No orfanato? – Kagome questionou não evitando a surpresa.

- É. – a morena respondeu com um sorriso mais acanhado nos lábios – Meus pais faleceram em um acidente de carro. – a garota arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto contava, na época havia ficado tão chocada que mal falava. Apenas o tempo foi bom o suficiente para ela poder, aos poucos, recuperar-se – Os documentos ficaram completamente destruídos, então não sabiam se eu tinha mais família e eu havia emudecido por causa do acidente.

Observou Sesshoumaru olhar através do vidro da janela para o dia de sol lá fora. Ele sabia que Rin mal lembrava do acidente, o que a mulher sabia, na realidade, era parte do que os outros relatavam, a única lembrança que tinha, daquela época, foi do menino órfão tarado que vez ou outra ainda lhe fazia rir com suas memórias batutas.

- Sinto muito Rin-chan. – Kagome desculpara-se, ainda, surpresa com o que havia escutado.

- Não se preocupe. Isso já foi há muito tempo. – a garota coçou a nuca sem graça – E fiquei apenas alguns dias, minha avó foi me buscar depois. – ela virou-se para Miroku com a expressão triste – Desculpa Miroku-sama, Kaede-baa-san disse que não poderia adotar uma criança.

- Oh. – o rapaz foi pego de surpresa, com o que a outra havia dito – Sem problemas, eu normalmente era mandado de volta mesmo. – ele explicou fazendo as mulheres rirem.

Estavam tão entretidos conversando e rindo, que nem ao menos notaram a entrada de Midoriko no quarto, apenas presenciando a figura da doutora quando ouviram o seu pigarrear.

- Midoriko-sama. – Kagome foi a primeira a cumprimentar a médica.

- É bom vê-la tão bem, Kagome. – a médica, mesmo em sua expressão serena, deu-lhe um leve sorriso discreto.

- Temos boas notícias? – perguntou Sango sentada na ponta da cama de Kagome.

- Pelo que vejo nos exames, sim. – a médica respondeu, assinando algum documento em sua prancheta de avaliação – Esta é minha assinatura de alta.

Ouviu-se o murmúrio de alegria e agito depois da notícia e em poucos minutos depois Kagome já estava pronta para sair do hospital, ainda estava com o braço enfaixado e hematomas pela extensão do corpo, mas, ao menos, o inchaço já havia sumido e os cortes superficiais já estavam quase curados.

- Obrigada Midoriko-sama. – Kagome estava frente a médica e mais uma vez não pôde deixar de agradecê-la – Você é um anjo.

- Espero que minha próxima visita seja apenas para tomarmos um café. – a profissional apertou a mão da outra e despediu-se, indo atender um novo paciente.

- Pode deixar. – Kagome confirmou, entretanto fora tão baixo que ela havia falado mais para si do que para a outra.

A morena olhou para os corredores, os outros haviam descido antes para que ela pudesse falar com Midoriko a sós, só que ao se notar sozinha naquele extenso ambiente queria que alguém estivesse lhe acompanhando. Deveras, então, ter desejado antes, pois ouvira um estranho barulho de metal e alguém imitando, pessimamente, o som de um carro, aproximar-se.

Foi nesse momento que avistara InuYasha aparecendo no corredor, carregando uma cadeira de rodas e fazendo aquele estranho som de motor de carro, que fez a morena rir.

- Não me diga que roubou isso de alguém. – a mulher falara tentando fingir-se de séria.

- Claro que não. – ele se fez de rogado – Apenas quero cuidar o máximo possível de você. – ele gesticulou para que a mulher se sentasse.

Sem palavras e com as bochechas em um tom rosado, de vergonha, ela sentou-se em silêncio, enquanto sentia o coração bater mais forte com as palavras dele e subitamente o verbo amar aparecesse em sua mente, como em alguma lembrança perdida.

- Obrigada Inu. – a mulher falara baixo fazendo o rapaz ficar sem graça.

- Não há de que, senhorita. – falou guiando a cadeira de rodas para fora do hospital.

Teriam chegado até seu destino, havia vários carros que se Kagome quisesse poderia escolher com quem ir, porém InuYasha avistara a figura masculina de um antigo colega se aproximar, até ignoraria, mas o outro já havia notado o rapaz de olhos âmbares.

- InuYasha. – o homem vestia um jaleco que deixava sua aparência magrela e alta como a de um poste pintado de branco.

- Houjo. – InuYasha parara e cumprimentara o rapaz – Há quanto tempo.

- Desde o ensino médio. – o outro contabilizou o tempo – Mas que bela dama você tem aqui. – ele abaixou-se para pegar a mão de Kagome e depositar um suave beijo na mesma – Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita...

- Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. – a mulher respondera risonha com o cavalheirismo do outro.

Não era o fato do ex-colega ter agradado Kagome que agradaria InuYasha, pois o rapaz cruzara seus braços e estreitara os olhos quando viu o quanto seu amigo, Houjo, observava a morena.

- Senhorita Higurashi tenho uma pomada muito eficaz contra esses hematomas. - o rapaz abriu sua bolsa de couro marrom e começou a procurar a pomada - Assim, em poucos dias, seu belo rosto estará livre. - ele finalizou ficando ereto ao achar o objeto - Aqui está. - ele estendeu a mulher na cadeira de rodas.

- Obrigada senhor...

- Pode me chamar de Houjo. - ele sorriu galanteador para a morena.

- Obrigado Houjo, mas agora nós temos que ir. - interpôs InuYasha, começando a empurrar a cadeira de rodas.

- Desculpe e eu aqui segurando vocês. - o rapaz desculpou-se - Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Higurashi-sama.

- Digo o mesmo Houjo-kun. - a morena sorriu observando as bochechas do outro corarem com a forma que ela o chamou.

- Se precisar de algo é só aparecer aqui, faço os plantões, normalmente. - ele estufou o peito e sorriu vendo InuYasha levá-la.

InuYasha não sabia o que lhe deixava mais enraivecido, se era Houjo flertando com Kagome ou a mulher corresponder o flerte. Naquele momento, só faltou o rapaz de orbes dourados bufar, porém segurou a raiva e apenas inflou suas bochechas deixando os lásbios marcarem um leve bico.

Questionaria o repentino silêncio, mas o que falaria? Indagaria se ele estaria com ciúmes? Era claro que não! Então apenas ficou quieta olhando de soslaio a cara emburrada do outro, enquanto se aproximava de seus amigos.

- Kagome, você pode escolher com quem vai agora. - Sango disse encostada na porta do seu carro vermelho - Está chique amiga. - ouviu a amiga rir, enquanto se levantava da cadeira de rodas.

A morena de olhos azuis curvou-se numa demorada reverência a todos. O grupo silenciou-se, enquanto viam as lágrimas escorrerem pela bochecha um pouco roxa dos hematomas e caírem do queixo até o chão. Os lábios de Sango ficarem entreabertos, definitivamente não esperava aquela reação da amiga.

- Kagome-sama. – Rin estava com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Vocês são verdadeiramente importantes para mim. – ouviram Kagome falar – Estas lágrimas são de felicidade e é importante que vocês a presenciem, pois é um recomeço. – ela ergueu-se, olhou para a filha e sorriu – Um recomeço para nós né?

Kikyou apenas afirmou sorridente o que a mãe havia falado.

- Agora. – a morena iniciou recompondo-se e limpando os rastros as lágrimas na bochecha – Quem vai na casa da tia Sango para mudança?

- Eu! – a filha ergueu ambos os bracinhos animada com a atual situação e ninguém conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

**-O-**

Enquanto ouvia-se o gargalhar das mulheres, Miroku adentrou a porta da casa com três grande malas, empilhados uma sobre a outra, um longo monte. Ele sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer sua face, enquanto a coluna de bagagens oscilava em seus braços, já doloridos. O rapaz arfou e quando pensou que cairia, largou todos os três grandes objetos, que fizeram um forte baque no chão.

- Houshi! – ouviu a represália de Sango atrás de si – E se tivesse algo que quebrasse?

- Eu estou quebrado, Sangozinha. – respondeu frisando o eu e jogando-se no sofá.

Logo após a entrada do casal fora a vez de Kagome e Kikyou aparecerem, risonhas, na sala.

- Obrigada por carregar as malas, Miroku-sama. – Kagome agradecera em uma curta reverência.

- Não há de que. – o outro respondeu com voz arrastada.

Depois que denunciaram Naraku a polícia fizeram uma busca na casa do mafioso, aproveitando a deixa Sango decidira ir até o lugar e pegar o máximo de roupas e acessórios essenciais que a amiga e Kikyou precisassem, embora não admitisse que estava com certo receio de encontrar o "monstro", como a mulher denominava. Os agentes nada acharam de importante e até o atual momento nenhuma notícia sobre o marido de Kagome aparacera, estava parecendo que a terra havia lhe engolido., o que nos pensamentos da empresária, seria muito bom.

Ouviram o descer de passos sutis pelos degraus da escada e olharam para cima podendo ver quem havia chegado. O irmão mais novo de Sango observou do alto cada indivíduo da sala e arqueou a sobrancelha, havia tempo que a irmã não levava um visitante. Desceu mais um degrau e passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados com gel, sem sequer mexê-los.

- Onee-san. – ele sorriu e, de alguma forma, isso destacou as sardas em seu rosto, que o deixavam com um ar mais infantil, assim cumprimentou a mais velha que retribuiu.

- Kohaku o Miroku você já conhece, mas estas são Kagome e Kikyou. – falou gesticulando.

Ao ouvir o nome da mulher Kohaku hesitou, teve que engolir a saliva, enquanto evitava uma repentina tremedeira, aquela era a mulher de Naraku. Mesmo que ela não tivesse nada a ver com o marido mafioso e fosse mais uma vítima dele, ainda assim não podia deixar de recordar de momentos ruins ao observá-la.

- ... – ele continuou travado por mais alguns minutos até conseguir finalmente respirar fundo – Prazer em conhecê-las.

- Desculpe ter que incomodá-lo esses dias Kohaku-kun. – Kagome sorriu sem graça.

- Não será incomodo. – ele olhou para o lado e mexeu desconfortavelmente na camisa larga – Se me derem licença vou até meu quarto estudar. – sem esperar qualquer outra palavra o rapaz subiu de dois em dois degraus até desaparecer.

Sango observou em silêncio e suspirou, desde que ele dera aquele aviso sobre o marido de Kagome havia mudado e ficado mais atento a qualquer coisa. A empresária tentara tirar as palavras dele, contudo, toda vez que tentava abordá-lo o mais novo desviava do assunto.

Uma música abafada cortou o constrangedor silêncio entre eles. Até se questionaram de onde vinha aquele som, só então Sango se deu conta de que havia pegado o celular de Kagome e que o mesmo estava dentro de uma das malas. Santando Sango começara a procurar dentro das bolsas o aparelho que insistia em tocar.

- Achei! – ela comemorou erguendo o aparelho no alto e quase o jogando para Kagome.

Sem nem ao menos ver quem estava ligando ela atendeu.

_- Kagome. _– a mulher reconhecera a voz de InuYasha no outro lado da linha.

- Inu. – Sango não deixou de observar a cara de felicidade que a amiga fez ao saber quem era.

_- Eu sei que nós acabamos de nos ver... _ – ele começou a falar meio receoso, dando uma pausa - _... mas queria saber se gostaria de sair para comemorar. Um jantar que tal?_

A mulher ponderou, queria muito ir, mas não tinha com quem deixar Kikyou, não pediria mais esse favor para Sango, até porque a amiga já tinha planos com Miroku.

- Não tenho com quem deixar a Kikyou, Inu. – ela respondeu dando um suspiro desanimada.

Notou uma agitação do outro lado da linha.

_- Eu cuido da Kikyou-chan. _ – ouvira a voz da Rin agora, parece que InuYasha já havia planejado tudo.

- Mas Rin-chan, ela pode incomodar. E Sesshoumaru pode não gostar. – a morena tentou argumentar.

_- Até parece. Combinem o horário que eu cuido com muito gosto dela. _– a mulher concluiu pelas duas e antes mesmo que Kagome pudesse agradecer houve uma nova agitação.

_- Que horas posso pegar você? _– perguntou InuYasha e por um minuto a mulher pôde notar que o rapaz sorria do outro lado.

**-O-**

Mudou a página lentamente, enquanto terminava de ler a última frase do parágrafo, ouviu risadas altas e avistara mulher e criança entrando correndo na sala e dando voltas na poltrona em que estava. Seus orbes dourados acompanharam ambas deixando a folha, que anteriormente lia, parada.

Rin e Kikyou saíram correndo para a cozinha e minutos depois voltaram, agora com Arurun e Zeus acompanhando-as. Parou mais uma vez sua leitura as observando, novamente, em seu silêncio. Não vira quem fora que bateu em um dos móveis, pois estava fora de sua área visual, mas ouviu a estatueta, que ganhara na polícia cair... silêncio. Até mesmo os cachorros haviam parado e parecia que olhavam para a reação do homem.

Mais cedo InuYasha havia levado Kikyou até a casa do casal para que Rin pudesse cuidar da criança, enquanto os outros dois saíam. No primeiro momento ela fez o mesmo que havia feito no primeiro dia que foi ali. Sentou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru, no banquinho do piano e sob o olhar pidão da menina acabou lhe ensinando mais algumas melodias.

Notou que ambas cochichavam e que Rin era a mandante, pois elas reagiram como se nada tivesse acontecido, simplesmente colocaram a estatueta de volta no móvel e saíram caminhando tranquilamente com os cachorros as seguindo. O homem não poderia fazer nada, elas estavam se divertindo e Sesshoumaru jamais reprovaria isso, mesmo que custasse seu prêmio de honra e dever da polícia. Colocou uma mecha do longo cabelo prateado para trás e voltou a ler seu livro.

Depois de brincarem por horas e não aguentarem mais, Rin e Kikyou tomaram um bom banho, que foi imitado, depois, por Sesshoumaru, para que um lanche fosse preparado pela mulher. Ouviu passinhos vindo na sua direção e observou a menina se aproximando.

Do sofá ele apertou um dos botões do controle e passou o canal do aparelho televisor para achar algo que lhe interessasse.

- Sesshoumaru-sama. – ouviu a pequena lhe chamar.

Ele apenas a encarou para que continuasse a falar.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntou indicando um lugar ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

Mais uma vez ele não falou, apenas voltou a olhar a tela da televisão, enquanto balançava a cabeça em uma ação afirmativa.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu e sentou-se, em silêncio, ao lado de Sesshoumaru tentando entender as muitas notícias que passavam no jornal que ele assistia.

Ficaram ali, assistindo a televisão até notar que a menina tentara se conter, mas o bocejo fora mais forte que seu corpo deixando que seus olhos lacrimejassem de sono. Não demorou muito e um novo bocejo surgiu irrompendo o silêncio que era apenas quebrado pelos repórteres do jornal. O que não esperava era que a criança se inclinasse até se apoiar no braço do homem de orbes dourados e começar a fechar suas pálpebras infantis.

Baixou seus olhos até o rosto da menina, ela fechava seus orbes negros e os abria até que, finalmente, os fechara por completo e começara a ressonar. Não sabia o porque, nem como, mas quando notara sua mão afagava as madeixas longas de Kikyou.

A mulher não evitou a surpresa, por pouco não deixara a bandeja cair ao ver a cena e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Sesshoumaru não havia a notado, mas Rin os observava, naquele notório momento, em que o marido se demonstrara ser, o que ela sempre soube, um homem bom.

Escondeu-se atrás da parede e fez um barulho com a bandeja, não queria que o marido visse que ela estava os observando. Ao adentrar a sala, com os lanches, Rin fez uma falsa cara de surpresa quando viu Kikyou dormindo e um Sesshoumaru , de braços cruzados, assistindo seu telejornal.

- Eu te amo. – a mulher declarou-se e mesmo que o marido arqueasse a sobrancelha interrogativamente ela beijou-lhe os lábios num leve, mas não menos emotivo, selinho.

**-O- Continua... -O-**

Hellooooooooooo minna-san

Um pouco mais demorado, maaaas tem um bom motivo, ou melhor, um mal motivo, esse capítulo era uma forma de transição... ele me travou completamente, porque ele era a ponte para continuar a trama com os próximos [e não menos emocionantes] capítulos XP

Biene Biene... vamos falar um pouco sobre ele... minha opinião é que ficou com partes tocantes e algumas tentando ir um pouco para a comédia [ou pelo menos foi o que eu tentei passar]

Adorei essa ceninha com Sesshoumaru e Kikyou *-*

Coisa linda da tia Vênus *-*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [com olhinhos brilhantes]

AAAAHHH estou guardando uma surpresa desse encontro de Inu e Kagome para o próximo capítulo XP e quem sabe algo fofo de Sango e Miroku, pretendo incluir um pouco mais Kohaku e talvez Naraku inicie... SE-GRE-DO [malvada]

Enfim enfim... desejo muito reviews oka? *_*

Tia Vênus fica feliz com cada comentário criticando/opinando sobre o capítulo. Então... GO GO GO GO... fazer uma pessoinha feliz. XP

Ne ne... agora meus agradecimentos à:

**BChibi: **Dessa vez eu demorei um pouquinho mais, mas estava muito travada x.x

Será que a Kagome lembra dessa declaração de amor? XD

Agora eles vão sair e vamos ver no que vai dar né? XP

Espero que tenha gostado desse ... foi um trabalhinho a mais, mas acho que está razoavelmente bom de ler ^-^

Obrigada por acompanhar o fanfic, flor.

Beijos

**Trisk-chan: **Realmente, tem cenas que quando eu releio e imagino dá vontade de chorar. Demorei um pouquinho, mas postei.

Espero que goste, flor.

Obrigada mais uma vez.

Beijos.

**Ayame Gawaine: **O Sesshy sempre precisa aparecer né? Ele é ótimo [rios de baba]... enfim ... quem deve finalizar com Naraku acho que é o Inu não? Nada mais fofo *-*~~

Eu amo o casal Sesshy e Rin *-*~~ tanto que boa parte dos meus outros fics são deles, mas em Shin Seikatsu achei que Kagome e InuYasha se encaixavam mais na trama.

Naquele momento dele arrombando a porta só faltou ele tirar a camisa e a cena decorrer em câmera lenta, no final ele fica todo de abdômen trincado limpando o suor da testa [se mata] Gomen ne divaguei agora ahuauhauhauhauhauh

Acho que meu 2011 está muito bom, vou pegar férias do trabalho em fevereiro e minhas aulas começam só em Março, daí minha irmã disse que paga minha passagem pra ir visitar ela. Agora estou toda tola porque vou conhecer um estado novo XD [viajou poucas vezes]

Ela ouviu a declaração, mas será que lembra? AHÁ! _''

Que Naraku se ferre eternamente uhuuuulllsss

Obrigada pelo comentário Ayame-san *-*

Beijos.

**Cssia-chan: **Obrigada pelo comentário, flor *-*

Fiquei bem feliz com cada palavra.

Concordo, infelizmente hoje em dia ainda acontece muitos casos de violência contra a mulher e isso se prolonga até chegar em casos extremos. Espero que isso algum dia mude.

Você lembra o nome do filme? Achei interessante *-*~~

Quem sabe Kagome não se defende na se acontecer de novo? XP

Concordo, sexo frágil é do passado, mas se ela socasse Naraku desde o início ela não ia conhecer Inu x.x mas quem sabe daqui pra frente né? [suspense]

Espero não ter demorado muito, flor x.x

Obrigada mais uma vez.

Beijos.


	15. Han Kage

**Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]**

**Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.**

**Boa leitura.**

**-O-**

**-O- **

**Shin Seikatsu**

**(Uma Nova Vida)**

**-O-**

**-O-**

**Capítulo XIV: Han Kage (Penumbra)**

**-O-**

**Sinopse: **O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

**-O-**

Ouviram a campainha tocar e encararam-se.

- Tem certeza que ficará bem? – a mulher, ao se levantar, ajeitou o vestido preto que ia um pouco acima do joelho.

- Tenho sim onee-san. Divirta-se. – o garoto acomodou-se mais no sofá, enquanto passava entre os vários canais.

- Está bem. Qualquer coisa me ligue. – ela sorriu ao vê-lo confirmar com a cabeça.

Sango, antes de chegar na porta, observou-se mais uma vez no espelho para ter certeza de que cabelo e maquiagem estavam perfeitos. A campainha tocara mais uma vez e mesmo naqueles saltos altos prateados ela aligeirou-se para abrir a porta. Do outro lado Miroku pareceu abobalhado, segurava na mão um terno azul escuro, enquanto a outra deixava no bolso da calça.

- Você está linda Sangozinha. – ele conseguiu falar dando uma boa olhada de cima a baixo na morena.

- Se você está falando. – ela concluiu despedindo-se mais uma vez de Kohaku e fechando a porta atrás de si.

De dentro de casa Kohaku ouvira os saltos da irmã fazerem barulho, enquanto ia caminhando na direção do carro de Miroku, até que, ao invés, de saltos escutou o barulho de um estapear.

- Houshiiiiiiii você não perde o jeito. – ele ouviu a mais velha gritar com o namorado, o garoto começou a rir e voltou a se ajeitar no sofá.

**-O-**

Observando por onde passavam notava que o visual urbano, aos poucos, alterava sua paisagem para uma totalmente arbórea, assim como a rua asfaltada tornava-se esburacada naquele solo terroso.

- Não se preocupe. – InuYasha a tirou de seus pensamentos – Apenas quero fazer algo diferente.

A mulher apenas confirmou com a cabeça e continuou a observar, enquanto se embrenhavam floresta adentro até que uma cerca os fez parar. InuYasha desligou o carro e abriu a porta, gesto repetido por Kagome.

- Inu, e agora? – ela perguntou não enxergando muito bem o que estava escrito numa placa na cerca.

- Faz parte Kagome. – ele falou um pouco mais alto já próximo da cerca – Venha.

Ela o seguiu, mas seus passos pararam completamente ao poder ler o que havia na placa.

- Isso é território das forças armadas. Não podemos passar Inu. – falou não deixando de demonstrar surpresa.

- Já disse para não se preocupar. – ele disse risonho com a cara da mulher – Suba nas minhas costas. – ele se posicionou para que Kagome subisse – Kagomeeeee, vamos! – ele preparou-se quando a mulher subiu em suas costas e a segurou o mais forte que pôde.

Era claro que com Kagome machucada ele não a deixaria pular uma cerca, foi então que deixou tudo preparado para subir em uma pedra ali próxima e passar para o outro lado, sem que a mulher fizesse muito esforço.

- Inu! Inu! – ela olhou para todos os lados, enquanto descia das costas dele, não sabia se era o nervosismo, mas durante a passagem de um lado a outro, ela enfiou seu rosto nos cabelos prateados dele – Podemos ser presos. Mortos! – ela disse quase tendo um ataque.

- Eu tenho um amigo, que conhece um amigo. Não seremos pegos. – ele segurou a mão da mulher e começou a guiá-la – Estamos quase chegando. Se você se cansar me avise.

Andaram mais alguns minutos até chegarem no alto de uma colina. Os olhos de Kagome brilharam ao ver o quão lindas e próximas estavam as estrelas, aquilo ela nunca poderia ver na cidade. Mais a frente, esticado no chão, uma bela toalha quadriculada em tons vermelho e branco, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram as velas acesas e os pratos próximos a uma cesta, que ela deduziu ser para o jantar.

- Eu nem sei o que falar. – ela iniciou maravilhada com todo aquele planejamento.

- Não precisa. – InuYasha finalizou por ela, segurando-lhe a mão e caminhando para que fossem até lá.

**-O -**

Sabia que Miroku queria agradá-la, mas aquilo era demais. Pelo menos fora o que Sango pensara tentando se ajeitar na poltrona. Tentou mais uma vez prestar atenção na bailarina que ia e vinha em um gingar metódico. A empresária olhou para o rapaz, sentado ao seu lado, o desinteresse dele era notável, já que quase deixava sua cabeça pender para o outro lado.

- Miroku. – Sango cutucou o rapaz.

- Já é para bater palmas? – ele arregalou os olhos, sendo apenas impedido de levantar por uma Sango risonha – Ah! Ainda não acabou. – ele completou com certa tristeza na fala.

- Vou mostrar para você o que é diversão de verdade. – Sango falou ao rapaz puxando-lhe, pela mão, na direção da saída.

Fazia alguns minutos que Sango havia exigido as chaves do carro dele para que pudesse dirigir. O rapaz permaneceu numa expressão pensativa, enquanto tentava adivinhar o lugar que a mulher o levaria. Um sorriso tolo apareceu em seu rosto, quando notou que aquele caminho seguia para um conhecido motel da cidade, mas não houve tempo para comemorar, pois o veículo mudara para uma direção totalmente diferente cortando-lhe os pensamentos impuros.

- Quando você disse que ia me mostrar o que era diversão, pensei que fossemos dar uns amassos no banheiro do teatro. – ele disse suspirando ao imaginar a cena.

- Houshi! – a mulher o repreendeu, embora estivesse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Um motel? – ele a questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha numa expressão pervertida.

Nem ao menos respondera, apenas girou o volante para fazer a curva e observou a expressão assustada de Miroku ao reconhecer que estava em um dos bairros mais violentos da cidade.

- Você não vai me matar e jogar numa dessas latas de lixo "né"? – olhou para ela como se a mulher fosse puxar uma faca de dentro do vestido.

- Quem sabe? – ela saiu do carro e fez sinal para que o rapaz a seguisse.

- Como você conhece esse lugar Sangozinha? – Miroku acompanhou a mulher, enquanto atravessavam a rua.

- Quando vim 'pra' cá morei nesse bairro. – ela disse dando um sorriso travesso.

Não demoraram muito até ficarem frente a uma grande porta metálica, já meio enferrujada, era um beco e Miroku olhava em todas as direções de cinco em cinco segundos. Sango deu três batidas no lugar e aguardou, uma fenda abriu-se e apenas puderam ver os olhos de alguém por detrás da porta.

- A festa das patricinhas é do outro lado da cidade 'moça'. – o homem disse depois de observar a vestimenta dos dois.

- Oras, abra essa porta antes que eu dê um jeito em você. – ameaçou estreitando os olhos na direção do homem.

O homem mais uma vez a observou, mas dessa vez seus olhos se arregalaram, pasmado.

- Sango-sama. – ouviram-no falar – Desculpe-me. – um estalar, do lado de dentro, e a porta se abriu dando espaço para que pudessem entrar – Eu não havia a reconhecido. Está muito bonita, Sango-sama.

- Sango-sama? – Miroku se perguntou assustado com a forma respeitosa que aquele enorme homem tratava a empresária.

- O forasteiro está com você? – o homem virou o rosto robusto na direção de Miroku e ficou evidente que seus dois metros de altura e mais de cem quilos eram o suficiente para fazer Houshi engoli seco.

- Está sim. Vim mostrar diversão a ele. – ela disse estalando os dedos.

- Sango-sama vai participar? – o homem perguntou com uma animação eminente.

- Numa próxima vez, quem sabe? – ela piscou um dos olhos para o homem e foi na direção do local onde havia uma grande gritaria.

Miroku ficou pasmado. Uma grande multidão envolta de um ringue improvisado de arame gritava e gesticulava, aguardando os lutadores.

- Luta de rua? – ele perguntou para uma Sango já infiltrada na multidão – Não é contra a lei?

- Você vai denunciar? – ela retrucou tentando adivinhar quem lutaria.

Sem ter muitas palavras ele apenas observou e se animou ao ver como Sango mexia os braços alegremente torcendo por um dos homens que haviam subido ao ringue improvisado. Inicialmente o rapaz acreditou ser uma brutalidade, mas quando se envolveu, analisando, os golpes dados e recebidos as coisas ficaram melhores e ele compreendeu o que a empresária havia dito sobre diversão de verdade.

**-O-**

A comida estava deliciosa e nem tinha palavras para descrever o lugar. Bebericou mais um gole do vinho, na taça de cristal e observou um pequeno vaga-lume flutuando na área do 'jantar'.

- Que lindo. – ela disse fascinada com a pequena criatura que ia e voltava. Enquanto deixava a sua luzinha natural piscar.

- Sabe como esse lugar se chama? – InuYasha perguntou vendo que a mulher respondera com um balançar negativo da cabeça – Floresta da Luz.

- Porque? – ela perguntou vendo o outro pegar uma pequena pedra.

Ele jogou a pedra na direção de um arbusto acertando suas folhas em cheio. Demorou um segundo até que várias luzinhas começaram a acender, enquanto voavam sem um rumo, como em um efeito espelho, vaga-lumes de outras árvores e arbustos começaram a aparecer, infestando o local e a imagem lembrou-lhe o natal com seus enfeites de pisca-pisca. Não deixou de entreabrir, levemente, seus lábios, enquanto tentava gravar o que mais podia daquele momento.

Ficaram horas conversando e rindo. Para Kagome aquele homem a fizera sorrir mais do que Naraku em todo o seu casamento. Ela sorveu o último gole do vinho que estava na taça e olhou o relógio, era hora de voltarem, mas o mais incrível é que InuYasha sorriu e compreendeu, apenas por seu olhar, que já era o momento para irem embora. Reuniram as coisas, dobraram a toalha e colocaram tudo dentro da cesta

Estavam quase chegando na cerca, que delimitava território civil de militar, até que uma forte luz ofuscou os olhos de ambos, fazendo-os colocarem a mão frente ao rosto.

- Vocês estão dentro de território do governo. – Kagome notou que o militar apontava uma arma para ambos, o que a fez gelar – Estar aqui significa que são invasores e invasores são tratados com a morte. – ele finalizou sem vacilar uma vez sequer.

- Nós, nós... – Kagome tentou falar, mas foi interrompida por um InuYasha fulo.

- Seu lobo fedido, para de apontar essa arma para a minha cara antes que eu surre você. – InuYasha fechou a mão em punho, enquanto demonstrava sua raiva ao estreitar seus olhos.

- Inu... – Kagome mais uma vez tentou falar, mas agora fora interrompida pelo militar.

- Eu faço um favor para você e me trata desse jeito? É um cara de cachorro mesmo. – o militar abaixou a arma e ambos, os homens, encararam-se furiosamente como se raios pudessem sair de seus olhos a qualquer momento.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Kagome perguntou coçando a nuca, tentando entender o que estava ocorrendo.

- Diga-se de passagem, que convivemos um tempo. – agora que não havia mais uma luz ofuscando sua visão via o belo soldado a sua frente – Kouga se apresentando a bela mulher a minha frente. – ele segurou a mão de Kagome e beijou seu dorso num ato cavalheiresco

- Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. Prazer em conhecê-lo Kouga-sama. – ela não sabia se aquela apresentação era boa ou se continuariam sendo encarados como invasores, mas pelo menos não deixaria o soldado mais irritado ainda.

- Esqueça o –sama, apenas Kouga já é o suficiente. – ele completou sorrindo para a mulher, quando voltou o olhar para InuYasha viu que o outro o fuzilava com seus orbes dourados – Não pude fazer nada, um dos meus subordinados viu um "agito"... – ele frisou o verbo com os dedos - ... e queria ver o que era, então eu disse que verificaria.

- Você já verificou, pode ir embora agora. – InuYasha cruzou os braços e permaneceu impassível.

- Quanta ingratidão. – Kouga olhou para Kagome e seus olhos azuis observaram os dela – Apenas me pergunto como uma mulher tão bonita aceitaria sair com um pulguento como você. – o rapaz finalizou ajeitando a arma sobre seu ombro fazendo os músculos do abdômen ficarem salientes mesmo sendo cobertos pela regata branca, o que não passou despercebido por Kagome... e muito menos por InuYasha.

- Vamos Kagome? – InuYasha perguntou entre dentes estendendo a mão para a mulher.

- Sim, claro. – ela olhou para InuYasha segurando sua mão para que pudesse subir em suas costas de novo.

- O que é isso InuYasha? Quanta rudeza para uma dama. – Kouga chamou-lhes a atenção, enquanto abria o cadeado de uma parte da cerca que lhes dava passagem para sair dali – Melhor do que pular uma cerca, não acha? – perguntou olhando para Kagome, que lhe agradeceu, enquanto passava junto a InuYasha.

Kagome se despediu de Kouga e entrou no carro, esperando que InuYasha fizesse o mesmo, mas quando ele repetiria o gesto o outro que chamou a atenção.

- Avise Sesshoumaru que ele estava certo. – Kouga mudou sua expressão galanteadora para uma completamente séria – Ele saberá do que estou falando. – ele finalizou quando InuYasha perguntaria o significado daquilo, então apenas observou o afirmar de cabeça dele, trancou o cadeado e saiu dali, ouvindo o carro se afastando.

**-O-**

Já havia ido deitar fazia algum tempo, mas seu corpo estava muito agitado para pegar no sono, por isso ficava rolando de um lado a outro até seus olhos começarem a pesar. Aos poucos começara a ressonar até adormecer por completo.

No início havia apenas a escuridão, mas depois de algum tempo, sem poder afirmar se era longo ou não, imagens começaram a se formar, não eram claras e sim flashes de momentos reais e irreais. Avistara Kagome ao longe, não sabia onde estavam, mas ela sorria para o rapaz e acenava.

Queria que aquele sonho parasse por ali, mas subitamente a imagem de Kagome transformou-se na de Naraku e agora ele estava muito próximo do rapaz para que tivesse tempo de escapar. Até tentou, mas o homem segurou-lhe o braço e espetou-lhe com uma agulha, injetando, o que acreditava ser, drogas. Ouviu o homem rir e viu sua imagem no espelho tornar-se relaxada, enquanto alucinava.

Naraku se aproximou mais uma vez com uma seringa, mas Kohaku apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo que não queria mais, o que não foi ouvido pelo mais velho, que cada vez mais gargalhava. O rapaz gritou uma vez que não e outra... e outra... e outra.

- NÃO! – Kohaku acordou aos gritos sentando-se no colchão.

Ele lembrou que era apenas um sonho e que nada daquilo era real. Passou a mão na testa para limpar o suor que lhe escorria pela face, mas aquelas imagens não lhe saíam da cabeça. Um excesso de saliva formou-se em sua boca, quando pensou na sensação de estar alucinado, fechou os olhos tentando tirar àquelas coisas persistentes de sua mente. Tentava resistir à sensação de que estar drogado era bom, pois sabia que a realidade era outra.

Obrigou seu corpo a se levantar e ir até o banheiro para lavar o rosto, como aquilo não era o suficiente para tirar aquela sensação da boca, como se realmente estivesse usando drogas, escovou os dentes e desceu as escadas até a cozinha. Há alguns anos sua irmã lhe ajudou a sair do vício, por isso deixava coisas que ele gostava de comer na cozinha, bobagens como doces, chocolates, substituir um vício pelo outro.

**-O-**

Mesmo dormindo aquela estranha sensação de estar sendo observado instigava-lhe. Mexeu-se na cama tentando se ajeitar, mas continuava no mesmo estranho sentimento de estar sendo analisado. Abriu os orbes dourados e vasculhou a área que sua visão cobria... nada. Sentou-se e notou a pequena criança agarrada ao travesseiro olhando-o.

- Sesshy, o que houve? – Rin acordou fazendo o mesmo gesto e avistando Kikyou na porta – Você está bem Kikyou-chan? – a mulher perguntou se levantando.

- Posso dormir com vocês, Rin-sama? – a menina perguntou abraçando mais o travesseiro – Kikyou está com saudades de okaa-san.

A mulher olhou para Sesshoumaru, que apenas voltou a se deitar .

- Como quiser, Rin. – ele fechou os olhos ouvindo os passos das duas na direção da cama – Mas a Rin fica no meu lado está bem? – ele virou-se e olhou para Kikyou que sorriu e confirmou.

Rin deitou-se no meio da cama sendo seguida por Kikyou que imitou o gesto, mas na ponta do colchão. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio até que a menina remexeu-se inquieta.

- Quer alguma coisa meu bem? – Rin acariciou as mexas negras do cabelo de Kikyou.

- Posso pegar um pouco de água, Rin-sama? – a menina perguntou envergonhada por estar incomodando a mulher.

- Claro, vou ir buscar.

Não sabia se havia levantado rápido demais, mas uma vertigem fez o quarto girar rapidamente em sua volta, a mulher ficou parada por alguns instantes até o mundo parar de rodar em sua volta. Caminhou calmamente, não havia pressa, nem motivos, ou apenas uma fraqueza afligiu-lhe deixando-a mais lenta.

Não haveria problema algum se a fraqueza não tivesse lhe atingido bem no momento em que havia colocado um dos pés no degrau da escada. O mundo mais uma vez girou violentamente em sua volta e começou a ficar turvo, mesmo agarrando-se ao corrimão não conseguiu segurar seu corpo cambaleante e quando acreditou que não conseguiria mais se apoiar e iria cair, alguém lhe segurou.

- Você está bem, Rin? – ouviu o sussurrar da voz do marido em seu ouvido quando ele pressionou o corpo da mulher junto ao dele para que não caísse.

- Apenas uma tontura, Sesshy. – a mulher falou voltando a ver normalmente – Obrigada, você me salvou. – ela sorriu ao olhar para cima e ver a expressão séria do marido.

- Volte para a cama. – ele ordenou afastando-a das escadas – Eu pegarei a água para Kikyou.

Dando-lhe um selinho, aos poucos, ela se afastou do marido voltando para o quarto, onde Kikyou esperava os dois, sentada.

**-O-**

- Não acredito que me arrumei toda para comer pizza na sua casa. – a mulher deu uma mordida no pedaço da pizza e observou o rapaz.

- Você que nos fez perder a reserva no restaurante. – o rapaz também deu uma mordida na pizza, enquanto que com a outra mão afrouxava o nó da gravata.

- Mas você gostou. – ela concluiu recostando-se no sofá, terminando seu segundo pedaço do alimento.

Ele deu de ombros e enfiou metade de um pedaço da pizza na boca.

- Como você conheceu aquele lugar? – Miroku perguntou de boca cheia

- Não tinha dinheiro na época que morava lá, então lutava. – ela sorriu para o outro, enquanto via o rapaz se afogar com a comida.

- Você... – ele parou um pouco, boquiaberto - ... você lutou? Lá?

- Uhum. – ela se levantou e foi até o rapaz na poltrona impedindo-o de continuar a falar, quando começou a beijá-lo.

As palavras fugiram-lhe da mente, aquele beijo quente queimou seus lábios fazendo seu corpo eriçar-se. Claro que toda aquela sedução iria fazê-lo desabar em desejos, por isso não deixou de apalpá-la sobre o tecido fino de seu vestido, iniciando nas costas e descendo até seus glúteos bem formados.

Não resistiu por muito tempo, enquanto ela se deliciava com seus lábios e pescoço, Miroku foi abaixando o zíper do vestido dela que ia do meio das costas até a cintura baixa. Ele não havia percebido, mas quando ia se gabar de estar começando a tirar o vestido dela, a mulher já havia desabotoado toda a camisa dele e já estava retirando o cinto que prendia a calça do homem.

- Você é rápida. – Miroku falou abaixando as mangas do vestido deixando a mostra o busto desnudo da mulher.

- Não sabe o quanto. – ela finalizou abrindo o zíper da calça dele.

Claro que não agüentaria, se havia algo que gostava era estar prestes a fazer amor com a mulher que sempre quis em sua vida, por isso tomou-lhe um dos mamilos rosados nos lábios, enquanto que com a mão apalpava o outro e a ouvia suspirar. Ela queria mais e para ter mais tinha que provocá-lo para que a desejasse da mesma forma que ela o deseja, então abaixou a peça íntima do homem e segurou-lhe o membro na mão, sentindo as pernas dele estremecerem embaixo de si.

- Assim você me deixa maluco. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, sentindo seu coração quase pular de seu peito.

Segurou-a pelas coxas e, com ela em seu colo, colocou-a deitada no chão sobre o tapete, ficando por cima dela.

- Ah! – ela exclamou lembrando-se de algo e quando notou a cara interrogativa de Miroku continuou – Esqueci de dar a chave reserva para Kagome. Acho melhor eu ligar para ela. – ela fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedida por um Miroku com cara desejosa.

- Kohaku pode abrir a porta a ela. – ele disse retirando o vestido dela por completo.

**-O-**

A viagem de volta para a casa de Sango foi rápida já que Kagome e InuYasha conversaram a viagem inteira, a mulher até ficou desanimada quando avistou a residência da amiga se aproximando. O rapaz parou o carro e esperou que a mulher pegasse a chave, mas enquanto estava mexendo na bolsa havia se lembrado de que não havia pegado uma chave reserva com Sango.

- Tenta ligar de novo. – InuYasha falou quando Kagome tocou a campainha pela terceira vez.

- Talvez Sango nem esteja perto do celular, quando ela ver vai retornar a ligação. – Kagome disse tocando a campainha mais uma vez – Kohaku deve ter saído. – a mulher suspirou desanimada – Se você quiser pode ir Inu. Vou ficar e esperar um dos dois voltar. – ela sentou-se nos degrauzinhos da entrada.

InuYasha olhou para a mulher e sua expressão era a de que não acreditava no que ela havia acabado de falar.

- Até parece que vou deixá-la sozinha. – ele estendeu a mão para a mulher e sorriu galanteador – Que tal darmos uma volta?

- Bem... – ela sorriu e segurou-lhe a mão estendida - ... se não houver problema.

E mesmo depois de ela ter se levantado continuaram de mãos dadas até o carro.

**-O-**

Mesmo depois de ter se empanturrado de balas, chocolates e os mais diversos doces que havia em casa aquela sensação de excesso de saliva não saía de sua boca, ou melhor, de sua mente. Perguntou-se se aquilo era uma recaída e chegou a conclusão de que não importava se era ou não, só não poderia desapontar sua irmã. Sentou-se nos degraus da escada e abraçou os joelhos numa tentativa de fuga em vão, deixando as gotículas de suor escorrer por seu rosto. Naquele momento nada via, nada ouvia, nada sentia além do seu desejo... drogas.

**... Continua...**

Helloooooooooooo minna-san XD

Demorei mais cheguei. Mais um capítulo da trama postado. Um pouquinho maior que o normal, não é grande coisa, mas só para dar um agrado.

Então people gostaram do capítulo? Não gostaram? Alguma crítica? Opinião? O que eu poderia ter feito ou desfeito? Aberta a sugestões xP

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora, é que mesmo nas férias do trabalho e das aulas ainda assim eu trabalho [esquisito não?].

Ah gente, no capítulo anterior eu coloquei Vênus ao invés de HimeRin é que eu posto a história em outro site em que meu Nick é Vênus, como eu tinha postado lá primeiro eu esqueci de alterar o nome e deu que vocês devem ter estranhado ô.õ

Enfim... vamos lá... meus agradecimentos à:

**BChibi: **Bem não consegui colocar tudo que eu queria colocar no capítulo sobre o encontro deles, mas no próximo tem uma surpresinha que acho que vai ser legal *-*

E quem sabe futuramente Sesshy e Rin terão seus filhotinhos? Mas quem sabe ne? Nunca se sabe lálálálá

XDDDDD

Desistir de um fanfic jamais *-* posso até demorar, mas não postar mais never XD

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo flor, adorei seu comentário e obrigada por estar acompanhando *-*

Beijos.

**Ayame Gawaine: **Ai nem me fale menina, quando bate uma idéia na cabeça da vontade de começar a escrever, mas daí você lembra que já tem uma outra história para fazer e mesmo assim fica a idéia batendo na mente i.i~~

Além de Miroku agora apareceu Kouga então uh lá lá lobão com uma arma em mãos, mostrando seus músculos másculos ahuahuahuahuuhauh

Ahuauhahuahuahuahua então somos duas que não sabem de nada geograficamente além do mapa do Brasil ahuahuauhauh

Bah, o que eu queria postar no encontro não deu, só vai dar no próximo capítulo =X mas deixa quieto criei expectativa e não deu de postar =X senão ia ficar muito grande x.x

O papel de Houjo pode ter sido de duas uma: ou ele será importante até o final da história ou só foi um coadjuvante bem colocado num único capítulo, agora qual é ... eu não sei lálálálá

Cenas Sesshy mode on papai são fofas Oo espero que continuem assim XD

Espero que tenha aprovado esse Ayame-sama *-*

Beijos e até a próxima.

**Trisk-chan: **Sesshy seria um pai ótimo mesmo, seria um pai coruja talvez? XD

Bem não consegui abordar o encontro de inu e kagome como eu queria, mas no próximo capítulo tem a continuação e vamos ver como vai sair.

Espero que goste flor.

Obrigada pelo comentário.

Beijos.


	16. Tsuiseki

**Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]**

**Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.**

**Boa leitura.**

**-O-**

**-O- **

**Shin Seikatsu**

**(Uma Nova Vida)**

**-O-**

**-O-**

**Capítulo XV: Tsuiseki (Perseguir)**

**-O-**

**Sinopse: **O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

**-O-**

Não era difícil conversar com InuYasha, era um homem simples, mas que possuía uma grande carga de assuntos, o que tornava àquela relação entre os dois interessante. Ela riu mais uma vez quando o rapaz terminou de contar mais uma de suas histórias, enquanto fazia faculdade e percebeu que a velocidade começou a reduzir.

- Aqui. – InuYasha falou estacionando.

A mulher olhou para fora da janela e sorriu ao ver o mar iluminado pela luz do luar. Havia tanto tempo que não via o oceano em suas ondas ritmadas, que mal lembrava quando fora a última vez. Saíram do carro e andaram até a areia fofa, já havia esquecido a sensação de como era sentir a brisa vinda do mar tocar a face, assistir a televisão não era a mesma coisa.

Caminharam, em silêncio, mas não havia constrangimento, era mútuo e bom, partilhar a presença sem ter a necessidade de se expressar em palavras. Agora, InuYasha compreendia a relação de Sesshoumaru e Rin. Kagome retirou as sandálias e sentiu as pequenas ondas baterem em seus pés.

Mais afastado a observava. Ela admirava a lua cheia da meia noite. Ele a admirava. Notou que ela virou-se para encará-lo, ficaram naquela mesma pose por alguns momentos, não se importariam de continuar assim até o sol raiar, porém o passo que Kagome deu a frente o fez sair do transe, em que estava, mas o rapaz não deixou de esboçar aquele meio sorriso carismático.

- Inu. – ela ficou frente ao rapaz, deixando os dedos dos seus pés enterrarem-se na areia fofa, pelo nervosismo.

- Sim? – não sabia do porque de ela estar olhando os próprios pés, mas de qualquer jeito aquela simples palavra a fez erguer seu rosto. Olhos âmbares e azulados encararam-se.

- Enquanto estava no hospital... – ela pausou para não vacilar - ... inconsciente... – completou - ... eu tive um sonho.

- É mesmo? – InuYasha não estava entendendo onde a mulher queria chegar, então apenas esperou para que a mulher continuasse.

- Uhum. – ela confirmou, agora mordendo o lábio inferior – E nesse sonho eu ouvi você. – ela abaixou o tom de voz como se acreditasse que o rapaz a chamaria de louca.

- E o que eu disse? – ele perguntou esforçando-se para ouvir a voz baixa dela.

- Que me ama. – ela respondeu erguendo seus olhos na direção dos dele.

Houve mais um momento de silêncio que pareceu uma eternidade, onde InuYasha a encarava impassivelmente, como se estivesse a estudando.

- Bem foi apenas... – mas ela não pôde terminar, pois InuYasha a interrompeu.

- E se fosse verdade? – ele perguntou vendo as pálpebras dela fecharem-se num piscar.

Kagome apenas sorriu, tímida, em resposta. O rapaz de cabelos prateados colocou uma mexa do cabelo negro dela para trás da orelha e sentiu que a mulher colocou a própria mão sobre a dele.

- Eu iria gostar. – ela respondeu.

O que parecia impossível para ambos, simplesmente ocorreu e quando notaram seus lábios estavam selados em um beijo. InuYasha a segurou pela cintura, aproximando seu corpo à segurança do dele e como na primeira vez, na casa de Rin e Sesshoumaru, entregaram-se a emoção do momento, a única diferença é que quando precisaram separar seus rostos, para recuperar o fôlego, não se assustaram e apenas voltaram a se beijar, pura e suavemente.

Permaneceram uma boa parte da madrugada juntos, naquele mesmo lugar, sentados na areia, um ao lado do outro... de mãos dadas, enquanto Kagome deixava a cabeça repousada sobre o ombro de InuYasha, mas por mais que quisessem ficar ali até o amanhecer a morena tinha que voltar para a casa da amiga.

**-O-**

Mais uma vez, em frente a casa de Sango, Kagome tocava a campainha e mais uma vez, ninguém atendeu, pelo jeito Sango dormiria na casa de Miroku e Kohaku ainda não havia voltado. A mulher suspirou derrotada e deixou-se levar por um bocejo indesejado, mas o que faria? Não tinha casa e muito menos iria arrombar a porta da amiga. Coçou a cabeça esperando que alguma idéia surgisse, porém foi em vão.

- Kagome. – InuYasha chamou a atenção da mulher, que virou-se a ele – Bem se você quiser... – a mulher nunca o havia visto com as bochechas rubras - ... pode dormir no meu apartamento. Mas apenas para dormir, não leve para a malícia. – ele se antecedeu, antes que qualquer pensamento ruim surgisse.

- ... – a mulher pensou por alguns instantes, não havia outra maneira e InuYasha parecia um completo cavalheiro, então porque não? - ... se não houver problema Inu.

- Claro que não. – o rapaz sorriu para a mulher e mais uma vez naquela noite estendeu-lhe a mão, para que fosse acompanhado – Vamos lá, Kagome.

- Hai. – e mais uma vez, naquele encontro, eles saíram pela madrugada.

**-O-**

Estirado sobre o colchão de molas o rapaz olhava fixamente um ponto perdido no teto. Ouvira a campainha tocar e até mesmo a voz de Kagome chamar-lhe pelo nome e pela irmã, mas estava tão fixo, que tinha certeza que não poderia levantar. Talvez aquela fosse a única forma, que havia conseguido para evitar sair de casa atrás de becos, onde pudesse comprar o que seu organismo berrava para consumir.

Respirou mais uma vez profundamente e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir.

**-O-**

Kagome segurava o casaco frente ao corpo, enquanto esperava InuYasha abrir a porta do apartamento. Quando chegaram no edifício o porteiro olhava-os como se quisesse ler a mente de InuYasha para saber quem era a mulher e como parecia que o rapaz sabia o que estava pensando apenas disse um 'boa noite' seriamente e continuou a andar.

Quando o rapaz abriu a porta cedeu espaço para que Kagome entrasse. Agradeceu-o e andou até chegar ao hall de entrada do local. Confortavelmente InuYasha retirou o paletó e colocou-o sobre o suporte que havia na parede.

- Quer um pijama meu emprestado? – InuYasha perguntou inclinando levemente a cabeça para tentar calcular se um pijama dele caberia na mulher.

- Claro. – a mulher riu imaginando-se com um pijama todo largo.

Depois que Kagome se trocou foi até a sala e viu InuYasha sentado no sofá tomando um copo de água, enquanto assistia alguma notícia, envolvendo a bolsa de valores, na televisão. A mulher andou até ele, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, mas a calça do pijama era tão grande que pisou sobre o tecido e desequilibrou-se alertando, completamente, o rapaz.

- Acho que ficou um pouquinho grande. – ela disse voltando a ficar reta e dobrando um pouco o tecido.

- Ficou ótimo. – o rapaz completou – Quer alguma coisa Kagome? Tenho um chá gelado, que até considerei bom e café.

- Não, obrigada, Inu. – a mulher sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos frente ao corpo e não pôde impedir um novo bocejo.

- Você pode dormir na minha cama. Eu dormirei no sofá. – completou a última parte.

Ela se aproximou, dando a volta pelo sofá e se sentando ao lado dele.

- Posso assistir com você? – ela perguntou colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos, enquanto olhava para o rapaz.

- Claro. – ele disse calmamente, mas por dentro estava dando saltinhos.

Ficaram assistindo televisão por algum tempo até começarem a cair no sono e por fim dormirem ali mesmo, juntos, no sofá. Não era algo planejado e fora simplesmente lindo, ambos deitados no móvel, abraçados e ressonando.

**-O-**

Depois de pegarem Kikyou na casa do meio irmão, e ainda aproveitar para tomarem café, InuYasha, Kagome e a pequena foram para a casa de Sango. Mais uma vez estacionavam frente a casa da mulher e coincidentemente a empresária chegara junto.

Sango não deixou de notar que Kagome estava com a mesma roupa que havia saído com InuYasha na noite anterior, o que fez a mulher dar um sorriso maroto no rosto e ir na direção dos três.

- Chegando agora, amiga? – Sango perguntou descaradamente, sem nem dar tempo para um 'bom dia'.

- Sim. – Kagome respondeu, estreitando os olhos ao notar o que a amiga já estava pensando – Mas não pense bobagens. – ela falou suavizando a expressão – Como você e Kohaku não estavam Inu ofereceu o apartamento dele para que eu pudesse dormir. – ela concluiu observando a empresária franzir a testa.

- Kohaku não estava? – Sango perguntou mudando completamente o tom.

- Tocamos a campainha algumas vezes, mas talvez ele estivesse dormindo. – Kagome se antecipou sabendo da história de Sango e do irmão.

Sem perguntar mais nada Sango pegou sua chave e adentrou rapidamente em casa, InuYasha percebendo o clima, despediu-se de Kagome e Kikyou para poder sair. Seguindo Sango, mãe e filha entraram na casa da amiga, esperando que nada de grave tivesse acontecido.

- Onde você estava? – ouviram Sango perguntar ao irmão.

O rapaz quase saltou da cama ao ouvir a mais velha abrir a porta do quarto dele bruscamente.

- O que houve, nee-san? – Kohaku perguntou esfregando os olhos.

- Responda a pergunta, Kohaku. – a mulher falou mais uma vez.

- Aqui em casa, porque? – ele engoliu seco ao ver como a irmã estava brava.

- Porque não abriu a porta pra Kagome? – cruzou os braços frente ao peito estreitando os olhos.

- Não sei. Não devo ter ouvido, desculpa. – ele tentou se redimir pela noite anterior.

Sango ainda hesitava inclinando ameaçadoramente a cabeça para o lado.

- É verdade, nee-san. – repetiu observando a irmã suspirar e descruzar os braços.

- Está bem. – ela virou as costas e saiu, desejando do fundo do coração que o irmão não caísse na tentação de voltar ao seu pior pesadelo.

Descendo as escadas Sango foi até a cozinha e viu Kagome preparando o café da manhã, enquanto Kikyou mexia os pés, sentada na cadeira.

- Desculpa, Kagome. – Sango foi até um dos armários, para que pudesse ajudar a amiga.

- Não tem problema, Sango. – a mulher sorriu colocando adoçando no café – Ontem foi muito legal.

Kagome estranhou já que quando se virou para Sango, a mulher estava vidrada, olhando perdidamente para o armário.

- Sango-chan? – Kagome a chamou novamente.

- Perdão, Kagome. – a mulher falou olhando para Kagome com a testa franzida – Mas... tem algo estranho aqui. – ela disse abrindo outro armário.

- O que houve? – perguntou, começando a ficar preocupada.

- Os doces que deixo em casa sumiram... todos. E eram muitos. – Sango disse fixando seu olhar no chão.

- Isso é ruim? – Kagome perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Deixe para lá. – a empresária fechou a porta e sentou-se ao lado de Kikyou – Como foi o encontro?

Mesmo não achando a mudança, drástica, de assunto nada normal, começou a contar tudo o que houve na noite anterior e aos poucos sua fala demonstrava mais animação em cada palavra.

**-O-**

Depois daquele encontro as coisas só melhoraram, os dias iam passando e sua convivência com InuYasha era cada vez melhor. Nos dias seguintes voltara a trabalhar, com Sango, tirar o gesso de seu braço e tanto ela, quanto Kikyou adoravam estar com o rapaz de olhos de ouro.

O jantar na Floresta da Luz fora apenas o primeiro, já até acreditava que estava abusando da boa vontade de Rin, mas a mulher era tão animada e receptiva, que sempre a convencia a deixar que cuidasse de Kikyou.

Já estava perto do meio-dia, quando Rin atravessava a rua, para chegar em casa, depois de levar Kikyou até a casa de Sango. Kagome estava envergonhada, na sala da empresária, quando pediu desculpas à cunhada de InuYasha, por não ter ido pegar a filha.

Rin riu se lembrando da cena, enquanto procurava as chaves, na bolsa, quase tropeçando na calçada.

- Ei! – a mulher virou-se e viu um homem alto, de cabelos negros se aproximar dela, com uma cara nada amigável.

- Sim? – ela perguntou dando um passo para trás, quando o homem continuava a se aproximar.

- Onde está minha esposa? – vociferou, entre dentes, para a mulher.

- Não sei de quem está falando, senhor. – ela respondeu começando a se virar – Deve ter se enganado. – continuou a andar na mesma direção da porta.

Como aquela mulher ousava lhe virar as costas? Já não lhe bastava saber que a própria esposa saía com outro homem e ainda tinha que aturar àquela garota a sua frente. Lembrou de Byakuya lhe falando sobre o belo homem de cabelos prateados que ia e voltava com sua mulher, a última notícia que teve fora um suposto beijo. Como queria saber quem era, pesquisou, mais uma vez, a placa e endereços que eles mais freqüentavam e todos levavam a um único nome: Taishou Sesshoumaru.

- Não vire suas costas para mim. – falou autoritário, segurando o braço de Rin.

Seu coração disparou, não fazia idéia de quem era o homem, mas independentemente de quem fosse, sua reação de defesa foi automática, girou o pulso na direção contrária do dele e espalmou-o no peito, fazendo-o dar dois passos para trás.

Era óbvio que o homem se irritaria mais, mas quando ele ergueu a mão para estapear a mulher, a reação dela fora a de quando ainda não possuía noção alguma de luta. Por mais que Rin soubesse lutar, nunca gostava de violência, utilizava as artes marciais como uma atividade para se distrair, afinal, nunca teve problemas com quaisquer tipos de violência. Assim sua reação fora fechar seus olhos e colocar suas mãos junto ao peito, esperando para que um milagre acontecesse.

Nada acertou seu rosto. Não imaginava o que poderia ter evitado do homem interromper seu 'showzinho', mas quando abrira seus olhos vira Sesshoumaru atrás de Naraku, segurando o pulso que, o estranho homem, usaria para estapear Rin. O marido, por mais que não demonstrasse, em expressões, a raiva que estava fazia isso ao estar quase quebrando a parte segurada de Naraku.

Não demorou muito e tudo pareceu muito rápido, Sesshoumaru puxou o homem na direção dele e desferiu-lhe um soco, acertando-o, sem hesitação, no lado esquerdo do rosto. Naraku caíra de costas, a mão sobre o local atingido, um olhar assassino na face, inchada.

Fora na queda que Sesshoumaru notou o terno do outro se mover e mostrar uma arma, na sua cintura. Fora por isso que quando Naraku ergueu-se e colocou a mão no local, onde o revolver estava, que Sesshoumaru puxou sua própria arma que havia por baixo do colete, atrás das costas.

Depois que saíra da polícia, carregava consigo uma arma, para proteção. E não era em vão, durante sua carreira prendera os mais desvairados tipos de bandidos. Agora sabia que fora um bom conselho o de Bokuseno alertando-o sobre esta mesma cena ocorrer algum dia.

Ambos os homens apontavam a ponta da arma para o outro. Rin estava atrás do marido, pasma, tentava ao máximo não atrapalhar o homem de olhos âmbares, mas o simples fato de ter iniciado aquilo já era um motivo para se preocupar.

- Você sabe quem eu sou? – Naraku perguntou com uma raiva aparente.

- Teria perguntado se me interessasse. – Sesshoumaru respondeu estreitando os olhos – Naraku, você está preso, abaixe a arma. – o policial em Sesshoumaru agiu rapidamente, prostrou-se firmemente em sua pose.

Havia ligado todos os pontos, no dia que InuYasha voltou com Kagome, deu-lhe o aviso que Kouga tinha mandado. Alguns dias antes tinha ido até a central de polícia falar com Bokuseno sobre uma possível troca de nomes, o que havia sido ponderado pelo comandante, mas que não tinha poder suficiente para tal. Então fora até as forças especiais, Kouga já havia trabalhado em parceria com Sesshoumaru, em algumas ocasiões e por isso fez o que o homem pedia.

Por fim, descobriram que Naraku era apenas um "apelido" que o mafioso tinha no mundo em que vivia, na realidade seu nome era Onigumo, advindo de uma família com um grande histórico de tráfico.

- Acredite Sesshoumaru. – Naraku começou a falar, observando o carro, em que Hakudoushi dirigia, aproximar-se, já havia se mostrado demais naquele bairro, os vizinhos, provavelmente, haviam chamado a polícia e ele não esperaria ali para ser preso – Você se arrependera por isso.

Naraku dera um passo para o lado, onde tinha Rin em sua visão e atirou, Sesshoumaru prevendo o que ocorreria, virou-se puxando a esposa para si, fazendo ambos caírem no chão, enquanto o mafioso aproveitava para fugir.

O homem erguera seu rosto observando a face assustada da mulher, sentia o corpo trêmulo dela embaixo de si.

- Você está bem, pequena? – o homem perguntou erguendo-se para verificar se estava tudo certo com a esposa.

- H-hai. – ela vacilou por suas pernas estarem trêmulas, mas foi segurada pelo marido – Gomen-ne Sesshoumaru, arranjei problemas.

- Não. – o homem olhou envolta, os vizinhos estavam assustados vindo na direção dos dois para saber se estavam bem – Ele queria confusão de um jeito ou de outro.

Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo negro da mulher para trás e beijou-lhe a testa, tentando lhe acalmar.

- Tudo ficará bem. Não se preocupe. – ele finalizou apertando forte o corpo da mulher contra o seu.

**... Continua...**

Ne ne... Oláááá minna-san XD

Cá estou, trazendo-lhes mais um capítulo. Um pouco menor, mas não menos emocionante [ ou pelo menos foi o que eu tentei fazer né?]

Pode parecer que não, mas mais uns três capítulos e terminamos esta série. Biene biene sobre o capítulo:

O que vocês acharam? Será que Kohaku terá uma recaída? Naraku continuará acreditando que é com Sesshoumaru que Kagome está saindo? Agora tudo começará a se desencadear. Finalmente o grande beijo esperado não é mesmo?

Foi fofinho Inu e K-chan não foi? *-*~~

Eu amei a cena [não porque eu escrevi, mas porque se você se deixar levar pela imaginação é kawai *-* ]

Será que Sesshoumaru deixará essa ameaça assim mesmo? Será que Naraku deixará esse olho por isso? [eu acho que não =X] e vocês?

Muitas coisas para desenrolar até o final, mas ainda assim o fim se aproxima.

Espero que tenham gostado, por isso quero muitos reviews para saber se preciso melhorar em algo ou se devo acrescentar outra coisa. Sugestões em aberto XD~~

Meus agradecimentos à:

**Trisk-chan: **Oi flor, espero que tenha gostado também de como terminou o encontro de Inu e K-chan.

E o Sesshy todo cauteloso, protegendo a Rin nas escadas e agora, no final do capitulo, do Naraku.

Espero que tenha gostado.

E agradeço cada comentário.

Beijos, flor.

**Ayame Gawaine: **Como você disse: se preparar para o pior. Mas até que foi tudo tranqüilo... até chegar o final ne x.x

Sango lutadora ne XD uma caixinha de segredos, empresária de relojoaria é fachada, na realidade ela é uma poderosa chefona do submundo de lutas ilegais [divagou] HUAUHAHUAUHA

Ah! Mas Miroku não é Miroku sem perversão. Agora imagina a cara de animadinho dele quando viu que o caminho era para o motel, mas do nada mudou.

Espero que tenha gostado do tão esperado beijo entre inu e K

E santo pai, esperamos que Kohaku não volte ao vício ne, mas é um risco [risada malvada]

Beijos Ayame-san *-*

Obrigada mais uma vez.


	17. Ichibyō

**Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]**

**Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.**

**Boa leitura.**

**-O-**

**-O- **

**Shin Seikatsu**

**(Uma Nova Vida)**

**-O-**

**-O-**

**Capítulo XVI: Ichi-byō (Um segundo)**

**-O-**

**Sinopse: **O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

**-O-**

Depois do incidente com Naraku a polícia fora acionada. Por precaução decidiram manter uma viatura frente a casa dos Taishou, já que o mafioso havia falado em vingança. Quando recebeu a ligação InuYasha cerrou os dentes em raiva, desligando o celular para, em seguida, ir até Kagome e avisá-la do ocorrido.

- Não acredito nisso. – Kagome falou com os olhos embaçados, pelas lágrimas – E Rin está bem?

- Sim. Sesshoumaru chegou a tempo. – InuYasha segurou a mão da mulher e aproximou de seu próprio peito – Não se preocupe, Kagome. A polícia está vigiando a casa e Sesshoumaru está diariamente com Rin, a ponto de irritá-la. – ele sorriu para a mulher, que retribuiu fracamente – Em falar, uma viatura ficará de vigília aqui, Sango. – ele falou olhando para a empresária que estava sentada em uma poltrona.

Apenas um balançar de cabeça fora dada pela mulher. Sango estava preocupada de todas as formas, era Kohaku estranho, Kagome e Kikyou sendo perseguidas e nem mesmo a mulher de Sesshoumaru escapou de ser barrada por aquele homem. Esperava que ele não aparecesse ali, pois ela mesma iria dar um jeito nele e fora pensando nisso que decidira levantar-se, pedir licença e fazer uma ligação. Não iria se arriscar.

**-O-**

Não sabia quantos peões estavam no "alojamento", mas sabia que muitos olhavam aturdidos para a entrada com a chegada de seu chefe, muito furioso, batendo as portas ao passar. Naraku possuía um olhar ameaçador, e sem falar uma única palavra, aproximou-se de Hakudoushi, que o olhava interrogativamente.

- Pergunto-me porque um pianista portava uma arma consigo. – Naraku quase sussurrou próximo a Hakudoushi, observando-o engolir seco ao ouvir as palavras do chefe – O que você acha?

- Eu acredito que...

O rapaz de orbes lilases não completou, já que um Naraku enfurecido agarrou-lhe pelo colarinho, erguendo-o a alguns centímetros do chão ao empurrá-lo contra a parede.

- Diga-me Hakudoushi. – esbravejou, agora, um Naraku descontrolado – O que um idiota como você deixou passar? – e antes mesmo de o outro falar, Naraku o interrompeu – Eu deveria matá-lo. – o mafioso estreitou os olhos soltando o colarinho de Hakudoushi e pegando sua arma de dentro do terno.

Não se mexia um centímetro sequer, olhava para a ponta da arma, direcionada para sua cabeça, e depois para um Naraku enraivecido pelo descuido dele em alguma parte da pesquisa que havia feito sobre Sesshoumaru.

- Não culpe a criança Naraku. – por um momento todos se silenciaram e a roda, que havia se formado envolta dos dois mafiosos abrira-se deixando o dono da voz aparecer.

Todos desviaram a atenção para o homem que agora se prostrava no centro do círculo formado, a apenas alguns passos dos outros dois. Não era uma figura desconhecida, mas de certa forma era totalmente misteriosa aos olhos alheios.

Com seus olhos azulados ele via e sabia de tudo. Era mais um capacho de Naraku, mas diferente dos outros, ele não possuía medo, por isso o encarava sem um único hesitar na face.

- Nem todos sabem observar os detalhes mais profundos. – ele completou dando um meio sorriso na direção de Hakudoushi, que retribuiu com um estreitar de olhos.

- Não enrole Byakuya. – Naraku guardou a arma e cruzou os braços frente ao peito.

- Taishou Sesshoumaru é pianista há pouco tempo, alguns anos atrás era coronel da polícia. – falou dando uma pausa para analisar a expressão atual que Naraku tinha na face.

- Está se referindo àquele Taishou? – Naraku esboçou um sorriso debochado nos lábios – Àquele policial que estava se intrometendo nos meus negócios? – continuou em risadas – Virou pianista?

- O que você vai gostar de saber é que Kagome não está saindo com ele e sim com o irmão mais novo, Taishou InuYasha. – ele completou sorrindo ao ver a expressão debochada do outro mafioso mudar para uma completamente surpresa.

- Mas o carro estava no nome de Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi se impôs, não iria deixar aquele bisbilhoteiro humilhá-lo daquela forma.

- Você deveria saber, Hakudoushi, que é possível que um bem seja colocado no nome de outra pessoa. Se fosse inteligente o suficiente teria visto que as parcelas foram pagas no nome de InuYasha e... que Sesshoumaru é casado. – o homem completou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Seu bastardo. – Hakudoushi disse entre dentes, fechando as mãos em punho.

Um pigarrear fora ouvido e os dois lacaios voltaram seus olhares para Naraku.

- Sua última chance Hakudoushi. – Naraku intimou-o naquela sua voz rouca e baixa – Vamos primeiro dar nossas lembranças ao coronel. – ele falou, agora, numa voz mais alta e animada – Reapresentem nosso símbolo a ele através da esposa. E quanto a InuYasha. – seu tom de voz tornou-se mais sombrio e seus olhos focavam o chão, como se estivesse falando apenas consigo – Depois nos resolveremos.

Em segundos a roda se dissipou. Todos, sob a ordem de um simples olhar de Naraku, voltaram de imediato ao trabalho e Hakudoushi ficara ali, em pé, no silêncio de sua consciência, enquanto via os outros se afastarem.

**-O-**

Era sexta-feira, tudo até naquele dia estava tão tranqüilo como qualquer outro dia, mas na cada dos Taishou parecia que a tranqüilidade não reinava como a senhora Taishou gostaria.

- Sesshy! Você é meu marido, não meu segurança. – Rin suspirou, cruzando os braços e caindo, sentada, no sofá.

Sem proferir um único sibilo, Sesshoumaru aparece na sala, para observar a mulher.

- E não adianta me olhar com essa cara. – ela disse virando o rosto para o outro lado.

O marido arqueou uma sobrancelha e entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas desistira no meio da primeira tentativa, nada que falasse iria mudar o humor dela. Fazia três dias que Sesshoumaru não deixava Rin sair sozinha, realmente parecia um guarda-costas, contudo era a segurança dela que estava em jogo e ele não desistiria. Ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava, até a campainha tocar e ver sua mulher sair o mais rápido possível para atender a porta.

InuYasha estava acostumado a ver o sorriso da cunhada, mas dessa vê parecia que seus dentes iluminavam toda aquela área até onde pudesse atingir, com seu brilho reluzente.

- Rin. – Kagome cumprimentou a mulher – Parece animada.

- Na realidade... – a mulher começou - ... faz três dia s que não vejo uma alma viva além do meu guarda-costas.

Como a mulher notou que os outros dois não haviam entendido o termo, que havia usado, ela decidiu puxá-los para irem até a sala e apontar para um Sesshoumaru, sentado na poltrona da sala.

Não demorou muito e todos estavam tomando café na sala. Kagome bebericou um gole de sua xícara e a pousou sobre o pires para poder olhar Rin.

- Está tudo bem com você, Rin-chan? – a mulher perguntou vendo a outra arquear ambas as sobrancelhas.

- ... – inicialmente Rin pensou, mas depois abriu um sorriso - ... estou pronta para outra.

Sesshoumaru deixou de beber seu café para poder estreitar os olhos na direção de Rin, como a mulher poderia ser tão descuidada quanto a um assunto tão sério?

- Mudando de assunto. – Rin queria que Sesshoumaru parasse de olhá-la daquela forma tão assombrosa – Sesshoumaru terá uma apresentação hoje.

- Que bom. – disse animada a outra – Um dia terei oportunidade de prestigiá-lo no palco.

- Kagome, porque não vai hoje? – a mulher perguntou e por um momento puderam ver os olhos, da senhora Taishou, brilharem.

- Infelizmente não vou poder. – Kagome sorriu sem graça – Tenho que cuidar de Kikyou.

Era interessante, parecia que toda vez que precisava algo impedia que ela saísse. Ela não poderia pedir à Sango, não queria atrapalhá-la mais do que já o fazia. A família da mulher estava em uma viagem a Nagoya para desfrutarem de um belo SPA e... por fim, não poderia incomodar Rin mais uma vez.

- Eu fico com ela. – Rin falou, era uma oportunidade para poder ficar com Kikyou e escapar do novo segurança – Não há problema algum Kagome. – ela se antecipou, antes de Kagome negar.

- Rin. – a mulher olhou para Sesshoumaru, notando que ele iria se opor.

- Você estará me fazendo um favor. – Rin sussurrou para Kagome.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia Rin. – mais uma vez Sesshoumaru interrompeu.

- Mas há uma viatura aqui na frente e depois de três dias, T-R-Ê-S dias, ele nem deve mais lembrar. Poxa Sesshy, eu vou ficar em casa, qual o problema nisso? – a mulher fez carinha de pidona.

Dentre cadetes, soldados e quaisquer subordinados ou civis não havia uma única pessoa, que ele conhecesse, que não temia seu olhar ou se contrapusesse à suas ordens, mas Rin não. Ela não possuía medo, nem receio e era isso que o preocupava, mas finalmente, o homem suspirou derrotado e aceitou.

A mulher ergueu-se vitoriosa do sofá e segurou a mão de Kagome a puxando escadas acima, com a desculpa de que tinha o vestido perfeito para a outra. Antes de sumirem no corredor não deixou de olhar o quão sério InuYasha estava.

- Tem certeza disso? – InuYasha perguntou ao mais velho – Qualquer coisa digo que tenho um compromisso inadiável. – ele completou.

- Rin não cairia nessa desculpa. Sem contar que ela está sobrecarregada, estou no encalço dela em qualquer lugar que vá. – Sesshoumaru falou – Rin também precisa do espaço dela. Ligarei para a o quartel para que mandem mais uma viatura, apenas para segurança.

InuYasha balança a cabeça afirmativamente. E enquanto o mais velho exercitava-se no piano, o rapaz ficava esperando que as duas mulheres voltassem.

**-O-**

Rin estava certa, aquele vestido azul longo servira perfeitamente em Kagome. Naqueles dois diferentes tons de tecidos contrastando com os orbes azulados. Possuía apenas uma manga, o que deixava uma parte de suas cicatrizes, nas costas, a mostra, mas sua cunhada fizera questão de reverter a situação com um belo casaco.

Estavam no apartamento de InuYasha, Kikyou já estava na casa de Rin. Kagome estava belamente pronta, Sesshoumaru havia partido para o local da apresentação e o mais novo estava as pressas se arrumando.

- Você está linda. – InuYasha falou ao entrar na sala, tentando ajeitar a gravata.

- Problemas com a gravata? – a mulher perguntou, observando-o suspirar fracassado – Deixe-me ajudá-lo. – ela deixou seu corpo próximo ao dele segurando a gravata – Cruze as pontas. – ela falou fazendo o mesmo com a gravata.

O rapaz nem mesmo prestava atenção, apenas sentia a fragrância da mulher invadir-lhe as narinas, enquanto cruzava uma segunda vez o tecido.

- Mais uma volta. – ele ouviu a mulher falar, quando dava uma terceira volta e ele lhe segurou a mão – Fiz algo errado? – ela perguntou observando-o.

- Nada. – ele sussurrou antes de aproximar seus lábios dos dela para lhe consumir num único beijo, que se estendeu por um longo tempo.

Segurou-lhe pela cintura e a trouxe para si, deixando seus corpos tão juntos. Ela estava tão linda. Ele estava tão hipnotizado por sua beleza. Separaram seus lábios, apenas para se embrenharem em outro, e mais selvagem, beijo.

Não conseguiu segurar-se, quando a tomou pela cintura e deitou-se sobre aquele corpo curvilíneo, no sofá. Parecia impossível resistir e o melhor é que ela correspondia, foi por isso que o rapaz deixou sua mão percorrer a perna dela, por baixo do vestido de tecido macio.

Sua mão tamborilava pela coxa da mulher sentindo-a contrair a mesma, o que o fez parar imediatamente, pois não era apenas ali, o corpo inteiro dela estava tenso. InuYasha sempre aprendera que não deveria forçar uma dama o que ela não queria e não o faria, por simples capricho e desejo. Ele abaixou o vestido da mulher e ergueu-se, estendendo a mão para a mulher.

Kagome o olhou aturdida, não era o fato que não queria, era instintivo, apenas precisava de tempo.

- Inu... 'me'...

- Não precisa se desculpar. – ele sorriu e segurou a mão dela, enquanto pegava o blazer com a outra – Vamos? – ele acenou, com a cabeça, para a porta.

- Sim. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso pela compreensão dele.

**-O-**

- Rin-sama, isto está tão bom. – Kikyou deu mais uma colherada no sorvete que tinha na taça e levou a boca.

- Concordo. – a mulher afirmou estando igualmente lambuzada como a menina.

A senhora Taishou pegou um guardanapo e limpou a boca da criança, fazendo o mesmo consigo mesma depois. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas nas últimas semanas estava comendo tanto, daqui a pouco começaria engordar e teria que entrar numa rigorosa dieta, contudo, deu de ombros, apenas iria aproveitar o momento.

- Gelado! – a mulher ouviu Kikyou dizer.

- Tome cuidado. – Rin riu e ficou observando a pequenina – Depois que tal um banho? – a mulher perguntou observando a criança afirmar com a cabeça, enquanto dava outra colherada no sorvete.

Rin ficava imaginando-se junto a um pequenino bebê, muito parecido com Sesshoumaru, mas com o mesmo sorriso insistente no rosto, como o da mulher. Talvez, apenas, talvez, fosse o momento de conversar com o marido sobre expandirem a família.

**-O-**

No bastidor, junto a Sesshoumaru, InuYasha recostou-se na porta.

- Estarei com o celular ligado, para caso haver alguma emergência. – InuYasha falou ao mais velho – Mas tenho certeza que não haverá imprevistos. – o mais novo viu o outro confirmar.

Por mais que tudo aparentasse estar bem e seguro, algo dizia a ele, um pressentimento, de que nem tudo era o que aparentava, mas havia duas viaturas, a casa possuía sistema de segurança e, para completar, qualquer agitação provavelmente os cães iriam começar a latir, num aviso. Simplesmente não havia como as coisas darem tão errado.

Ouviram um bater na porta e uma voz masculina, mas com certo tom afeminado avisar ao pianista de que seu show começaria em minutos.

- Perdoem-me a demora. – Kagome havia saído do banheiro que havia no bastidor de Sesshoumaru – Obrigada por permitir assistir seu concerto.

Sesshoumaru agradeceu em um suave balançar de cabeça e depois se despediram para poderem ir até seus lugares.

- Estarei com você em algumas horas, pequena. – Sesshoumaru falou para si, quando abriu a porta de seu bastidor e foi para o palco.

**-O-**

Já haviam jantado e estavam de banho tomado. Até foram levar café e biscoitos caseiros para os policiais que vigiavam, atentamente, a casa. Espreguiçaram-se, primeiramente Kikyou e depois, em um efeito dominó, Rin fez o mesmo gesto.

- Cansada pequenina? – a mulher perguntou vendo a criança coçar os olhos.

- Posso dormir com a Rin-sama? – a menina rebateu, olhando Rin.

- Claro. Hoje estaremos sozinhas. – a mulher respondeu, afagando os cabelos negros da outra – Vou acionar o alarme e podemos subir.

No momento em que Rin terminou de falar as luzes e aparelhos que estavam ligados, simplesmente apagaram-se, deixando-as no completo escuro. Do lado de fora ouviram uma mulher gritar estridente, fazendo um frio percorrer a espinha da senhora Taishou.

'_Está tudo bem' _– era o que ela pensava.

A mulher ouviu os cães começarem a latir, mas o que a fez realmente gelar e sentir o coração pular em seu peito, foi o momento em que ouviu o som de alguém do outro lado da porta e pelo que parecia não eram os policiais.

- Venha Kikyou. – Rin pegou a criança no colo, falando aos sussurros, e subiu as pressas pelas escadas.

Quando estava no corredor, na direção de seu quarto, ouvira a porta de entrada escancarar-se.

- O que houve Rin-sama? – Kikyou perguntou, igualmente, aos sussurros.

- Kikyou. – Rin foi até seu guarda-roupa abrindo a primeira porta, havia uma grande quantidade de longos casacos – Não saía daqui, em hipótese alguma está bem? – a mulher ordenou, escondendo a menina, silenciosamente, no local – Está bem pequenina?

- Hai Rin-sama. – a voz da menina vacilou, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas era perigoso.

Rapidamente, fechara a porta do móvel e correra para o aparelho de telefone que havia no criado mudo, ao lado da cama, o problema é que era sem fio e não encontrava a parte em que poderia discar. Olhou para a cama e o viu lá, sobre o lençol, contudo o que a fez arregalar os olhos fora o homem que estava atrás de si prestes a dar-lhe uma facada.

Os cachorros latiam compulsivamente dentro do canil, como se soubessem o que estava ocorrendo, pulavam e debatiam-se no portão de ferro que os trancava ali dentro. Já Rin teve que agir rapidamente, utilizou-se de seus conhecimentos marciais para desviar o golpe investido pelo estranho homem, tentava pensar em uma solução o mais rápido possível, se conseguisse chamar a atenção da polícia iria salvar a si e Kikyou.

A luz da lua entrava pela janela do quarto, iluminando o local, as cortinas esvoaçavam fracamente, diante a luta pela sobrevivência que estava sendo travada. Rin habilmente consegue desarmar o invasor, em um ardiloso golpe na junta de seu braço. Girou seu corpo, ficando frente ao homem e completou seu golpe chutando-o no joelho, ele caiu debatendo-se de dor, mas o que a senhora Taishou não imaginava é que aquele invasor não era o único.

Na penumbra, entre a luz noturna e a escuridão do quarto jazia outra pessoa. Rin não havia notado, pois estava atrás de si. Ele observou a mulher parada, olhando o invasor agonizante de dor, interessante aos olhos do segundo homem, mas não o suficiente para a parar. Caminhou silenciosamente, em meio a agonia, e, por trás dela, segurou-lhe o pescoço, enquanto que, com a outra mão, cravava-lhe uma facada no abdômen.

Seu corpo eriçou-se. Sentia a lâmina passar, lentamente, entre as camadas de pele, perfurando seu abdômen. Não poderia fazer muita coisa, apenas entreabriu os lábios, em um pedido mudo de socorro e sentiu o sangue quente escorrer-lhe pelo tecido do pijama. Tentou falar mais uma vez, mas apenas vestígios de falas saíam... a dor a calou, deixando-lhe apenas nas lágrimas silenciosas percorrendo seu rosto.

- Não desmaie ainda. – ouvira as palavras do segundo invasor entre os latidos frenéticos de seus animais de estimação.

Quando o homem terminou de falar retirou a lâmina do local e cravou-lhe mais uma vez... e outra vez, em outro lugar do abdômen. Ele sentiu as pernas da mulher fraquejarem, mas ele não a deixaria cair, sem antes fazer o trabalho bem feito como seu chefe havia mandado. Não poderia vacilar mais uma vez, por isso decidiu, ele mesmo, fazer o serviço.

Farejando o perigo eminente, ambos os cães, jogaram-se contra o portão do canil, o trinque, não muito forte, arrebentou permitindo que os dois corressem para dentro da casa, por uma pequena abertura na porta da cozinha.

Segundos depois estavam no quarto, onde o invasor colocava Rin no chão. Arurun saltou mordendo certeiramente o braço que o homem segurava a adaga, enquanto o doberman prostrava-se na guarda de sua dona.

Zonza e sentindo uma grande dor, ela tentou apoiar-se nos cotovelos avistando, brevemente, o rosto alvo e os orbes lilases do invasor. A última coisa que ouvira era o som da sirene da polícia e o vislumbre rápido, dos dois invasores saindo as pressas do local, sendo seguidos pelo pitbull da família.

Silêncio.

Estava perdendo muito sangue e pelo jeito a polícia havia ligado a sirene para outros motivos, que não eram salvar a mulher, então precisava alcançar o telefone.

- Por favor, Arurun, consegue pegar o telefone para mim? – ela perguntou ao cachorro, enquanto tentava se arrastar, apontando para o aparelho.

Nenhum dos dois cachorros sequer pegavam a bolinha quando ela jogava para brincarem, mas naquele momento, impressionou-se quando o animal abocanhou o aparelho e o levou até a mulher, lambendo o rosto dela, depois de ter largado o mesmo.

**-O-**

Estavam atentos ao impressionante show de Sesshoumaru. Kagome estava boquiaberta com o talento dele, mas o que, talvez alguns leigos não notavam, é que mesmo que ele não errasse as teclas, algo em sua melodia saía tenso, o que deixava o mais novo curioso, uma singela demonstração de preocupação vinda do irmão.

Foi cortado de seu devaneio quando sentiu o celular, em seu bolso, começar a vibrar. Não ficaria preocupado até ver na tela o número da casa do irmão. Pedira licença a Kagome e levantara-se, mas não fora despercebido, Sesshoumaru o seguia com os olhos, sentindo cada vez mais seu coração apertar nos segundos que se sucediam.

- Rin. – InuYasha atendeu com uma preocupação aparente.

_- Inu, socorro._ – o rapaz ficou imóvel, não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas sentia a dor na voz da cunhada.

- Rin? – ele a chamou mais uma vez – Rin?

Ele a chamara e chamara, mas o telefone simplesmente ficara mudo. Sem perder tempo ele correu... e correu o mais rápido que podia.

- Sesshoumaru! – e sem mais palavras a melodia parara de soar.

**... Continua...**

Oláááá´minna-san [leva pedrada] x_x

Perdoem-me a demora.

Aconteceram uma série de coisas nesse ultimo mês que... enfim... sabem aquele ditado que "quando as coisas estão ruins elas podem piorar?"

Bem foi mais ou menos isso.

Tive que me mudar em, o que?, três dias? Sem contar que depois que eu consegui me mudar fiquei sem internet por umas duas semanas.

Ah! Alguém conhece alguém que possa pagar minha faculdade? i.i

Outra coisa que está me deixando de cabelos brancos.

Vocês acreditam que eu fui no gabinete de um deputado pedir ajuda e o cara mandou eu fazer um financiamento? ¬¬'

Fiquei fula, não que eu não vá fazer, mas prefiro deixar em última opção já que com os juros eu poderia fazer outra faculdade.

Daí decidi enfiar a cara nos estudos para tentar passar em algum concurso e esse final de semana tem um, então estou na pilha.

Eu sei que vocês nem devem estar interessados(as), mas considerem apenas um desabafo i.i

Peço desculpas pelo atraso. Para terem noção eu tinha começado este capítulo em março e só terminei ele agora .

Eu nem revisei, então deve ter VÁÁÁÁRIOS erros. Só que eu tenho uma preguicite de revisar XD~~

Eu queria ter postado dia 4 de abril que completava um ano de Shin Seikatsu, mas enfim... vocês já sabem ne?

Sobre o capítulo:

Vocês devem estar achando que está tendo muito Sesshy e Rin, mas não se preocupem, como é reta final cada casal terá seu destaque nos capítulos, então no próximo terminamos o destque RinSesshy e frisamos Sango e Miroku, por fim vocês sabem o casal destaque ne? XD

Será que Rin tem o fim trágico igual a mãe de Sesshoumaru e InuYasha?

Saberemos no próximo capítulo, que se as divindades quiserem será postado o mais breve possível.

Tia HimeRin quer muitos reviews hein. Fico toda tola toda vez que me mandam um comentário. Por isso façam a Tia HimeRin feliz *-*

Meus agradecimentos a:

**Ayame Gawaine: **Hellooooooooooooooo XDDDD

Demorei mais voltei, veremos no próximo se Kohaku realmente agüenta a possível recaída ou não.

Bem, agora que Naraku envolveu a Rin, gravemente, na parada o Sesshy terá que dar o troco ne, é esperar pra ver o que acontece.

Sesshy é foda demais. Já tentei achar outros personagens quechegassem ate Sesshy, mas nem perto eles chegavam i.i [Love Sesshy]

Espero conseguir terminar o mais breve possível o fanfic, quero dar continuidade a uma de minhas histórias i.i~~

Mas eu espero que esse capítulo tenha superado as expectativas Ayame-sama.

E Feliz Páscoa atrasado XD

Beijos.

**Trisk-chan: **Que bom que gostou da cena do beijo Trisk-sama

Bem, não foi uma cena de romance entre Sesshy e Rin, mas acho que ta valendo o que houve? Não? XD~~

Espero que o capítulo tenha superado expectativas.

Beijos, flor.

E desculpe a demora.

**Tenma Tsukamoto xD: **Eu até dei uma olhada no meu MSN para ver se tinha ela adicionada, mas pelo que vi não. O jeito é tentar buscar ela no Orkut ou outro meio no perfil dela não tem nenhum outro meio que possamos contatá-la?

Mas que bom que gostou flor. Espero que aproveite e continue curtindo o fanfic.

Beijão.


	18. Anata no gawa de wa

**Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]**

**Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.**

**Boa leitura.**

**-O-**

**-O- **

**Shin Seikatsu**

**(Uma Nova Vida)**

**-O-**

**-O-**

**Capítulo XVII: Anata no gawa de wa **

**(Ao seu lado)**

**-O-**

**Sinopse: **O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

**-O-**

Por mais que estivesse próximo a distância parecia se prolongar, dentro daquele breu. Quando avistou a casa notou que uma das viaturas estava e outra não. Nem perdera tempo ligando as sinalizações, mostrando que iria entrar. Simplesmente parara o carro frente a garagem, seguido de InuYasha que estava atrás dele, junto de Kagome, em todos os momentos.

Não colocara o alarme, muito menos fechara a porta do carro, apenas correu para a porta notando que estava encostada. Retirou a arma das costas e abriu a porta, tudo continuava escuro, pelo que notou não havia energia no bairro inteiro. Deu um passo para dentro de casa e ouviu um rosnar vindo das escadas. No primeiro degrau prostrava-se o doberman, Zeus, os dentes a mostra, numa posição de ataque.

Parecia notar que não havia mais perigo eminente e que aquele era Sesshoumaru, fora por isso que o animal dera um latido, começando subir, as pressas, pelas escadas. O Taishou mais velho sabia que seria levado até a mulher e por isso o seguiu.

Ao adentrar o quarto, seu corpo imobilizou-se e pela primeira vez, há muito tempo, a expressão do homem não era a de neutralidade e sim a do medo. Correra até o corpo de Rin, ajoelhara-se vendo o corpo da mulher todo ensangüentado, manchando até mesmo o tapete do cômodo. InuYasha entra no local, seguido de Kagome.

- Rin. – Kagome exclamara em espanto, colocando a mão sobre os lábios para tentar conter o desespero.

O desespero instaurou-se. InuYasha pegava seu aparelho celular para ligar para uma ambulância. Kagome buscava com os olhos, rapidamente, a imagem de sua filha, Kikyou. E Sesshoumaru pegava a mulher no colo, enquanto notava que, entre as pernas da mulher havia sangue, imaginou, consequentemente, que a esposa havia sido violentada, mas tentou afastar a idéia, pois isso apenas o martirizaria.

- Kikyou? – Kagome chamava a criança desesperadamente.

O apelo desesperado de Kagome em nome de sua filha pareceu despertar Rin, fazendo-a abrir os olhos lentamente.

- Rin! – Sesshoumaru não deixou de pronunciar o nome da mulher, mas ela parecia muito fraca para poder responder.

Utilizou-se de todas as forças para apontar na direção do guarda-roupa. Kagome nem ao menos pensou, correu até o local e abrira as portas num baque forte fazendo alguns casacos caírem do cabide.

- Kikyou! – a mulher procurava entre os casacos – Kikyou! – mexera mais uma vez e viu a criança com os olhos fechados fortemente e com as mãos nas orelhas.

Pegara a criança no colo e seguiu Sesshoumaru e InuYasha que desciam, as pressas, a escadaria. Na porta encontraram os guardas, que se espantaram com o estado de Rin.

- O que houve? – os guardas perguntavam, mas não havia tempo para respostas, a mulher continuava sangrando sem parar.

- Leve o carro InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru deixou o mais novo pegar as chaves e abrir a porta para que entrasse com Rin.

Eles corriam em silêncio pela rua escura. InuYasha estava fixo na estrada, como a ambulância demoraria muito, ligaram para o hospital avisando que chegariam com um ferido grave, Kagome permanecia abraçada a Kikyou, no banco da frente, em uma reza silenciosa. Sesshoumaru estava com Rin no colo, sentia a pele da mulher começar a esfriar, o que era um sinal ruim, sem contar a respiração irregular, o intervalo entre o inspirar e expirar estava, cada vez, ficando maior.

No hospital Rin fora atendida de imediato, sendo levada, rapidamente, para a sala de cirurgia para a contenção da hemorragia e verificação dos danos causados pela facada. Uma... duas... três horas se passaram quando o médico responsável apareceu na sala de espera. Sesshoumaru e InuYasha estavam de prontidão, enquanto Kagome tentava acalmar Kikyou mais afastada.

- Senhor Taishou nós conseguimos conter a hemorragia que sua esposa tinha ao dar entrada, ela perdeu muito sangue e ainda estamos vendo toda a extensão do dano causado. – iniciou o médico

- Mas porque demoraram tanto? – InuYasha se intrometeu ante a tamanha demora, para no fim não terem verificado nada.

- Estavamos tentando salvar o bebê. – o médico respondeu, não estava bravo, sabia que os familiares esperavam respostas.

Não houve palavras. Sesshoumaru apenas sentiu um palpitar forte no peito quando ouviu a resposta do médico, deixando seus lábios levemente entreabertos, mas voltando a compostura quase que de imediato.

- Bebê? – o Taishou mais velho se pronunciou dessa vez, notando que o mais novo estava tão pasmo quanto o outro.

- Sua esposa estava grávida, senhor Taishou. Sinto muito, mas uma das facadas atingiu o ventre de sua esposa, infelizmente não conseguimos agir em tempo. – o médico confirmou, fazendo Sesshoumaru sentir uma pontada no peito – Estamos tentando salvar o útero de sua esposa, contudo, talvez, tenhamos que retirá-lo devido ao dano. – o homem observou bem o rosto dos dois homens, o mais novo estava claramente abalado, mas o mais velho estava impassível, como se estivesse em outro mundo – Voltarei quando houver mais notícias. – concluiu entrando na sala de cirurgia.

Por mais que Sesshoumaru trajasse aquela expressão inabalável o mais novo sabia que o irmão não estava bem.

- Sesshoumaru... – ele iniciou, mas foi cortado, quando Bokuseno e os policiais, que vigiavam a casa, apareceram na sala de espera.

- Como a Rin está, Sesshoumaru? – Bokuseno perguntou.

Respostas não vieram, quando Sesshoumaru virou-se possuía, nos orbes dourados, uma fúria demoníaca, fazendo com que pegasse um dos guardas pela farda, não perdendo tempo ao desferir-lhe um soco na face, o oficial caiu e, imediatamente, InuYasha e Bokuseno seguraram o mais velho para que não continuasse a ferir os outros.

- Diga-me onde nessa sua mente inútil acreditou que tudo fosse uma coincidência? Verme. – Sesshoumaru rosnou entre dentes. Por um instante Bokuseno e InuYasha pensaram que apenas os dois não seriam o suficiente para pará-lo, mas ele por fim acabou se acalmando – Quero que rastreiem esse homem. – Sesshoumaru arrumou a camisa social, manchada com o sangue de Rin – E quando encontrá-lo... eu... – ele frisou bem o 'eu' - ... farei parte da organização. – Sesshoumaru deu as costas à todos para se aproximar da porta da sala de cirurgia – Ele é um homem morto.

Todos se aquietaram por alguns momentos até Sango e Miroku aparecerem na sala de espera, procurando pelo semblante conhecido de Kagome.

- K-chan! – a empresária quase gritou dentro do hospital ao ver a amiga – O que aconteceu amiga?

- Kikyou está bem? – Miroku completou.

- Sim. Rin-chan protegeu Kikyou. – a mulher acalentou a criança nos braços – Kikyou nem sabe, ao certo, o que está havendo. – notou que a menina havia pegado no sono – Mas parece que Rin não está bem. – ela finalizou baixando a cabeça, tentando arranjar algo atrativo o suficiente no piso branco.

O sol nascia quando Rin foi liberada da UTI para o quarto, onde poderia estar com Sesshoumaru, quando acordasse. Sango e Miroku haviam levado Kikyou, para que pudesse dormir, no início a criança resistiu, mas o sono falava mais forte fazendo-a se render, já InuYasha e Kagome foram até ao restaurante que tinha no hospital para tomarem um café.

Sesshoumaru não movia um centímetro se quer do lado da esposa. Do alto observava a expressão serena que ela tinha na face abatida. Notou que a testa da mulher mexeu-se suavemente e, aos poucos, seus olhos começavam a se abrir. Por dentro o homem vibrou e agradeceu a quem fosse necessário agradecer.

- Rin. – o homem a chamou sussurrante, passando a mão sobre seus cabelos negros.

- Sesshoumaru. – a mulher falou rouca, a cada respirar que dava sentia a pele de seu abdômen repuxar numa dor quase insuportável – O que houve? – perguntou tocando a testa com a mão, tentando recordar – Por Kami-sama, Kikyou está bem? – relembrou de cada momento sentindo um arrepio passar por toda sua espinha, estava se sentindo muito mal.

- Acalme-se. – fora o que ele respondeu – Está tudo bem agora. – ele concluiu tomando a mão da mulher com a sua e depositando um beijo na mesma.

Antes mesmo que ela continuasse com as perguntas, querendo saber tudo o que havia ocorrido, uma batida, na porta, fora ouvida e o médico de Rin entrara, sorrindo ao vê-la acordada.

- Bom saber que está acordada. – o homem pegou a prancheta do histórico médico da mulher e respirou fundo – Como se sente?

- Não muito bem, para ser sincera. – a mulher deu um sorriso sem graça – Algumas pontadas na barriga.

- Pedirei para uma das enfermeiras lhe dar analgésicos. – o médico falou, anotando algo na prancheta.

- Teve muito estrago doutor? – a mulher perguntou e o médico notou que ela não sabia o que havia acontecido.

- Seu estado de saúde é estável atualmente, perdeu muito sangue, mas está sendo reposto e seu próprio organismo está trabalhando para a sua melhora. – o homem olhou para Sesshoumaru, esperando saber se o marido iria intervir na notícia crucial – Nenhum órgão vital foi atingido, então você se recuperará... – ele suspirou profundamente para continuar - ... infelizmente, senhora Taishou, seu útero foi atingido e não pudemos evitar que a senhora perdesse o feto. – ele observou a mulher processar tudo o que ele havia dito, viu os lábios entreabrirem-se e as sobrancelhas arquearem-se, foi quase instantâneo os olhos lacrimejarem.

- Feto? – perguntou olhando para Sesshoumaru e, seguidamente, para o médico – Eu estava grávida? – engoliu seco, sentindo as pernas tremerem por debaixo dos lençóis.

- Sim senhora.

Ouvira o médico confirmar e depois disso, por mais que soubesse que ele continuava a falar, apenas continuava na mesma posição, imóvel, as palavras dele pareciam estar longe demais para que a mulher pudesse ouvir.

- Rin? – a mulher ouviu o marido lhe chamar e olhou envolta, o médico já havia ido e InuYasha e Kagome estavam ali.

- Sim? – a mulher perguntou dando um pequeno sorriso, a voz notavelmente embargada.

- Não precisa se culpar, pequena. – ouviu o marido falar e em sua garganta um nó se formou – Não precisa segurar.

InuYasha e Kagome viram os lábios de Rin estremecerem, seu rosto franziu-se em um sofrimento tão profundo, que eles podiam sentir, ao vê-la cair em lágrimas

Um soluço... e outro. Kagome não acreditava que seria possível ver Rin sofrer daquela forma e por isso não deixou de derramar algumas lágrimas. Não era justo.

- Eu perdi meu bebê. – a mulher falava entre soluços – Eu... eu

E a mulher não conseguira completar, pois uma nova onda de choro atingiu-lhe. E naquele momento de dor apenas o silêncio fazia-lhe companhia... não havia palavras que a fariam melhorar.

- Acalme-se Rin. – ouvia, de longe, Sesshoumaru tentando fazê-la parar, pelo que parecia o choro compulsivo estava abrindo as feridas feitas pela faca e a mulher não estava em boas condições.

Não demorou muito até que o médico voltasse ao quarto, tiveram que sedá-la e nada mais fizeram a não ser observarem-na adormecer por completo, com aquela mesma expressão de dor.

- Sesshoumaru. – InuYasha começaria a falar, mas acabou sendo interrompido pelo mais velho.

- Poderia fazer companhia para Rin, Kagome? – Sesshoumaru perguntou a mulher sentada no pequeno sofá de visitas.

- Claro. – a mulher concordou e depois olhou para InuYasha.

- O que você vai fazer? – InuYasha perguntou.

- Vou até a delegacia. – o outro respondeu.

- Kagome se não se importar vou com Sesshoumaru pegar meu carro. – InuYasha começou – Quando eu voltar esperamos ele voltar e levo você para casa.

- Pode ser, Inu. – a mulher sorriu e olhou para Rin – Se Rin acordar direi que logo estará aqui. – concluiu falando para Sesshoumaru, que acenou com a cabeça e saiu, seguido de InuYasha.

**-O-**

Não demorou muito e já estava no apartamento, para poder trocar de roupa. Seu corpo estava cansado, a noite havia sido longa e conturbada. Esperava que a cunhada se recuperasse o mais breve possível, pois Sesshoumaru poderia pirar.

Colocou um pé dentro do apartamento e não pôde evitar o franzir da testa. Havia algo estranho, mas não fazia idéia do que poderia ser. Fechou a porta atrás de si, sem nem ao menos se virar para trancá-la. Seus olhos vagavam habilmente pelo ambiente... e nada, apenas o silêncio.

Deu uma olhada superficial pelo local e decidiu que o melhor era pegar a roupa e tomar um banho que tanto seu corpo pedia. Fora até o quarto e escolhera a roupa, já iria começar a se despir para o seu tão querido banho, mas o barulho, vindo de dentro de seu apartamento lhe chamara a atenção.

Ficara atento, não possuía porte de arma, então tinha toda a cautela na hora de ir procurar. Passara a porta do quarto e avistara o corredor, nada ali, além de um cheiro absurdo de gasolina. Seus passos eram tão silenciosos que mais parecia flutuar, seus orbes de ouro vagavam de um canto a outro, sem pausa, sem brechas, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo era o mesmo que havia ocorrido com Rin e se fosse possível vingá-la ele o faria.

O cheiro de gasolina aumentara, tornando-se quase insuportável e fora seguindo o cheiro, que na sala encontrara um homem, parado, segurando um galão vazio de gasolina.

- Oras oras... – ouviu o homem falar numa expressão de surpresa – Você finalmente notou.

InuYasha estreitara seus olhos, no braço o homem tinha a ferida de mordidas, provavelmente um dos cães do irmão mais velho. Então tinha razão, aquele era o bandido que atacou Rin.

- Você pagará. – InuYasha rosnou entre dentes dando um passo na direção do homem.

- Oh, não se exalte. – Hakudoushi falou calmamente apresentando a InuYasha sua arma com atirador silencioso.

Teve que parar, seus pensamentos corriam tentando bolar, o mais rápido possível um plano para desarmá-lo, mas no momento o homem estava muito longe dele para que pudesse esboçar uma reação. InuYasha observou o invasor destravar a arma e agiu rapidamente, colocando-se atrás da parede do corredor, ouvindo o som da bala chocar-se com a parede em um "tuf" singelo.

Não demorara muito para correr até o quarto, não poderia perder tempo. Tinha que pegar o celular e avisar o irmão. Sentiu um estranho cheiro, que confirmou ser fogo, quando a fumaça acinzentada começara a adentrar a fresta da porta do seu cômodo. Abrira suavemente a porta observando Hakudoushi a alguns metros da saída, ainda portando a arma em mãos, o único problema é que não apontava para o rapaz de orbes dourados e sim para baixo.

Fora seguindo a mira do inimigo que InuYasha avistou um galão de gasolina cheio próximo à porta de seu quarto. E tudo ocorreu espontaneamente. O rapaz de cabelos prateados fechou a porta num baque, quando notou que Hakudoushi atiraria no combustível, e correra o mais longe que poderia da entrada.

A explosão fez o quarto estremecer, a porta, de madeira, rompeu-se em estilhaços, enquanto o fogo se alastrava pelo resto do apartamento. InuYasha olhou para os lados, não havia por onde sair, sem passar pelas chamas e pelo que notou o invasor já havia partido.

Apressou-se em pegar uma manta a mergulhando na água. Envolvendo-a, sobre seu corpo, passara, correndo, entre as labaredas laranja na direção da saída. Tentou abrir a porta e estava trancada, era notável que Hakudoushi queria atrasá-lo. Chutou uma vez sentindo-a oscilar na primeira batida, na segunda vez ela abriu-se por completo, deixando com que o rapaz corresse pelo corredor, para poder respirar ar puro.

De longe já se ouvia as sirenes e os vizinhos tentavam, em vão, utilizar os extintores para salvar algo.

- Eu preciso de um celular. – o rapa pedia ofegante aos presentes.

Em poucos segundos discava o número de Sesshoumaru em um aparelho emprestado.

- Sesshoumaru. – InuYasha nem deixou o outro falar – Eles tentaram me atacar.

_- Está ferido? _– o outro perguntara no outro lado da linha.

- Não, mas foi o mesmo homem que atacou Rin. – o mais novo notou que o outro se calou.

_- Vá para o hospital, precisa cuidar de Kagome. _– Sesshoumaru o alertou – _Tendo outras respostas eu retorno. Até._

E sem esperar respostas do mais novo a ligação foi cortada. InuYasha nem esperou, simplesmente pegou a chave reserva que tinha do carro e saiu sem dar maiores explicações a quem quer que quisesse respostas.

**-O-**

- Preciso que uma viatura fique de prontidão na casa da empresária amiga de Kagome, Sango. – Sesshoumaru ordenou aos policias que estavam de plantão na base.

Sem questionar dois deles confirmaram a ordem e saíram as pressas.

- Preciso que filtrem as informações dos locais. – Sesshoumaru continuou, por mais que estivesse fora da polícia possuía, ainda, algumas regalias – Eu quero o lugar onde aquele maldito estará. – o homem falara entre dentes relembrando a fisionomia de dor de sua mulher.

**-O-**

Havia recém chegado do hospital com Kikyou, a criança parecia estar exausta. Pelo menos não havia visto o ocorrido com Rin, seria um trauma a menos para a criança, este era o pensamento de Sango, quando colocou a menina deitada na cama de seu quarto.

Soltou a presilha que prendia seu cabelo, sentindo a dor de cabeça amenizar. Sentou-se na poltrona próximo a cama e fechou os olhos por alguns momentos. Queria que o tempo passasse rápido, assim Miroku voltaria do apartamento dele e todos poderiam comer alguma coisa.

Suspirou uma vez pensando que Kohaku havia tido uma leve melhora, talvez fosse coisa da cabeça dela em ter pensado que o irmão tinha voltado ao vício. Os lábios da mulher esboçaram um sorriso de orgulho do mais novo, enquanto, aos poucos, começava a cair no sono.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, mas acordara abruptamente com o grito de Kohaku no primeiro andar. Ela se erguera rapidamente e correra para a porta, mas quando se aproximou a mesma se abriu acertando a mulher em cheio.

Caíra vendo dois estranhos homens entrarem na casa, seguidamente de Naraku.

- Naraku. – a mulher esbravejou o nome do mafioso fazendo-o voltar seu olhar a mulher com um sorriso desdenhoso na face.

- Oras, oras. – o homem falou ajeitando o colarinho da camisa social preta – Sango querida. Você sabe onde está Kagome? – ele perguntou, enquanto os outros dois homens pegavam Kikyou no colo e começavam a se retirar.

- Não! – a mulher gritou erguendo-se rápido o suficiente para poder pegar a katana, que decorava a parede de seu quarto – Deixe-a em paz Naraku. – a mulher golpeou na direção do mafioso obrigando-o a desviar.

Ela não poderia deixar levarem Kikyou, a menina estava na sua guarda, Kagome já havia sofrido o suficiente. A morena correra até o topo da escada, para ir atrás dos homens que carregavam a criança, mas ora impedida por Naraku que a puxou pelo ombro. Instintivamente desferiu um golpe com a katana, em diagonal, de baixo para cima, acertando superficialmente o rosto do mafioso.

O sangue escorreu imediatamente, mas a expressão continuara a mesma de sempre. Naraku segurou sua arma e apontou para Sango, apertou o gatilho e o tiro atingiu-lhe no ombro, a força do impacto a fez caminhar para trás, fazendo-a cair, em cambalhotas escadaria abaixo.

- Onee-san. – ouvira Kohaku lhe chamar da sala.

Seus olhos nesse momento pesavam fazendo-a forçá-los para ver seu irmão mais novo amarrado a uma cadeira, por fortes nós de uma corda.

- Kohaku. – a mais velha tentou se apoiar nos cotovelos, mas uma dor cruciante atingiu-lhe fazendo-a bater o rosto no chão.

- Eu realmente não me lembrava de você, Sango, até ver Kohaku. – mesmo sendo embaçada a imagem de Naraku, a mulher o reconhecia pela voz.

- Não toque um dedo nele Naraku. – a mulher disse estreitando os olhos ao ver a imagem turva de Naraku se aproximar do mais novo.

- Não se preocupe. Kohaku e eu somos velhos amigos. – o homem afagou os cabelos de Kohaku num cafuné.

A expressão de medo de Kohaku era evidente, ele tentava se livrar das cordas, mas nada do que fazia adiantava.

- Desculpa onee-san. – o irmão falava desconexamente.

- Porque está se desculpando Kohaku? – a mulher perguntou tentando, de novo, erguer-se... em vão.

- Você nunca contou a sua maninha? – o mafioso abaixou-se na altura dos olhos de Kohaku – Quem era o seu melhor amigo nos bons tempos "hein"?

Sango encaixou tudo, cada momento, cada indireta do irmão. Os lábios da morena entreabriram-se.

- Desculpa onee-san. – a voz do mais novo estremeceu em pavor.

- Deixe-o em paz Naraku. – não sabia de onde tirava forças, mas se forçou a sentar-se.

Mesmo ofegante.. mesmo querendo cair em lágrimas pela dor, ela resistiu... aos poucos, começava a se erguer, cambaleante, não deixaria Naraku acabar com sua família mais uma vez.

- Fique no chão... é o lugar que merece. – Naraku nem ao menos a deixou se erguer por completo, chutando-lhe a ferida fez a mulher cair de costas.

- Seu cretino! – Kohaku gritou a plenos pulmões – Você não é um homem, deixe-a! – esbravejou só não caindo para trás, porque Naraku segurou a cadeira.

- E você é homem? – Naraku falou no seu ouvido – Você não sente falta do sabor da aventura de cada dose? – o homem continuou, ordenando que um de seus capangas lhe entregasse uma seringa com drogas.

- Não! Não! – Kohaku se remexeu irrequieto na cadeira, fazendo-a quase cair, novamente.

- Lembre-se do que eu uma vez lhe disse Kohaku. – o homem disse aproximando a seringa do braço do rapaz – Você nunca escapará de mim. – concluiu injetando a droga no rapaz.

- Não! Não! Não! – Sango repetia para si mesma deixando com que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

- Que tal mais uma? – Naraku se perguntou pegando mais uma seringa e fazendo o mesmo procedimento.

Sentia as batidas, do coração, acelerarem, o suor não demorou muito para escorrer por sua face, suas pupilas dilataram e sua cabeça não parava de balançar de um lado para outro.

- Olhe para mim, Kohaku. – Sango pedia pela atenção do irmão, mas não conseguia.

- Vocês podem se resolver agora. – Naraku deu de ombros, como se nada tivesse ocorrido e saíra pela porta de entrada deixando os irmãos sozinhos.

- Fale comigo Kohaku. – a mulher se arrastou, espalhando o sangue pelo chão.

- Onee-san... – ele falava enrolado - ... desculpa. – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do mais novo.

- Kohaku! – ela o chamou mais uma vez, mas agora o mais novo começara a rir sozinho e babar compulsivamente – Kohaku, por favor. – a mulher colocara um braço a frente, tentando fazer seu corpo dolorido se mexer, mas não tinha forças... mesmo que aquela distância fosse mínima não conseguia chegar até seu irmão e uma torrente de lágrimas inundaram seus olhos.

- Des...cul... – Kohaku tentara falar, mas não evitou engasgar-se com a grande quantidade de saliva.

Não demorou muito e o mais novo estava com dificuldades de respirar, todo seu corpo estremecera em espasmos musculares e seus olhos estavam vidrados no teto e ambos sabiam que a morte chegava.

Um forte ataque abateu o rapaz fazendo-o derrubar a cadeira e cair de lado.

- Respire Kohaku. – a mulher falava em soluços – Apenas respire. – ela sussurrou sabendo o destino do irmão.

Ele agonizou num suspiro.

- Fique comigo.

Sango estendeu a mão na direção do irmão, que apenas fechou os olhos dando um último suspiro de sofrimento.

Silêncio.

**... Continua...**

Olááááá minna-saaaannnn

Maior que o normal não? Enfim deixem-me contar as novidades.

Eu demorei, como sempre, mas dessa vez é um bom motivo... no próximo capítulo [espero] estarei trazendo uma nova história, não é de inuyasha é uma original, uma one-shot.

Sabe quando você está fazendo uma história [no caso Shin Seikatsu] e do nada surge uma outra idéia? Você foca tanto na outra idéia que nem consegue terminar a primeira, foi mais ou menos isso que me aconteceu.

Voltando ao fanfic...

O que acharam? Alguém chorou no final? =X

Eu chorei i.i principalmente se ouvirem a musica 'Chasing Cars' é uma edição especial cantada pelos atores do seriado Grey's Anatomy na última temporada que teve, quem conhece sabe XD

Próximo capítulo é o ultimo, mas também trarei depois dele o epilogo. Traduzindo toda a minha enrolação: mais dois posts e a história chega ao fim.

Como sempre, peço desculpas pela demora e pelos erros que vocês vêem no meio do capitulo.

EEEEEE como sou pidona cá estou eu pedindo muitos reviews comentando o que acharam.

Meus agradecimentos a:

**Ayame Gawaine: **Oxa obrigada flor. Meio que deu uma aliviada porque eu consegui desconto de 50% em 5 parcelas do semestre. E agora no segundo semestre eu vou tentar o Enem ver se consigo entrar pelo Prouni.

Pois é, teve até um tempo que eu me encarnava em Sasuke, mas quando o Neji apareceu ... [baba] *-*~~ mas enfim, nada comparado a Sesshy *-*

Fez um aninho sim *-* eu queria ter terminado o fanfic quando tivesse completado um ano, mas enfim não rolou.

Não... além do peste aprontar com a Rin agora mesmo... u.u'

Sem comentários não? XD

AHAUHAUHAUH

Cara eu adoro cachorros *-*~~ quando eu coloquei essa cena tive que faze-los proteger Rin de alguma forma, espero que não tenha sido meio extravagante, mas eu particularmente achei fofinho XD

Espero que tenha gostado desse flor *-*

Beijos e obrigada por estar acompanhando.


	19. Jinsei no namida

**Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]**

**Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.**

**Boa leitura.**

**-O-**

**-O- **

**Shin Seikatsu**

**(Uma Nova Vida)**

**-O-**

**-O-**

**Capítulo XVIII: Jinsei no namida (Lágrimas da vida)**

**-O-**

**Sinopse: **O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

**-O-**

Adentrando a porta de entrada deu de cara com aquela horrível cena. Seu peito apertou-se e teve medo ao ver a mulher que ama caída em uma poça de sangue, mas o que mais lhe doeu foi a forma que Kohaku estava.

- Sango. – Miroku correu até a mulher tentando sentir sua pulsação, estava viva, embora estivesse fraca, ao longe ouviu o som de sirenes, era provável que os vizinhos tivessem ouvido algo a ponto de chamar a ambulância.

Tendo a certeza de que a empresária estava viva, Miroku correu para Kohaku, soltando-o das cordas que o prendiam a cadeira.

- Kohaku, não desista. – o homem falou tentando sentir a pulsação no pescoço do rapaz... em vão – Vamos, vamos! Não faça isso comigo. – Miroku tentou a massagem cardíaca, enquanto policiais adentravam a casa de Sango.

Miroku teve sorte já que os policiais, ao verem que ele tentava ressuscitar Kohaku, chamaram de imediato os paramédicos. Ele se afastou observando-os estancarem o ferimento de Sango e fecharem os olhos de Kohaku num ato de desistência.

- Não! Não! – Miroku se aproximou deles – Não pode ser. Tentem ressuscitá-lo. Vocês não tentaram isso. – o homem tentou, mas os paramédicos apenas balançaram a cabeça e se focaram nos primeiros socorros de Sango.

Simplesmente não agüentou e transbordando em raiva descontou sua frustração na parede com um soco. Se tivesse voltado com Sango, sem ter parado em casa, isso não teria acontecido, ele daria a vida para protegê-la. Quando a viu sendo levada para a ambulância apressou-se para poder segui-la.

No meio do caminho, com os primeiros tratamentos, Sango começou a recobrar a consciência. Inicialmente escutava várias vozes sem ter certeza se as entendia e depois seus olhos negros começaram a se abrir. Todos a olharam como se fosse um objeto especial de um museu, porém não era aquilo que lhe interessava.

- Kohaku. – ela chamou pelo irmão, deixando-se apoiar pelas mãos trêmulas.

- Senhora, por favor, fique deitada. – um dos paramédicos a conduziu até que pudesse se deitar.

- Mas Kohaku. – ela olhou mais a frente e viu Miroku sentado próximo dela – Miroku está tudo bem com Kohaku? – a mulher perguntou vendo o homem desviar o olhar para o chão da ambulância.

Todo o corpo da empresária se arrepiou. Definitivamente não poderia ser.

- Olhe para mim, Miroku. – ela aumentou o tom de voz, não queria acreditar na última imagem que teve do irmão – Como ele está? – ela tentou erguer-se de novo, mas foi impedida pelo paramédico – Por favor, fale-me.

O homem nem ao menos precisou falar, o simples gesto do balançar de cabeça foi o suficiente para que Sango entendesse o ocorrido. A mulher se acalmou, seus olhos lacrimejaram, enquanto o paramédico colocava aquele pequeno tubo de oxigênio nela e retirando o som das sirenes ligadas mais nada era falado.

**-O-**

Não se passou muito tempo até que Kagome e os outros soubessem do ocorrido. Sango estava no mesmo hospital que Rin, mas já estava em pé exigindo que o médico lhe desse alta.

Enquanto a empresária discutia sua alta com o médico, Kagome tentava entender porque tudo aquilo estava acontecendo de uma única vez. Primeiro com Rin, que acabou perdendo seu bebê, depois InuYasha, Sango e Kohaku e agora Kikyou.

- Kagome precisamos da sua ajuda para achar Kikyou. – InuYasha fez a mulher voltar a realidade.

- Naraku estava me procurando. – a mulher falou mais para si do que para os outros – Se eu estivesse de volta ele não faria essas barbaridades. – passou a mão pelos cabelos negros pensativa – Por favor InuYasha, leve-me para casa.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados franziu a região entre os olhos tentando adivinhar o que a mulher estava pensando.

- Isso foi uma forma de dizer para voltar. – Kagome nem pensou duas vezes ao pegar sua bolsa para sair – Por favor.

- Está bem, mas vou junto. – InuYasha falou coçando a cabeça.

- Eu também vou. – Sesshoumaru se interpôs na conversa e viram que ele estava com seu cabelo amarrado em um baixo rabo de cabalo e, essencialmente, fardado com a roupa da polícia da qual já havia feito parte.

- O que você está fazendo vestindo isso? – InuYasha perguntou tentando entender a idéia do irmão.

- Diga-se de passagem que eles me devem muitos favores. – Sesshoumaru foi furtivo em sua resposta, mas continuou firme na decisão de acompanhá-los.

Duas viaturas pararam em frente a antiga casa de Kagome. Ver o imóvel fez seu coração disparar, trazendo lembranças das mais horríveis. Engoliu seco, enquanto tentava fazer suas pernas se mexerem e ao lembrar-se de sua filha, completamente indefesa, nas mãos daquele homem uma estranha força e coragem aqueceu seu corpo fazendo-a dar passos largos até a porta.

Acompanhada por um InuYasha de cara feia e um Sesshoumaru armado, a mulher abriu a porta notando que tudo estava escuro. Parecia que não havia ninguém na casa, por um momento até repensaram em entrar, mas um sussurrar, que apenas Kagome ouviu, chamou atenção.

- Kikyou? – a mulher se perguntou adentrando a porta, olhando para os lados – Você está aqui filha?

Os irmãos acompanharam-na, observando cada detalhe da casa, contudo pararam de "explorar" ao ouvir uma exclamação de Kagome.

- Kikyou! – a mulher travou frente ao corpo jogado da filha no chão.

- Okaa-san. – a menina continuava de olhos fechados, cada respirar fazia seu corpo pequeno doer.

InuYasha e até mesmo Sesshoumaru ficaram sem reação. Ver a criança nua, jogada no chão, com diversos hematomas no corpo, como se fosse um lixo qualquer, no canto do sofá era simplesmente um esbofetear no rosto numa volta a realidade.

- Não. Não. Não. – Kagome ficava repetindo para si, jogando-se ajoelhada no chão para poder cobrir a filha com o próprio casaco.

- "Tá" doendo okaa-san. – a menina tinha leves pausas entre uma palavra e outra, Kagome tinha medo até mesmo de segurá-la no colo e poder machucá-la ainda mais.

Ela não chorou, não poderia chorar, tinha que ser forte para poder acompanhar a filha, por mais que tivesse vontade de cair em lágrimas, ainda assim tinha que ser forte e foi pensando assim que seguia para o hospital, mais uma vez, com os dois irmãos.

No meio do caminho Kikyou perdera a consciência duas vezes, por mais que Sesshoumaru estivesse dirigindo com o dobro de velocidade que a pista permitia e o caminho até o hospital não fosse tão longo, não era o suficiente para a criança se manter lúcida.

Entre um instante de lucidez e outro a criança choramingava palavras sem nexo, mas que cada vez mais perfurava o peito de Kagome em dor, assim como o dos outros dois homens que estavam na frente.

- Otou-san dói. – a menina falava de olhos fechados, enquanto a mãe acariciava-lhe os cabelos, falando palavras encorajadoras, embora não acreditasse em uma sequer.

A espera não foi longa, chegaram ao hospital alguns minutos depois e Kikyou foi imediatamente levada a emergência.

- Desculpe-me Kagome. – Sango abraçou a mulher que ficou em silêncio desde o momento que a filha entrou na emergência.

Kagome não culpava a amiga, jamais poderia fazer isso, principalmente, depois de tudo o que a empresária fez por ela, contudo estava preocupada, a filha tinha tantos hematomas e sangrava tanto, que sua mente não conseguia parar de passar aquela imagem da criança jogada. A mulher colocou a mão na cabeça e escorou-se na parede, não poderia se dar por vencida, a pequena precisava dela para seguir em frente.

**-O-**

Havia passado tanto tempo que não possuía idéia da atual hora. Depois que Kikyou foi transferida para um quarto da Unidade de Terapia Intensiva (UTI), a mulher perdeu total a noção de onde todos estavam, InuYasha sumiu junto de Sesshoumaru, Sango conseguiu sua alta tão implorada para o médico e igual aos dois irmãos, desapareceu, Miroku, desde o início não fazia idéia de onde estava, apenas Rin estava ao seu lado, sentada na cadeira de roda, em frente à janela de vidro que tinha vista para o local, onde cuidavam de Kikyou.

Rin compreendia a situação de Kagome, no momento não haveria uma palavra sequer que faria aquela expressão de preocupação sair de seu rosto, por isso a mulher apenas rezava para a criança sair daquela situação e que seu marido voltasse bem da missão.

**-O-**

Do lado de fora de um grande armazém Sesshoumaru, assim como vários outros homens vigiavam o local, analisando a entrada e saída das pessoas. Estavam devidamente fardados com a roupa da polícia competente para esse tipo de ação.

- Quando vamos entrar, Sesshoumaru? – InuYasha apareceu entre os policias, igualmente fardado.

- Tem certeza de que quer continuar, InuYasha? – o mais velho perguntou, sempre trazendo consigo, no rosto, aquela expressão impassível de sempre.

- Sim. – o caçula respondeu, olhava fixo o local que atacariam, realmente queria vingar o que Naraku fez com sua família e amigos.

- Então está na hora. – Sesshoumaru destravou sua arma e deu sinal para os homens, que estavam sob seu comando.

Os oficiais prostraram-se em seus devidos lugares. Espreitavam em grupos de três a cinco policiais. Com suas fardas negras podiam se camuflar na noite sem estrelas, enquanto se posicionavam para invadir o armazém, que por sinal estava muito bem movimentado.

- Quando entrarem... – Sesshoumaru deu uma pausa pelo rádio, observando o armazém - ... atirem.

Sesshoumaru estava na frente de seu grupo de batalha. Todos posicionados, apenas esperando o sinal do responsável. Em um gesticular de mão, o comando havia sido dado. Todos focaram a frente, tensos, quando um dos oficiais chutou a porta arrombando-a por completo.

Os subordinados de Naraku, dentro do galpão, olharam assustados para a inesperada invasão. Imediatamente o cenário tornou-se uma grande bagunça. Todos corriam para alguma direção, em busca de segurança, fora do alcance dos tiros dos policiais. Os mais corajosos pegavam suas armas e atiravam contra os guardas.

Aqueles que corriam, na tentativa de escapar, eram pegos de surpresa, fora do galpão, pelo tiro do sniper (atirador de elite), que era nada mais, nada menos que Kouga, embora fosse das forças especiais, o homem, ao saber, o que estava ocorrendo com a família Taishou resolveu ajudar da melhor forma que poderia... atirar.

Kagura correu, puxando Kanna pela mão. Tinha que aproveitar aquele deixa para fugir das mãos de Naraku. Como tentava evitar ser atingida por algum tiro, não olhou para frente quando esbarrou em alguém. A mulher olhou para cima e se perdeu naqueles olhos dourados, que há tanto não via.

- Sesshoumaru. – a mulher ergueu-se rapidamente, sem deixar de olhar para os lados – Por favor, é minha chance.

- Quem atacou minha mulher? – o mais velho fora direto ao ponto.

Quando Sesshoumaru fazia parte da organização que lutava contra as máfias, Kagura era sua fonte de informação. Depois do incidente com Izayou ele apenas fazia favores a polícia como consultor, estando indiretamente envolvido com as ações. A mulher relutou um pouco em falar, mas sabia que se não o fizesse não poderia fugir.

- O nome dele é Hakudoushi. – a mulher falou, olhando mais vezes para os lados, como se pronunciar o nome do capanga fosse fazê-lo aparecer instantaneamente ali.

- Sesshoumaru! – InuYasha chamou pelo nome do mais velho, enquanto apontava na direção de alguém – É ele.

O Taishou mais velho nem perdeu tempo. Apenas deu sinal para Kagura sair, enquanto se movia na direção que InuYasha apontava. Até notou o braço enfaixado do homem de olhos violetas, provável resultado da mordida de um de seus cães.

Estava quase tudo sob controle, quando um alerta de Kouga pelo rádio, fez os policiais prostrarem-se em forma defensiva. Sesshoumaru praguejou para si mesmo ao perder Hakudoushi de vista e ter que ficar atrás de um dos carros que havia dentro do galpão.

- O que houve Sesshoumaru? – InuYasha, que estava ao seu lado perguntou, deixando sua arma perfeitamente engatilhada.

- Guerra entre máfias. – o mais velho finalizou quando viu um novo grupo de homens e mulheres chegarem atirando em tudo que havia na frente.

Uma troca de tiro entre polícia e duas máfias se iniciou. Não era algo esperado, principalmente naquele momento. Observaram o novo grupo e notaram que alguns membros possuíam características medievais. Alguns carregavam espadas, outros se vestiam com kimonos.

- Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. – ouviram a voz afeminada atrás deles.

Teve que agir instintivamente para tirar InuYasha e a si mesmo da situação, pois Jakotsu, conhecido como um dos líderes do Exército dos Sete, estava atrás de ambos prestes a desferir um golpe com aquela estranha katana, que serpenteava. Segurando o mais novo pelo colete a prova de balas se jogou para o lado desviando da lâmina da espada.

- Vá atrás do capanga de Naraku, Sesshoumaru, eu cuido dele. – InuYasha ficou entre os dois, preparado para a batalha.

- Oh! Mas é injusto dois contra um... InuYasha.

O Taishou mais novo não deixou de arregalar os olhos âmbares ao avistar a figura de seu tão grande amigo sobre o carro.

- O que faz aqui? – InuYasha perguntou, era evidente sua surpresa.

- O mesmo que você. – o homem respondeu – Só que do outro lado da linha.

Suas atenções foram desfocadas, quando Sesshoumaru passou, entre eles, numa batalha contra Jakotsu. O mafioso, com aquela estranha arma de combate, não dava brechas para que o mais velho agisse.

- A intenção, inicialmente, era afetar Sesshoumaru. – o homem pulou de cima do carro, enquanto carregava sua alabarda – Como ele largou a polícia não havia mais motivos para continuar com o plano. – ele ajeitou a arma, que portava na cintura, e fixou os olhos em InuYasha – O simples fato de enganá-lo, InuYasha, já era gratificante o suficiente, para mim. – ele terminou com um sorriso cético na boca, deixando seu corpo, levemente inclinado para frente, enquanto o seu primeiro golpe se iniciava. Como sua alabarda era grande, seus movimentos, eram mais restritos e lentos, o que dava a InuYasha uma grande abertura de desvio e contra-ataque.

InuYasha rosnou, em raiva, fechou sua mão em punho, fazendo as juntas de seus dedos estalarem feromente.

- Bankotsu! – ele esbravejou, desviando-se para o lado, quando Bankotsu atacava, não importava a direção, o Taishou mais novo sabia que, embora o desvio fosse fácil, se aquela lâmina o atingisse, em qualquer ângulo, um grande estrago seria feito.

Em uma defesa rápida e ágil o rapaz de olhos âmbares contra-atacou, fechando a mão em punho e desferindo um soco contra o rosto de Bankotsu, fazendo-o dar dois passos para trás.

Já Sesshoumaru, mesmo estando em uma luta, observava a todos, tinha responsabilidade sobre os homens, que lutavam bravamente, sobre o seu comando e a aparição do Exército dos Sete apenas os colocaria em mais um risco não planejado, contudo, por mais que o certo fosse recuar e armar um novo plano, o mais velho não poderia deixá-los impunes, principalmente por, ainda, não ter avistado Naraku e o homem que havia atacado sua esposa.

Dentro do armazém, estava claro que o problema não era os capangas, tanto da máfia de Naraku, quanto à de Bankotsu, sendo claro que os que restaram eram apenas as "peças" mais fortes do xadrez.

Retirou a arma do coldre, em uma velocidade exímia de um profissional, avistou um dos "peões" da Shichinintai (Exército dos Sete) aproximar-se pelas costas de InuYasha. O capanga nem soube o que o impediu, de continuar com sua ação, já que o disparo de Sesshoumaru fora certeiro em seu peito.

- Se eu fosse você, não daria as costas para um inimigo. – Jakotsu gritou, desferindo um golpe, de sua espada, contra o Taishou mais velho.

No decorrer do golpe, uma espada atravessou o abdômen de Jakotsu. O mafioso deixou a espada cair, enquanto seus olhos, arregalados, seguiam a direção do golpe que recebeu, suas mãos estremeceram, seus lábios entreabertos oscilaram e por fim suas pernas fraquejaram, fazendo seu corpo deslizar pela lâmina inimiga até cair num baque, no chão.

- Jakotsu! – Bankotsu gritou ao ver o irmão caído no chão, morto.

Atrás de Jakotsu, ela se prostrava altiva, a espada samurai, perfeitamente empunhada em suas mãos. Trajava um colante negro e alguns detalhes em rosa, para que não fosse reconhecida, uma máscara cobria seu rosto, deixando apenas seus olhos negros de fora.

- Sango! – Sesshoumaru e InuYasha exclamaram, em surpresa.

- Diga para seus homens não atirarem em mim. – a mulher não pediu, sua voz ofegante saíra numa ordem.

- Maldita! – Bankotsu esbravejou, correndo na direção da mulher.

A grande alabarda foi erguida para golpear a mulher, iria cortá-la ao meio, vingaria seu irmão, mas quando concluiria o golpe, seu pulso foi pego e puxado para trás. InuYasha conseguiu desarmar Bankotsu para seguir uma sequência de socos.

- Sem aquela alabarda você não é nada mesmo. – InuYasha rosnou com o desfecho de outro soco, fazendo Bankotsu dar dois passos para trás.

Com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas o Taishou mais velho observava a empresária trajada daquela forma.

- Depois conversaremos sobre isso, exterminadora. – Sesshoumaru terminou de falar com ela, enquanto se virava para avisar no rádio sobre Sango para os outros policiais.

Alguns integrantes do Exército dos Sete já haviam sido controlados, pelo seu esquadrão da polícia, InuYasha estava com tudo sobre controle com Bankotsu e Sango se virava muito bem em uma luta, embora estivesse visivelmente abatida com o tiro que levou, mas ele, Sesshoumaru, não poderia se responsabilizar pela escolha dela. Passou seus olhos pelo armazém, mas não achou algo que levasse a Naraku até ouvir a voz de InuYasha.

- Sesshoumaru! – o mais novo gritou, chamando a atenção – Lá! – apontou para o segundo andar, onde avistou Naraku e mais um homem, provavelmente Hakudoushi, já que se encaixava na descrição, descerem uma escada, que dava para fora do galpão.

Não hesitou, apenas correu na direção que os dois estavam saindo, calculava que na direção que iam Kouga não os veria, então seria apenas Sesshoumaru e eles. Subiu, em grandes passadas, as escadas. Passou pela porta, que os dois mafiosos haviam ido e foi parado por um soco no rosto. Os cabelos prateados mexeram furiosamente, com a brusca mudança de direção, causada pelo golpe, fazendo-o bater suas costas na porta.

Ao ver seu agressor não deixou de estreitar os olhos dourados, aquele era o homem que feriu sua esposa e matou seu filho. Os dois se entreolharam, havia uma faísca de fúria que corria de um para outro e, juntos, atracarem-se em uma luta.

- Está na hora de se aposentar Taishou. – Hakudoushi sorriu ao conseguir dar um soco no abdômen de Sesshoumaru.

Acreditando estar vencendo Hakudoushi sacou sua arma, o mais rápido que pôde, apontando para seu adversário, o que não esperava é que antes mesmo de conseguir empunhá-la, Sesshoumaru já havia pegado a dele e atirado, precisamente, no pulso do mafioso.

Com a arma caída e seu pulso sangrando ferozmente o rapaz não tinha mais saída, fora treinado para dar a vida nessas situações, nunca teve medo da morte, foi por isso que se ergueu e correu na direção de Sesshoumaru, que nada mais fez que desviar, deixando Hakudoushi bater contra a porta.

- Vou matá-lo Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi disse entre dentes, seus olhos lilases numa fúria incontrolável pelo homem a sua frente.

- É inútil. – Sesshoumaru falou quando Hakudoushi tentou acertá-lo, mais uma vez, e falhou por ter o pulso bom quebrado pelo policial – Você feriu minha mulher. – falou calmamente, enquanto via Hakudoushi franzir o rosto em dor pelo pulso que Sesshoumaru ainda torcia.

- Devia tê-la matado. – gritou esbaforindo, enquanto, de suas falas, saltavam gotículas de saliva.

O policial permaneceu calmo, guardou sua arma no coldre e retirou uma adaga que estava na cintura de Hakudoushi. Observou-a por um segundo, tendo certeza que aquela foi a arma que perfurou sua mulher. Apenas retirou os olhos da adaga quando Sango apareceu na porta procurando por Naraku e, embora o policial quisesse muito pegá-lo também, não poderia deixá-lo fugir, foi por isso que mostrou o caminho para que a empresária pudesse persegui-lo. Depois que ela sumiu da vista de Sesshoumaru, ele pôde voltar a atenção para o homem que estava a sua frente.

- Nunca mande uma criança fazer o trabalho de um adulto. – Sesshoumaru falou encravando a adaga no estômago de Hakudoushi.

Seus lábios entreabriram-se, olhou para o chão vendo-o girar ao seu redor. Uma dor alucinante queimou o local onde foi atingido. Aos poucos foi se ajoelhando, para poder se firmar. Sentiu a lâmina da adaga ser retirada vagarosamente, passando por todas as suas camadas de pele até sair completamente, enquanto seu sangue fluía sem parar para fora de seu corpo.

- Não se preocupe. – Hakudoushi ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru se pronunciar, mas mal o escutava já que a dor fazia seu corpo se contorcer – Perfurei seu estômago, então você terá os quinze minutos mais torturantes de sua vida, enquanto sente o ácido dilacerar suas vísceras. – deu as costas ao homem, quando o viu começar a tossir sangue – Rin manda lembranças. – concluiu, agora indo atrás de Naraku.

Quando chegou, apenas avistou Naraku partir de carro, enquanto Sango, enfurecida xingava-o de todas as formas, deixando lagrimas caírem de seus olhos, por não poder vingar seu irmão.

- Acalme-se. – Sesshoumaru falou, havia notado que a mulher estava mais afetada que imaginava, pois o sangue era aparente no ombro que havia levado o tiro – Precisa de um medi... – ele teve que parar o que falava para segurar a mulher, que desmaiou, além de uma palidez cadavérica, também estava com febre – Só o que me faltava. – falou para si mesmo, olhando para os lados, tentando achar alguém para cuidar da empresária.

**-O-**

InuYasha abaixou-se, seguidamente, ergueu-se e inclinou suas costas para trás desviando de uma série de golpes de seu adversário. Habilmente o rapaz de cabelos prateados utilizou a parte superior de sua mão para desviar um novo ataque, era um toque suave, quase imperceptível, devido a velocidade, seria um dançar de movimentos marciais se não fosse pela desastrosa finalidade.

Em um passe, um ataque foi bloqueado e em um simples oscilar de seu corpo pôde acertar com exatidão no pescoço de Bankotsu, não havia sido algo desastroso, apenas um espalmar de sua mão esquerda, mas era o suficiente para o mafioso decair agonizante.

Com um joelho apoiado no chão e a mão no pescoço, tentando recuperar o ar, Bankotsu aproveitou-se para pegar sua arma, não deixaria InuYasha vencê-lo, não agora, não naquele momento. Mirou, enquanto o outro estava de guarda baixa e puxaria um gatinho, quando um novo tiro fez todos se alertarem.

Virou-se rapidamente para ver o que havia acontecido. Bankotsu estava jogado no chão segurando o ombro, que havia sido atingido por um tiro.

- Desculpa pela demora cara de cachorro. – InuYasha ouviu a voz de Kouga soar pelo rádio – Tive que cuidar de uns capangas que descobriram minha localização. – Kouga olhou para trás sorrindo ao ver os cinco capangas de Naraku inconscientes, no chão.

- Se tivesse competência não teria sido descoberto. – InuYasha provocou, enquanto olhava ao redor e via que boa parte dos capangas de Naraku e Bankotsu já estavam sob controle.

Não demorou muito para ver Sesshoumaru entrar com Sango apoiando-se em seu ombro. O mais velho parecia estar com pressa, deve ter sido por isso que a primeira coisa que fez foi ordenar a um dos subordinados que levassem a empresária para que fosse atendida pelos primeiros-socorros e depois sinalizar para que InuYasha o seguisse.

- Meus homens localizaram o carro de Naraku. – o mais velho atualizou o meio-irmão – Pelo que falaram ele está indo para a casa que morava com Kagome. – entrou numa viatura da polícia, e junto de InuYasha, deu partida, seguindo para a casa do antigo casal.

- Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas. – InuYasha falou para si, apertando a mão em punho ao lembrar de como Kagome deveria estar sofrendo pela filha.

**-O-**

Num novo olhar de tristeza e um suspiro de frustração, por não poder fazer algo para ajudar, apenas acompanhava as enfermeiras limparem as feridas seu pequeno anjo. Sentiu, novamente, aquele estranho nó na garganta aparecia quando via o sangue escapar através da pele de sua filha. E quando pensou em mais uma vez se render, criou forças para reerguer sua menina.

Estavam aguardando o parecer do médico até verem, através do vidro, o corpo de Kikyou entrar em convulsão. Todos se moveram rapidamente e começaram a agir. Era simplesmente desesperador observar como aquele pequeno ser debatia-se em fortes espasmos. Kagome tentou entrar no quarto, mas foi barrada por um dos funcionários do hospital.

- Minha filha. – a mulher apontava para Kikyou, enquanto tentava, forçadamente, entrar na sala, que sua filha estava na UTI – Não! Meu bebê! – ela desistiu de persuadir o funcionário e foi para frente do vidro, num descrente pensamento de ver sua filha bem.

Havia tempo que Rin não ficava daquela forma, desde a época em que ficou enclausurada naquele orfanato... havia tempo, que não ficava sem palavras. A mulher apenas colocou a mão no peito no aguardo de que os médicos salvassem Kikyou.

- Por favor. – Rin sussurrou pela criança para que os deuses a abençoasse.

Injetaram algo em Kikyou que a fez parar de convulsionar, mas outros problemas ainda persistiam, já que a aparelhagem, que estava ligada a criança, não parava de apitar em alto e bom som.

- Sobreviva Kikyou. – Rin inclinou-se sobre a cadeira de rodas que estava.

- Por favor, meu bem. – Kagome colocou a mão sobre o vidro em uma inútil tentativa de se aproximar da filha.

Acompanharam um dos enfermeiros subirem na maca, fazendo a massagem cardíaca na criança, enquanto os outros se preparavam para a levar à sala de cirurgia. Kagome continuava na mesma posição, apenas, esperando que sua filha abrisse seus olhos e olhasse para a mulher do outro lado do vidro, dando aquele sorriso que tanto amava. Por um momento viram o braço da menina esticar-se como se seus pequenos dedos quisessem se entrelaçar aos da mãe... como em um último gesto de para dizer adeus.

O único movimento que fez, quando os enfermeiros pararam e o médico falou o horário da morte foi entreabrir, levemente, os lábios. Todos pareciam profundamente entristecidos pela perda, alguns médicos balançavam a cabeça, outras enfermeiras acariciaram a cabeça da menina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e ela, Kagome, apenas permanecia ali, a mão escorregando do vidro até ficar ao lado de seu corpo.

- Kagome. – Rin tentou chamá-la, mas não adiantou.

Virou as costas e começou a andar. Rin a chamou mais uma vez e, de novo, não adiantou. Tentou mover a cadeira de rodas, mas seu corpo ainda não tinha forças para isso, forçou-se a se erguer sentindo a pele de seu abdômen repuxar nas feridas. Deu um passo e cambaleou, tentou outro e caiu vendo que um pouco de sangue manchou a camisola do hospital.

Uma das enfermeiras que estava no quarto de Kikyou socorreu Rin e entre lágrimas a mulher pediu para que parassem Kagome.

**-O -**

Estacionou em frente à casa. A noite ainda imperava quando saíram do carro, olharam uma luz acesa dentro do local, no segundo andar. Os dois irmãos empunharam suas armas ao chegarem na porta. Uma outra viatura parou, longe o suficiente para não ser notada para quem estava dentro do imóvel. Quando Sesshoumaru e InuYasha saíram do galpão de Naraku, o mais velho deu sua posição pelo rádio para que os superiores se mantivessem atualizados, então era provável que Bokuseno tivesse enviado este reforço.

- Sesshoumaru. – o mais velho desviou o olhar da viatura para InuYasha, que falava tão baixo a ponto de quase sussurrar – Deixe-me ir. Kagome. Kikyou. Rin. Sango. Eu quero vingá-las. – o rapaz pediu, pressionando o punho da arma ao tentar impedir que a raiva o dominasse por completo.

Com o silêncio do outro, InuYasha continuou a falar.

- Eu sei que você quer vingar Rin, mas eu...

- Não hesite em usá-la, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru falou indicando, com os olhos, a arma que o mais novo segurava em mãos – E não esqueça... que se for morrer serei eu quem vai matá-lo. – ele completou, chutando a porta e dando espaço para InuYasha passar.

A comunicação entre os dois irmãos sempre foi difícil, mas ambos acabavam se apoiando no final. Aquele situação não era algo que Sesshoumaru deveria permitir, já que prometeu a Izayou cuidar de InuYasha, porém... era necessário.

- Deixará que ele vá sozinho? – Kouga perguntou depois que saiu da viatura e foi até Sesshoumaru.

- Ele precisa fazer isso. – foi a única coisa que Sesshoumaru disse.

Para InuYasha não havia dúvidas, seus instintos mandavam-no correr, diretamente, ao antigo quarto do casal. Olhou o primeiro quarto depois de subir as escadas e viu que era o quarto de Kikyou, olhou o outro e viu o banheiro, depois um quarto vazio e, por fim, a última porta.

Ela estava levemente entreaberta, deixando apenas um filete de luz iluminar o corredor. Nem por um momento o homem hesitou, segurou sua arma com força e caminhou na direção do quarto. Empurrou a porta calmamente, ouvindo-a ranger, contudo, o que não esperava, era que o mafioso estivesse atrás da mesma, esperando, astutamente, que alguém se aproximasse para batê-la fortemente contra quem estivesse ali.

InuYasha deixou sua arma cair, o que permitiu a Naraku dar o primeiro golpe, ao ver a abertura na defesa do outro homem.

Planejou tudo perfeitamente, mataria este importuno, que roubou sua mulher e depois se livraria dos outros dois, era esse o pensamento de Naraku ao dar uma joelhada no abdômen de InuYasha. O mafioso juntou as mãos em um grande punho e desferiu um golpe certeiro nas costas do mais novo, fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Nunca mandar crianças fazer o trabalho de adultos. – Naraku desdenhou, pegando sua arma.

Não poderia morrer ali, não daquela forma e muito menos para aquele homem. E pensando nisso InuYasha deu uma rasteira no mafioso e erguendo-se rapidamente chutou a arma para um dos cantos do quarto. Naraku nem ao menos pôde se reerguer sem levar uma sequência de socos e espalmadas.

Num único agarrão de pulso, InuYasha girou o braço do homem, deixando que a junta do mafioso ficasse exposta, nesse momento, espalmou precisamente no local ouvindo os ossos quebrarem-se. Naraku urrou em dor, enquanto segurava seu braço quebrado.

- Isso foi por Rin-chan que não tinha nada a ver com você. – InuYasha se referiu ao braço quebrado – Isso é por Kikyou. – o rapaz estava tão alterado que acreditou, por um momento, ter quebrado o pescoço de Naraku ao lhe dar um perfeito chute na mandíbula, deixando o homem estarrado no chão – E pela Kagome. – ia finalizar, segurando o homem pelo colarinho, mas Naraku abriu seus olhos negros e utilizou-se de uma pequena faca para cortar o peito de InuYasha até seu pescoço.

O rapaz de olhos dourados jogou-se para trás, felizmente, o corte, no pescoço, havia sido superficial, deixando apenas um pequeno filete de sangue escorrer pelo local. Olhou para Naraku e viu que o mafioso havia pegado sua arma. InuYasha recostou-se na parede, não havia para onde desviar e seu, desonesto, oponente estava longe demais para tentar desarmá-lo.

- Você queria vingar Kagome? – Naraku questionou entre risos – Quando encontrar aquela vadia, usá-la-ei até não possa andar mais e depois disso irei matá-la aos poucos. – concluiu destravando a arma.

Um tiro irrompeu o silêncio. O coração de InuYasha estava acelerado, enquanto escorregava na parede até o chão e seus olhos não desviavam nem um segundo de Naraku, que agora tinha uma expressão de neutralidade no rosto.

O mafioso girou seu corpo para trás deixando Kagome a vista de InuYasha. A mulher segurava uma arma apontada para Naraku.

- Kagome. – Naraku pronunciou o nome da mulher deixando sua voz oscilar, enquanto falava.

- Você... – os lábios da mulher estremeceram ao lembrar-se da última lembrança que tinha de Kikyou – ... matou o único amor que eu tinha por você. – ao se livrar daquelas palavras, só naquele momento, foi que caiu na realidade e soube que nunca mais teria sua filha com ela.

Naraku expeliu sangue pela boca e sem falar mais caíra em direção a morte. Kagome não se importava com o homem, apenas se deixou cair de joelhos, enquanto as lágrimas corriam-lhe em correntes pela bochecha, o choro tornou-se soluços, uma dor forte esmagou-lhe o coração em migalhas e parecia que nunca deixaria de chorar.

- Kagome. – InuYasha a chamou, mas não foi ouvido.

Aos prantos ela olhou para a arma em sua mão e por um momento tentou ergue-la, na tentativa de parar sua dor, mas uma mão quente a impediu, tomando-lhe entre os braços, num forte aperto.

- Não pense nisso, por favor. – InuYasha pediu, quando colocou a cabeça de Kagome em seu peito, todo o corpo da mulher tremia.

Não havia palavras que consolassem a mulher e muito menos que amenizassem sua dor, aquela perda seria para toda vida.

**Hello people! O maior capítulo do fanfic de todos XD**

**Normalmente eu faço de 9 a 11 páginas do Word, mas desta vez ele foi feito com 15 páginas. Recorde XD**

**Minha gente... o que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Mande um review com sua opinião... ou melhor...**

**...acreditaram que acabou por aí? Acabou não, podem ir para o próximo capítulo que terão uma surpresa XD**

**Eu disse que esse seria o último, mas como ele ficaria muito grande acabei "cortando" em duas partes.**

**No próximo darei mais explicações e meus agradecimentos.**

**Esaterei aguardando hein *-*~~**

** GO GO **


	20. Shin Seikatsu

**HOJE FORAM POSTADOS DOIS CAPÍTULOS! NÃO ESQUEÇA DE LER O ANTERIOR!**

**Recadinho Básico: InuYasha não me pertence, ele é da Rumiko-sensei [soquinho no ar]**

**Este Fanfic é dedicado a todos os leitores que me acompanham em mais uma saga de InuYasha e Kagome. Agradeço a Diinda que me aconselhou a por as traduções dos títulos de fics e capítulos.**

**Boa leitura.**

**-O-**

**-O- **

**Epílogo:**

**Shin Seikatsu**

**(Uma Nova Vida)**

**-O-**

**-O-**

**Sinopse: **O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando, maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

**-O-**

Dez anos se passaram desde a morte de Kikyou.

Era um dia de céu azul e sol ao topo. Uma leve brisa adentrou o quarto fazendo a cortina branca mover-se, levemente. De frente a janela um homem sentado a uma cadeira de rodas. Não movia nada mais que os olhos, além de babar descontroladamente.

- Ele está babando. – falou uma das enfermeiras que estava arrumando o quarto.

- Nada mais que merecido. – a outra falou passando o lenço na boca e queixo do homem.

- Não fale isso. – a primeira se assustou com a reação da outra – Ele pode ouvir.

- Esse homem matou a própria filha. – a mulher olhou com desprezo para o homem – Nem deve ter coração para sentir algo. – colocou um babador, envolta do pescoço dele, e depois saiu, sendo seguida pela outra enfermeira.

O homem já não tinha os longos cabelos negros de antes, seus olhos na cor dos "sem almas", apenas transmitia uma dor infundada, naquela expressão acabada de Naraku. A bala não havia o matado, mas o deixou totalmente incapacitado, se pudesse rir do destino, provavelmente o faria, afinal, depois de tudo o que fez, morrer não seria o suficiente.

Enquanto isso... a dor não havia diminuído. Todos os dias, Kagome acordava com a sensação de que sua pequena estaria dormindo no quarto ao lado, apenas um motivo para mais sofrimento.

Depois de tanto tempo, naquele dia ela havia decidido, o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

InuYasha estava prostrado em pé, um pouco afastado de Kagome, enquanto mexia distraidamente na aliança de casamento, em seu dedo. Seus olhos dourados sondaram o cemitério e avistou, na entrada, Rin, Sesshoumaru e sua filha, Kanna, uma menina de cinco anos tão misteriosa quanto o pai, mas de um grande coração quanto a mãe.

Olhando para o outro lado, notou que Sango e Miroku estavam em outro túmulo, provavelmente, o de Kohaku. A empresária deixava um buquê de flores e Houshi apenas observava, sabia que a mulher era durona nesses momentos.

Nada naquele instante era coincidência, Kagome havia os chamado, para mostrar um novo passo na vida.

- Okaa-san. O que Kagome-sama está fazendo? – Kanna perguntou, enquanto segura, de um lado, a mão da mãe e do outro a do pai.

- Despedindo-se. – a mulher falou olhando para Kagome.

Estava a uns vinte minutos olhando a fotografia de Kikyou em seu túmulo, tão sorridente, tão feliz.

- Eu estive com medo de vim aqui nos últimos dez anos, minha pequena. – Kagome falou já sentindo seus olhos marejarem em lágrimas – Nos últimos anos eu apenas me apeguei as lembranças, desejando até a morte para poder te encontrar.

Tentou segurar-se o máximo que poderia para não se debulhar em lágrimas, mas era difícil.

- Hoje, estou aqui, para libertá-la, minha pequena. – as lágrimas rolaram, livremente, por seu rosto, enquanto tentava falar – Durante todo esse tempo você esteve me acompanhando, mas chegou o momento de eu deixá-la ir. – secou um pouco das lágrimas e depois colocou a mão sobre a barriga como se pudesse mostrar para Kikyou que estava esperando um filho.

Depois de tantos anos em sofrimento, a mulher sabia que a filha não iria querer que continuasse a sofrer. A criança sempre foi um motivo de felicidade e assim deveria ser para toda eternidade. Não deveria se apegar a memórias e sofrer... deveria apenas recordá-las e sentir saudades, pois a saudade é prova do amor que sempre teve.

- Você sempre terá um grande espaço em meu coração, sempre será meu amor. – a mulher sorriu para a imagem da menina no túmulo – Eu te amo, minha pequena. – ela finalizou passando a mão pelo retrato, numa última despedida e se levantando.

O tempo não cura a dor, você apenas aprende a conviver com ela.

Antes de se juntar aos outros, Kagome deu uma última olhada no túmulo de Kikyou, não deixando de ler o que havia escrito:

"Que os céus cuidem de minha estrelinha. As lembranças jamais serão esquecidas. Ao meu pequeno anjo, com muito amor."

**Fim!**

**Agora sim =X**

**Não me matem please, eu sei que talvez não seja o final esperado, mas acreditei ser o mais apropriado.**

**Então vamos lá... é muito triste e de certa forma um alívio [também] acabar mais um fanfic, especialmente esse, pois foi um tema com muita repercussão para mim [até mesmo meio pesado já que envolveu violência doméstica]**

**Mas eu quero saber o que acharam? Será que eu mereço eu recomendaçãozinha? Um review? O que mudariam? O que acrescentariam? O que poderia ser retirado? Melhoras no português? Na narração?**

**Estou pensando, seriamente, em um final alternativo, mas isso bem mais a frente eu pensarei, por isso não posso garantir de imediato .**

**AAHH! Outra coisa, eu provavelmente estarei um pouco parada nesse semestre devido a um artigo que irei fazer na facul, mas já tenho idéias em mente de outros fanfics XD**

**Quero agradecer por me acompanharem até aqui. E estou muito feliz de ter chegado até aqui com vocês ao meu lado apoiando, puxando a orelha e xingando muito o Naraku. Foram muitas emoções [pelo menos eu espero ne?] era choro, risadas e tudo que existe nessa história.**

**Agradecimentos especiais a:**

**Ayame Gawaine: **Kohaku é bem mais homem que Naraku com certeza =/ pena que não pôde reagir [culpa de quem? XDDD]

Ah, bandidos nem se importam se é mulher, se está em desvantagem nem nada i.i

Sorte que os cãezinhos estavam lá XDDD

Bem,... Kagome no fim ... fez algo ne?

Bem Ayame-san *-* foi um prazer conhecê-la e principalmente quero agradecer por ter acompanhado desde o inicio. Foi um longo ano de postagens XD

E eu amei cada comentário seu.

Muito obrigada mesmo.

Espero que possamos continuar a conversar *-*

Até a próxima!

Beijos.

**Priscila Cullen: **Poxa que bom que gostou flor

Adorei o comentário

E agradeço por ter lido o fic.

Espero que tenha gostado do final

E estou ansiosa por veredicto seu XD

Beijos.


End file.
